When Donny Met Anya
by DeTragedy
Summary: Description: Carl Jung said it best: The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. Don/OC
1. Chapter 1

When Donny met Anya

When Donny met Anya

By: DeTragedy

Description: Carl Jung said it best: The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

Disclaimer:TMNT is not my property. This story is not intended for profit just fun. I apologize now for any bad grammar and poor spelling that my spellchecker missed.

Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company

Winter 2005…

Donatello walked through the city during the early morning hours. It had just recently snowed making the sidewalks wet and slick. Don's mind was not on the cold that was seeping into his shell and bones until he turned a corner and was hit head-on with an artic blast of wind and snow. He was glad he convinced Leo to spend the money on boots and flannel-lined snowsuits when they had to patrol on nights like this night. But, he grunted, he had forgotten them in his hurry to get away from his family. He cursed the cold. He cursed himself for being careless.

His mind was on Leonardo. His mind began to replay the event that took place only hours ago but felt like days. Splinter and Leo had entered the lair together, each with a look of determination. They called everyone into the living room. If it had been an after-school special, this would be the part when it was announced that someone was dying of some disease. A lesson would be learned and everyone would live happily ever after.

But, instead, Leo had just announced that he was going on a training mission WITH Splinter's blessing. He was leaving in two days for Central America, of all places. And, if that wasn't enough, they announced that Donatello would be the leader in Leo's absence. Oh yeah, that went over well with Raph. Surprisingly, before Raph had a chance to react, Don remembered standing up. The look on Raph's face when Don told Leo, "You're an asshole, Leo. You're going on a vacation leaving me as leader because you need to go cry." He grabbed his trench coat and hat, leaving the lair despite the calls from Mikey and Splinter.

Donatello sighed, shrugging his shoulders, fisting his hands deeper into his trench coat. He didn't know the first thing about being a leader. He didn't even like to fight. He was an engineer not a warrior, a fact that he had told his family on numerous occasions. How could Splinter go along with this absurdity? Raphael would be a better leader than him. He remembered the shocked looks of his family when he stormed out of the lair again, not waiting for Leonardo to finish his speech about the benefits of his leadership training.

Donatello moved down the subway stairs, thankful that no one was there. He paced back and forth still frustrated with Leo and himself. He was just…annoyed with life. Nothing was going well. His brothers had always guessed that he had a crush on their young friend April. Donatello, at one time, thought a relationship with her was possible. But, lately, all April wanted to talk about was Casey's inability to grow up. She wanted to get married, have kids and still work on her archeological endeavors. At first, Don was thrilled that April would share her most personal thoughts with only him. He was very wrong. It just made him feel more and more inadequate. April's hopes and dreams became Don's fears and nightmares.

There were nights when he refused to sleep because horrible dreams plagued him. His dream was always the same. April and him were a couple. April becomes pregnant. Then, some alien-like creature rips her open, looks at him smiling, with razor sharp teeth, saying, "Dadda." He always awoke sweating and screaming. He knew that they had some form of human DNA, thanks to Casey's offering a sample of his blood. This led Don to believe that the boy who dropped them into the ooze may have cut himself, mixing his blood and the ooze together, causing Splinter and his brothers to mutant into humanoid creatures. If only he could find that boy to run a DNA test to confirm his theory. Either way, their DNA was similar to human DNA, meaning his reoccurring nightmare could be a reality. So, the nightmares continue.

Don's attention was diverted to the subway stairs when a young woman slowly moved down with her hand over her mouth. Don looked at his shell cell to see it was 2:35am. 'What was she doing out so late…and alone?'

The women watched Don for a moment, assessing the danger level, Don assumed. He appeared to not be a threat, because the woman turned to the other track, sniffling. Don turned his head, watching the woman pull a tissue out of her hobo bag. A sob escaped her lips. She appeared to be in her late twenties, long brown wavy hair that was frizzy from the previous storm. Don couldn't see her face but was sure if he did her eyes would be red and puffy from crying. Her body was covered in a large trench coat but outlined her hourglass shape. The women sobbed again. Her body swayed with emotion.

Don's heart went out to the woman. He could only imagine what was making this woman so upset. Did someone die? Did someone break her heart? Did someone tell her she was the leader while her eldest brother went off to who knows where…oh wait, that was him. Don grunted annoyed. Where was the freakin' train?

Don's mind wandered again to Leo. What was going through his brother's mind when he decided he needed to take this trip? And, in two days, he would be gone. The thought of telling Raph to do something made Don's stomach turn in a not-so-nice way. Don's thoughts were again distracted when the woman sat down on the steps, obviously annoyed with the train's delay. Don could see now that this was a young woman. She was pretty, he thought. Her heart shaped face was framed with frizzy curls. As he assumed, her blue eyes were red and puffy. She was still sniffling, wiping her nose on the same tissue. "I guess the train is not coming."

Don turned his head to see the woman looking right at him. He moved his body, making sure his trench coat and fedora covered him well. "Yep. Seems that way." He lifted his eyes just to see the woman's reaction. She was still sitting on the steps, with her eyes closed, wiping her nose.

Don turned slightly. He licked his suddenly dried lips. "Uh, you ok?" Don knew it was wrong to get involved with her. He should have bolted the moment she started talking to him. But, right now, he didn't care. Leo didn't seem to care what happened to their family, so why should he…at least for tonight.

"No. I'm having a crappy month." She stood, wiping the dirt off her backside. She dragged her bag towards Don. "A month. One thing after another. What's your story?"

Don shrugged. "My brother is leaving for a…retreat."

Her eyebrows came together, confused. "Retreat? Religious?"

Don laughed. "No. He says he needs to find himself and he can't do that within the continental United States."

The woman smiled. "Sounds like he needs therapy not a vacation."

Don turned quickly to the woman, startling her. He opened his arms wide. "Exactly. Why does he have to go anywhere? We have friends. He could go live with them for a week or so if he needs to find himself. He doesn't have to go anywhere for years to find who he is. I know who he is. He's my brother, my friend, and my leader. Why can't he see that I love him and don't want him to go? I'm afraid of what will happen if he goes away. What will happen to our family when the glue that is Leo is not there?" Don stopped his rant when he realized the woman was no longer looking at him. She was looking at his exposed hands, fear written all over her face.

Don turned away from her. "Um, it's a birth defect."

The woman seemed to react a little. "Birth Defect? What the hell causes green skin?" She was backing up, clutching her bag like a life raft. Don knew this would happen. He knew she would scream. He lifted his head up so he was sure the woman would see his face and said. "A envious gene."

She didn't get the joke. But, he didn't expect her to in the beginning. The woman gasped, dropping her bag, spilling the contents onto the platform. "You're not human."

Don had to laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just been that kind of day." He moved slowly towards her, crouching down to collect the spilled items. The woman had moved to the first steps.

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

Don picked up her cell phone, placing it into her bag. "I'm helping you pick up your items. It's my fault you dropped them."

The woman sat down, clinging to the railing. Her eyes were tearing up again. Don took a discarded bottle of hand sanitizer and gently tossed it to her. "You don't want to know what's on that railing. I suggest you use some of that stuff and move away from it."

She complied and moved down the steps but moving away from Don. Don sighed. "Would it help if I told you I'm not going to hurt you?"

"No."

Don laughed. "Ok." He replaced the last of the items into the bag, zipping it shut. He extended his hand, holding the bag, to her. The woman moved forward enough to snatch the bag away and clutch it to her chest. "I'm really not going to hurt you."

"What are you?"

Don smiled, taking off his hat, rewarded with another gasp and the bag being dropped to the ground. Thankfully, Don had closed it and the contents remained in place. "I am a mutant turtle."

The woman swallowed loudly. "Mutant reptile. Like Godzilla?"

Don's eye went wide. He never had compared himself to Godzilla but maybe she had a point. "I, I never thought of it like that, but yeah, kinda like Godzilla with a better vocabulary." Don moved forward, extending his hand. "I'm Don."

The woman looked at Don's hand like it was acid. Don was about to take his hand back when the woman slowly took it. "I'm Anya."

Don shook her hand, grinning. "Nice to meet you Anya." He took his hand back, replacing his hat and his hands back into his pockets. "Well, I need to get home."

Anya frowned. "Home. You said your brother is leaving. Why is he leaving?"

Don shrugged. "He…he thinks that he needs to become a better leader. He's going on some self-directing mission in Central America. He left me in charge. I don't know how to be a leader. I'm the gadget guy. I'm Mr. Fix-It. I can't lead."

Anya retrieved her bag, clinging to it. "Did you tell him?"

Don came out of his trace. "Who?"

"Your brother. Did you tell him how uncomfortable you fill in this role?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god. There are more of you. Is your brother a turtle too?"

Don winced, cursing his big mouth. "Yes, Leo is a turtle too. And, to answer your first question, No. I kinda stormed out when he made the announcement." Don scratched his head embarrassed. "What about you? What's your story?"

Anya sighed. "It's a long story. One that I don't wish to burden you with when it seems that for a mutant you have a lot more problems on your plate. Well, that was a dumb thing to say. I have no idea what you could be going through your head right now. I've never been a mutant turtle or known one…until now."

Don laughed. "You got that right." Against his better judgment, Don asked. "Listen. There is an all night diner two blocks from here. We could go get some coffee. We could…talk. Vent our problems on each other. Then, at dawn, we can walk away and never see each other again. I think I need to talk to someone who isn't connected to me in any way. A new perspective. Plus, I can't afford therapy."

Anya chuckled. "Me either." She looked up the stairs, thinking. She turned back to Don. "Okay." She pointed a finger in his direction. "I swear if you try to eat me, touch me, whatever mutant turtles do to humans, I'll kick your ass."

Don lifted his hands, defensively. "Sorry, I only eat pizza."

Anya shook her head. "Let's go before I realize I've completely lost my mind and entered the Twilight Zone."

They walked side-by-side in silence to the diner. Don smiled as he watched Anya eyeing him suspiciously. She must really be desperate for companionship if she was going to sit and talk to him until dawn.

They entered the diner and sat near the back, away from the two other customers. Anya took off her coat and stirred her coffee. Don did not take his hat or coat off. He was watching the two other customers and the waitress to make sure, if he had to, he could get out of this situation.

Anya smiled. "Now, look who's nervous?"

Don smirked. "You would be in my situation."

Anya sipped her coffee. "Maybe."

Don, now satisfied that there were no immediate threats, turned his attention to Anya. The first thing that he noticed was her outfit. She was wearing scrubs. "So, are you a doctor?"

Anya laughed. "Close. A nurse. Over at Manhattan General."

Don smiled. "I'm sorta the medic among my brothers. It's a tough job but someone needs to know something about first aid."

Anya's eyes lit up. "I could help you. I teach a basic first aid class every

summer."

Don laughed. "Thanks, but I'm beyond basic. " He sipped his coffee. "So, I

blurted out my problems already. What issues do you need to unload tonight?"

Anya's face became red with anger. " It's easier if I show you." She took out a note and handed it to Don. He opened it and winced at the contents. It was short.

"Dear Anya:

Congratulations. I know you will make a great mom. I hope you find the father.

Walter."

Don handed the note back to Anya. She grunted, "Asshole. That's what he is. Some resident I met last year. I thought our relationship was going great. I was even ready to ask him to move in with me. Then, his residency finishes and he gets transferred to California. He dumps me as I'm driving him to the airport. The bastard actually dumped me in my own car while I was using my gas to take his ass to the airport. Two weeks later, I'm pregnant. He won't take my calls. And, after ten e-mails and letters to the hospital where he was working, he sends me this back, "she waves the note. "A note with no return address."

"I'm sorry."

Anya shook her head. She fanned her flushed face with the note. "Why? You didn't knock me up."

Don blushed, making Anya chuckle. Don cleared his throat. "Are you, are you going to keep the baby?"

Anya sighed. "Yes. I can't punish this baby because its father is an asshole."

Don smiled. "You've said that."

Anya punched the table. "And, I'll say it again. Walter's an asshole." She scratched her head. "I don't know how's it going to work but I'll figure it out."

He cleared his throat. "It will be ok Anya."

Anya looked at him. "How do you know?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't that what you are supposed to say to comfort people?"

Anya smiled. "It is. It does help if you mean it."

Don nodded once. "I mean it. I think it will be hard and sometimes we will want to give up, but, in the end…it will be ok."

Anya sipped her coffee. "Who would of thought that a mutant turtle would be my guardian angel tonight. It's been nice." It had been nice. Anya wiped her tears away, looking outside the window then back at Don. There was a moment of awkward silence before Anya spoke. "So, is Don short for something?"

Don smiled. "Donatello."

"Donatello? Are you Italian?"

Don laughed. "No. A turtle."

Anya waved her hand up and down. "How?"

Don sighed. "Sit back. It's a long story." Don proceeded to tell Anya the long story of four turtles, a rat and some green ooze.

Hours later, she looked at Don, sadly. "You must have had a very lonely life."

Don shook his head. "Not really. I've always had my brothers and father. We do have human friends but…we're not about to put ourselves out there. Too many enemies, not enough friends."

Anya was twirling her spoon in her coffee cup, thinking. Without looking up she asked, "Then, why did you talk to me? For all you knew, I could have been some crazy woman with a gun."

Don shrugged. "You were there, I guess. You came into my life at the right moment when I needed someone to talk to…so, I took a chance."

"Do you regret it?"

"Depends. Are you going to turn me over to some lab?"

Anya grinned. "Is there a reward?" Don's face fell, anxious. Anya laughed. "Oh the look on your face. Don, I'm kidding. No, I wouldn't turn you in. You were there at the right time for me too. I guess the old mantra is true: misery loves company."

Don lifted his coffee mug. "I'll drink to that." They clicked mugs and downed the rest of their coffee.

Anya sighed. "That…was my last cup of coffee for a long time."

Don raised an eyebrow ridge. "Huh?"

Anya pointed to her flat stomach. "Babies usually don't take kindly to caffeine."

Don laughed. "Poor you."

Anya playfully punched Don's arm. "It's not nice to tease a pregnant woman." She twirled her hands over her head, crossing her eyes. "We go all crazy."

Don let out a loud laugh. "I'll remember that." He looked outside. "The sun is coming up." The night sky was lightening to early morning reds and yellows. He looked at Anya, smiling. "I guess…this is it."

Anya pursed her lips, nodding. "I guess so."

They paid the check and left the diner. Don and Anya stood next to each other, adjusting their coats, delaying the inevitable. It was Don who spoke first. "Well, I better get home."

Anya nodded. "Yep. See ya." She waved and started to move down the street.

Don turned in the opposite direction, beginning to walk away when Anya's yell, caused him to turn back just in time to see Anya running up to him just stopping before she ran into him. "Would you like to do this again, sometime?"

Don looked up at the diner then back at Anya. It had been liberating talking to someone who was not involved with his family. It was fun. They were kindred spirits. Friends created out of the worst life had to offer. Against his better judgment, Don said, "Yes."

Anya smiled. "Next month. 8pm." He extended her hand to him.

Don nodded, taking her hand. "See you in a month."

Anya waved and headed down the street. Don, with newfound hope, smiled and headed home. He turned once to watch her walk away. Even though the logical side of his brain said he would never see her again, the rest of him had hope. He continued to walk home with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: AnyaÕs Story

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. Just for fun.

Note: Thanks to the reviewers I've had so far. I hope I don't disappoint you.

Anya walked away, only turning back once. She quickened her pace and made it down the subway stairs and into the car before the rush hour crowd. She thanked the scheduling gods for allowing her today off so she could recover from the shock of...it all. She was single, pregnant, and now kept a big secret. A five-foot green secret. Anya scratched her head, wondering if this were something she would be able to keep a secret. She wasn't a blabbermouth or anything but still, sometimes things slip out accidentally. She pushed the thought from her head. Don trusted her with his secret and she wasn't going to let him down, even if she never saw him again.

The subway train stopped and Anya moved out with the crowd. She walked the three blocks to her apartment building, waving at the doorman as she opened the door. Her grandfather had left her his Manhattan apartment in his will two years ago. It was not a mansion but a nice two-bedroom apartment that overlooked central park east. And, it was rent control. She only paid 900 a month. Unlike the other apartments in the building, the rent was 4,000 and up. Anya kicked off her shoes and pressed play on the answering machine as she moved to the fridge.

The first message was a telemarketer. The second message was her mom checking on her to make sure she was taking her prenatal vitamins and drinking plenty of water. And, the third message was from her sister, Becky, squealing about being an aunt. Anya took a half-gallon of orange juice out of the fridge. She twisted the top off, downing half the bottle, then replacing it in the fridge. She walked over, erasing the messages, and then proceeded to her bedroom. The hallway was full of pictures of friends and family. Anya kissed her fingers and pressed them to her grandfather's picture, as she did every night. It had been her grandfather's dream to be a doctor. So, he was delighted when both his granddaughters went into medicine. Granted, Anya was a nurse and her sister Becky in school to become a veterinarian, but they still were in the medical field. Anya had moved in with her grandfather four years ago to take care of him when he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Since her grandfather did not have a lot of income, the family decided that for Anya's services she would be allowed to inherit the apartment. So, she took care of her grandfather, finished nursing school and took a part-time job with Manhattan General. When her grandfather passed away two years later, she was took on a full-time position at the hospital and continued to live in the apartment.

Anya plopped on the bed, feeling the pull of blissful sleep overtake her. She hadn't had an all-nighter in years. 'I'm too old for this,' she thought as her eyes closed.

Back At the Lair….

Don entered the lair as quietly as he could. He was passing the living room when he saw a light turn on. He groaned. There was only one being on Earth that would wait up for him. He turned to face the imminent lecture. "Leo."

Leo stood from the chair, crossing his arms. "Don. Where have you been?"

Don shrugged. "Walking. I needed to clear my head."

Leo's eyebrow ridge rose suspiciously. "Walking? For 5 hours?"

Don nodded, removing his coat and hat. "You dropped me with a heavy responsibility without even talking to me first. Did you and Splinter ever think about me? You should I talked to me first. I can't be a leader, Leo. Why can't you see that?"

Don watched Leo walk over to him. "Splinter and I had a very long discussion about who would be the most suitable person to lead in my absence. We choose you."

Don sighed. "Well, you choose wrong." He walked into the kitchen, taking a glass and filling it with water. "Who do you think you're kidding? I can keep Mikey in line. True. But, Raph. No way. He'll run right over me. I can't control him. No one can, except you. And, even you have a hard time. What chance do I have?"

Leo sat on a stool. "I'll only be gone for six months. Eight, tops. Raph can be a handful but I would hope that he refrains his outbursts for six months."

Don downed the rest of the water, placing it in the sink. He took a deep breath, hoping that by holding the sink his shaking hands would stop. He laughed. "This is Raph we are talking about. He can't go 10 minutes without having a going off." Don shook his head, crossing his arms. "Raph is stronger than me. He's…my brother. You are changing our relationship. Raph and I have never been close. Sure, we love each other but we don't have a lot in common. When you get back, Raph and I may not have a relationship at all."

Leo stood quick. "Don. You are smart, logical and a good fighter. You will have enough sense to know when to go charging into a scene and when to fall back. Raph would not. He would let his emotions rule his actions. We choose you for that reason. You'll put the family first. You'll protect them." Leo put his arms on Don's shoulders. "Raph and you will be fine. I'm only asking you to lead for six months…not forever."

Don looked deep into Leo's eyes. "You better not. Eight months…that's it."

Don felt Leo's hand squeeze. "You'll be fine. Master Splinter will be here to for guidance. Use him. Goodnight."

Don nodded. "I still have doubts."

Leo shrugged. "A good leader always has doubts."

Don went to his room. He wanted to cry. Did he just give Leo the ok to leave? Did he really just say he'd be leader? No, he would not cry, just get sick to his stomach.

He entered his room to find Mikey sleeping in his bed. Don smiled. Mikey was curled up with Klunk sitting on his head. Don picked Klunk up, petting the cat as it purred. The cat's absence caused Mikey to stir. He opened his eyes slowly to see Don standing over him. He jumped up. "You came back."

Don laughed. "And, where would I go, Mikey?"

Mikey frowned. "Central America."

Don sat on the bed. "I'm not going away. I promise."

Mikey rested his head on Don's shoulder. "Good. I don't think I could handle it. One brother leaving is tearing me up enough. Splinter says that this is for the best. He's never been wrong. He's never lied to us. So, I have to believe it even when my heart feels broken."

Don put Klunk on the bed, wrapping his arm around Mikey's shell. "He's not going away forever. He'll be back. I need you to be strong. I need you to help me."

Mikey sighed. "I'll try. I don't do serious, you know."

Don laughed. "I know." He looked at the bed. "You staying tonight?"

Mikey smiled, "I thought you would never ask." He got under the covers. "I warmed up your side."

Don got under the covers, turning off the light. He felt Mikey curl up against his shell and Klunk rest between their heads. Between Mikey's light snoring and Klunk's purring Don was lulled into a deep sleep with dreams of Leo in the jungle.

5 Hours later…

Anya awoke to the phone ringing. At first, she thought it was her alarm clock and hit it twice. When the ringing didn't stop she opened her eyes. She fumbled with the phone. "Hello?" she croaked.

"Anya. It's Dana. We're calling you in for a couple of hours." Dana was the nurse supervisor in the ER. She was a hard ass who knew had to do her job and protect her nurses. She was an African American woman of average height and build in her late 40's.

Anya turned to see she had gotten about 5 hours of sleep. It wasn't enough, but when the hospital calls in critical time its double pay. Even if she worked for three hours, she'd pay for her groceries for three months. Or, have enough to start a college fund for her baby, whichever came first. She rubbed her face. "Yeah. Sure. Give me a half-hour to shower and go."

"Thanks, Anya. See you later."

Anya dropped the phone onto its cradle.

She wanted a cup of coffee.

Anya was sitting on the subway train, trying to stay awake. She frowned. She was all ready for her big super gulp coffee but she had put a post-it note on the coffee machine that said, 'Baby + Coffee Bad.' So, little sleep and no caffeine make Anya a cranky bitch. She felt her phone vibrate. Looking at the screen, she answered it. "Hi Mom."

"Hi honey. Did you get my message last night?"

"Yep. Had to work late again. I went home and passed out. I took the vitamins and I have an appointment with the OBGYN on Friday."

Anya's mother was a heavyset woman with a happy face and short curly light brown hair that was starting to turn white on her widow's peak. Even when she frowned Abigail Abernathy looked like she was smiling. She was a high school English teacher for almost twenty years. Her father, Donald Abernathy, could be heard in the background trying to get their puppy Labrador Tick-Tock to sit. The dog was named Tick-Tock because its tail seemed to be in synch with the large grandfather clock in the den. Anya's father was tall man with a potbelly and brown hair. He had reading glasses but refused to wear them so they were hooked on the front of his shirt. He was a technology teacher at the middle school in the area for also twenty years. Her parents meet during their junior year at SUNY New Paltz in their lesson-making class twenty-seven years ago. Apparently it was love at first sight, but Anya and her sister didn't believe in such things.

Her baby brother, Barnaby was 13 years old. He was a happy accident and the result of her parents' 10th wedding anniversary. They had named him Barnaby because her mother had read somewhere that it meant 'Son of Consolation.' Since, Barny was their consolation prize from their second honeymoon, she thought it fit. Anya thought it was cruel. She was always afraid that the kids would tease him but, thankfully, no one ever did. He was a good kid, most of the time, but liked to play video games more than read books, much to her mother's horror. She was closer to Adam than Becky, despite the over twenty-year age difference. Becky was 23 and too much of an 'intellectual.' She read all the books on the New York Times Best Seller list and Oprah's Booklist. She was a vegetarian and only ate organic food. She hung out with professors and was president of her book club. Whereas, Anya preferred to sit and watch horror movies popping M&Ms and drinking stale soda that was on sale. She was a teenager locked in a 25 year old's body. So, while Barnaby and her debated over which Transformer would kick Godzilla's butt, Becky would roll her eyes and continue to read her latest book.

Anya laughed at her father yelling at Tick-Tock as the dog proceeded to jump and knock something over. "Have you heard from Becky?"

"Oh yes. She just finished her finals and will coming home next week. You will have to let us know your schedule so we can come down and visit. We can go baby shopping."

Anya shook her head. "Mom, the baby is the size of a pin head. I don't think it cares what color the nursery will be."

"So, that doesn't mean we can't plan ahead. I already went to the book store and got the entire Dr. Suess series."

Anya nodded. "Mom, gotta go. This is my stop. Talk to you later. Tell Dad and Barny hi."

"Ok, honey. Talk to you later. Bye."

Anya hung up the phone, replacing it in her bag. She pulled herself up on the rail and exited the subway to the hospital. She entered the hospital and went up to the nurse's station on the 10th floor. Her friend, Julie, was at the desk. Julie looked up with her big brown eyes on her small petite Puerto Rican body and smiled sadly. "Hey."

Anya sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault I have the worst taste in men."

Julie smiled, coming around the corner to hug her. "I'll forgive you this once. But, don't let it happen again."

Anya nodded. "Never."

Julie dropped her arms. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Keep the baby and then take Walter on Maury when this kid's born just so I can jump up and down and say, 'I told you.' I think that would be hysterical and great TV."

July shook her head. "I worry about you. Are you staying?"

"Yep. Dana called me in. Why? Do you need something?"

Julie nodded. "Yah. Jacobson died this afternoon. His parents are coming in a few minutes. Can you…clean out the room? Jacobson was one of the lifers here. No one excepted him to die so suddenly."

Anya took the file. "Cancer?"

"Yeah. I just can't bring myself to go in the room yet. I know it's my job but…I let him in."

Anya nodded. "Sure. It happens to all of us. You owe me babysitting time."

"Already pulling that card, are we?"

Anya made her way into Jacobson's room. It had been decorated with posters of his favorite vacation spots. Tahiti, Key West. Aspen, Colorado. The hospital equipment was the only indicator that this wasn't a hotel room. A few empty boxes were piled in a corner. Anya lifted one box onto the bed and began to remove the posters. There were piles of get-well cards on his nightstand. Anya wondered what kind of person this Jacobson had been before getting sick. She got another box and opened the nightstand. There was a worn Bible, trinkets, letters and cards littering the drawers. One trinket caught her attention. It was a small wooden turtle with markings etched on its shell. It made her think of Don. It all seemed too surreal. He was a walking, talking turtle. It just wasn't natural, hence, Mutant Turtle. She left the turtle on the nightstand, leaving it to be packed last.

Julie poked her head in. "Anya? Jacobson's parents are here."

Anya straightened. His mother, Rosemarie, was a tall thin woman with white short curly hair and blue eyes. She entered the room and became to cry hysterically. Jonah, Jacobson's father, allowed tears to roll down his chubby cheeks into his white beard. His Santa-Claus-like body was slumped in defeat. Anya left them to mourn. Jonah came out next. "Have you contacted the funeral home?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just clearing the room. Would you like me to call someone for you?"

Jonah took a card out of his pocket. "White and Stone on 81st Street." He choked up. "Please." Anya took the card and brought it to Julie. "His father gave me this. Could you call the funeral home?"

Julie nodded. "Thanks." She took the card. "Thanks again."

Anya went up to the ER and clocked in with her supervisor. Jacobson's death touched her. Not in the same way it had Julie but in a deeper more profound way. She was going to be a mother. What would it be like to lose this child? She was still having doubts of her maternal instinct. She didn't feel anything yet. Was that normal? She made a mental note to ask the OBGYN on Friday. She had six files waiting for her. Thankfully, it was going to be a slow night.

After six hours of head traumas, stabbings, flu-like symptoms and car accidents, Dana finally came over. "You are free. Go get some sleep. See you later."

Anya turned to her. "Dana. Wait, can I talk to you?"

Dana nodded, taking her into her office. Dana sat down. "What's up?"

Anya's hands began to sweat. She felt like a teenager about to tell her parents. "Um, I have to give you notice that I'm pregnant."

Dana sighed. "Dr. Driver?"

Anya sighed. "Yeah. We're not together. I'm doing this on my own."

Dana lifted her hand. "Don't need the nasty details. How far along are you?"

"5 weeks. I'm seeing Dr. Feder upstairs if you have any questions."

Dana took out a few brochures and forms. "Here's the pregnancy paperwork. Have Dr. Feder sign the Proof of Temporary Disability. By hosipital policy, you can work in ER until your second trimester. So…" Dana took out a file and flipped through it. "I may be able to get you on maturity for the remainder."

Anya nearly dropped her forms. "Maturity? But, that's been my first choice since I got here."

Dana smiled. "Well, according to my records you have worked for us for almost five years with no raise and minimal vacation time. So, either I can promote you to maturity that has 10K pay raise but worse hours or sit you on a desk job. You are a great people person and I think your skills would be wasted at a desk."

Anya came out of her happy induced daze. "Wait, worse hours?"

"Since you would be a newbie, you will be on second or third shift for the first five years. We do have a child care facility," she handed Anya a brochure. "It's only for employees."

Anya smiled, laughing nervously. "I'm I dreaming? This just seems to good to be true."

Dana laughed. "Wait until you have your first shift, then see if you really thank me. So, seven weeks in ER and then your up on maturity. I need those forms back as soon as possible to get them approved by the higher ups."

Anya sighed. "I don't mean to be ungrateful but why am I really getting this promotion?"

Dana frowned, standing. She closed the door and sat next to Anya. She put her hands together and cleared her throat. "You are replacing Angie."

Anya shook her head. "What? Angie. She quit?"

Dana shifted uncomfortably. "No. She was transferred."

Anya felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Where?"

Dana shook her head. "Don't do this to yourself. You have a baby to worry about and your health. You have a good job and life goes on."

"Where?"

Dana sat back. "Fine. But, don't think you'll be getting any extra time off for mental anguish." She sighed loudly. "St. Vincent's in LA."

Anya's lip shook, as tears blurred her vision. "Walter Driver?"

Dana nodded. "I thought you knew. Angie and him have been serious for months now. I thought you were just friends. Just so you know, he also was sleeping with Carin in Radiology and Donna in Cardiology. Unfortunetely, you're the only one he left something with. If you get my drift."

Anya closed her eyes, tears burning down her face. "I'm the only one stupid enough to get knocked up."

Dana took Anya's shoulder. "Pray for a girl."

Anya laughed through tears. "I will."

Dana stood. "Now, get out of my office. People are going to see you all teary-eyed and think I fired you."

Anya stood. "Thanks, Dana."

Dana waved. "Go home. Sleep it off and I'll see you tomorrow."

Anya nodded, leaving the hospital. She cried on the subway. She knew that Walter didn't want her…but what about Carin and Donna. She wanted to talk to them. Ask them questions. Did he give them roses too? Did he promise to love them? Did he kiss their noses when he left for work and run his hands through their hair when they made love? How much was real? How much was all an act?

She wondered what Don was doing. What does a mutant turtle do when he's bored? Or upset? He had been upset about his brother leaving. She wondered if his brother left already? He had actually been a good listener and seemed to sympathize with her pain. She really needed to talk to him. But, she didn't have his number and won't see him again until another month. She didn't want to call her family and burden them more than she already had with her problems. They had warned her about Walter but she was blind. Stupidly, she followed Walter.

She entered in apartment, collapsing onto her couch. She touched her stomach. "I promise you, baby. I'm doing to do better for you and me. I won't be stupid again."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own TMNT.

So we meet again…

Leo left at dawn with only the clothes on his back and small duffel full of food, clothing, a blanket and Mikey's best cookies. Mikey had cried and locked himself in his room, not wanting to speak to anyone. Don tried for nearly an hour but Mikey just wanted to be left alone.

The lair had become a tomb. His absence was felt like a knife through their hearts. It had not been three hours after Leo left that Raph began a fight with him. He wanted to go out and 'bust some heads' but Don said no. The Foot was under the control of Karai, who, surprisingly, was more honorable than her deceased father. The Foot had not caused any problems in months. The Purple Dragons were still a threat but since the Turtle clan had gotten involved their numbers had dwindled. Hun still had a couple of more years on his prison sentence. Raph had called Casey, who felt it was a bad idea as well, only fueling Raph's rage.

The fight had escalated to the point of physical contact and Master Splinter had to intervene. His first altercation as leader and he failed. Raph was sent to vent in the dojo and Don was sent topside to vent his frustrations. Raph had protested stating that the fight had begun because HE wanted to go topside. Splinter felt that the brothers needed time apart to cool off. Michelangelo stayed in his room. Don felt miserable and useless.

Don was walking down the street; his mind was reeling with anger and indecision. When he stopped to catch his breath, he realized he had walked to Manhattan General. He remembered Anya saying that she was a nurse at Manhattan General. He walked into the hospital and to the front desk. "Excuse me. Is a nurse named Anya working tonight?"

The volunteer behind the desk smiled. "Do you know her last name?"

Don sighed. "No."

"I'm sorry. Without a last name, it's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Don turned, thanking the person. He headed into the hospital, looking for the food court. It was night shift, so very few people were around. He tried to remember what department Anya had said she worked in but he couldn't remember. He was looking at the hospital's directory when he heard a woman say, "Did you hear about Anya? Dr. Driver knocked up the poor girl. You know, Anya, the nurse in the ER…"

Don didn't listen. He knew where to find Anya. He didn't think there were too many pregnant nurses named Anya at this hospital. He snuck into the ER and listened. His heart leaped when he saw Anya. She was in blue scrub pants and a Mickey Mouse scrub blouse. She was writing in a chart at the nurse's station. He saw her move into a room labeled 'Lounge.'

Don waited until he heard the door close before moving into the lounge. He found Anya in a locker room, alone. He cleared his throat. Anya turned and yelped. Don straightened. "Anya, it's me, Don. Sorry to scare you."

Anya wiped her eyes. "Don?" She laughed. "You were really real."

Don moved to her, his head down. "Yeah. Guess so."

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was not angry but it wasn't happy.

Don blushed. "I..I wanted to see you. To make sure you were ok." He quickly amended.

"You shouldn't have come."

Don frowned. He knew it was too good to be true. No one could befriend him let alone like him. He was interrupted by Anya's sniffles.

"Why would you want to come to see me, a pregnant slut with red puffy eyes and snot everywhere?"

Don laughed, despite himself. "That's exactly why I wanted to come."

Anya shook her head. "You're just weird." She blushed. "Um, could you turn around? I was just about to change."

Don blushed, turning around. "Oh, sure." He heard the rustling of fabric. "Why are you crying?"

Anya sighed. "I'm the topic of gossip. It's no one's business what happens in my life…but for some reason everyone cares. And, if one more person says 'poor Anya' I'm going to scream. Ok, you can turn around."

Don turned to see Anya had changed into a blue cable sweater and black pants. She pulled her hair out from the sweater. Her eyes were watering again. "Anya?"

Anya shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "I thought he loved me. I really did. I was so stupid." Don hesitantly pulled her into a hug, patting her back. Before Don knew it she was hugging him. He had to smile when he felt her move her hands over his shell, gasping when she came in contact with it. Her petite frame seemed to fit against his chest. Like she belonged there. He patted her back again. "What happened?

"I found out that Walter was sleeping with other women while he was with me. He lied. Everyone seemed to know about his two-timing ways except me."

Don sighed. "Let's get you home." Don took her coat out of the closet and helped her into it. "I'll meet you out front, ok?"

Anya nodded, she looked down to button her coat but when he lifted her head up, Don was gone. Anya made her way out of the hospital, ignoring the whispers and sighs as she walked faster. Don was waiting for her outside by the traffic light. He gave her his arm and she took it willingly. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Anya looked at Don. "Did your brother leave for his retreat?"

"Yes. He did. " He didn't offer anymore.

"What about your other brothers?"

Don shrugged. "As I expected, things with my brothers are getting worse. Mikey locked himself in his room soon after Leo left. No one can get him to come out. I can hear him crying and it breaks my heart. Raph picks on me to no end. He and I got into a fight tonight. He was sent away to 'cool off.' I can't control them like Leo could and I think my sensei is disappointed in me. I'm failing and no one seems to want to help me to learn to be a leader."

Anya sighed. "Some people can't lead." She put her hand up defensively. "No offense."

Don smiled. "None taken. I know I can't lead. I just can't understand why Leo and my sensei thought I could do it. Leo told me its because I would put the family first. Not put them in danger. But, how can I when they don't listen?"

"They see something in you that you haven't discovered yet. Who knows, something could happen, and you become super Leader."

Don chuckled. "Not likely. I'm the one they go to for gadgets. I'm the one they go to for medical attention. Mikey will come to me sometimes for advice but it's mostly about what to make for dinner or when Leo is coming back." Don's body went limp. Don looked up to see Anya looking at him with a blank look. "What?"

Anya smiled. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Don blushed. "Why?"

Anya shrugged. "Just things. The more I thought about you, the more questions I had."

"Like?"

"Like, what is your favorite color?"

Don sat back stunned. "I'm telling you about my most personal fears and you want to know what my favorite color is?"

Anya nodded. "Yes. I think we have started this friendship too seriously. We have a connection. It was obvious since we meet in the subway. We were each other confidants. But, I want to be your friend, too. Friends know the little things...like your favorite color."

Don took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You are odd."

Anya raised her eyebrow. "Look at who's calling who odd."

Don leaned forward. "My favorite color is purple. What else do you want to know?"

"What food do you like?"

Don smiled. "Pizza. It was the first food my brothers and I ate after we were mutated. It just stuck with us."

"How many brothers do you have?"

Don raised one hand. "Three. Leonardo, the oldest. Raphael, who is the hothead and Michelangelo, the resident goof ball. We were named after the famous renaissance painters. Our father, Master Splinter, found a book. It was the first book he could read and understand. So, that's where he got our names."

What's your favorite television show?"

"Mythbusters."

"Figures. What's your favorite movie?"

"War Games."

Anya wrinkled her nose. "The one with Matthew Broderick?"

"The same. Next question."

"What's your favorite time of year?"

"Christmas."

"Do you have a favorite vegetable?"

"Squash." Don put his arm on one of Anya's. "My turn."

Anya nodded. "It's only fair."

Don smiled. "Favorite color?"

Anya smiled. "Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Chinese."

"Favorite television show?"

"Scrubs."

"Favorite movie?"

"Ghostbusters." She paused before continuing, "I'm thinking about moving."

"Where?" Don's stomach dropped. She changed the subject so suddenly. He feared he was going to be losing his best friend before they were even best friends.

Anya looked at Don. "I would love to live in Chelsea…but I can't afford it. I was thinking near Brooklyn."

Don let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh."

Anya sighed. "I think it would be the best. The school system I'm in is not the greatest." She took Don's hand, horrified. "Crap. I have to start worrying about stuff like that. I have no idea what to even look for in a school. Shit."

Don patted her hand. "Clam down. Swearing does not become you."

"Jerk."

Don shrugged. "I call it as I see it."

Anya ran her fingers through her hair. "If you had a kid, where would you want it to go to school?"

"If I had a kid, you'd read about it in the national inquirer not the New York Times."

Anya whined. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." He saw Anya pout and relented. "Fine. In Manhattan, it has to be private school. If it were my kid, definitely a school with engineering. Lots of computers. Maybe medical labs."

"If you were human, what would you have liked to be?"

Don froze. He had asked himself that questions a million times and each time he either became depressed or decided what he was doing at that moment was what he wanted to do. Now, that someone else had asked him the question, he was stuck between two choices. "Well, I would have liked to be doctor, but medical research more than ER stuff, or computer engineer. I like both professions equally."

Anya laughed. "I could totally see you working at the hospital. You'd fit right in with the lab geeks."

Don frowned. "Are you calling me a geek?"

"Yep. What are you going to do about it?" She teased.

Don smiled. "Did I mention I was a ninja?" Anya's face distorted in confusion, causing Don to realize how cute she was…which made him stop thinking that way immediately. No point is getting his hopes up. They sat down on a bench near Central Park.

Anya answered, "A ninja mutant turtle?"

Don nodded. "Yep."

"How old are you?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm trying to figure out whether to believe you or not. If you were a teenager, the ninja story would be understandable. If you were an adult, I would definitely have to say…yeah, right."

Don laughed. "No, seriously. I'm a ninja. My weapon is a bo staff."

"A big stick?"

Don growled. "Don't call it a stick."

Anya covered her mouth, giggling. "How big is your staff?"

Don's jaw dropped. "And, you are calling me immature? A bo is a very important weapon in ninjitsu."

Anya nodded. "I bet."

Don grunted. "Fine. You want to be a pain about it, fine. I'll stop talking now." He crossed his arms, turning his head away from her.

Anya frowned. "Oh come on. I was just teasing. I'm sure your bo is beautiful." She moved around the bench to sit closer to Don, who continued to avoid her. She touched his arm. "Come on, Donnie. Please don't be mad at me."

Don looked at her. "I'm not. It's…nothing."

Anya rubbed his arm. "What?"

Don sighed. "My brothers have always made fun of my bo. They don't see it like I do. They see it as a weak weapon but I've disarmed them all at one time or another with my 'little' stick."

Anya leaned against Don's arm. "I'm sorry. I was being silly and childish."

Don took her hand. "Don't be. And, I'm 21."

Anya looked stunned. "21? Really? I thought you were older. You act older."

"Thanks." He looked at his shell cell. "Why don't we call it a night? I have a project I want to finish tonight and you could use some sleep."

Anya nodded. She took out a card, handing it to Don. "Promise me you'll e-mail me tonight. Let me know you're ok."

Don smiled. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Two years earlier

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just Anya, her family and anyone else I decide in create for this little universe.

Don finished baking the second batch of chocolate cookies. Despite popular belief, Don could cook. Well, bake. Baking was completely different. It took precision, method and skill to bake. It was just like an experiment. A teaspoon could be the difference between culinary excellence and stomach turning disaster.

He had e-mailed Anya last night like she asked. He was rewarded with her number, AIM name and cell phone number. He sent her his contact information. He hesitated before hitting the send button. Was this a trap? No, Anya was no spy. Was she? Don hit the button. Oh well, he'd find out sooner or later if he had misjudged her. He really hoped not. Her liked Anya. She was turning into a close friend. A sister just like April, he thought. But, then, he thought about all the conversations he and April had mostly about Casey. Don frowned. Hopefully, Anya's pregnancy would keep her from dating. It was a terrible thing to say but he didn't think he could handle another talk about the idiot that is male. Plus, that would keep her all to himself for some time. Don shook his head, disgusted with himself. He needed to do something more productive with his time than think about his friends' love life.

Don put the cooled cookies on a tray and moved to Mikey's room. Don sat with his back to the wall next to Mikey's room. Mikey had not come out for morning practice. He had not come out for breakfast or lunch. It was closing in on dinnertime and no Mikey. Don knocked on the door. "Mikey? I have a present for you."

Don heard a muffled reply. "I don't want it."

Don sighed. "But, it's your favorite: chocolate chip cookies with a hint of cinnamon.

The door opened a crack. Don was rewarded with a green hand sticking out waiting for a cookie to be placed into it. Don complied. The hand was quickly taken back into the room and Don heard the distinctive chunky noise his cookie made when bitten and devoured. Mikey stuck his head out. "Not bad. Can I have another?"

Don offered the tray to Mikey, who grabbed the tray and stuffed his face. Don smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Mush," Mikey said with a mouth full mouth of cookies.

"Are you going to come out of your seclusion?" Mikey stood, motioning for Don to follow. Don stopped in the doorway, taking in a deep breath. "Mikey, you have to clean this room. It smells like something died in here."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "It's paints and thinner. I'll clean my room before Leo comes back." Don frowned and Mikey laughed as he put the empty plate on his bed. Mike opened his arms wide. "Ta-dah."

Don came around the corner and froze. Mikey's room was an L-shape. He had his art supplies by the door and the corner his computer and games. The other end of the L-shape had his bed that consisted of a king mattresses on cinder blocks. But, instead of the endless posters of Playmates and super models the wall was painted. A jungle. Don walked up to it about to touch but Mike yelled, grabbing his arm. "It's still wet."

Don gasped. "Mikey. This is amazing." Not only had Mikey captured the trees, vines and varies vegatation but when you looked deep enough you saw hidden treasures. A leopard on a tree limb with its tail in mid-swing. There was a monkey swinging from the trees, a hippo in the water, and, Leo, perched on the farthest branch watching. Waiting for trouble. Ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Don looked to see Mikey looking at his Leo as well. His eyes were sad and wet with unshed tears. Don put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "He'll be back."

Mikey nodded. "I know. But, now, when I sleep…Leo's still watching over me."

Don smiled. "I think you should stay with me until this dries. The fumes alone could kill you."

Mikey nodded. "You just want to man-cuddle."

Don laughed. "No. I don't want you to kill what brain cells you have left."

Mike frowned, punching Don in the arm. "Hey, not cool dude. I'm plenty smart."

Don looked around the rest of the room. "How about I get a fan and help you clean this place up?"

Mike sighed. "What is with you and cleaning? Everything does not have to be color-coordinated and labeled."

Don placed a hand over his heart. "What? There's more to life than alphabetizing my DVD collection? I won't believe it."

Mikey laughed. "I'll make you a deal. If you make me another batch of cookies, I'll get the fans and start cleaning my room. Then, you can finish it."

Don pointed a finger at him. "No sweeping junk under the bed. I want to see garbage bags and smell Fabrese. Deal?"

Mikey grunted. "I hate Fabrese."

"Deal?"

"Make it two batches and it's a deal." He extended his hand.

Don took it. "Done." Two hours later, Michelangelo's room was a work of art. His paints had been cleaned and organized. His current comic book attempt was stacked and piled on his drafting table. His computer was dusted and the games were put back into their cases. Don had reinforced Mike's bed and stripped the sheets. He would have to call April to see if he could use her washing machine. The lair's machine had a minor mishap when Mikey attempted to tie-dye his T-shirt. The two turtles finished cleaning, setting fans up to move the fumes out and dry Mikey's creation.

Raph was standing outside Mike's room when Don and him finished. Don looked at Raph. "Hey."

Raph nodded. "What are you two chuckleheads doing?"

Mikey laughed, dragging Raph into his room. Don followed. Raph's reaction to Mike's jungle piece was similar to Don's. He was speechless. They all knew that Mike was the creative one but to see his work was an experience in itself. Don saw Raph turn to Don. "He did this?"

Don nodded. "All of it."

Raph shook his head. "Waste." He turned and left the room, not seeing the hurt look on Mikey's face.

Don hugged Mikey. "Don't listen to him. It's amazing."

Raph charged back into the room. "It's a waste. Don't waste your time on Leo. He ain't coming back. He left us." He turned. "I'm going out."

Don didn't object. It was pointless. He wasn't in a mood to fight. They heard Raph move loudly through the lair and out the door. Don looked at Mikey, who gave him a sad smile and opened his arms wide. "Man-cuddle?"

Don laughed. "No. That's ok. Thanks for the offer though." He picked up a few garbage bags. "Let's get rid of this junk and then we can watch a movie." Mikey only nodded, picking up some bags and following his brother to their disposal. "He didn't mean it. It's Raph. He's a jerk."

Mikey stopped. "I know he's upset but why did he have to take it out on my art. Leo was an afterthought. Dude, I didn't even think about him while I was doing it. I was so in the zone. It wasn't until after I stepped back and realized what I had created that I felt…I don't know, guilty. So, I stuck him in some tree. I wonder what Raph's reaction would have been without mini-Leo in it?"

Don smiled. "You saw it. The look on Raph's face before he saw your Leo was true amazement. You got the creative gene. I sure as hell didn't get it. The best I can do is stick figures."

Mikey smiled as they tossed the bags. "Really? You really think he liked it?"

Don wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder. "Most definitely. Now, let's go finish eating those cookies because tomorrow we have practice." Mikey groaned but agreed.

Two nights later…

Don was typing at his desk when an AIM appeared.

HelloNurse83:Don? You there?

Don titled his head. It was 10:02pm. He typed back.

DonMatrix:Yes. What's wrong?

HelloNurse83:Nothing. What are you doing tonight?

Don looked out into the lair. Instead of admitting he was an insensitive jerk, Raphael invited Mikey to go with Casey and him on patrol. Don had agreed that some activity outside the lair would clear their trouble minds and help them focus on getting back into the dojo. Or, this is what he told Splinter.

DonMatrix:Nothing. What are you doing tonight?'

HelloNurse83:I'm getting used to the graveyard shift. I was going to the bookstore near

my apartment and wanted some company. You available?

DonMatrix:What time?

HelloNurse83:11pm. PTA books.

DonMatrix:See you then. Bye signed off

Don went into his lab and retrieved his baggy jeans, hoodie and oversized coat. He removed his bandana and wrapped a cloth around his head, bringing the hood up to cover his head. When he was satisfied, he got the directions and headed to the bookstore.

He found Anya standing akimbo, staring blankly at a row of books labeled 'Maturity.' He walked up next to her. "What kind of book are you looking for?"

Anya jumped. "Wow, you're quick." She turned and took out a coffee, handing it to Don. "I didn't know how you take your coffee so there are creamers and sugar in the tray." She pointed to the tray.

Don shook his head. "Black is fine."

Anya wrinkled her nose. "Black. Yuck. I need at least three sugars and cream in mine before its even bearable."

Don shrugged. "To each his own…or her own. So, are you looking for a specific book?"

Anya shook her head, sipping her drink. "Not sure what I'm looking for. Maybe something to help me stop swearing or something to help me deal with my mom, who is taking this grandma thing way too far."

"Well, I don't know about your mom but I could try to help with the swearing. I could let you know when you're swearing that way you become more aware of it. And, hopefully, that will help you to stop." Don pointed at her drink. "I hope that's not coffee."

Anya sighed. "No. Only Chai." She whimpered. "I miss coffee."

Don moved to the shelf, taking off the book that looked interesting. He opened the book to a very graphic photography of a head crowning from a female's nether region. Don shut the book quick. "I think I burned my retinas. That was unnecessary."

Anya laughed. "Well, that's what you get for not reading the description first." She turned it over, reading. "Enjoy a pictorial account of the miracle of life."

Don took the book back and replaced it on the shelf. "Well, I don't need visual aids, thank you very much."

Anya sipped her tea. "How do you think I feel? That will be me one day."

Don shuddered. "I suggest a lot of drugs."

Anya nodded. "Already in the birthing plan. If possible, I don't want to remember the experience."

Don took the books from Anya's arms. "Well, in eight months we will see."

Anya picked up a book. "Seven months. I had my first gyno visit today. It sucked. I have to take all these vitamins and crap."

Don nudged her. "Swearing."

"Crap is not a bad word. It's better than shit."

Don nodded. "That it is. You said in your e-mail that you were going shopping with your mom on Saturday. Still going?"

"Yep. She wants to decorate the nursery already. And, I don't have a nursery. I guess I could use the second bedroom but its full of cr…" Anya stopped and corrected herself, "stuff."

Don smiled. "See, it's working already."

Anya snorted. "And, what color do you buy for your baby when you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl? Yellow? Green? Purple?"

"I'm sure you will have fun."

Anya nudged Don's side. "How are your brothers?"

Don shrugged. "Fine. They are hanging out right now. Raph was an insensitive jerk towards Mikey and so now he's making it up to him the only way Raph knows…violence." At Anya's confused expression he continued. "Raph bonding time includes taking out some Purple Dragons or thugs on the street."

Anya nodded. "Ah. Got it. Note to self: Don't piss off Raphael."

"Well, I'll be sure to give you ample time to prepare before meeting him." Mentally, Don hoped they never met. Anya and Raph had two very strong independent spirits that would clash if put together long enough. When Don came out of his trance he noticed that Anya had moved to the bargain bin. Don walked over to her. "Anything good?"

Anya tossed her tea in the trash and picked up a large book. "Maybe." She flipped through some pages. "What kind of turtle are you?"

Don came up behind Anya to see she was looking at an animal encyclopedia. "Well, we were red eared sliders before we were mutated."

Anya nodded, flipping faster until she found what she was looking for. "Let's see. So, you're a terrapin. Likes include: swimming, basking, and eating crawfish. Wait," she pointed to a paragraph, looking up at Don. "You can't produce salvia? How do you digest food?"

Don laughed. "Uh, I think I said before we were mutated. Things changed after that. I think we came in contact with human DNA during the mutation process. I have run some preliminary tests and from what I can tell we are only about 30 turtle anymore."

Anya put the book down. "Do you have the red lines on your face? Like your cousins?"

Don nodded his head. "They are very small." He turned his head, moving closer to Anya. Anya touched his face where he pointed. She was unafraid and that made Don smile. "See, the little red dots going from my eye up. That's what's left of it. Our masks hide it most of the time."

Anya nodded. "I see it. That is interesting."

Don laughed. "I guess so." He held the books he was holding out to her. "So, which one are you doing to buy?"

Anya shook her head. "I think I'm going to buy all of them. You would think I had some experience with babies with my little brother."

Don titled his head. "I didn't know you had a brother. How many siblings do you have?"

Anya held her fingers up. "Two. I have a sister, Becky, who's 25 and in college to be a vet. And, my brother, Barnaby who is 13 going on 25."

Don laughed. "Well, by the age difference I can assume that Barnaby was an unexpected child."

Anya took her baby books from Don's hands. "Unexpected but never unwanted."

Don walked Anya to the checkout line and moved to the entrance to hide his face. It was 1am. He had to get back to the lair. Anya walked up to him, checking her bag. "Well, I'm off. See you in two weeks."

"Could we make it 10pm instead of 8pm. I don't want to get stuck with a crowd of people."

Anya took Don's arm as they began to move down the street. "I got a better idea. How about I cook you dinner at my place. Then, you won't have to worry about being seen. You bring the entertainment. I'll provide the food. What do you think?"

"I think you got yourself a date. I mean, not a date-date but a get-to-together. Not that I wouldn't want to date you…it's just." Anya's fingers on his lips stopped Don's rant.

She laughed. "I get it, Don." She stopped him, commenting on his blush. "This is me." She kissed Don's cheek. "Thanks for keeping my company."

Don blushed deeper clearing his throat. "Thanks for inviting me."

Anya opened the front door to her apartment complex. "See you in two weeks."

Don waved. "Talk to you online."

Anya pointed at him with a 'you-got-me-there' expression before heading into her complex.

Don frowned when she was finally out of sight. "Not a date-date. Donatello, you are pathetic. She probably thinks you are some socially inept idiot now." He headed home wondering how someone so smart could become so dumb just by a pretty face.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years earlier

Disclaimer: Next verse, same as the first. I don't own TMNT.

Two weeks later…Saturday morning

Don buzzed the intercom at Anya's apartment building at 8:02am. Two minutes late. They had been e-mailing back and forth, deciding on date and time. It made Don chuckle remembering the banter they did so well. He also decided in this short time between the bookstores and tonight that he liked Anya. He really liked her. It was more than a crush but not die-for-your-honor love. He was content. It was the word that seemed to fit. When he was with her…he was consent. Satisfied. Whole, as corny that it sounded to him.

Anya buzzed him up. Don felt nervous moving through the hallways, waiting for the Foot or a few Purple Dragons to pop out of one of the many rooms. The building was older than April's but in good condition. Lots of architectural fixtures and artwork. The hallways seemed to go on for miles. It reminded him of the Shining. If two twin girls showed up, he was out of there. He reached the apartment and Anya was there to welcome him. She hugged him, surprising him. She locked the door and went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Don shook his head. "No thanks." He removed his coat and hat, tossing it over the side of the couch. The apartment was a good side. The entrance opened to the living room that had a great view of the city skyline. The kitchen was to the right with a large counter top island separating the living room from the kitchen area. There was a small nook to the left of that with a dining room set. Don leaned forward to see a hallway on the left side of apartment that forked at the end into two bedrooms. Don moved into the hallway, looking at the photographs on the wall. Don stopped at one picture. It was Anya, sitting on a beach, dressed only in a small white bikini and large sunglasses that took up most of her face. She was smiling big.

Don noticed that Anya was staring at him in disbelief. He looked at himself. "What?"

Anya came up beside him. "It's just that I've never seen you without the coat…you really are a turtle. I mean, I felt the shell through your coat…but, wow."

Don laughed. "That I am." He pointed at the photograph on the wall hoping to get Anya's attention away from him.

"That was taken on a family vacation. Barnaby dared me to wear that bathing suit. I did and in exchange he did laundry for the first six months. It was great."

Don smiled. "It's a good look for you."

Anya snorted, pushing Don into her bedroom. "Cool your hormones."

Don noticed that the bedroom was in disarray. The bed was covered with clothes and the closets were empty. A vacuum was in the middle of the room; the extension cord loosely lay on the carpet like a snake. Don turned back to Anya. He saw her face fall. "I figured I might as well go through my clothes while I'm getting rid of Walter's stuff. You know, get rid of all the bad luggage."

Don smiled. "I am an excellent organizer."

Anya handed Don a hanger. "You're hired."

Don and Anya spent the next six hours going through every drawer, piece of clothing, file in Anya's apartment. And, in between that they ate lasagna. Some items Anya had a great story for and others would make her cry. Don was there each time with a hug and words of comfort. After their emotional roller coaster, they were rewarded with six full boxes of items. Anya and Don flopped onto the couch, exhausted.

Anya grunted. "I think that was the most work I've done in ages. Who knew you could collect so much crap in such a short time."

Don rubbed his eyes. "Not all of it was crap."

Anya nodded. "True. But, a lot of it was...like the rock pet collection. I don't remember Walter every buying it." Anya lifted up, kissing Don on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me. I don't think I could of done it without you."

Don blushed. "Sure you could have...it just might have taken longer." Don looked at the clock. "I better be going. My brothers are probably wondering where I am."

Anya laughed. "You could always tell them you were with a girl."

Don laughed. "They wouldn't believe me." He got up, placing his hat on his head. "Do you need help carrying the boxes down to the car?"

Anya shook her head. "No, I'm going to give them to the super to sell for me. He sells stuff on e-bay."

Don nodded, slipping his arms in his coat. "Well, then. I'll see you in a month."

She stood up, putting her hands in her pocket. "A month."

Don moved to the door, but before he could go he had to say something. He turned his head to Anya. She looked at him with a confused expression. "I had a good time...with you."

Anya grinned. "Me too." She rocked on her heels, nervous. "And, uh, if you want to meet before next month, I wouldn't object."

Don smiled wide. "I'll remember that."

Anya waved. "Bye Don."

"Bye, Anya." Don exited and closed the door behind him. He nearly flew all the way back to the lair. Anya wanted to see him again. He was rewarded with an IM from Anya when he returned to the lair asking him to meet her Monday night at the diner where they first met. He agreed and went to bed with a smug look.

The weekend flew by for Don. He had finally convinced Raph and Mikey to practice in the dojo. They had…fun. It was like Leo never left. They played and practiced, making Splinter very happy. Yet, there was a solemn presence by the end. Leo had not sent word that he arrived in Central America safely. Don tried to defend Leo, saying that there probably weren't any post offices around him. Raph just continued to protest that Leo has deserted him, them. Don was beginning to worry. It had been a month exactly. Leo left and Anya entered.

Monday night, Donatello found himself in the small diner. He was sitting in the back of the diner, head hung low, making sure no one could see him. His eyes perked up when he saw the familiar face of Anya walked into the diner, searching for him. She saw him and smiled wide. Don's heart flip-flopped. Anya slide into the bench across from him. The waitress came up behind her. "What will ya have?"

Anya looked to Don. "Did you order?"

Don shook his head no. Anya looked at the waitress. "I'll have an orange juice and fruit salad."

Don folded the menu. "Hamburger with fries. Chocolate milk."

The waitress took the menus, never once looking at Anya or Don, which made Don more relaxed about this diner. No one paid attention. Don smiled at Anya. "That's a lot of fruit."

Anya laughed. "My doctor said I should have a lot of folic acid. Vitamin C. It helps ward off birth defects."

Don nodded. "Good idea. Wouldn't want the rugrat to have eleven toes."

Anya playfully swatted Don's arm. "Don't even joke." Anya dug in her pockets and pulled out a picture. "Here."

Don took the picture and knew it was a sonogram picture immediately. The fuzzy black and white image was unmistakable. Don stared at the small dot in the middle of the picture. He handed it back to Anya. "That's the baby?"

Anya nodded. "Yep. It had its first picture today. I'm 8 weeks along. Two weeks more than I thought."

The waitress came and placed the drinks on the table. They waited until she was gone. "Is that bad?" asked Don.

"No. It just surprised me. My due date is April 15th."

Don took a sip of his milk, chuckling. "Tax day...yeah."

Anya laughed. "Enough about the rugrat. How have you been?"

"Same. My brother Leo had been gone for a month. I'm starting to worry that he hasn't contacted anyone to let us know he's alive. But, I don't know what to do?"

Anya frowned. "A month, huh? I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just can't find any way to call you. You said he was going into a jungle, right? I doubt there are many cell towers and postal service routines there. Right?"

Don nodded. "That's what I thought. My brothers and I seem to be getting along better. Raph is going out at night. I can't figure out what he's doing, but I'm on to him. Mikey is getting more into his artwork. He's really good. I wish we had the opportunity to…be out in this world. I would have no doubt that Mikey would be a famous comic illustrator and Raph a cop. And, me, an engineer." He saw Anya's sad face. "I'm sorry. The self-pity party is over. I promise."

Anya was still frowning. "You do a lot of good now. You saved me."

Don raised a ridge. "From what? You weren't in any danger."

Anya laughed. "Sure I was. I was alone, late at night, hysterical with emotion. You saved from the harm that could of come to me. See, you did well. Have you ever thought about getting a job?"

Don grunted. "Doing what?"

Anya shrugged. "I don't know. What about tech support? Those big companies will hire people to troubleshoot from their home. You won't have to show your face. You could do that."

Don shook his head. "Just one small problem. I don't have a birth certificate or driver's license or social security number. I don't exist. How can I apply for a job without them?" Don scratched his head. "Maybe, if I hack into the Social Security Administration I could pick up a few numbers of people who passed away."

Anya nodded. "Right. Not that I'm promoting you committing a felony but yeah, you could do that. We see people come in all the time with fake ID's and numbers they buy off the street. I'm sure you can get them."

Don nodded, not really paying attention. His mind was on overdrive. Get an identify, get a job, Money…the possibilities were endless. Don's thoughts were interrupted when he watched Anya take an empty glass and place it over the sonogram picture. "What are you doing?"

Anya smiled. "Welcome back from la la land. I'm trying to magnify this picture. It just looks like a blob to me."

Don took the picture. "It is a blob. You need one of those 3-D sonograms to actually see anything remotely resembling a baby."

Anya shook her head. "No thanks, I'm having a hard time already. I feel…wrong."

Don straightened. "Are you doing to get sick?"

Anya waved her hands. "No. No. Not, like that. I don't feel like a mom. My friends gush with maternal instinct. They were cooing over the blob picture. Asking me: 'Isn't it wonderful?' 'Isn't it the most amazing feeling?' I don't feel it. Maybe I'm not mother material. Maybe I'm too cynical to be maternal."

Don shrugged. "I've only know you a month. How should I know?"

Anya sighed. "Don, this is the part where you say, 'oh no, you'll be just fine. You'll love this baby like a bee to honey.' Something like that."

Don drank his coffee. "I don't talk like that. Bee to honey?"

Anya shrugged. "I don't know. It just popped into my head." She ate a few pieces of fruit. "Do you want kids?"

Don raised an eyebrow ridge. "Didn't we already talk about this?"

Anya shook her head. "No. I ask you about kids and schools, not about the kids themselves."

Don shrugged. "It's not possible so why think about it?"

Anya put her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. "How do you know? Field tests?"

Don blushed and yelped. "No." He cleared his throat. "I'm a mutant. The chances of me being able to reproduce are slim to none. And, even if I was able to, the chances of having a child that's not deficient in some way is none to nothing. My mutation is very unstable. Who knows what introducing my genetic material to a normal person would do."

Anya smiled. "And here I was thinking I was too cynical."

Don crossed his arms. "I'm being realistic. Plus, no normal woman would want to take the chance of bearing the child of a mutant when there's no guarantee the child would live or…not ripe the woman open like an alien."

Anya ate a few more pieces of fruit. "Sure there are. You just don't watch enough daytime television."

Don sighed. "Do you have to have an answer to everything?"

Anya nodded. "Not just an answer but a reason." She sighed. "So, really, you never thought of having your own rugrats?"

Don sat back in the car. "I do. But, they're nightmares. Can we drop the subject? I just don't see the fascination with babies other than the continuation of your species." Don saw Anya's eye go wide with a new emotion he hadn't encountered before with her. Horror? Disbelief? Disgust?

"Babies are awesome. How can you not go all mush for them. Granted, I'm having total issues with my own spawn but I love babies. They make you happy and calm. Just holding a baby makes you smile."

Don shrugged. "Never held one, so I don't know."

Anya punched the table. "We then, mister. You are going to have to come to the hospital with me."

"Now?"

"No, Don, not now. Next week. I'm being transferred to the maturity ward. I have to work graveyard for the first two years. You will come to the hospital at 1am to see babies." Don went to object but Anya made a disapproving sound. "You're coming."

"What do I get in return?"

"You'll see." Anya looked at her watch. "I gotta go to work." She put money on the table. "See you next week. I'll e-mail you the details."

Don frowned. "Ok. I still don't see what all the fuss is about…you said you're not maternal maybe I'm not paternal."

Don watched Anya move to him and hug him. He didn't have time to react before the hug was over and Anya was putting her coat on. "Don, you're kind with a good heart. You are paternal. See ya." She waved and left. Don stayed for a few minutes more before downing the rest of his coffee and leaving the diner.

Don entered the lair to find Mickey cooking stew and Raph watching television. Well, he was flipping through the channels more than watching anything in particular.

Mikey smiled. "Donnie. Where have you been? You missed dinner."

Don smiled. "I was out."

Raph stood up quickly. "Out. What the hell, Don? Where were you?"

Don could feel his blood boil. "I was out. That's a good enough excuse for you, so why not me?"

Raph stormed over the Don. "Because I wasn't put in charge. For all we know, you went off and got yourself in trouble."

Don narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Raph. Someone might actually think you care."

Raph huffed and stormed out. Mikey stood quietly with a sad and hurt expression. "He was worried Don. We all were worried."

Don looked at Mikey. "I was gone for the day. I left a note. I didn't say, 'Hey guys, went out, don't know if I'll ever come back.' I'm not Leo."

Mikey put vegetables he had been cutting into a stew pot. "I know that, Don. So, does Raph."

Don grunted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mikey put his hands up. "Don. Chill out. I'm just saying Leo is Leo and you are you. No one expected you to become Leo." Mikey chuckled. "If you were, you're posture would be a lot better." Don raised an eyebrow, confused. Mikey chuckled nervously. "You know, because Leo has a stick up his ass all the time."

Don smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I'm heading to bed. Sorry I missed dinner."

Mikey smiled. "No problem. I'm turning the pot roast into a stew. It will be good for a week."

The next morning…

Don said, "I'm going to go see sensei." Mikey nodded.

Don knocked on the door. "Sensei?"

"Enter."

Don opened the door to find Master Splinter in his usual lotus position, eyes closed and wisps of incense smoke curling in the air. Don moved forward, kneeling in front of Splinter. "Master, I wish for you to relieve me as Leader."

Splinter slowly opened his eyes. "Why is that, my son?"

Don sighed. "I can't lead. I'm not good at it. I fear my brothers are turning against me. They know my weaknesses and can exploit them to their fullest. I can't fight like Raph or Mikey. I'm the weakest link in our group. Leo always knew that. It's why I was always in the middle of any formation. I was the gadget guy to get us in but once in, I was useless. Leo chooses wrong."

Splinter sighed. "Donetello. He did not. You have the potential of being a great leader. Your intellect gives you an advantage over all others. I have seen you time after time, lead your brothers even though you may have not realized it. You can plan. You can come to the most logical conclusions. Such conclusions have saved your brothers from great harm. They turn to you when they believe hope is lost. When someone impossible occurs. It is you they confide in when they are lost. Are you a leader, Donetello, Leo did not choose wrong? I suggest you mediate on your perception of weakness and strength."

Splinter moved in front of Don, placing a hand on his head. "I miss Leonardo too. You have begun to train again. This is good. You will need to be strong now and when Leonardo returns. A wound has been created by his absence and no one expects it to heal for a long time. I am proud of you. I know your brothers can be difficult but one thing remains: they love you."

Don sighed. "Yes, Master." With Don's head still low, he walked out of Splinter's room and into the common area. Raph was back on the couch flipping through the channels. Mikey was watching the cinnamon buns in the oven, licking his lips. Don sighed, moving in front of Raph.

Raph moved side to side. "Hey, genius. You're in my way."

Don crossed his arms. "I know you are mad at me. But, I am allowed to have a life too. I'm sorry I made you worry but I'm not sorry for going out." Raph seemed to be dumb stuck at Don's speech. Don continued, "I know you're doing something at night. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will. Just remember to protect your family and yourself. That's all I ask." Don moved out of Raph's view and headed to his lab. He called to Mikey. "Let me know when breakfast is ready." Don slammed the door to his lab.

Raph turned to Mikey. "What the hell got into him?"

Mikey snorted. "Uh, duh. It's green, mean and wears red. Dude, you haven't been Mr. Nice Brother since Leo left. You blame Don for everything."

Raph stood, walking over to Mikey, arms crossed. "I do not."

Mikey laughed. "It's rained yesterday and you blamed Don. Your punching bag sprung a leak, and you blamed Don. Your toast was burnt this morning…"

"I get it," snapped Raphael. "So, what are you saying? I should take with me to bust some heads with Casey, too?"

Michelangelo laughed. "No, dude. Don is a lover not a fighter. Take him to the junkyard. Ask him if you can help with a project…he would so love to have a captive audience."

Raph frowned. "I'll think about it." Raph was about to ask about breakfast when April came running into the lair, waving something in her hand. Casey was right behind her. Don heard April's cries and came out of his lab. She stopped, out of breath, leaning on her knees. She held a letter that was littered with international stamps. Don whispered to himself. "Leo."

The three turtles, their master and April and Casey sat at the table. April slowly opened the letter. Don realized he was breaking out into a cold sweat. This was like defusing a bomb. One wrong move and everything could explode. She cleared her throat and began reading:

_"Dear Don, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter,_

First, I apologize for the delay in sending this letter. South America has been a challenge so far. There is great unrest here. I have posted myself outside of a small village near Brazil. There is jungle all around me. It's beautiful. I will try to get a camera to send some pictures. I am safe. I am protecting the people in this village from pillage and destruction at the hands of drug dealers and mercenaries. I am learning a lot of human nature and leadership. I hope all is well at home. I miss Mikey's cooking, the sound of Don tinkering away on some new project...I even miss Raph's constant complaining. I think of you all often. I miss you.

_Please tell April and Casey hello for me._

_I hope to see you all soon._

_Love, Leonardo."_

April finished, placing the letter down. Raph looked around the table. "That's it?"

"We do not know the situation Leo is in, it may have been to dangerous to say more than he did so," said Master Splinter.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, dude. He did as we asked; Let us know your alive and you still think about us." He shrugged. "I'm satisfied. Anyone want some cinnamon buns?"

April shook her head. "No thanks. Casey and I are going out."

Casey smiled. "I'll take two for the road."

Raph leaned back in chair. "Sure. I could eat."

"Me too," said Don, looking at the letter again. He handed it to Master Splinter who caressed the words like he was he was caressing Leo's head or hand. It was soft and affectionate. Don tried not to read too much into the action. Master Splinter was their father. Of course, he would miss his son who was away from home for the first time…ever. Don felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. Leo was alive. Leo was safe.

Don sat down at the table and ate a bun. He noticed Raph looking at him. "What?"

Raph shrugged. "Do you need to go to the junkyard anytime soon?"

Don frozen mid-bite of his bun and said, "Wha?"

Raph mumbled. "You heard me. If you are going to the junkyard, let me know, I may keep you company."

Don looked at Mikey who gave him a wink. "Yeah, sure, Raph. Uh, maybe Wednesday?"

Raph nodded, stuffing a bun in his mouth. "Cool."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: First verse, same as the first: I donÕt know TMNT, just everyone else

Don moved quietly up the side of the hospital building. Don's stomach was tied in knots. He had made the mistake; again, of saying he didn't see the appeal of babies that made Anya burst into an emotional triad about the miracle of life. Anya sending Don articles about women and pregnancy hormones followed the emotional outburst. Don laughed when he got the links with a small 'sorry' at the bottom. He would have to try to watch what he said to her from now on.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the reproductive process. It was just that he was confused about where he and his brothers fit into the "circle of life." They were created not born. Their mutation was a product of man not gestational.

So, babies were a mystery to him. He thought hard. He had only held one baby in his life. It was a dumpster baby that Raph had found soon after the mother had given birth. Don had cleaned the baby up noting the intense stare the baby came him. Don remembered that it had been a baby boy. The utter trust the child had in him, a stranger and a mutant, was enough to make Don smile. After the baby was washed, he had wrapped the baby up and had given it to April to take to the hospital. But, did he remember that moment when Anya asked him about babies? No, of course not. He had to just make a comment about tax deductions. Now, he was scaling a building to meet Anya at her new job in the maturity ward.

He found the window Anya had left unlock and slid into the room. It was dark and full of shelves with medical supplies. Don locked the door and noticed a black book bag by the window. It had Don on it. He opened it to find scrubs, a mask and cap. Anya had even put in a pair of long sleeve shirts to hide his forearms. The finishing touch was makeup. Anya had found an oil based face make-up, similar to what clowns use, in a flesh tone. Don quickly rubbed the make-up over his face, being sure not to get any on his scrubs. He was finished up, when he heard the door opening and a familiar voice say, "Are you ready?"

Don came out of hiding, smiling. "How do I look?"

Anya crossed her arms. "Like a turtle wearing make-up."

Don shrugged. "Then, I guess I'm ready."

Anya took his hand and led him down two hallways. It was quiet and empty. "Where is everyone?"

Anya looked around, seeming to notice the quietness for the first time. "Welcome to graveyard shift. They only have a few nurses working here during the hours of 9pm to 9am. It's a sucky shift but great bonuses." Anya stopped them in front of a door labeled "Safe Haven." She swiped her ID badge and the doors automatically opened. Don followed Anya into a small room with six cribs. The walls were adorned with animal wallpaper and the cribs had matching mobiles. Anya sat Don down into a rocking chair and proceeded to the crib nearest the door. She was cooing the baby inside, lifting it out gently. She brought it over to Don. She laid the baby in his arms, showing him how to support the head. She smiled. "You're a natural."

Don smiled. He looked around the room. "Why are these babies separated from the others?"

Anya lifted a baby out of another crib, and sat in a rocking chair next to him. "This is the Safe Haven room. The Safe Haven law was enacted a few years ago to allow people who didn't want their babies to drop them off to any hospital, fire department, police department or church and walk away without the fear of being tracked down. These are the few that were dropped off in the last month. Social Services are looking for foster homes for them now. The nurses take shifts in here to hold them and love them. It's very important that a baby feels loved to grow."

Don watched Anya glide her fingers gently over the baby's head and cheek. Don looked down at the baby girl in his arms. She was no more than a few days old. Don inspected the toes and hands. They were so small. He noticed Anya smiling at him. "What?"

Anya shrugged. "You seem so peaceful."

Don nodded. "You were right. Babies are calming and beautiful." Don continued to inspect the baby. A mini-human, he thought. Everything was just so small. He glided a finger up the baby's foot and the baby made a loud noise. Don froze. "What did I do?"

Anya laughed, repeating the motion and getting the same response from the baby. "She's ticklish. Here," Anya placed the baby she was holding in the crib and took the baby Don was holding, placing her in the crib. Anya walked over to another crib and picked up a bigger baby. Don saw the difference immediately. This baby, a boy, was about twice the size of the other newborns and was missing an arm. She placed the baby in his arms. "This is Toby. He's about 8 months. His mother abandoned him at a church. She couldn't deal with his...difference."

Don held the baby closer. He opened the blanket to see the little nub that should have developed into an arm but some chemical reaction did not occur during the development process. The missing arm made Don think about Leo. Without him, his brothers and him were like this child. Without him, they were incomplete. He looked up to see Anya, gliding her fingers down a baby's face. "We heard from my brother."

Anya looked. "Is he ok?"

"The letter was very simple and to the point. Very Leo. He's in some small town outside Brazil. I'm just glad to hear from him."

Anya smiled "I'm glad to. I know you were worried about him."

"Yeah. I was hoping though for him to say he made a mistake. That he doesn't need to be there to learn to be a leader. That, he was coming home."

Anya laughed. "Come on. I even knew he wasn't coming back that soon."

Don shrugged. "Can't blame a turtle for wishing." The baby was smiling up at Don, raising his one hand up, and reaching. Don lower his head to the baby allowing it to squeeze his nose and run its small hand back and forth. The amazement in the child's eyes was more alluring than his missing appendage. He looked up at Anya. "Is this what it will be like with your baby?"

Anya placed the baby in the crib and sat on the arm of the chair, caressing Toby's cheek. "I don't know. I would like to think so…with more emotional attachment. It's hard to not want to take these babies home with you. Soon, I will be taking my baby home."

Toby smiled at Don, again. "I think he likes me."

Anya wrapped her arms around herself. "What's not to like?"

Don chuckled. "Plenty. I'm a mutant turtle."

Anya nodded. "So I've noticed. But, I don't care and neither does Toby."

Don sighed. "Toby's a baby. He can't help it. I'm something weird and interesting to him. He doesn't know right from wrong yet."

"And, what about me?" Don heard the tinge of anger in her voice. Uh-oh. Hormones. Don felt like a solider entering a mind field. One wrong move, boom, there goes your legs.

Don stood, handing the baby back to her. "I didn't say you, did I?"

Anya frowned. "I think it was implied. So, only babies can be interested in you? Only babies can care about you? Because they don't know any better." She placed Toby back in his crib.

Don crossed his arms. "No." He sighed. "I'm just saying that babies are more accepting. You haven't seen people when they see us for the first time. They're scared, horrified, disgusted. You can't imagine how many people we rescued only to be hit, cut, burned or worse just because they saw us." Don frowned, his own anger rising. "You were scared of me too, remember? I do. I remember your eyes widening in fear. Your breath catch and your body turn from me." He moved forward towards her. "The way you backed up when I tried to give you your bag back. You saw me for what I was: a freak. There was no unconditional acceptance. You were afraid of me." By the time Don had stopped talking, he had unintentionally backed Anya against the wall. When he realized what he had done, his face fell. "Even now, you're scared."

Anya screamed. "What do you expect when you back me into a corner." Anya groaned when a few of the babies whimpered from her loud tone. She took Don's arm and pulled him outside the nursery. "Don. I'm not afraid of you. I'm wary. You said it yourself; we've only known each other for a month or so. So, of course, when you confront me like that, I'm going to react."

Don grunted. "Well, it's true. You…you don't know what its like for me. I have to fight every day to survive."

Anya sighed. "I know that. Why are you being such a jerk?"

Don pointed at her. "Jerk? I'm not the jerk. You're the one who told me to come here. You're the one that wants me to see why babies were so important. I'm not the one pregnant. I don't know what you want from me. I'm not your boyfriend or father of your baby. I'm not the one who screwed up." Don saw unshed tears in her eyes. "Shit." He went to reach for her but she backed up. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I think you should leave."

Don's stomach felt cold with worry. "Wait. No, I…"

Anya put her hand up. "Go. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Don sighed. "Fine. " He turned to go but turned around quick, hugging her. She was tense in his arms, but he expected it. He whispered. "I'm still your friend." He left.

Anya POV

'What an insensitive jerk.' Anya banged around the nurse's station, trying not to breakdown. Damn, these hormones. When did she become a psycho? She wiped her eyes, letting out a long sigh. She had been horrible to Don but he deserved it too? Right? She risked her job letting him in to see the babies. She thought that it would help him but now that she was thinking about it, how was that going to help him? It was helping her. Innocents can tell a good person. The babies he held took to him like water. He would be someone she could trust around her baby.

Anya took some files and began walking rounds but soon dropped them on the desk and went into the bathroom to cry. Did she just lose her friend because she was a hormonal crazed person? She wiped her eyes. No. Don had said he was still her friend. Maybe he realized she wasn't being herself. If only she knew where he lived, she could go to his apartment and beg his forgiveness. But, an e-mail or IM would have to do. She promised herself to write him a note when she got back.

She exited the bathroom to see a few of her friends looking at her. She said 'hormones' and they went about their business. She patted her friend Julia's back. "We still on for poker?"

Julia laughed. "Every Wednesday since forever."

Anya laughed, feeling better, and went about her rounds.

Don POV

Don entered the lair not sure if he should hit something or cry. He wiped the last of the make-up off, throwing the rag into a sewer drain. Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with his Gameboy. He looked up and frowned. "Dude, you don't look good."

Don frowned, sitting at the table. "I don't feel good."

Mikey leaned, placing a hand on Don's forehead. "No fever."

Don smiled. "It's not that kind of sickness, Mikey. But, thanks for the concern." Don was about to get up when Mikey took hold on his forearm. Don sat.

Mikey took in a deep breath. "I have to ask you a serious question. And, don't lie to me, bro. I can so tell when you are lying."

Don cocked his head. "Ok. What is it?"

Mikey looked around, making sure there were no other persons in the lair. He looked at Don and asked, "Are you seeing someone?"

Don stood quick. "What?"

Mikey's jaw dropped. "Dude, you are totally seeing someone."

Don moved towards his lab. "Don't be ridiculous Mikey. There is no one."

Mikey frowned, jumped off the table, landing in front of Don. "NO lies. I swear this won't leave this area." Mikey made circles around Don and himself.

Don sighed. "Ok, Mikey. But, I swear if Raph or Splinter find out, I'm going to make you the guinea pig of all my chemical dependency tests."

Mikey clapped his hands. "yeah. Ok, spill."

Don took his brother's arm and didn't let up until there were in the safety of his lab. He put his hands together in a pray position, sighing. "Ok. Her name is Anya."

Mikey interrupted in a sing-song voice. "Are you in love?"

Don smacked Mikey upside the head. "No. I've only known her a little over a month. I meet her the night Leo left. She was lost and alone, just like me, and we became kindred spirits. But, we just had a huge fight tonight and I don't know if she wants to ever see me again." He sat down. "I don't know if it was me or her pregnancy hormones…"

Mikey jumped up. "Pregnant? Whoa, dude, did you knock up a girl?"

Don blushed and yelled. "No, she was already pregnant when I meet her. The father of her baby left her. He's in California or wherever."

Mikey sat back down. "Um, I don't mean to be a downer, but, dude, what are you doing? A human girl is one thing, but, a pregnant one? Don't you have enough baggage without having to put up with that?"

Don looked at Mikey. "At first, it wasn't a big deal. Now, she's talking about names, showing me sonogram pictures and asking my opinion about schools. I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

Mikey nodded. "I can't believe I'm the voice of reason. I'm never the rational one. But, maybe this is for the better. We have enough problems with Leo gone and word is getting around that we are not on the streets, if you get my meaning."

Don nodded. "But, Splinter doesn't want us to fight without Leo."

Mikey laughed. "Someone took up the job. They call him the Night Watcher. Some dude in leather and a helmet, going around doing what we used to do. It's so cool. I'm jealous. You'll have to watch the news. He's all over it."

Don shrugged. "Why bother?" He sighed. "I'm doing the right thing by not talking to her again, right?"

Mikey nodded. "Totally. If the Foot or the Purple Dragons or even Bishop found out about her, they would have a field day." Mikey frowned, realization filtering in his happy face. "You like her." Don kept his head low, but nodded. Mikey put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Oh, Donny. Out of all of us, you seem to be prone to heartache. First, April. Then, Jhara and Sydney."

"And, Renet."

"I'm going to start calling you Don Juan." Mikey laughed again at his own joke.

Don ran his hand down his face. "I can pick them. I thought Anya was going to be different. But…I don't know." He sat at his computer, noticing an IM. Mikey saw the change in his brother's face and moved to the screen. There on his computer was an IM:

HelloNurse83:_Don. I'm sorry. I had no right to try to make you into this father figure for my baby. I didn't even realize I was doing it until tonight. My mistake, not yours. I need to get my priorities straight. You need to focus on your family and I need to focus on my job and baby and friends. You are a great friend but there are other people in my life that I have neglected because of our friendship. It's not bad, just different. I need to figure out if I want to raise this child on my own or find someone who will help me. As sad as that sounds, I need to think of the rugrat first. I'll keep you posted on the rugrat (if you want) and let's meet at the diner two months from now at 11pm. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if this hurts you. I hope you will still talk to me in two months. See you soon. Your friend, Anya._

Mikey whistled. "Whoa, bro, that's harsh."

Don frowned. Two months. He could do a lot in two months. He looked at Mikey. "How would you like to get a job?"

Mikey smiled. "Dude, I'm so glad you asked. I was watching this reality show where this guy goes to kids' parties and does tricks. I could do that." He put his hands up, pointing to an imaginary sign. "Michelangelo's Kiddie Emporium."

Don laughed. "Uh, yeah. Well, here what's I was thinking?" Don went into his plan about identities and the joys of employment.

Anya POV

She read her post again. She looked to her friend Julia. "Tell me I did the right thing."

Julia nodded. "You've only known this guy a month. If he's as good a friend as you say, he won't mind the break. If you're meant to be friends you'll pick things up in two months like nothing happened."

Anya nodded. "Then, why do I feel empty?"

Julia laughed. "Because, you haven't eaten all shift. Go take your lunch break." Anya nodded and heading down to the cafeteria.

That weekend…

She took the train to Poughkeepsie, New York. Her mom was waiting for her with a big smile on her face. She hugged Anya, kissing her cheek. "Good trip?"

Anya laughed, getting into the car. "Mom, it's only an hour and a 1/2 to get here."

Her mother waved her hands as they drove over the Mid-Hudson Bridge and into New Paltz, college town and hippie-land. Anya saw the college kids outside the coffee shops and hanging out on the streets. It reminded her of her childhood. She looked at her mom. "How's Barnaby?"

"Fine. He's in some Guitar Hero competition at the mall today. We are going to meet up with him and your father later. I figured you would like to take a nap, take a bath or whatever before we have to go."

Anya smiled. "Ohhhh, a hot bath sounds great."

Anya's parents lived in an old six-bedroom, three bath remodeled Victorian farmhouse outside the city of New Paltz. They tried to have chickens but after being woken up before dawn two weeks in a row, they opted for guinea hens instead. They were small, little maintenance and ate all the deer ticks on the property, eliminating the chance of the Abernathy family would get lyme disease. Anya went upstairs and started the bath. It was a large Jacuzzi in the master bathroom that had large windows overlooking Mohawk Mountain. Anya slipped under the bubbles and tried to forget her life in Manhattan.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Anya's mother said through the door.

Anya took in a deep breath. She looked around, disorientated. She must of feel asleep. The water was cold to the touch and the bubbles had nearly dissipated. "Yeah, mom. Just dozed off." She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her middle. She opened the door to see her worried mother. "Mom, I'm fine. I started graveyard at work so my body is not adjusted yet."

She shook her head. "I don't like you working the graveyard shift. It's unsafe and unhealthy."

She smiled. "Whatever. I'll get ready and we can go to mall."

At the mall, Anya ran hugging Barnaby. She kissed him repeartedly despite his protests. She released him to hug her father. They went to the restaurant where they spoke about Barnaby's trophy (2nd runner up), Anya's sonogram picture and new job at the maturnity ward. Anya's parents lectured on the importance of discipline and rules for children, making Barnaby and Anya roll their eyes. The dinner was pleasant with lots of laughs and stories. When they got home, Anya's father started a fire in their old fireplace and the family sat around. Anya and Barnaby roasted marshmellows and talked about the newest comic book inspired movie.

At 1am, all that remained were Anya, her father and the dying embers. Anya's father turned to her. "Are you happy, honey?"

Anya frowned. "I don't know, dad. Things have gotten very complicated, very quickly. Walter hasn't called to see if I kept his baby. He's getting married to one of my friends, who didn't tell me she was seeing him at the same time as me. I meet this great…person, and I think I screwed up our friendship before it even had a chance."

Anya's father turned to her. "Who?"

Anya turned on the couch so her father and her were facing each other. "His name is Don. We meet the night I found out about Walter. He's great. Kind, sensitive…alittle geeky."

"Why do you think you ruined your relationship?"

Anya sighed. "I started including him with everything that had to do with the baby. I didn't realize it until he blew up at me that I was…training, no, forcing him into a role I don't think he wants."

Anya's father smiled. "Honey. Not every guy is meant to be a dad. You know that. Take it slow. This baby is a big part of your life now. He needs to understand that. But, respect his space. It's not his child."

Anya curled into her blanket. "I know. I think that's what is making it so hard. He's there. He likes me. I like him. But, this baby kinda screws things up. How can I pursue my feelings when I have to worry about someone else?"

Anya's father shrugged. "If I knew the answer to that question, I'd be a millionaire. Talk to him. If he wants to stick around, that's his choice. Don't offer anything unless he asks. Give him the option to determine how involved he wants to be in your life. He may stay. He may go. But, at least, you can say he made his choice."

Anya laughed. "Dad, you're so smart." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

He smiled. "Love you, too."

Anya wrapped her blanket around herself again, heading to her room. Once in the room, she had an urge. She opened her laptop and smiled to see Don was online. She rubbed her hands together, nervous. She typed a simple 'hello.'

DonMatrix: Hello.

HelloNurse83: Sorry I was rude and pushy and a complete psycho at the hospital.

DonMatrix: I got a job.

HelloNurse83: Really? Doing what?

DonMatrix: Tech Support. I took your advice. I need to focus on my family and

our needs. And, you weren't that crazy. You just…I felt trapped. I don't know what you wanted from me.

HelloNurse83: I guess I was pushing you towards being a father figure for my

baby. I trust you. I like you. My baby is going to need positive male role models in its life. I'm sorry.

DonMatrix: Me too. Your IP is werid. Are you in NYC?

HelloNurse83:Ah, a true geek. No, I'm upstate with my parents. Needed a break. My brother got 2nd runner up in a guitar hero competition.

DonMatrix:lol. He should meet my brother sometime. BTW, my brother knows about you.

HelloNurse83:Is that a good thing?

DonMatrix:Yes. He is pretty good about secrets. But, he thinks I should leave you alone. You'd be better off without me in your life. People tend to get hurt when they get too close. We have too many enemies. I think he's right. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you and the baby got hurt, just because I wanted to pursue our friendship.

HelloNurse83:Do I get a say?

DonMatrix:No. J For now, let's talk online. In two months, we will meet at the diner. What happens after that, who knows. Plus, in two months hopefully we'll have more to update each other. Night Anya.

HelloNurse83:Night, Don.

Anya closed her laptop, unsure if she liked the turn of events. She would find out in two months.


	7. Chapter 7

Two years earlier

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. I do not own TMNT.

Anya awoke to the feeling of being watched. Sure enough, Barnaby was standing over her. His scrawny frame swayed nervously. His dirty blonde hair fell in his face but it didn't hide the worried hazel eyes underneath. Anya swatted him away. "Barney. It's," she looked at the alarm clock, "8 a.m. on a Saturday. What could possibly make you insane enough to come into my room and wake me up."

Barnaby sighed, crawling into bed, hugging Anya. "I had a dream you died and…I wanted to make sure it was just a dream."

Anya sighed, hugging her little brother close, kissing his head. "Nope. It was just a dream. I'm here."

Barnaby looked up at her. "I have a question about the baby."

Anya yawned, stretching. She sat up against the headboard and Barnaby sat up. "What's your question?"

Barnaby seemed nervous. "This baby will be my niece or nephew. So, I'm going to be an uncle?"

Anya nodded. "Yep."

"But, I thought uncle's where old?"

Anya laughed out loud. "No. Not all uncles are old. You are the youngest child so you will be a young uncle" She opened her arms and Barnaby leaned against her belly. "Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. It needs to grow a little more before they will be able to tell."

"Will Walter come back?"

Anya ran her fingers through her brother's hair. "No. He won't. I have to find another daddy for my baby."

Barnaby sat up smiling. "I could baby-sit while you go on dates. Ms. Johnson lets me watch Katie and Lily sometimes."

Anya smiled. "You're babysitting?"

Barnaby shrugged. "It's money."

"Hey, you two?" Anya's father poked his head in. "What trouble are you causing?"

Barnaby laughed. "Only world domination."

"Oh, if that's all. Breakfast is ready." Anya stood, dragging Barnaby with her.

Later that day, Anya went out with her mother to do more baby shopping. Unfortunately, she left her computer on for a nosey 13-year old to find. He was playing Spider on the computer when an IM popped up.

DonMatrix:Morning. Question: Could you be a reference for me for my job?

Barnaby looked at the IM. Who was DonMatrix? He knew all of Anya's friends. He wrote back.

HelloNurse83:Who's this?

DonMatrix:Anya?

HelloNurse83:No. Who's this?

DonMatrix:Oh sorry. I'll IM Anya later.

HelloNurse83:Are you Walter?

DonMatrix:No, I am not. Who's this?

HelloNurse83:Her brother.

DonMatrix:Oh, ok. Barnaby right?

HelloNurse83:How do you know my name?

DonMatrix:Your sister told me.

HelloNurse83:Are you dating my sister?

DonMatrix:No.

HelloNurse83:Do you want to?

DonMatrix:What?

HelloNurse83:Do you want to date my sister? Do you know she is going to have a baby?

DonMatrix:Yes, I know she is having a baby. We are just friends.

HelloNurse83:Oh.

DonMatrix:How did you do at your Guitar Hero competition?

HelloNurse83:Only second runner up. There were some older guys there who were better than me. I could of beaten them but I had baseball practice so I couldn't devote the time needed.

DonMatrix:lol. I think the physical activity is more beneficial than the video game. I have a brother who would live at his X-box if he could.

HelloNurse83:You have a brother?

DonMatrix:I have three brothers.

HelloNurse83:Lucky. I have two sisters. It's hard to be manly when your sisters take turns dressing you up. I think I'll need therapy when I get older. Do you like video games?

DonMatrix:Not really. I like PC games more. I'm a computer geek.

HelloNurse83:Like those guys from Best Buy?

DonMatrix:In a way, yes.

HelloNurse83:My parents don't like computers. They're ex-hippies. We have to eat organic and stuff.

DonMatrix:Poor you. Does your sister know you are using her computer?

HelloNurse83:No. She's out with our mom buying more baby stuff. I'm happy I'm going to be an uncle…but I worry about Anya. She seems so sad. Walter was a jerk. Did you know him?

DonMatrix:No, I didn't. Why does Anya seem sad?

HelloNurse83:I heard her talking to my dad last night. She said she has a friend but she thinks she messed it up because of the baby. She really likes this guy. And, last night I heard her crying. She tries to hide it but I think this baby makes her sad.

DonMatrix:I don't think it's the baby. It's because the person she loved left her. And, she has to worry about how to take care of her baby without him. Did she say who she liked?

HelloNurse83:No. Just that she just meet him and she likes him a lot. Anyway, I have to go. Talk to you later Don.

DonMatrix:Nice talking to you, Anya's brother.

HelloNurse83:I'll tell Anya you need a reference. ** Signed off **

Anya and her mother entered the house full of bags and Wendy's. Barnaby squealed then became very serious. "Wait. Who died?"

Anya looked at her mother and father, confused. "No one."

Anya's mother rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." She began to empty the bags.

Barnaby laughed. "And, who said, and I quote, 'Fast food is the man's way of making people obese so they will be compliant.' Uh, I think you did and that's why you forbade it from the house."

Anya's mother huffed. "I overrated after seeing Super Size Me. Now, get over here."

Barnaby laughed, sitting down. He looked at Anya. "Don Imed you while you were out. He needs a reference for his job."

Anya froze. "Who?"

Barnaby ate some fries. "Don. Your friend. He was nice. We chatted for a few minutes. I like him. Where did you meet him?"

Anya sat, regarding her brother. "In a subway station almost two months ago. So, what else did you talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Just stuff. I told him I would tell you he IMed….so I did." He took his Wendy's into the living room to watch television.

"Who's Don, Anya?" Her mother asked.

"A friend, mom. A good friend." She continued to empty her Wendy's bag and placed her clothing bags by the stairs.

Anya's mother bite into her cheeseburger. "Must be for you to get all flushed at the mention of him."

Anya sighed. "Don't overanalyze me. I don't know what we are other than friends. I have too many things going on to say. So, back off."

Anya's mother put her hand up. "Don't go all hormonal on me, young lady. I'm just trying to look out for you. Walter just left…"

Anya stood. "Yes mother, he left. He left me alone and pregnant. And, do you know what he's doing? He's getting married in a couple of weeks. Married! So, if he can move on with his life so quickly, why can't I?" She gathered her food. "I'm going out on the patio to eat."

Anya's mother called after her. "Stop being so overdramatic, get back here." It fell on deaf ears. Anya eventually apologized to her mother. She sat on her bed, looking outside, watching Barnaby and her father play catch. She opened her computer.

HelloNurse83:Don?

DonMatrix:Anya? Barnaby?

HelloNurse83:Anya. So, you need a reference?

DonMatrix: Yes. My job wants one for their file. One of our family friends did one

for me but the job wants two for their records.

HelloNurse83:How is the job?

DonMatrix: Interesting. I'm working on my people skills.

HelloNurse83:You mean you are working with interesting people who have no people skills.

DonMatrix:Exactly.

HelloNurse83:I'm coming back to the city tonight. Do you want to come over to watch a movie?

Anya held her breath. It took two whole minutes before Don responded.

DonMatrix:I thought we were taking a two-month break?

HelloNurse83:I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm confused. I'm lost but I can say one thing: I don't want a break. We are friends. I can find myself and still have you in my life.

DonMatrix:What about your family and friends?

HelloNurse83:My family loves me. They accept my decisions. My friends…well, some of them have stopped calling. I don't blame them. They're single and young, who wants to hang out with a pregnant woman. But, my true friends are happy for me. I still have my poker nights. And, my friend Julia is taking me out for a girls' night later this week. There was less figuring out to do than I thought. I still need to decide what to do with my baby…but I have time.

DonMatrix:Although this is against my better judgment, I will see you tonight.

HelloNurse83:Thank you. See you at 9pm.

DonMatrix:Bye signed off

Later that night…

Don nodded on the window to Anya's apartment. She opened the window smiling, "Hello."

Don sighed. "I don't know about this."

Anya frowned. "It's a movie. Not a date. No requirements. Just two friends watching a movie."

Don sat on her couch. He bounced up and down, liking the softness. Anya plopped down next to him, a bowl of M&Ms in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. She extended both to him. "Pick your poison."

Don pretended to think hard. "Um, oh...M&Ms."

Anya smiled. "Wise choice, my son." She handed him the bowl and put the other on the couch. She turned on the DVD with the remote and laid back. "So, this movie is about ghosts or something."

Don ate a few M&Ms, then placed the bowl on the table. "That was a detailed description."

She picked up the DVD case, turning it over. "Well, it's part of the 8 Films to die for horror series. It's either going to be gory, corny or crap."

Don laughed. "Gory, corny or crap. That's funny."

Anya shrugged. "Not meant to be. Those are the three categories of horror films. Only the classics get the honor of being called scary...everything else is just second-best."

"And, how many do you have tonight?"

"I got four of the eight. I'll watch most of them tonight to help get my body acclimated to graveyard again. Sleeping in my old bed at my parents' house, spoiled me. But, this one looked the best out of all of them, so I'm sharing it with you."

Don nodded. "I'm honored."

They watched the movie, taking turns getting drinks and pausing for bathroom breaks. At the end, Anya looked at Don. "What did you think?"

"Gory with a slight hint of crap."

Anya laughed. "Really. The gory I got. But, that was pretty cool when that claw came out and impaled the guy."

Don shook his head. "I think you and I have different definitions of _cool._"

Anya giggled. "Ok, then what did you think was cool?"

"When that actress with no acting talent built that weapon from scraps. The machine was cool, not the actress."

Anya rubbed her chin. "So, you're turned on by mechanical devises?"

"Yes...no." Don quickly amended, blushing. "The creating is cool. Seeing how things work and are put together. I don't get...turned on, by machines."

Anya waved her hand. "It's ok. I understand. You'd rather Pamela Anderson 2.0 than Pamela Anderson herself. Totally cool. Lots of guys like robots. Look at Blade Runner"

Don sighed. "It's not like that."

Anya leaned forward. "Oh come on. You're telling me you never made plans for a machine of the feminine variety."

Don blushed harder. "It was only a model. I never intended to build it."

Anya laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. She fell in between Don's arms on the couch. Don just grunted. "Sure, laugh it up. When you have no romantic opportunities, you'd surprised how desperate one can get."

Anya stopped laughing when she heard the hurt in his voice. She touched his cheek from under him. "I'm sorry. I was just joking around."

Don stood. "You don't know what its like to be so isolated. To watch people love then throw it away. To watch it all knowing you'll never know what it feels like to be loved by anyone other than your family."

Anya sat up, touching his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. You're right. I don't know what it's like to not know what love feels like. But, if you haven't noticed, I'm alone too. I have family and friends, sure. So do you. But, I'm not in love with anyone. The one I did love, didn't love me. Now, I have this...baby, growing inside me that I don't know if I can love. Will it always remind me of Walter and how he wronged me like an ugly scar? I'm afraid of what will happen."

Don wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders. "You will be a great mom. You'll love your baby, you'll see. You already gave up coffee for it, so that should tell you something."

Anya grumbled. "I miss coffee."

Don sighed. "Ok. I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't be grossed out or laugh."

Anya looked up at Don. "That's a lot to ask."

Don nodded. "I know, but I think you need to hear the explanation."

"Ok."

Don sighed, gathering his thoughts. Anya thought he had changed his mind but then he spoke. "The model was to help my brothers and me...during mating season."

Anya's eyes went wide. "Say what?"

Don back away, waving his hands over his body. "I'm a turtle. An animal. I'm affected by the seasonal changes just like my non-mutant cousins. Yes, I have human DNA but that isn't enough to cancel out the animal instinct. Before my brothers and I were mutated, we were red-eared sliders. A terrapin. We still have some traits. In October, we have to keep our temperature over 50 degrees or we go into a deep sleep similar to hibernation. We're easily aroused unlike our cousins but still its inconvenient. Then, between June and July, we go through a mating season. We become easily aroused and lock ourselves away from the world. If there is a fight going on it satisfies the urges. That is why Raph goes out and gets into numerous fights. It's hard to discipline him because we know why he does it. We all have our ways of dealing with it. Leo had mediation. Mikey has his Playboy magazines."

Anya asked the obvious question. "What about you? How do you calm the urges?"

Don sighed. "Projects. Tons of projects. I built a whole battle shell in one month just to keep my mind off it. But, I won't lie. I do succumb to the urges sometimes. I'm only a mutant humanoid ninja turtle. The female robot I designed was to help with the urges. Master Splinter told us once that having relations with an actual person may subside the urges. So, I thought if I made one it would solve all our problems. But, as soon as I completed the plans I knew how wrong it was to even think it could work." Don refused to look at her, embarrassed. "That's why I don't think I should come around this summer. I don't want to take the chance I might hurt you."

Anya sighed. "Have any of your brothers had sex?"

Don looked up. "No. Well, not that I know about."

Anya nodded. "Ok. So, you told me. I've been warned." She took his hand. "Now, can we please get back to the horror movies?"

Don's jaw dropped. "I just told you that I'm my own horror movie plot, and you want to watch a movie?"

Anya sighed. "Don. If I thought you were a threat to me or my baby, I wouldn't have meet you again. I wouldn't have allowed you in my apartment. I trust you. And, it's winter. Plenty of time to watch 8 movies before June."

Don froze, blushing so much he felt dizzy. Anya pulled his hand. "Come on." Don allowed her to lead him back to the couch to watch the second Movie-To-Die For.

Now, a month had passed. Don looked up at the clock. Two hours before his shift was over. He sighed. Thanks to a loophole in the Homeland Security System, Don was able to hack in and get four social security numbers and create profiles for him and his brothers. According to the government, they were four early twenty-something's' who graduated high school and that's it. Well, not Don. Since they had little to no income, Don was able to get free college courses online. He was taking four classes at the moment online. This computer job was going to pay for the course and upon completion was going to increase his salary 25. Only in America.

And, Mikey, had found a job as a Barney-like entertainer. He liked the kids, sometimes. Most of the time, he would come home exhausted and bruised where some kid had kicked his leg. Splinter stayed in his room, meditating hours on end. Don had thrown himself into this new job. The income was helpful and thanks to the Internet, shopping was simple. Don was able to buy all new kitchen appliances, new fitness equipment, new beds and linens and even medicine, which was helpful when Mickey got strep from an ungrateful kid. Don tried to follow him once but Raph caught him and punched him in the plastron, sending him home bruised and out of breath.

They had received two more letters from Leo. Each letter was new hope. For a brief time, the brothers would practice and train together, but that was becoming few and far between. Don tried to get his brother's to train every morning but with Mikey working and Raph…doing who knows what, Don eventually gave up. Splinter had tried to encourage Don but after numerous failures, Splinter had begun to intervene. The brothers agreed on a training schedule. So far, it was working.

Don tried not to think about Anya during the last month, but it was harder than he thought it would be. She did e-mail him once in a while, telling him about her poker nights and family outings. Apparently, her mother was still driving her crazy about the nursery. He had laughed when Anya sent him a picture of her and her siblings painting the spare bedroom a pale yellow. Anya was in mid-laugh, paint on her face. A young man, probably Barnaby was sticking out his tongue and another young woman, Becky, was waving at the camera. Don replied, being brief but polite. No need to start another fight with his pregnant friend.

Don finished his shift, placing his headphones on the table. He logged on to the Internet to see Anya had written him an e-mail, asking him to meet next week. Without thinking, he replied affirmatively. It was only after he sent the message did he realize what he had done. "Mikey," he screamed.

Mikey came running in with an ice pack on his head. "Dude, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you."

Mikey sat on Don's bed. "Ok. What's up?"

"I have been talking to Anya again."

Mikey groaned. "Dude, not cool."

Don shrugged. "I know. But, I couldn't stop talking to her. And, she was the one who said we should meet again. Mikey, I think I'm starting to have very strong feelings for her."

Mikey sighed. "What about the baby?"

Don shrugged. "I care about Anya, Mikey. I care about the baby she carries."

Mikey sighed. "Then, why did you need to talk to me? You've made your mind up."

Don frowned. "I want you to meet her, that's why."

Mikey smiled. "Really? Do you think she'll like me?"

Don laughed. "Yes, I do. She has a little brother that's like you. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet her?"

Mikey laughed. "Is Final Fantasy like the best game ever?" Don shrugged making Mikey grunted. "Dude, it so totally is! I want to meet this lady friend that makes you go all mushy and crap."

"Ok, I'll talk to her about it." He smiled.

Mikey frowned. "What about Raph?"

Don frowned, as well. "What about him? He doesn't want to be near us…so why should I tell him?"

"What about Splinter?"

Don looked down. "I'm afraid of what Splinter will say. I will tell him. Soon."

Anya and Don's next meeting fell on New Years Day. Don ran down the street. He was late. The morning training session had gone on longer than expected, especially when they were nursing a heavy hangover. Anya had wanted to get breakfast at 6am since most people would still be sleeping or on their way home from the bars. Don rushed into the diner and saw Anya looking at a menu. He slid into the booth, quickly, closing the blinds. Don noticed Anya was smiling at him. "Rough night?" Don just grunted, ordering black coffee and toast.

"How are you?" He noticed that she looked the same except for the small belly on her petite frame.

Anya smiled wide. "I'm great. The nursery is done. I won the pot at poker night and you are here." She smiled. "And, the baby kicked for the first time last night."

Don, despite the pounding headache, smiled wide. "Really? What did it feel like?"

Anya touched her stomach. "Like someone kicking you from the inside. It was only once. I don't think it liked the loud music. I was at a New Years party last night and the loud noise when the ball dropped, caused the baby to make itself known."

Anya took a new sonogram picture out. Don took it eagerly. "Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Anya nodded. "Yep. A little girl."

Don looked at the sonogram pictures. This time, instead of a blob, there was the outline of a baby. Don felt his heart swell. Even though this child was not his, it was still an innocent life. A life created by someone he cared for deeply. A new life that he was finding that he cared about even more than he expected to when they first met. He let his mind wander to what this little girl would be like when she grew up. A doctor? A lawyer? A scientist? Don would make sure she lived her life to the fullest. Don's trace was broken by Anya's laughter.

"What are you thinking about? You have that far away look in your eyes."

Don shrugged. "Wondering what she's going to be when she grows up."

Anya laughed, taking the picture. "She's not even born yet."

"I know."

Anya made a face before sliding over next to Don. "Quick, give me your hand." Don complied and Anya placed his hand over her small baby bump. Don felt the flutter of movement then the connection of the baby's foot against Anya's belly. Don looked, shocked, at Anya. "Was that..."

"That was my little soccer player."

Don laughed. "That's amazing." Don kept his hand on her belly, feeling the baby within moving around. "She's really in there."

Anya nodded. "I would hope so."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Anya shifted. "That's why I wanted to meet you today."

Don frowned, taking his hand away. "Why?"

Anya sighed. "First, I wanted to apologize for everything. I was crazed with hormones but that's no excuse to treat you badly. Second, I'm soo happy that we seem to have picked up where we left off. I was so worried about this meeting being awkward. Thirdly, we have a tradition in my family that the father names the first-born child. But, in my case, Walter is not here. So, I was wondering...if, you...you don't have to, but would you like to help me name my baby?"

Don stared at her, processing her request, but it wasn't computing. "Huh?"

Anya's cheek turned red. "I want you to help me name my baby girl."

Don blinked before he could stop himself, he pulled Anya forward into a hug. Don's mind cleared, he pulled away quick, releasing Anya. He shifted uncomfortably before glancing at Anya. She was stunned silent. After a few seconds, she let out a staggered breathe, smiling. "Is that a yes?"

Don blushed. "I would be honored. I, uh, sorry about the hug."

Anya blushed. "I didn't mind it."

Don's face dropped, eye wide. "What?"

Anya scooted closer to Don. She averted her eyes. "I...liked it. You're my friend, Don."

"Mine too." Don said softly.

"But, have you ever seen the movie, When Harry Meet Sally?"

Don shrugged. "Once. Why?"

Anya swallowed hard. "In that movie, Billy Crystal's character said that a man and a woman couldn't be best friends without one of them wanting something more...physical."

Don shook his head. "I'm not a man. Friends are all I have."

Anya touched Don's arm. "Why not?"

Don shrugged. "What could I offer? I live in the sewers. I'm a freak of nature. I can't offer anyone a normal life. It would be selfish of me to be with someone I knew could do better."

Anya sighed, "How would you know if you never tried? We have talked about everything from movies to political affiliations. We share many of the same life values and goals." Anya leaned so she was looking into Don's eyes. "I've thought a lot about what I want for me and my baby. And, I decided I want you in my life. I want you in any capacity you feel comfortable. I was an idiot and jerk for hurting you like I did…but I want to make it up to you. But, I worry that its I not you who does not have a lot to offer."

Don leaned back, crossing his arms. "That's ridiculous, but let's hear it."

Anya frowned. "I'm pregnant. In a few more months, I am going to have another life that will depend on me for everything. Who would want to get involved with so much baggage? I don't blame the guys I've gone out with who run at the sight of me. With you, it's different. You have never once made me think I was a burden or having this child by myself was a mistake." Anya reached over and took his hand. "And, don't think this is some pity affection. I care about you. I want to try to see if this feeling I get when I think about you is something more than what we have right now. And, when the baby comes, if you can't deal, I will not blame you or stop you from leaving. I'm not looking for a father for my baby. I just want you in my life."

Don sighed. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I never was. I admit you hurt me, but thinking it over, you were right, in some ways."

"Do you feel anything for me?"

Don chuckled. "Oh yeah. Lots."

Anya smiled, turning Don's head. "Then what's stopping you other than you're a turtle?"

Don sighed. "I don't want to disappoint you. There will be times I will have to leave for days and weeks at a time. We have enemies. They could come after you to get to me. How can I be sure I'm not the rebound guy?"

Anya pulled him close into a kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it didn't stop a spark from running down his spine. He pulled away. "You are confusing me."

Anya laughed, caressing his cheek. She looked at her watch. "Listen, I hate to cut this short but I have to go to work. Think about what I said. Please."

"I will."

Anya scooted over and out of the booth. She put her coat on, looking back at Don. "How about you come to my place in a week. Bring some baby names you like and we'll talk more about...things."

Don nodded. "It's a date." Anya just smiled and walked about of the diner, leaving Don with more questions than answers and a big headache. The rest of the day was spent looking over hundreds of baby names.

One week later, Don was at Anya's apartment. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater dress. Her baby bump filling in the middle of the dress. She was cutting some vegetables, trying to make small talk. Don sat across from her on the island. "Why are you so nervous?"

Anya stopped cutting. "I guess I'm worried about your answer."

Don smiled. "I found a name."

Anya's eyes lit up, making Don's heart melt. "You did? Already?"

Don nodded. "Do I tell you now or do I have to wait?"

Anya wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "No. No. Tell me now." With Don's help, she sat in front of him. Don cleared his throat. "I searched every baby name site on the internet. I found one name that originates from the Bible." Anya nodded. "This woman was a wealthy businesswoman, who had lost her husband. In order to make money, she sold purple cloth. Purple cloth was rare and expensive and was only worn by royalty or noble blood."

Anya smiled. "So, what's the name?"

Don smiled. "Lydia."

Anya tapped her chin. "Lydia." She looked at Don, taking his hands. "I like it. I like it a lot. Although, I think you only like it because it has to do with purple."

Don shrugged. "There is a method to my madness."

Anya jumped down and wrapped her arms around Don's neck. "Thank you for naming my baby."

Don cleared his throat. "Thank you for asking me."

Anya pulled away. "Just out of curiosity, what were the other names?"

Don pulled a sheet of paper out. "Rose, Samantha, Penelope, Jane and Donna."

Anya laughed. "Lydia, it is."

Don watched Anya maneuver about the kitchen, shifting and turned to accommodate her growing middle. She smiled. "It has been so amazing watching this baby grow. I finally feel her. She's real. When I see her on the screen, I makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"So does the flu."

"Don!" Anya flicked some water at Don. "Be nice. You'll see when this baby is born. You will go ga-ga for her."

"For Lydia." Don smiled.

"For Lydia." Anya corrected. She turned to sit the vegetables. "So, did you think about what I said?"

Don moved next to her. "Some."

"What does that mean?" Don could see worry all over Anya's face.

"It means that I care about you a lot. And, I want to try."

Anya's face broke out into a large smile. "You do?"

Don nodded. "I do. But, I make no promises or guarantees. I just want you to understand that by choosing me, you are giving up a normal life. You can't blame me if days, weeks, months, years from now, you regret the life you choose for me."

Anya nodded. "I understand and accept that responsibility."

Don smiled. "Then...what do we do now?"

"We eat dinner and watch a movie."

"That's it."

Anya nodded. "That's it."

Don was confused. "That's weird. I thought I would feel differently."

Anya laughed. "It's not brain surgery. It's a relationship. The only difference between what were and what we are now, is there is the requirement of physical affection." Don blushed. "But, don't worry. We will take it slow. We have to." She pointed at her stomach. She grabbed Don's bandana and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Don nearly fell from the rush of emotions that came with that kiss. His first real kiss. Anya pulled away. "Was that your first kiss?"

Don ran his thumb over her lips. "Yes." He leaned forward kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing Don to deepen the kiss. When they finally separated Don laughed. "How did I do?"

Anya patted his plastron. "Not bad for your first time. We'll have to practice some more."

Don nodded. "No objections here." Don cleared his throat. "Mikey would like to meet you?"

Anya tiled her head. "OK. When?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know yet. Let me work it out and I'll let you know."

Anya nodded. "I can't on the 10th. I'll be upstate with my family for a baby shower. And, sometime in March they are having a baby shower for me at the hospital. But, let me know."

Don and Anya ate dinner, watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch together. During the middle of the night, Don awoke. He admired Anya and their new romance. He had a girlfriend. It seemed…unreal. He also thanked her love for oversized couches. They were comfortable laying together. Anya's body rests against his chest and his arm was laying across her middle. He took joy in feeling her heartbeat through his plastron and Lydia moving around under his hand. He had a girlfriend. He was a boyfriend. It was almost unbelievable. He slowly got off the couch. He kissed her forehead and placed a blanket over her, kissing her belly, before sneaking out and back to the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. I do not own TMNT.

Don had just finished his shift and noticed Anya's IM name still online.

_DonMatrix: You there?_

Anya looked at the screen, rotating back and forth on her stool. Anya put her hands on the keyboard for a moment. Hesitating. Finally, she wrote:

_HelloNurse83: Here. If I didn't know any better, I would say you missed me._

_DonMatrix: I do._

_HelloNurse83: Why did you miss me? You just saw me today._

_DonMatrix: You're my girlfriend; I think it's a requirement that I miss you when you are not near me. Despite the little temper tantrums. ;) _

_HelloNurse83: Keep it up or I'll kick your butt._

_DonMatrix: Ninja, remember?_

_HelloNurse83: That remains to be seen, Stick boy._

_DonMatrix: Now, now...no need to be mean about it. What are you doing tonight?_

_HelloNurse83: Not much._

_DonMatrix: I was going to bring Mikey to the diner if you would like to join us around 11pm._

_HelloNurse83: Perfect. I need a nice big chocolate cookie. See you then. signed off_

Don was about to sign off when Michelangelo Imed him:

_ShellShocked: yo bro. you hungry? _

_DonMatrix: what? _

_ShellShocked: what do you mean what? Don't give me attitude. i'll karaoke chop you!_

_DonMatrix: I'll give as much as I want..I'm the Leader, remember?_

_ShellShocked: you're totally getting karaoke chopped later _

_DonMatrix: karaoke chop...you'll sing me to death? _

_DonMatrix: I think you mean karate _

_ShellShocked: karake! _

_ShellShocked: whatever! lol_

_ShellShocked: karate _

_ShellShocked: there_

Don laughed, walking up to Mike's room. Don leaned against the doorframe. "Actually, do you want to go to the diner with me? Anya will be there."

Mikey jumped up. "Hmm, won't I be the third wheel?"

Don shook his head. "No. I told her I was bringing you so you two could meet."

Mikey nodded. "Cool. When do we leave?"

Don looked at the clock. "30 minutes."

Mikey began rummaging through drawers. "Plenty of time to beautify myself." Don rolled his eyes and went to get ready himself. He noticed that Raph was already gone. He frowned. He hated the fact that there was a rift between his brother and him. Despite Raph's hot-tempted nature, Don liked hanging out with Raph. Don left stronger around him. Tougher. Not the spineless fool he felt like most of the time. He shook his head. No reason to get his mind in a dark place before he saw Anya. 30 minutes later, Mikey and Don walked down the side street to the small diner. Mikey was asking Don a million questions. "So, like, you two are dating, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be the baby's daddy?"

"If she asks me to be."

Mikey took a hold of Don's arm, stopping them. "Dude. You have to. I need to be cool uncle Mikey, who lets the kid stay up late, eat candy and watch scary movies."

Don laughed, continuing on. "Well, Anya likes horror movies, so I don't think that will be a problem. And, she has an unhealthy obsession with M&M's."

Mikey sighed. "I'm in love already." Don sighed, opening the diner door. Mikey nearly bounced in looking around for Anya. Of course, he didn't know what she looked like but that didn't stop him. Don entered behind the boy wonder and proceeded to the back table where he saw Anya tapping her chin over the dessert menu.

He sat down next to her. "I warn you, Mikey is hyper."

Before Anya had the menu down, Mikey was sitting across from her, smiling. "Halloween or Friday the 13th?"

Anya looked at Don then back at Mikey. "Uh, Halloween." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Michelangelo."

Mikey took her hand, turning it palm down, to kiss it. "Greetings, my lady." He released her hand. "But, formality are not my thing. Mikey or Mike is fine. And, you passed my test of movie etiquette."

Anya nodded. "Thanks." She turned to Don. "Can you believe they don't have any chocolate chip cookies? I thought it was a diner staple."

Don took the menu. "Well, they have other cookies."

Anya sighed. "But, it's not a chocolate chip cookie. Lydia and I demand chocolate chip."

Mikey looked up from his menu. "Lydia?"

Anya smiled. "That's my baby's name." She placed her hands on her belly for emphasis. "Do you want to feel her?"

Mikey looked at Don for approval. Don nodded and Mikey slide next to Anya. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Mikey must of felt the baby kick because he smiled wide. "That is totally cool."

Don smiled. "It is." He handed Anya the menu. "They have M&M cookies."

Anya gasped. "Where?"

Don pointed to the dessert rake, rotating by the entrance. "There."

Anya laughed, hugging and kissing Don on the cheek. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Don blushed not from the contact but Mikey started to make kissing noises in their direction. Anya laughed, swatting Mikey's arm playfully. "Don't tease your brother."

Mikey shrugged. "But, it's so easy."

Don grunted. "I have to go to the bathroom but I not sure I should trust you two alone." Anya and Mikey gave him identical big smiles.

Anya POV

Anya watched Don leave to go to the bathroom. She quickly turned to Mikey. "OK. Hey, you have blue eyes?"

Mikey laughed. "Yep. I'm the sexist turtle in the lair."

Anya laughed. "I'll make a mental note. So, do I meet your approval for Don?"

Mikey nodded. "Dudette, I can't figure out why you're with him? Brother or not, Don can be a bit stale."

Anya titled her head, confused. "Sure, he's a computer geek, but he's never bored me. Annoyed me, yes, but not bored me."

Mikey leaned in. "When did he annoy you?"

"Well, he is not into horror movies. He watched a few with me but when he fell asleep the second time, I got the hint."

Mikey nodded. "Well, just the fact that he sat through one shows how much he likes you." He motioned to his hidden body. "Does it bother you, what we are?"

Anya leaned forward. "I would be lying if I said no. In the beginning, I was curious. But, not anymore. I really like Don. A lot. But…"

Mikey's eyes went wide. "But?"

Anya sighed. "Come on, Mikey. I'm pregnant with another man's child. Granted, Don has known from the beginning…but it's unfair, don't you think?"

Mikey sighed. "Since we're being honest. Yes. I told Don to stay away from you. That us being in your life could bring harm to you and the child…but…"

Anya smiled. "But?"

Mikey put his arm around Anya's shoulders. "I haven't seen Don this happy since his first computer. He's going where no mutant turtle has gone before. And, the baby is cool. Don may be the only one of us to experience daddy hood. I know I won't let the chance go."

Anya smiled, sadly. "You'll be a great uncle."

Mikey laughed. "Damn, straight."

Don sat back down. "Well, you two seem to be getting comfortable."

Anya leaned her head on Mikey's shoulder. "We're having a nice heart-to-heart."

Mikey nodded. "Yep. Total closeness. We're like this." He wrapped two fingers together.

Don laughed. "Ok. So, are we going to order or what?"

Anya smiled. "Cookies, please?"

Mikey laughed. "Is she always this hyper? I like it."

Don shook his head. "Only when there are M&Ms involved."

Anya pointed to herself. "Uh, guys. I'm right here."

Mikey nodded. "Anya what do you do for a living?"

Anya leaned on the table, scratching her head. "I am a nurse. And, are you a ninja too?"

Mikey was flipping through his menu. "Yep. Born and bred."

Anya looked at Don, who was giving her a strange look she couldn't read. "So, really? Ninjas?" Mikey nodded, opening his coat enough for her to see his nunchunks. She pursed her lips. "Are you guys superhero-like?"

Don laughed. "I'm going to go get a waiter." He left.

Mikey shook his head. "I wish. Wouldn't it be so cool? But, alas, we are mere mutant ninja turtle."

"Oh, only." Anya frowned. "Do you fight a lot of crime?"

Mikey scooted over to Anya. "We usually patrol every night. Breaking up burglaries. Busting Purple Dragons. But…without Leo…" The words died in his mouth, lowering his head. Anya tried to encourage him but Mikey just chuckled. "Thanks, Anya. But, until Leo comes back…things will never be the same."

Don moved back to the table. "You will never guess what that waiter…what's wrong?"

Anya shrugged. "Just talking about families." She looked at Mikey. "I have two siblings. A sister, Becky and a little brother, Barnaby."

Mikey snickered. "Barnaby? Poor kid."

Anya laughed. "No kidding. But, Becky had big dreams. Those dreams took her far away from us. It was hard the first time she left but she came back. You're right. Things may not be the same…but it's not bad. You learn new skills. Don told me you have a job."

Mikey's face and body seemed to cringe and smile at the same time. "Yep. I'm Barney for the Middle Class. Low Budget. Really low budget. It's ok. It's money, I guess. In two birthday parties, I will be able to buy these special pens for drawing comics. I have so many stories; I could put Stan Lee to shame. The turtle titan being my favorite."

Don sighed, crossing his arms, sliding ext to Anya. "Why don't you save your money?"

Mikey shrugged. "Dude, why? We can't buy a sports car. We can't go on a luxury vacation. We rarely wear clothes…what else am I going to spend my money on?"

Anya took Mikey's arm. "What about food? Don said you are an amazing cook? I would love a warm cooked meal by you."

Mikey blushed. "Really? I am pretty good. Donny over there is good for pancakes and lasagna. Anything else, you can't call it edible."

Don sighed. "One time. One time, I burnt chicken and no one lets me live it down."

Mikey punched Don playfully. "Burnt? You damn near incinerated it." He looked at Anya. "The poor chicken was the size of a chickadee by the time Don finished disgracing the poor foul."

Anya laughed hard. She tapped Don. "Ok, move. I have to go now." When she left, the waiter finally came over. Don ordered a coffee and bagel. He ordered Anya an M&M cookie and hot chocolate. Mikey got a cheeseburger deluxe with chocolate milk. When the waiter left, Don looked at Mikey. "So?"

Mikey played dumb. "So, what?"

Don titled his head. "What do you think of Anya?"

Mikey smiled. "She's cool. She's not what I expected though. I totally pictured this librarian with the crooked glasses and messy bun. She's…normal. And, she likes you."

Don shrugged. "I would hope so."

Mikey shook his head. "For a genius, bro, you are pretty dumb. You don't see the way she looks at you. She sees you. She reacts to your moods. A give her two thumbs up." He raised both thumbs.

Don sat back. "Thanks. Now, if I can Splinter, Raph, Leo, April and Casey to love her too."

Mikey played with a loose straw on the table. "Dude. You're on your own. If they find out, I don't know you."

Don stood as Anya returned. "Understood."

Anya looked confused. "Understood?"

Don nodded. "Yep. Mikey has so graciously volunteered to cover for me so I can spend the night with you."

Anya smiled. "Really?"

Mikey nodded. "Totally. It would be my honor."

Anya looked down to balance herself, not seeing the fist and evil remarks Mikey gave Don. She looked up when she sat down. "I really appreciate it."

Mikey mumbled something under his breath. Don was about to ask but the food arrived. They left the diner around 2am. Mikey hugged Anya good-bye and promised to IM her about a horror movie night. Don walked Anya home. Anya recounted the conversation with Mikey. "He's so funny."

Don shrugged. "Childish, sometimes. Funny, yeah."

Anya took his arm. "So, when do I get to meet the rest of your family?"

Don stopped, frowning. "What?"

Anya pushed him on. "Uh, your family? When do I get to meet them?" She frowned. "You want me to meet them right?"

Don sighed. "Don't start. Mikey is one thing. Raph, Leo and my father are completely different."

Anya opened the door to her apartment complex. Don knew he was in hot water. Anya had become silent. She was looking at her shoes as if they had diamonds on them. They walked in silence to her apartment door. Anya opened the door, taking Don's hand, surprising him. She closed the door and let go of his hand. "Anya?"

Anya went to her kitchen. "What?" She opened an orange juice container.

Don sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to meet them. I do. I really do. But, I'm afraid of their reaction. I don't want them…judging us. I like us the way we are."

Anya came over and wrapped her arms around Don's neck, kissing him lightly. "Let's just say we agree to disagree." Don wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder.

Anya sighed. "It's not like I've been totally honest with my family about you so I can't be mad at you for something I haven't had the guts to do yet."

Don lifted his head. "We'll they know of me. I talk to Barney nearly everyday online. I told him I'm going to start charging him for tutoring time if he asked me anymore math problems. Your mom loved the herb grower I made her. And, your dad and I have spoken…twice? Becky is really the only one I've never spoken to."

Anya shrugged. "Join the club. She's in the middle of a very stressful time in vet school so she sends us e-mails once in a blue moon to let us know she's still alive." She sighed. "One day, we will meet each other's families and then, hope against hopes, they will meet each other."

Don laughed. "Such a dreamer."

Anya hugged Don closer. "I like Mikey. He's a typical younger brother. Barnaby and him would be thick as thieves, and probably get into as much trouble."

Don swayed with Anya in his arms. "So?"

Anya smiled. "So, are we going to dance here at the door or are we going to bed?"

Don blushed. "Bed?"

Anya smiled. "Good, because I'm too tired to dance."

Don lifted Anya up, bridal style, causing her to laugh. "Then, allow me."

Anya pretended to swoon in his arms. "Oh my hero."

When they got to the bedroom, Don gently dropped Anya onto the bed. She quickly got up, taking her nightgown off a chair and headed to the bathroom. Don removed his coat and fedora, getting under the covers. Anya and him had share a bed three times before. The first time, they slept. The second time had been very special for Don. He stilled remembered Anya pulling him into bed as she did before but instead of spooning she faced him, kissing him. As they kissed he felt her body against his as much as she could with Lydia in the way. She had allowed him to touch her. He remembered caressing her cheek, lips, collarbone, and breasts. He didn't dare go further, fearing he would hurt the baby despite Anya's encouragement.

The third time they argued over something so petty Don couldn't remember what the topic had been. Anya was now in her second trimester soon to be third so any naughty activity could cause her to go into early labor. So, Don had only one expectation tonight: sleep. Anya came out of the bathroom, crawling into bed. She kissed Don, lingering just long enough to make him squirm, and then curled up next to him. Her wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her neck before falling asleep.

A month later…

Don was sitting on the couch, waiting for Anya to finish getting ready for the movies. They had been waiting for two months for this particular independent movie to release and Don's patience was wearing thin the longer and longer it took Anya to get ready. Don, sighing, stood up and knocked at the bathroom door. "Anya? You ready yet? We're going to the movies, not a beauty pageant."

The bathroom door swung open revealing a very mad Anya. She was wearing a simple long black sweater dress with a low V-neck that accentuated her enlarged breasts. Thank you milk production. She only had makeup on one eye and Don could see the make-up scattered on the counter. Don looked back at her. "Ready?"

"Do I look like I'm ready?" She snapped, and then proceeded to slam the door.

Don signed, leaning up against the wall. "You had three hours to get ready. What have you been doing?"

Anya swung open the door again. "Anytime you want to carry this baby, be my guest. Then, maybe I could fit into my clothes again. I'm stuck wearing these stupid sweater dresses because nothing else fits." She was sniffling now.

Don rubbed her arms. "In a few months, everything will go back, I promise. I'll even train with you to get you back in shape, ok?"

Anya sniffled. "Back in shape? You think I'm fat too." She began to sob.

Don sighed for the umpth time that night. "No. That's not what I said. You are full of baby. There is nothing wrong with that. Nothing. It's the most natural thing on Earth."

Anya wiped her eyes, smudging her make-up. Don winced inwardly, they were never getting to the movies. Anya looked at Don. "You don't think I'm fat and ugly?"

Don chuckled. "Hardly." He kissed her forehead. "Now, please get ready so we can go to the movies."

"Fine." Anya slammed the door again and Don could hear her moving around. He went back to the couch and turned on the news. Hoping Anya would be ready soon, he slipped on the jeans, then boots, and hoodie he bought to wear when he went out with Anya. He left the gloves and hat by the door. He returned to the television.

The story of the night was about the vigilante, the Night watcher. Don just snorted. Some guy dressed in leather with a Batman complex running around beating criminals up, it was sad. The newscaster mentioned that video had been taken of the Night watcher. Don leaned forward to watch the video. It was dark and amateur but there was enough detail to cause Don to gasp. That son of a bitch, thought Don. There, on national television, was the Night watcher, speeding away in Raph's motorcycle. A motorcycle that Don had built for him months ago. Don slapped his face with a face, groaning. It made sense now. The late nights. The constant repairs to the bike. Justifying everything the Night watcher did. Raph was the Night watcher. Don crossed his arms over his plastron, feeling a major headache coming on. Should he tell Splinter? Mikey? Don shook his head. No, he would not say anything. Raph's personality had actually improved since he became the Night watcher. He had a purpose, Something that had been taken away when Leo left. He made a mental note to place a tracking device on the bike and make sure to had the latest improvements. He didn't need Raph getting himself into trouble.

Anya opened the bathroom door and walked out into the living room, stopping next to Don. "I'm ready."

Don smiled. "Thank you." He jumped up, heading towards the door.

"Are you alright?" He heard Anya ask him, while she got her coat on.

"Yeah, why? DO I not look alright?" Don secured his hat on then put on his gloves.

Anya shook her head. "No. You just look like you learned Santa Claus doesn't exist."

Don placed a hand on his chest in mock shock. "He doesn't? Well, now my Christmas is ruined."

Anya laughed. "Wiseass. Come on, let's go before I have another nervous breakdown."

Don opened the door. "This one wasn't bad. You've been worse."

Anya punched him in the arm. "Don't start."

They missed the previews but made it in time for the movie. Halfway through the movies, Don could tell Anya was bored. She repeatedly yawned and people watched. Don couldn't blame her. The movie was unoriginal and just because there were a lot of explosions didn't mean it was worth the 12.00 a ticket. At the end, Don and Anya nearly ran out. Anya motioned that she was going to the bathroom and Don nodded, waiting outside. He was rocking on his heels when he heard someone call him. "Donnie?"

Don turned to see April and Casey coming out of another theatre. Casey was none to pleased. Don looked up to see they had just came out of a chick flick. The reason, Don suspected, for Casey's displeasure. April ran up to him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Shit. That's all that went through his mind. "I went to see that independent cop thriller."

Casey's eyes lit up. "Was it any good?"

Don shook his head. "Not really. Lots of explosions but no story and poor acting."

Casey shrugged. "Who cares? If there are explosions it's ok in my book."

Don was getting nervous. "Well, I'll see you guys around. I better get back to the lair."

April smiled. "We'll come with you. Raph needed Casey's help with the shellcyle."

Don grunted. "Nah. I have to run…"

He didn't get to finish when Anya came up to him, shaking her hands. "Why they got rid of paper towels I will never know." She wiped her hands on her dress. "It's so gross." She saw April and Casey and smiled. "Hi. I'm Anya." She looked at her hands. "I'd shake your hand but…my hands are still wet."

Don felt all the blood empty his face. He looked at the stunned looks of April and Casey. He folded his arms. "April. Casey. This is my…girlfriend, Anya." He noticed Anya give him a hard look when he hesitated to identify her. He knew that look. That was the 'you have a lot to explain' look.

Anya looked back at April and Casey. "Yeah. I'm guessing by the blank stares, Don didn't tell you about me."

April seemed the most upset. She looked at Anya then blurted out. "Are you pregnant?"

Don put his hands up. "April, it's not what you think. She was pregnant when I met her."

Casey folded his arms. "I'm guessin' the guys don't know either."

Don quickly turned, putting his hands on Anya's shoulder. "Could you go down to the café and wait for me. I'll explain later…please."

Anya sighed but he could tell she was upset, hurt, and angry. She nodded and Don kissed her forehead. When she was out of sight he turned back to April and Casey. April waved her hand in Anya's direction. "Did you get her pregnant? How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell us?"

Don put his hands up defensively. "Listen. We've known each other on and off for almost seven months. We only started dating a few days ago. She was pregnant when I met her and I don't see the baby as an issue. Please, don't tell my brothers. I want to tell them when the time is right."

Casey snickered "Before or after the kid's born."

April smacked his arm. "Casey. Shut up." She turned back to Don. "Don, I'm just worried. I'm happy you found someone…but why burden yourself with a single mom. There are plenty of women who don't have kids out there."

Don's anger flared. He waved his hands over himself. "Yeah, April. Like I have so many choices. Anya and I meet. We have a connection. I think I love her."

April interrupted. "You think?"

Don nodded. "That's why we are dating. I care about her and she cares for me. We are exploring whether or not…there is something more than a close friendship. Please, don't tell anyone. I want to give us a chance before I subject her to my brothers' suspicion and ridicule."

April was about to say more but it was Casey who took her arm. "Babe. Don has a shot at happiness. Let it be. It's none of our business. Come on."

April looked at Casey then Don and huffed. "Fine." She pointed at Don. "You better tell your brothers…soon. Or I will." April scowled. "We'll talk about this later." She left with Casey.

Don sighed. Shit. Shit. Shit. He went down to the café and found no Anya. Shit. Shit. Shit. He moved as fast as he could back to Anya's apartment. He got to her apartment and realized that he had forgotten his key. Shit. Shit. Shit. He could tell her apartment was dark. Was she even home? He jumped onto the fire escape and proceeded to climb up to her apartment. The window was unlocked and the apartment dark. He saw the slim line of light coming from her bedroom. He sighed with relief. She was home.

He let himself in to the darkened apartment. He moved slowly and heard Anya before he saw her. She was crying in her bedroom. Don's heart broke. He'd already he made his girlfriend cry. Good job, Don.

He moved to the bedroom door. "Anya?"

Anya gasped, sitting up. "How'd you get in? I locked the door."

Don moved to the foot of the bed. "Not the window."

Anya sobbed. "That's right. I forgot." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm mad at you."

Don nodded. "I know. I'm mad at myself too."

Anya stood, moving so she was in front of him. Don noticed that with no shoes on she was nearly the same height. Her brown hair held red highlights in this dimmed light. She was beautiful to him. She sniffled. "Why?"

Don sighed, folding his arms. "I…was afraid."

"Of me?"

Don took her face into his hands, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "No. Of everyone else. I wanted us to have a chance. You are my best friend. The first best friend that I've had that wasn't connected to my family. As far as I know, you're the first girlfriend any of us has ever had. I wanted to know what being with you as a boyfriend was like before I subjected you to my family." He dropped his hands. "That was April and Casey. We saved April years ago and Casey meet Raph one night and became fast friends. They have been the only humans to know we existed and befriend us…now you."

Anya sighed. No more tears were coming down her cheeks. "You hurt me tonight. You made me feel like…the other woman. Like I wasn't supposed to be with you. The way you acted…it looked like you were embarrassed to be with me."

"Never." He moved quick, pushing her gently against the wall and kissed her. She protested at first but gave in to him quickly. He ended the kiss, placing his forehead on hers. "You are the first thing I think about when I wake up. You are the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. Any all the times in between, I wonder how you could be with me…a monster. A freak. How can you trust me near you or Lydia?"

Anya touched his face. "I care about you, Don. I trust you. I don't know how many times I have to say it before you believe me."

He moved away, allowing Anya the option to move away from him. Instead, she hugged him. He hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Anya took his hand and led him to the bed. Don stopped. "We can't."

Anya grinned. "I want you to sleep next to me…not with me."

Don blushed. He allowed Anya to pull him into bed and wrap in up in covers and her arms. They were face-to-face. Don traced her face, making her smile. "I'm sorry I made you feel like 'the other woman,' despite that being ridiculous. What other woman would want me?"

Anya shook her head. "For one so smart, you are really dumb. You and your brothers will find love. April and Casey will not be the only humans in your lives. I'm proof of that. Granted, April and Casey and I didn't get off on the right foot…but I hope they will come around."

Don lifted himself up on his arms. "That's a great idea."

Anya was confused. "What?"

"I'm going to go talk to them right now." He kissed her and got up.

Anya sat up the best she could in her situation. "Don, what are you talking about?"

Don just smiled. "I have a plan. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back tomorrow." He rushed over and kissed her then her stomach. "Bye."

Anya just shook her head, dropping back down on the bed. Still confused.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my younger sister. The IM conversation between Mikey and Don in the beginning was an actual conversation between her (Mikey) and me (Don).


	9. Chapter 9

Two years earlier

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Don nearly flew over the rooftops. When he reached his destination he was more determined than ever to make his plan work. He tapped on the window and waited. April opened the window. "Don?"

Don didn't wait for April's invitation as he pushed into the apartment. "We have to talk." April closed the window and sat next to Casey, who was lounging on the couch. Don began to pace in front of them. "Ok. I thought about what you said. You're right. Anya needs to meet the family. But, until I feel comfortable enough to actually do that…I want her to meet you two."

Casey's raise an eyebrow. "Ya mean like a double date?"

Don smiled. "Exactly. You can meet her. Talk to her. Get to know her. What do you think?"

April crossed her arms. "I still think you should tell the guys."

Don sighed. "Well, Mikey knows but he thinks we aren't…never mind. That's not going to happen, April. Not yet anyway."

April stood, taking Casey's hand. "We'll be right back." She dragged Casey into their bedroom where they began a semi-loud conversation. Don was nervous. He began pacing again. This had to work.

April and Casey came out together. April nodded. "Ok. Set it up."

Three weeks later…

Anya and Don walked on the sidewalk heading to their diner. Anya had her arm looped around Don's, leaning into him for warmth. "So, why the diner?"

"It's secure, safe and it has meaning."

Anya laughed. "To us."

Don nodded. "To us." They entered the diner, Don holding the door open for Anya. Don saw April and Casey, sitting at the table in the back, just like he told them. He took Anya's hand and led her to the table. Anya held his hand tight, showing her nervousness. He let Anya slide into the booth first so she was sitting next to Casey. April and him sat across from each other. Don cleared his throat. "April O'Neil and Casey Jones, this is Anya Abernathy. Anya, April and Casey."

Anya extended her hand and Casey took it. "Nice ta meet you."

April took her hand next. "I'm sorry for the way we reacted the other day. We didn't mean anything by it. Don and his brothers are like my little brothers. I'm kinda overprotective with them."

Anya smiled. "Apology accepted."

April smiled. Don sighed. It was a real smile. April began the questions soon after. "How did you two meet?"

Anya placed her hand on her stomach. Little Lydia must be moving around with Anya's heart rate up with anxiety. "We met seven months ago. My boyfriend dumped me and Don's brother, Leo, had just announced that he was leaving on his training mission. We came to this diner and talked all night."

Casey chuckled. "Sounds like Don. So, the baby…"

Anya smiled. "I was pregnant when I meet Don." She took Don's hand. "Don's been great about it. He even named my baby, Lydia."

Don could see that Anya was proud of him and trying to praise him but April was giving him a sour look. He looked April in the eye, startling her. He knew that he usually was a pushover, especially with April. That small part of him that loved April had dwindled to nothing. Well, he loved her as a sister…nothing more. She wasn't expecting him to stare her down. But, not now. Not for Anya and Lydia. Don mentally kicked himself. When did he become so cheesy? Don focused on Anya and Casey's conversation. "yeah. I'm a nurse."

Casey laughed. "That will come in handy once you meet Raph. He and I have a tendency to get in over our heads and poor Donny here usually has to patch us up. An extra pair of hands would be great."

Anya laughed, turning to Don. "So, you're the medic, inventor, ninja, and computer geek. Any other jobs?"

Don sipped his coffee. "There's a few others but not worth listing."

April smiled. "He's also the lair's confidant and secret keeper. He's knows the dark secrets of everyone…including a few of my own."

Casey looked at her. "Oh yeah. What dark secrets?"

April smiled. "Nothing."

The rest of the night was spent retelling the turtle's adventures. Don smiled and watched Anya's face through the stories. The wave of emotions that crossed her face with each story was priceless. She reminded him of a little girl he saw at the library during story hour. The child was restless but her attention never wavered from the storyteller's reading of Charlotte's Web. Her reactions were pure and unscripted.

Don's attentions were brought back to Anya when she motioned him to move. "Come on, come back from la-la-land. I have to go." Don moved allowing Anya to go to the bathroom. When he sat down he noticed that April and Casey were smiling at him.

He emptied his second coffee cup. "What?"

April shrugged. "She's very nice. She likes you a lot. I'm just worried. What do you know about being a boyfriend or…father?"

Don shook his head. "Anya has never asked anything of me other than my friendship and trust. She has not asked me to be a father figure for her child."

Casey shrugged. "Not yet. But, Donny, seriously, what are you going to do when this baby comes? Only see her when there's a sitter?"

Don shook his head. "I'll be there for both of them."

April sighed. "What about your family?"

Don grunted. "Have you been down to the lair lately? Sensei is always sad and never comes out of his mediation room. Mikey is Mikey. He's sad but has taken a job to occupy his time. Raph is completely distant from us. I've tried to get them to train together but they don't respect me. April, Leo should not have left. Leo should not have left me in charge."

Casey hit him playfully in the arm. "Hey, man. You're doing better than you think. Raph actually thinks about you when we're out. Before, he would defy Leo outright. But, when we are out and about to do something that may be less than safe, he always says, 'Donnie would be so pissed at me if he knew what I was doing.' So, you're in his head. That's start."

Don smiled. "Thanks."

Anya came out of the bathroom frustrated. She was shaking her hands. Don laughed. "No paper towels, again."

Anya sat down. "I don't get it. Well, I understand they're lazy but those super powered hairdryers do not dry your hands properly." April and Casey laughed but Anya continued. "Seriously. It's just dumb." They sat talking for an hour more then Anya nudged Don.

Don nodded. "We have to get going. Anya's got a big day at work tomorrow."

To Don's surprise, April and Casey hugged Anya good-bye and hoped she would stop by the shop. Anya promised she would soon. Don waved at them and took Anya's hand. She was so happy. "Don, they were so nice. I can tell April still has her reservations but I think I can win her over. And, Casey…he's a mush ball."

Don laughed. "April can be tough but I have to admit you did very well. And, Casey. Well, as long as you aren't foot or a Purple Dragon, Casey loves everyone."

They entered Anya's apartment and headed into her bedroom. Don watched Anya had into the bathroom to brush her teeth. He undressed his human clothing, remembering to remove his pads and belt. He crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around himself. Anya came out of the bathroom in her flannel nightgown. She pulled her ponytail out, scratching her head. She looked at Don and smiled. "Someone's comfy."

She crawled in next to him, kissing him softly. "Thank you for tonight."

Don nodded. "You're welcome." He opened his arms and Anya turned resting her back against his plastron. He snuggled close her, letting out a content sigh. Anya laughed. "Someone's comfy and happy."

Don nodded into her hair. "I am. "

Anya turned her head. "Don't you have to get back to the lair?"

Don shook his head. "Not tonight. Casey and April are covering for me."

Anya frowned. "I don't like that you are lying to your family."

Don grunted. "Please. We had a great night and we're together. Please."

Anya turned, sighing. "Fine. But, I'm not happy about it."

Don nodded. "Duly noted." Anya sighed as Don placed his hand over her stomach. His calming touch settled down the kicking baby within. Anya knew it was Don's calming effect on her that quieted her baby but sometimes she liked to think Lydia was reacting to Don. She turned, seeing Don slowly open his eye. "What?"

Anya turned completely in Don's arms so they were facing each other. "I heard the conversation…while I was supposed to be in the bathroom." She cast her eyes down. "I know we have been avoiding this issue. I've been afraid to bring it up." She cleared her throat. "What are you planning on doing when this baby is born?"

Don touched her cheek, running his thumb along her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. You may not have said anything but your body language gives you away. I want to be here…in whatever capacity you want me. I really like you, Anya. I want to stay."

Anya smiled. "Well, you must like me. It's not like you're sticking around for the sex."

Don blushed and gasped. "Anya."

Anya laughed. "It's true."

Don wrapped his arms around Anya. "It's not like I don't think about it."

Anya's eyes went wide. "Wow, you have a libido. And, here, I thought you were a eunuch."

Don laughed. "Hardly. I may be quiet but I'm not innocent."

Anya touched his face and it sent chills down his spine. "Good. I want you to stay too. I want to be with you. If only I met you a year ago. We lost a year and…" she touched her stomach. "A lot less complicated life together."

Don heard the meaning in her tone. Don knew he was ready to be physical with Anya. There was never a doubt in his mind and nether region. There were many nights when he had to find a way to relive himself of his lust. He kissed Anya's forehead softly. "We have plenty of time to make it all up. Once Lydia is born, we can be…a family." He hesitated to see if Anya had a negative reaction to 'family.'

Anya smiled. "I'd like that." She put her hands on his plastron. "But, you don't seem to understand that Lydia will very demanding on my time. She'll need to be feed every two hours and changed. We won't be able to meet late night at the diner and most nights I'll probably pass out on the couch when we try to watch a movie. Everything will change."

Don kissed Anya, deepening the kiss. Anya moaned wrapping her arms around Don's neck. He ran his hands down her sides and then up her back, mingling his tongue with hers.

Anya separated from their kiss. "You are being mean."

Don laughed. "Go to sleep." He turned on his side, turning off the light.

Outside Anya's apartment, a figure in a black moved quickly and skillfully through the shadows.

Anya's POV

It had been two weeks since she meet Casey and April. They were a funny couple. They were perfect compliments to each other. April was organized and literal whereas Casey was spontaneous and chaotic. She had promised to visit April at her shop that night and today she was going to go. The shop wasn't hard to find at all. She knew Don wasn't going to be there. He had finally convinced his brothers to start sparring again. Today, he was taking them to the junkyard to run drills.

The shop was very organized. Each item had a tag clearly displayed and each section of store was designated for a different time period. Clearly, this was April's doing. Speaking of April, she came down the stairs into the store, waving at Anya when she saw her. April came up and hugged her. "Hi. I didn't expect you today."

"Yeah, sorry. I had the morning off so I decided to stop."

"Unexpectedly?"

"Yeah, false labor."

April clasped her hands together. "Oh, are you ok."

Anya smiled. "Fine. It happens. I still have to go in later tonight. I'm so close. I am so ready to have this baby."

April smiled. "Well, relax. Look around the shop and let me know if you find anything. I have to finish some book keeping. Yell if you need anything."

Anya started looking around. April sat on a stool, watching Anya browse. "So, are you going to have a baby shower?"

Anya looked up. "My mother and sister are planning one, but not sure who they are inviting. I don't have many female relatives outside my immediate family. My friends at the hospital had one for me last week. I tried to call Walter's mother, but she hung up on me."

April tilted her head. "Why doesn't she want to be apart of the child's life? It's her grandchild."

Anya shrugged, walking over to April. "Walter's mom is a widow. Walter was not very nice to her. She and I didn't get along. Then, I met Don."

April smiled. "Turned your world upside, right?"

Anya nodded. "Yes. I was running away and he was running away from Leo leaving…we met and the world made sense. I can't explain it. Now, don't get me wrong. I freaked out when I saw him. But, he won me over. All this time, I was dating the wrong species."

April shrugged. "I've known them for too long to see them as anything but friends and little brothers. I freaked out when I saw you."

Anya moved over to some antique hair combs. "Yeh, I noticed. Was it that hard to believe that Don had a girlfriend?"

April walked behind the desk, organizing the countertop. "No. it was just a surprise. Don is the quiet one. He's the shy one. Out of all the turtles, I didn't think Don would have a girlfriend first…and one he didn't meet in battle or somewhere that involved ninja-stuff. You're…normal."

Anya laughed. "That's bad?"

"No. But, I won't lie to you. I'm worried that Don is taking on too much. He's leading the guys. He has you and soon, there will be your baby. I don't know if he can handle it."

Anya sighed. "That's why I wanted him to tell his family. I know he's going to be there when the baby is born. I've tried to explain to him the commitment…but he thinks he can handle it. I have to trust him."

April smiled. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Maybe?"

April cleared her throat, rubbing her hands together nervously. "What was it like? With Don?"

Anya shook her head. "What's what like?"

April nodded her head. "Being with him…in that way."

Anya laughed. "Oh. That." Anya raised an eyebrow. "Why? Interested?"

April blushed. "No. Its just Don and I are good friends. We've known each other for years. I think he had a crush on me in the beginning. And, seeing you, it makes me wonder just how capable, physically, you know."

Anya laughed. "Don is fine. Now, don't go teasing him or anything. We've only fooled around, for obvious reasons. It's…nice. He was a sloppy kisser in the beginning but we worked on that. It was difficult with his large mouth and all. Anything else…. he only says he learned it from the Internet."

April laughed. "Don would learn things from the internet."

Anya pointed a finger at April, teasing. "It's a wonderful thing." She looked at the large grandfather clock. "Well, I have to go get ready for the late shift. See you around, April."

"See ya, Anya."

Later at the hospital…

Anya looked at the clock. She had only been working 4 hours and already she was exhausted. She found herself counting down the hours and minutes until she could be with Don again. Her swollen ankles throbbed and her back was sore.

Anya began to think about what April said: '_I think he had a crush on me…"_ Anya remembered Don telling her that he had had a crush on someone but they were taken, so it was always a non-issue. He wouldn't stop her happiness just because he thought they could be an item. Anya thought how lucky she was to have him. Sure, he wasn't human, but he was supportive, sensitive, fun, uber-smart and he seemed to like…maybe love her and her soon to be born child. She still had her doubts. She still worried that she was taking a huge risk with her heart. Midnight feeding and diapers may be the breaking point.

Her attention was brought back to an irate dementia patient that had wandered into the maternity ward. Her supervisor came in and released her of that duty in exchange for medication runs. As she was in the medication room, counting out medication, double checking the charges, and re-counting the pills, her friend Toni came knocking on the door. She motioned with her thumb. "You're needed in ER."

"Are you kidding me? Junior just sent me here. And, I'm on restricted duty." Anya said, frustrated.

Toni shrugged. "Don't know. Apparently, the whole hospital is short staffed today. Dana has called in everyone, including restricted duty."

Anya clocked out of the medication room and headed down to the ER. When the elevator doors opened, it was mass chaos. Anya ran to the nurses' station. "Anya Abernathy. I was sent me down here to cover."

The nurse at the station smiled. "Welcome to Hell." The nurse looked at Anya's stomach. "Shit." She sighed, clearly frustrated. "Here, take ER1. When you're done, come back here. I see if I can't get you back upstairs." The nurse handed Anya the chart and she dashed to Examine Room 1. Anya moved the blinds to find a good-looking man, with black rugged hair, lean body and a possible broken ankle looking at her. Anya raised an eyebrow. "Casey?"

Casey smiled, obviously in pain. "Hey, Anya. Long time no see." He pointed to his leg that was wrapped in bedding with a wet blood spot. "I told ya another medic was going to come in handy."

She walked over to inspect Casey's leg. She touched it in a few places and gauged Casey's painful reactions. The curtain moved and April moved into the area carrying two cups of coffee.

She smiled at Anya. "Hello. I thought you weren't in ER anymore."

Anya grunted. "I'm not supposed to be. There is a bad bug going around so we are so under staffed it isn't funny."

April sat down. "Is it broken?"

Anya smiled back. "No. I'll have the doctor come in to verify but it appears…" she removed the last of the wrappings to reveal a nasty and deep cut that went from his ankle to knee. "Casey, here, has strained his ankle badly and a deep laceration. Casey, you will need stitches. When's the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

Casey laughed. "Don't know." A breeze moved through the station touching the wound causing Casey to scream.

Anya grabbed a sterile cloth and gently laid it over the wound. The bleeding had stopped except for one deep part near his ankle that was oozing. She grunted. "Should I ask how this happened?"

April and Casey said "no" in unison.

Anya took the chart and began making notes. " Ok, I'll be right back." She watched April given Casey the coffee. She heard Casey sigh from behind the curtain. "Sorry April. I know you were researching for that trip to South America. I called Donnie to see if he could come but Raph and him were fighting again."

Anya nearly ripped the paper her pen was pressed hard against the paper. Donnie, Raph, South America. Anya left the room quickly, handing the chart to the on-call doctor. She waited at the nurse's station for the doctor. Her mind was racing. Casey had said Donnie was fighting with his brother. Did they know about her? Were they fighting because Don was with her? Anya put her hand to her head. She felt someone touch her shoulder and saw the doctor, looking at her. "Order an X-ray. Find me when the films are in. If there is no break, stitch him up, give him a tetanus shot and Codeine. Follow up with his primary."

"Yes, doctor." Anya took the chart and headed back into ER1. She stood outside the curtain to collect herself. April and Casey were still talking. "Donnie has been so happy lately. And it's just pissing Raph off. He doesn't think Donnie should be so happy when Leo could be dead."

April protested. "Donnie is an engineer not a warrior, like Raph and Leo."

Casey chuckled. "No offense, but, who could stand to be around Don and all his gadgets. Now, don't get me wrong. I love the guy. He's a great friend and awesome mechanic. But, Raph's got a point. He's running around with Anya when they should be back on the streets dealing with the Dragons. This wouldn't have happened if the guys were there."

April huffed. "Well, they are not. They deserve to be happy. They deserve to have friends. Don has found someone to love and have a family. Leo left and has been gone for eight months. And, the last letter was almost four months ago. The guys just aren't dealing with it together, like they should. I don't want to talk about this anymore." The uncomfortable huff in April's voice let Anya know their conversation had ended.

'That's my que.' She walked in and opened the chart. "Casey. The doctor wants to make sure there are no fractures, so someone will come and get you for an X-ray." Casey was X-rayed, patched up for his strained ankle and after Anya put 56 stitches and three staples, Casey was sent on his way with crutches and some pain killers.

For the rest of Anya's shift, she worried about Don's family life. Was he ignoring his duties as leader to be with her? Was he causing fights? She vowed to get to the bottom of it tonight.

Later that night…

Anya nearly ran into her apartment throwing her bag on the couch. She sat down at the computer and logged on. Don's screen name was up. She IMed him.

HelloNurse83: Don? You there?

DonMatrix: Yes.

HelloNurse83: What happened to you? Are you ok?

DonMatrix: No. Raph and I got into a huge fight. AGAIN. Mike and I had to search all night for him. Just got in about ten minutes ago. We found him beating some thug. I am so sick of his attitude.

HelloNurse83: I got a new sonogram picture today. It actually looks like a baby. My mom is so happy. My brother was hoping for twins. I told him maybe next time. Lol.

DonMatrix: Next time? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? ;)

HelloNurse83: ha. ha. Come see me. I have to talk to you about something.

DonMatrix: Not sure it's a good idea right now. I'm too tired and frustrated.

HelloNurse83: Then, go to bed and then come see me.

DonMatrix: I'll try to come by tonight. Not sure I can sneak out with Raph on the warpath.

HelloNurse83: Ok. I'll leave the window unlocked. SEE you later.

DonMatrix: Bye.

Anya logged off and got ready for bed.

Don, on the other hand, moved to his bed, closing his eyes. After trying to go to sleep without success, he wrote a note, sliding it under Mike's door. At 10pm, Don slipped into Anya's apartment. The apartment was quiet and dark. Don walked into Anya's bedroom to see her sleeping. He looked at the clock again. 10pm was early for Anya to be asleep. She had mentioned that being pregnant made you tired. He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Anya. Wake up."

She stirred, turning her body to look up. "Hey."

Don smiled. "Hey."

She pointed to her dresser. Don went up and saw the sonogram. He picked it up and there in black and white was Anya's daughter. Although fuzzy, Don could make out the little head and hands. Anya sat up in bed. "So, what do you think?"

Don shrugged, teasing. "She's got a big head." He was rewarded with a pillow to the face. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, continuing to stare at the picture. "So, any more false labor pains?"

Anya shook her head. "No, not yet." She moved the sheet and lifted her shirt slightly so Don could see her baby bump. "But, feel this." She took his hand and placed it to the side. Don felt the baby kick his hand. He looked up at her. "She's kicking me."

Anya smiled. "Well, you did say she had a big head."

Don leaned forward. "Baby, I'm sorry. You have a perfectly shaped head."

Don put the picture aside, lying down with both hands behind his head. Anya looked down at him. "We need to talk."

Don grunted. "Why don't I like those words?"

Anya sighed. "Casey came into the hospital today all banged up. They said you couldn't come because of the fight with Raph. What happened? What was so bad you couldn't help Casey? I thought you said you weren't ignoring your duties to be with me?"

Don stood, pacing. His anger was rising. He punctuated each statement by pounding a fist into an open palm. "Raph is an idiot. He's reckless. He's rude. He's impatient. I was working and saw Raph leave the lair. I asked where he was going and got the typical response, 'out.' I decided to finish my shift and follow him. I found him and Casey right before they were about to take on a group of Purple Dragons. Casey got hit in the leg with a pipe and when Raph went to help him a Dragon tried to shoot him. I pushed him out of the way but the bullet grazed his arm. I took care of the remaining Dragons and helped Casey to April's. She took him to the hospital and I took Raph home. He was cursing me out the whole way. By the time we got to the lair, we were screaming at each other. Splinter came out and reprimanded us both. It was so…hurtful. I'm trying to be a good Leader. I make a chore chart every week. I make sure we have plenty of supplies. I run our training sessions…I don't know what they want from me."

Don jumped on the bed, straddling Anya, placing his hands on either side of her head on the wall, mindful of her stomach. "I want to be with you, too. I want to give you what you and Lydia deserve." Don didn't tell Anya but he could hear her and the baby's heartbeat, smell her shampoo and her own scent. That alone was enough to cool his anger. He felt Anya's hands touch and caress his arms. He sighed. "I am not avoiding my duties as Leader. It's just that…it's not working. Leo had not written or called in months. The stress and worry it is causing is so thick in air that one of Leo's katanas would have had a hard time slicing through it. We are becoming distant."

Anya sighed, kissing Don's beak. "All I ask is that you keep trying, ok?"

Don nodded. "I'll try." He cleared his throat, leaning back to he was still face-to-face with Anya but not…in her face. "So, what else is going on?"

Anya sighed. "My boyfriend is unhappy and I'm not sure how to help him?"

Don nodded. "Me. Either. April said you had a false labor episode. Are you ok?"

Anya laughed. "Yeah. Fine. I thought it was back labor, where you feel everything in your back…but it was just bad back pain. Since I can't take anything I just had to relax until it passed. Oh, I have poker Wednesday night, so I won't be here until late."

Don was half listening as Anya continued to talk. Don wondered if little Lydia would be a terror child. He hoped that with Anya and his influence she would be a responsible, kind and productive citizen, but, that's every parents' wish. Anya was so close to her due date. Don smiled as he remembered Anya pacing, annoying and uncomfortable. She was ready to have this baby. She wanted Lydia out of her body, now. Don couldn't blame her. In a way, a baby is a parasite. An adorable, squishy face miracle parasite. It thrives and takes everything you have until you are no longer needed. Anya had made him watch the miracle of life video she got at the library. Don nearly threw up during the birthing scene and poor Anya was rendered speechless. They agreed that they would never watch the video again nor speak of its contents.

Don was still amazed that he had a girlfriend. Anya had been right. Their relationship had not changed much since expressing their desire to be together. They had not said the three magic words yet, but Don felt they were close to that point. The rugrat had put a damper on exploring their sexual side of their relationship but Don didn't mind. Soon, Lydia would be born and they would be a family, as strange as that sounded and felt.

"Don," Anya screamed.

Don looked at her. "Sorry, day dreaming. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie?"

Don sat up. "No. I'm going back to the lair. I'll call you later. I told Mikey I wouldn't be gone long." He kissed her and left, knowing that Anya still was worried about him.

The next day…

Don's clock chimed, indicating that his shift was over. He unhooked himself and went to the kitchen. Mikey was there, reading a comic. "Hey, bro." He said with a smile.

Don rubbed Mickey's head. "Hey, Mickey. How are you?"

Mickey shrugged. "Ok." He seemed to hesitated for a second before saying, "I saw Master Splinter crying."

Don froze. "When?"

Mickey sighed. "About ten minutes ago. He was holding a picture of Leo, you know, the one April took when we were at the farm. He was calling Leo's name." Mickey's head hung low. "Do you think...something happened to him? Master Splinter has always been close to us. He found us when the Foot captured him. Maybe he saw Leo...die."

Don gasped. "Mickey. Don't say that. Master Splinter may have just been crying because he misses him. We all do."

Mickey nodded. "Maybe. But, there's missing and there's grieving. I think Splinter was grieving."

Don hugged his brother. "Leo's ok. He's just being an ass about keeping in touch."

Mickey returned the hug chucking. "It's so funny to hear you swear."

Don bopped Mickey gently on the head and went to get a beer.

At the hospital…

Anya was pushed around the corner by Julia and into Angie. Anya instinctly held her stomach as they made impact. When Anya realized whom they had crashing into she felt all feeling leave her feet like a hot flash, causing her to collapse to her knees.

Angie yelped. "Anya? You ok?" Angie helped Anya up. Anya watched how here Angie's eyes darted from her face to Anya's stomach. Angie laughed. "We need traffic signals in these halls."

Julie laughed like Angie had just told the worst joke ever. It was polite but guarded. Anya straightened herself up. "Hello, Angie. What are you doing back here?" It came out harsher than Anya had wanted but when she saw Walter's grandmother's wedding ring on Angie's finger, she lost all neutrality.

Angie smiled. "I came back just for a couple of weeks. I'm teaching the Lamaze class. Will you be joining?"

Anya shook her head. "No." She looked at Julie would looked like a dog ready to pounce, waiting for the approval of its master. She looked at Julie. "No, I won't. Come on, Julie. We need to get downstairs." She grabbed Julie's hand and rushed to the elevators. When Anya was satisfied that Angie was out of earshot, she looked at Julie. "You could have warned me." Her voice getting higher. "Is he here?"

Julie shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't want you to freak out and go into early labor or jump her and end of having your baby in jail."

Anya grunted, crossing her arms. "Please, give me a little credit." They got into the elevator. "Damn, now where am I going to take my Lamaze class? I don't even have a partner." She said the last part looking directly at Julie.

Julie pointed at herself. "Me? Why me? Get your new boy toy to take you."

Anya sighed, exiting the elevator, heading to the ER. "He can't. He works a rotating shift so he never has the same night off. Please, Julie. Be my best friend...please" The word 'please' came out in a whine. Anya saw Julie nose wrinkle and she smiled, knowing she had a partner for class.

At the end of her shift, Anya was packing up her stuff in the locker room when she heard a deep voice that sent a cold chill down her spine. "Hey, Anya."

Anya slowing turned, knowing that her eyes were wide. "Hi Walter."

Walter was the same. Still tall, still handsome... damn him. He walked over and leaned against the locker. "So, what's cookin' good-looking?"

Anya frowned. "Watch out. I might tell your wife you're flirting with ex-girlfriends." Anya slammed the locker door shut, causing Walter to move back or lose some fingers. She seemed hard on the outside but her insides were squirming. She was freaking out. The baby was kicking her hard almost in sync with her erratic heartbeat. She cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

"Just seeing how you were doing. I heard you got promoted...congrats. You deserved it. You were always a hard worker."

Anya sighed. "How's married life?"

Walter, at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "It's good. Better than I expected." He put his hand on Anya's shoulder. "Now, don't get me wrong, you and I had fun. But, we were just friends."

Anya squeaked, pushing his hand away. "Friends? I loved you. You said you loved me. You talked about buying a house together, getting married, starting your own practice. Those are things you don't talk to a friend about. I thought we were happy. Now, I'm pregnant..."

Walter interrupted. "Did you ever find the father of your baby?"

Anya wrung her coat in her hands. How dare he try to act like her friend? How dare he act like they didn't have something? "Walter... you are the father."

Walter cleared his throat. "Come on. There is no way. I can't have kids."

Anya waved her hands over her stomach, yelling. "Apparently, you can."

Walter's face morphed from confident prick to annoyed prick. "I had a vasectomy last year. I don't want kids."

Anya laughed. "For a doctor, you sure are dumb. Didn't you listen to the nurse after it was over? Did you listen to the side effects?"

Walter grunted. "Of course I did. I didn't have any."

Anya raised her arms up and dropped them exasperated. "Idiot. They tell you to watch out for the first few months after you have it. There is still a chance you can conceive." Anya wiggled her fingers. "The swimmers that are there before the cut can come out and impregnate someone...oh wait, that was me."

Walter's face now went from annoyed to panic. "No. I read everything about it. I didn't see that in the pamphlet."

Anya laughed. "Some doctor you are. Ask Angie, your wife, about it. She would know. I bet she would love to hear all about it." She pointed him in the chest. "You are going to be a father. If you don't want to be, fine. I can raise this baby on my own. Just... don't reject her if she ever tries to find you."

Walter's face softened. "Do you want money? Is that what this is about? Anya, I never took you to be a gold digger." Anya left the locker room in a rush. Walter didn't even try to stop her...but then again, she didn't expect him to try.

At that night, Don entered Anya's apartment to find her crying on the phone. He gave her a concerned look but she didn't see him. She sniffled. "No. That's ok. Um, could you tell him I left a message? Thanks, Bye."

She hung up the phone. She jumped when she saw Don. "Jeez, you scared me."

Don took her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Walter."

Don's face fell. Why she so upset over that guy? They were together now. Right? He felt betrayed and angry. Anya must of felt him tense because he took his face into her hands. "I don't care about that asshole." She walked into the living room begin to pace. "It's just that...what was wrong with me? Why was I so expendable? What did this girl have that I didn't? Why was I trash?"

Don frowned sitting on the couch. "And, I'm not supposed to be offended, why?"

Anya stopped pacing, looking at Don. "Because, I love you." She started pacing again rambling. "I'm upset because he turned away not only from me but his daughter. His own flesh and blood. My daughter is going to grow up with an asshole for a father. I didn't want that for her." She stopped pacing again. Don smiled. He didn't think Anya realized that she told him she loved him. He had inkling that she didn't realize it. He loved her too. But, saying the words is harder than admitting them.

Don stood, holding Anya's shoulders. "You're making me dizzy. I still don't understand why you are so upset. He's moving on. You moved on. With me. Yes, it sucks he has a daughter that he probably will never know. But, does that really matter? Your daughter will have your father, brother and me to be her male role models. She will not want for that love. Ok?"

Anya sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Don tried not to be too grossed out. "It's…just not what I wanted for my child. I always thought I would be in love with the person I would have a child with…you know. I don't know what I'm doing. And, Angie, his wife," she spit the word 'wife' out that it was a vile disgusting word. She hiccupped. "She's teaching the Lamaze class, so now I have to go downtown to take the class at the YMCA with Jules." She backed away from Don, blowing her nose. "I'm the one who keeps having to change my life. My routines. Walter hasn't had to do anything."

Don got Anya to sit in her chair. "Do you want some tea?"

Anya sighed. "No." She stared out into space, absentmindedly, wiping her nose.

Don held her face kissing her cheek. "Please stop crying. Don't shed another tear for the idiot. You are with me now. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish Lydia was my child. But, wishing doesn't make it happen."

Don went to move but Anya jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I know I'm crying for something that can't be changed. You are the best thing to happen to me along with Lydia."

"We meet because of Walter…so as much as I would love to punch him in the face, I have to thank him for bringing you into my life." Don frowned. "Sorry, that sounded really cheesy." He kissed her lips. "I'll go make you a hot chocolate."

Anya nodded, turning so Don could head to the kitchen. Anya sighed. "I would pay to see you punch Walter in the face…. repeatedly." Don laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years earlier

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. My day job has been getting hectic. Also, if you need visualize the characters: Anya would be Zooey Deschanel (who's sister is the girl on Bones) and Julie would be America Ferrera. Some visual aids :)

But, on with the fanfic………

Julie POV

Anya dragged Julie down the busy street. "You are the bestest friend in the whole wide world." She emphasized each word by squeezing Julie's arm. Julie grunted in response, letting Anya drag her to the local YMCA for Lamaze class. They met during a nurse's luncheon years ago. Anya was the newbie and Julie was the seasoned (by two years) nurse who knew it all. They worked ER for a couple months before Julie was sent up to maternity. She had a concentration in high-risk pregnancies so it was only a matter of time before she was sent up. They remained friends despite their opposite natures. Anya was a happy person with a child-like demeanor. Innocent, but whoa, she had a devil streak in her when provoked. Julie on the other hand, grew up on the streets in Hell's Kitchen's kill-or-be-killed attitude. She got out of that life...but still had family in a mess of trouble. She always had her guard up and sneakers on in the event she needed to get out of anywhere fast.

Julia sighed. "Tell me again why would couldn't take the class at the hospital?"

Anya frowned. "Uh, Angie's teaching it."

Julie's mouth made an o-shape and closed her mouth. She could picture it now with Angie teaching the class and Anya breaking down into a hormonal mess. And, no need for tempt Julie to become irate and beat Angie, causing a dozen pregnant women to stress and possibly go into early labor. Whoa, the legal department would just love to see that one come thorough their door. Especially, when the head attorney for their department was similar to nervous attorney on Scrubs.

They got to the YMCA and checked in, each given a workbook and bag of items. Julie sat down, sighing again. The first class was being held in a classroom type room, chalkboard and all. Julie had flashbacks of high school English class. She hated English. Hopefully, this would not be as boring. A young man and woman couple sat next to them. The woman smiled and Julie and she returned the gesture. The woman turned towards Julie and Anya, who was rummaging through the goodie bag. "So, how far along are you?"

Anya looked up. "Eight months."

The woman laughed. "Me too. I've enjoyed the ride, but I'm ready to get off."

Anya laughed. "Oh, yeah."

The woman looked at Julie. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Julie's smile clicked off. "Excuse me?"

Anya laughed, waving a hand. "We're not together. She's my best friend."

The woman's face turned red. "Oh my God. I am soo sorry."

Julie grunted again, turning to Anya. "You so owe me after this."

Anya just continued to laugh until the instructor came into the room. She asked everyone to pull out a plastic sheet from the bag. It had a series of holes from tiny to large enough to fit a fist through it. Julie watched as Anya's eye bulged out of her head. This time, Julie laughed. "We're even."

Anya pointed to the holes, turning white. "That's the difference? I don't remember this part from nursing school?"

Julie shrugged. "Yep. And you get to experience centimeter by glorious centimeter."

Anya dropped the sheet down on the desk. "I think I want a C-section now." The rest of the class was pretty uneventful. It was boring. Nursing 101. Julie had worked in the maternity ward for almost 5 years. There wasn't much this certified Lamaze instructor could teach her she didn't already know. Poor Anya though was scared out of her mind by the time they exited the YMCA. They teach you the basics in nursing school but until you see it or experience it, it's all surreal and detachable from your physique.

Julie cleared her throat. "So, how's Don doing?"

Anya nodded. "Fine." She stopped. "Did you see how big that was... my body can't do that."

Julie wrapped her arm around Anya, leading her down the street. "It can and will. Are you guys dating?"

Anya nodded, still lost in her thoughts. "Yeah. We're trying it out. Not sure what's going to happen when the baby gets here. He wants to be involved...but he really has never been around a baby before so I'm afraid it will scare him off. It's scaring me!"

Julie laughed. "He sounds like a good guy. He'll stick around."

They turned a corner only to come face to face with a mugging in process. Anya saw the purple dragon tattoo and flinched. Don had told her about them and it was not good. Anya and Julie turned to leave only to find that another mugger was behind them, twirling a blade.

Anya felt Julie push her behind her. Anya grabbed Julie. "No."

Julie turned to her. "I'm not the one pregnant." Julie held her hands in front of her, palms open. Anya remembered that Angie had taken a lot of self-defense classes. She took one every two months. When asked, all Julie ever said was "I had a hard childhood."

The mugger was spouting the traditional mugger dialogue. "Money or your life?" The second mugger had finished with his first hit and was approaching them. Anya saw the man who had just been mugged look at them once then flee. Anya grunted. So much for the Good Samaritan. Too bad all Julie and Anya had was 40 cash between them. Anya could feel the crisp 20 bill in her shoe. She didn't want to carry a purse so she stuck her license, debit card and the 20 she got at the ATM before they came to the YMCA all in her shoes. But now, she wished she had a purse that the muggers could take and leave them alone.

Anya brought her attention back to their situation. One mugger lunged at Julie and she deflected him but got cut in the arm the second time. The second mugger had opened his knife and moved towards her. She screamed, turning her body away. She felt a breeze pass her and the grunts and hollers of the muggers. When Anya turned, she saw Mikey and Don…fighting…with NINJA weapons. She watched in frozen amazement, as Don seemed to dance around the mugger, disarming him and knocking him unconscious. Mikey wasn't bad either. He's fighting style was more sporadic whereas Don was more controlled. It felt like minutes but in mere seconds the muggers were unconscious and Don and Mikey stood over them.

Mikey laughed. "Dude, that was awesome. I so miss the night life."

Don turned to Anya, replacing his bo on his back. He smiled. " You ok?" He took her hands. Anya nodded. "Holy shit…"

"Language."

Anya laughed. "Holy moley…you are ninjas!"

Mikey pulled the muggers by the scruff of their shirts and tossed them to the stress. "Well, duh. We've only told you like a million times."

Anya looked at Don. He wasn't looking at her face but her arms. She noticed that he was checking her for cuts and bruises. She tightened her hands. "Don, I'm fine."

Don shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to look."

"Uh, guys? What do we do about her?" He motioned his thumb in Julie's direction.

Julie was still in defensive stance again, her eyes the size of saucers. Anya's nursing training kicked in when she saw Julie's bloody arm. She took out a towel given at the Lamaze class and placed it on Julie's arm. "Julie? Are you ok?"

Julie came out of her daze. "Who the hell are they?"

Anya turned. "They just saved your life."

Mikey laughed. "Don't sweat it. Don Juan here wanted to make sure you got home ok."

Julie looked at the purple clad turtle then at Anya. "Don Juan? As in Don?" She turned her head, giving Anya a hard look. "As in your Don."

Anya laughed, nervously. "Yes. Don is not completely human."

Julie's legs gave out and Mikey was there to hold her up. "Whoa, dudette."

Julie looked up at Mikey and gasped, getting up and moving behind Anya. She held her arm. She looked at Anya. "Are they…safe?"

Don laughed. "Quite. We should get you to the hospital so you can get that arm checked out." Don went to look at her wound but she cowered. Don put his hands up defensively. "Got it." He looked at Mikey. "Come on." He smiled at Anya before Mikey and him jumped up the fire escapes, disappearing over the rooftops. They made it look like they were feathers, floating effortless up the side of the building.

Anya grabbed Julie and they quickly ran to the street. Anya waved down a cab and headed to the hospital. Anya pulled her shoe off, taking the 20 out. She could feel Julie's eyes giving her a hard look. Anya was silent the whole cab ride. They got to the hospital. The cab driver wasn't too thrilled about shoe money but he took it. Anya and Julie slipped into the ER and took over an empty exam room. Anya grabbed the equipment she would need to stitch Julie's arm. She was avoiding her friend's accusing eyes. When she didn't have a choice, she looked up. Julie was…afraid. Anya was stunned. She had never seen Julie afraid, ever. Anya cleared her throat, cleaning the wound on Julie's arm.

"Is the baby…human?"

Anya had to laugh. She couldn't help it. Of all the things that had just happened, Julie was afraid of her baby. She continued to clean. "Yes. It's Walter's baby. I met Don soon after finding out I was pregnant." Anya injected pain killers into the wound then moved to thread the needle.

Julie looked down. "You're in love with a freak?"

Anya grunted. "Don't call him that." She sighed. "You don't know him. Don is the most loving, supportive…being I have ever known. He's so smart and amazing with computers. He's different, yes. But, we care about each other." She began stitching. "They took a great risk letting you see them."

Julie winced, then frowned. Anya saw all color drain from her face. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Julie, I trust you with my life. I'm sure you can keep my boyfriend's secret."

Julie's face showed horror. "Oh God, have you slept with it…him. Him."

Anya finished stitching up the wound. "Not yet. The baby put a kibosh on that end of our relationship."

Julie looked down. "Isn't bestiality against the law? Against the Bible?" Julie put her hands together like there was an invisible ball in between them. "Does he have the parts?"

Anya laughed, holding her stomach. "Yes. He has the parts. Julie…he is as normal as you and me…just different. Maybe one day you and him can sit and talk. You'd be amazed. As for your concern for my immortal soul, thank you. But, Don is part human and part turtle."

Julie nodded. "Maybe. But, don't expect me to be cool about it, yet. This is all too much to take in."

Anya nodded, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know. I've been dealing with it for eight months…and I'm still not totally ok with it. I'm ok with Don. But, It's changes you. It's like being a kid again. If they exist…then maybe Santa Claus does too. There's something comforting in that. When I'm with Don, I feel like I'm home."

Julie jumped down from the table. "You're in love with him."

Anya snorted. "Please. We just started dating. He's been my friend for eight months. I care about him…but love?"

Julie wagered her finger. "I know that look. You love him."

Anya sighed. "Maybe I do. But, I'm not going to say it unless I'm sure."

Julie shrugged. "What did it for Walter?"

Anya scratched her neck. "It was a touch. We were making love and he touched me face while we kissed and it just came out." She touched her stomach. "It was the night Lydia was conceived." She chuckled. "I was so stupid."

Anya felt Julie hug her. "I love you. And, Don better or I'm calling animal control." Anya laughed. "Don't laugh. I'm serious. I've heard about them. My cousin was caught robbing a convenience store and they put him in a mental ward at JV because all he talked about here giant turtles who told him to stay in school and not fool around."

Anya sighed. "I'll be careful…but you have to give him a chance."

Julie crossed her arms. "Fine."

Outside the hospital, Don smiled. He had followed the girls to make sure they got to the hospital without incident. When he knew they were ok, he headed back to the lair.

When he got there, Raph and Mikey were sitting at the table, playing poker. He could see that they were using M&Ms as poker chips. Mikey occasionally ate one and Raph would yell at him.

Don smiled. "That is not a healthy dinner."

Raph shrugged. Mikey said, "We were waiting for you. Do you want to go get some pizzas or I think we have a few pre-made ones I could pop in the oven?"

Don crossed his arms, sitting at the table. "I think we should order in, the pre-made ones always taste like cardboard to me." He turned his head to Raph. "What do you think?"

Raph nodded. "Fresh is always better. Mikey, make the order and then Don and I will go get it."

Don frowned. Uh oh. Raph wants to get him alone for some reason. That usually is not a good sign. He looked at the clock. It was 9pm now. Plenty of time to get some pizza goes to the junkyard and still talk to Anya online before bed.

"Got somewhere to be?"

Don turned to see Raph's face, giving him that infamous stupid grin he gets when he thinks he's won something. Don sighed. "After dinner, I want to try and swing by the junkyard to gets some parts. Do either of you want me to look for anything for you while I'm there?"

Mikey shrugged. "Not this time." He scratched his head. "But, you may want to look for a new microwave for Raph while you are there."

Raphael's face fell. "What? You broke another one?"

Mikey put his hands up defensively. "No, dude. It just broke. I put a pop-tart in for 30 seconds and on second 15, the microwave started smoking."

Don racked his hands over his face. "That's why the lair smells like that."

"I tried to cover it with air fresheners but Master Splinter took it away from me...something about his sensitive nose."

Don nodded. "Makes sense. Alright, I'll look for a microwave too." In Don's mind he was yelling for joy. Now, he was a "get out of the lair free" card. They won't be missing him for a long time. It was not uncommon for Don to disappear in the junkyard for days when he was looking for a part.

Mikey got up. "I'll go order the pizzas."

Raph sighed and laughed. "Try not to break the telephone too."

"Ha. Ha," said Mikey as he made his way to the phone.

A few minutes later, Raph and Don were walking through the sewers towards the pizzeria. Their trek was silent. Don finally looked at Raph. "So, what's on your mind?"

Raph shrugged. "Just wondering about things."

"Like?"

Raph looked at Don. "Do you think Leo is ever going to come back?"

Don stopped, turning to his brother. "Of course I do. Leo wouldn't just abandon us."

Raph fisted his hands in his coat. "It's been eight months, almost nine. The letter we got from him two months ago was mailed a month before that. Nothin' since. I just think the bonehead got himself into trouble and..." Raph didn't finish his statement. Don could see the conflicted looks of anger, disappointment, and sadness playing across his brother's hard face.

Don put his hands on Raph's shoulders. He had to choice his words carefully. Raph rarely opened up like this and the wrong word will make his walls crash down, never to open for a long time. "Leo will come back. He better, I suck at being the Leader."

As Don hoped, Raph laughed. "You got that right. Why he choice you, I will never understand. Sometimes, I don't think I want to either."

Don nodded. "Me either." Don looked at Raph. He stopped.

Raph kept walking for a few paces then turned. "Wha?"

Don sighed and said to himself. "Here goes nothing." He walked up to Raph. "I know."

Raph's face was confused. "Ya know a lot of stuff there, Brainiac."

Don stared hard at Raph. "No, Raph. I know."

Raph's face went from confusion, to anger, to horror. He pushed Don away and started walking again. "You don't know anything."

Don frowned. "You're out all night, sleep all day. The shell cycle needs constant repairs. Thank goodness I had those leftover parts from the battle shell to upgrade the bike to make sure you were safe…especially after seeing some of that amateur footage. Plus, the fact that you look like a giant turtle in amour. Raphael…I know you are the Nightwatcher."

Rapheal rammed Donatello against the sewer wall. "So what. What ya gonna do about it? Tell Master Splinter? Tell Fox 5? So what?"

Raph moved away, releasing Don. He pointed at Raph. "You're the one playing vigilante…against Master Splinter's orders. But, no Raph. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Raph's head snapped up. "What? Why not?"

Don sighed, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Raph, I miss it too. I miss going out on patrols. I miss us fighting side by side. Mind you, I don't miss the fighting…but I miss the link. The bond of feeling like one being. I know why you're out there. Just, don't get yourself hurt. Now, let's go get the pizzas before Mikey starts to worry." He moved away from Raph, heading down the sewer tunnel. "Just know, I know. Protect your family first…the city second."

The brothers turned and walked to the pizzeria, silent once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I make no profit from this endeavor. It's just fun.

Chapter 11

Leo had not written or called in almost three months. The stress and worry it was causing was so thick in air, Leo's katanas would have had a hard time slicing through it. Don's brothers had once again become more distant. They rarely said anything. Well, Raph didn't say anything. Mikey and him were fine, but that's Mikey. Don knew that Raph was going out on patrols as the Nightwalker. He saw footage on the television and recognized the makeshift motorcycle he built Raph a couple of years ago. He had confronted Raph last week and it seemed to calm him. The secret must have been eating away at Raph. April had finally rescheduled her trip to South America now that Casey's leg was healed. Don hoped April would find Leo while she was antiquing for some rich mogul on Wall Street. Don looked at the calendar. April was leaving in two months. She had been doing a lot of research on some Mayan artifact. Don had helped her the other day since he knew a little Spanish. It was good to see her. All this work, especially with Casey out of commission with the bad leg from a failed purple dragon encounter, had taken her away from them for weeks. His headset beeped, meaning a customer was on the line. He flipped a switch. "Good evening, this is your friendly IT guy, Donnie. How can I help you?"

Three hours, two aspirin and a coffee later, Don's shell cell rang while he was updating the security system to calm his nerves after dealing with the masses. "Hello."

"Hey there, handsome."

Don smiled. "Hey, hustler. Did you win?"

Anya laughed. "No. I got swept under the table tonight. Good thing it's only a 20 buy-in. I'm on my way home. I'm really tired. Rain-check?"

"Sure, no problem. Are you feeling ok?"

He could hear Anya panting. "Yeah. Lydia is moving around a lot and my fat ass doesn't want to move more than twenty feet."

Don laughed. "Language."

Anya huffed. "Screw that…ass is not a bad word. I'll call you later."

"Please call me when you get home. You know I worry."

"Yes, dad. See ya later." She hung up. Don closed the phone, returning to his program.

Anya was walking home from poker feeling odd. Not good. Not bad. Odd. She got into her apartment feeling her lower back start to protest. Anya went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She took out a bottle of aspirin and placed it to her forehead. "Please great bottle of aspirin, give me your pain relief." She sighed, putting the bottle back into the cabinet. Soon, she would be able to have aspirin again. Soon, she would be able to have sushi with a glass of wine. Soon, she could jump Don and give him a night he wouldn't forget. Anya sighed. She was getting ahead of herself. Pain killers and sushi first, then she'd think about her physical needs.

She was about to exit the bathroom when a sharp rippling pain spread through her abdomen stopped her. She gasped, holding her stomach, willing herself not to pass out. The pain subsides but only to be replaced by another, even stronger, pain, bringing her to her knees. She screamed, feeling liquid run down her legs onto the bathroom floor. Amazingly, Anya's first thought was, 'at least it wasn't on the carpet.' She forces herself to get up from the floor even as another contraction course through her like fire. The pain subsides and doesn't come back. Anya takes this time to grab her overnight bag, purse and get downstairs. She hails a taxi just as another contraction hits. The cabbie is not happy that a woman in labor is in his cab but he rushes to the hospital nonetheless.

Anya really doesn't remember anything but the pain from the time the cab pulled into the hospital and her being placed in bed. When Anya becomes aware of her surrounding again, she reaches for her phone. Time to call Don.

2am.

_Don was having a dream that he was in the jungle with Leo, but he was all wrong. He was tattooed from head to toe in some tribal markings. He had bone pieces around his neck and a large bone piece through his beak. His eyes were red and angry. When Leo opened his mouth to charge Don with his swords, a phone's ring came out of Leo's mouth. Don looked around and Leo opened his mouth again and phone ringing sounds came out. Don dropped his bo. "What the..."_

Don opened his eyes to see his shell cell ringing. Damn, dream. He picked up the phone and answered in a husky voice full of sleep. "Yello?"

"Don? I went into labor."

Don sighed. "What? You want me to do you a favor?"

Anya screamed into the shell cell, causing Don to drop it. He lifted it back up. "Anya?"

She was crying now. "Oh, shit, this hurts. Don, I'm at the hospital. I went into labor...I'm having Lydia." She screamed.

Don fell out of bed. "Oh, shell. Ok, I'm on my way." Don fell over again, tangled in his sheets. He grabbed the clothes Anya had purchased for him for this occasion: baggy jeans, loafers, big shirt and vest. A baseball cap completed the look. He looked like a large human in this outfit but still human. He rushed out the door; stopping to write a note about going to the junkyard so everyone did not worry, and then raced to hospital.

He went up to the front desk. "Anya Abernathy. Maternity."

The nurse told Don the room number and he nearly flew up the stairs. He slowly walked into the room to see Anya holding onto the railing of her hospital bed, crying. Her hair was wet from sweat and a monitor was around her stomach. Don listened to the two heartbeats. He moved to her, kissing her head. "I'm here."

She looked up. "Donnie?"

"Yep." He caressed her head and took her hand. "I'm here."

"It's too soon. She can't come out now." Anya sobbed again. Don took a wet cloth left by Anya's bedside. He wiped her brow.

"Anya, it's ok. Lydia must be ready. Two weeks early is not bad."

Anya didn't seem to be paying attention to him, "Where is Annie?"

"Who?"

"She's the anesthesiology. I want that freakin epidural. Now." Anya covered her stomach, panting and crying. "It's hurts." She looked at Don, laughing. "Usually, this is the part where I would curse the day the father was born for doing this to me." She hissed with pain. "Ouch. I hope Walter is having some major sympathy pains."

Don laughed. "I bet he is."

Anya smiled at Don. "I am never having another child. Ever."

Don tried not to laugh. "Oh come on. All women say that. You'll see, once Lydia gets here, you will want to have another one."

Anya winced, screaming this time. "Oh, where is Annie?"

"I'm right here." A tall Asian woman with short black hair and almond shaped eyes walked into the room with a very large needle. It made Don's gulp. Annie showed Don how to steady Anya while she injected the epidural. Don made sure to keep his hands hidden. He was wearing the face paint so he had flesh colored skin. The nurse didn't seem to notice. Anya screamed louder than before, digging her nails into Don's arms. Annie told Don it was normal. Since they are injecting the pain medicine directly into the spine it hurts more than a contraction. Anya immediately relaxed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Don leaned back and wondered how human woman could endure such pain without the miracle needle. Don, completely frazzled and confused, took Anya's hand and sat down.

Four hours later, Donatello was learning that the birth of a human child was nothing like the movies. It wasn't rushed or easy. It was also boring. Anya had fallen asleep again, after praising the pain killer gods, leaving Don with nothing to do. He watched the dual monitor, noting that the baby's and Anya's heart beats continued to be normal and steady. No distress. That was a good sign. Don had already read every magazine in the waiting room, watching as much syndicated television as he could stand, and looked out the window to watch the endless stream of traffic. The nurse came in a few times, checking Anya's vitals and then checking to see how far she was dilated. Don always blushed and turned away. The rug rat had squashed any chance of experimentation. He didn't blame the child at all. He thanked her. Instead of allowing his hormones to rule his actions, his brain was in control, just the way he liked it. In the last eight months, he had been able to get to know Anya in a way that he has never known someone before. Sure, he was close to April and he at one time did have a crush on her, but he never knew her like Anya. Don realized that this might have been because Anya liked him back. With April, Casey had always been in the picture. At the rate they were progressing, he would be there 'til death do they part.' Anya wasn't afraid to tell him how she felt about him. She wasn't afraid to be with him. He knew she wanted him, something that scared him and excited him with the same intensity. She had her reservations with their relationship, as well, but they had spent many nights talking it over. Don remembered one particular night...

_Don was just finishing the spaghetti when Anya came up to him, hugging him. He laughed inside to see how Anya had to turn slightly to hug him because of her extending stomach. He smiled. "What's that for?"_

_Anya shrugged. "Just happy you're here."_

_Don moved, pouring the pot into the colander. "Where would I go?"_

_Anya leaned against the counter. "Don. Do you have doubts about us?"_

_Don froze. "No. Do you?"_

_Anya shrugged. "Honestly. Sometimes. I wonder how long we can last? How long before you decide, or I decide, we can't be together anymore? What if one of your enemies finds out about me? Would you leave to protect me, even though it was kill me inside? Maybe it's just me being pessimistic. But, I've been hurt before."_

_Don sighed. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere."_

_Anya pointed at him. "Now."_

_Don nodded. "Now. I'm staying until you tell me to go. And, you're right. One day, one of my many enemies may find out about you. But, I like to think I could protect you. I wouldn't just leave you without good reason."_

_Anya faced him. "But, it could happen."_

_Don nodded. "I'm not going to lie. Yes, it could happen." He took Anya into his arms. "One day, I may never come back. That's my life. My brothers and I protect the city…sometimes we get hurt. But, I can promise that I will send someone to tell you. You won't be in a situation where you'll never know what happened to me. That's all I can promise, right now."_

_Anya leaned her head on his plastron. "If only I had a fairy godmother. She could go 'Proof' and we'd live happily ever after."_

_Don laughed. "Well, you're stuck with a ninja turtle. And, if this was a fairy tale, one kiss from the beautiful princess would turn me into a handsome prince."_

_Anya laughed. "Let's test that theory." She kissed Don. "Nope…I get you. And, I'm ok with that…for as long as it lasts."_

_Don groaned. "Such a drama queen."_

Anya stirring interrupted Don's trance. She opened her eyes slowly. "Don?"

He took her hand. "Still here."

Anya smiled. "Thank you." She sniffled. "I'm scared."

Don raised an eyebrow ridge. He caressed her cheek, placing a stand of sweat soaked hair behind her ear. "Why? Your vitals are fine. The baby is fine. From what I know of human reproduction, everything is fine."

Anya laughed. "Leave it to you to be logical at a time like this. I'm talking about after the baby is born. I'm scared that I won't be a good mother. I'm going to screw this kid up in some way. I…I'm having a kid without a father."

Don wiped her tears away. "You are not going to screw this kid up. She will be a bright, beautiful girl who will be every parent's dream. I'll be there to spoil her like crazy and teach her some ninja moves. Mikey has already made plans to teach her how to cook and appreciate video games. She will be a threat to all who try to oppose her. Got it."

Anya laughed, in a mock salute. "Yes, sir." Anya blushed. "So, are you saying you want to be there...as her father-figure."

Don had anticipated this question. He had rehearsed his answer over and over in his head. But, now that the question was asked, he was speechless. Anya took his silence as a rejection and began to apologize for asking the question but Don stopped her. "Anya, stop. Of course I want to be Lydia's father-figure. I want to be there when she graduates from MIT in engineering."

Anya laughed. "And, if she doesn't like computers?"

Don playfully gasped. "A pseudo-daughter of mine not liking computers...please."

Anya's face scrunched up. "Ouch."

"Pain coming back?"

Anya nodded. "Not so much pain as pressure."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Anya shook her head. "Nah, not yet. There's still time before anything's going to start happening. Why don't you go home, show your face, and then come back here in a couple of hours."

"No way. For one, if I go back to the lair, there is no guarantee that I will be able to get back out. Mikey is always breaking something. Raph is always mad and storms off. And, Master Splinter...well, he doesn't really intervene anymore. He's just sad all the time." Don sighed. "We all are."

Anya rubbed his arm. "More the reason to be there for them. Please, I know you are bored out of your mind. I can see it in your face. Go. I'll be here. Lydia isn't coming for another ten hours or so."

Don's jaw dropped. "10 hours."

Anya nodded. "The first baby is always the longest. I've only been in labor for about five hours. I'm nowhere near dilated enough...so we have a long time. I'm going to go back to sleep and enjoy my drug induced state of fuzziness. Go home."

Don stood, looking down at Anya. She was already drifting back into sleep. He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I'll be back."

She nodded. "We'll be here."

Don left the room only to find Julie leaning against the wall, out of sight. She nodded to Don. Don nodded back. "You're not bad….for a, whatever you are. You make her happy. But, you hurt her and I'll make sure turtle soup is served everyday for the next month…got it?"

Don smiled. "I'm glad she has you for a friend." He watched Julie go into the room.

He folded the clothes into a duffel bag, leaving them hanging up the manhole near the hospital. He made it back to the lair in twenty minutes. No one awake yet. Don looked at the clock: 9am. Ugh. He crawled into bed, hoping to get another five hours of sleep. Mikey woke him up around noon, though, with grilled cheese sandwiches. After lunch, Raph, Mike and him sparred. Master Splinter came out and watched. A smile was seen on Splinter's lips and it made the boys play and work together harder. Don couldn't be happier. Later that afternoon, he pulled Mikey aside and told him Anya was in labor and he needed a cover. Mikey smiled, hugged Don, and told him to not worry.

Don walked into the hospital room just after 8pm. Anya was facing the window, her hand on her stomach. He brought the chair around the bed to sit in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It also helps I can't feel anything from the waist down."

Don panicked. "What?"

Anya grabbed his arm, pulling him down. "No, it's normal. I'm not supposed to feel it. It wears off. Don't worry."

Don relaxed, sitting back in his chair. "Better you than me."

Anya smacked his hand. "Not nice."

Don leaned against the bed, kissing Anya's forehead. It felt like the right time. The words were bubbling up in him, threatening to tear him apart if he didn't say it. "I love you, Anya."

Anya smiled up at him. "I love you too, Don." She laughed. "Well, that took long enough to say."

Don shrugged. "I've never said it to anymore before."

She reached up, touching his cheek. "You forgot your makeup."

Don touched his cheek, confirming that there was no makeup. "I'll go put some on."

Anya took his hand. "Don't worry. No one is coming in for a long time." She motioned to the monitor. "Look, that's Lydia's heartbeat. It's been getting a bit faster since you left."

Don looked at the monitor. "And, you doped her up."

Anya laughed. "Well, this is the only time I'll allow her to do drugs."

"Do you hope she looks like you?"

Anya shrugged. "Ten fingers. Ten toes. Healthy. That's what I care about right now."

"So, what's the first thing you want to do after Lydia's born?"

Anya started naming items off her fingers. "A shot of tequila. A fish sandwich. A freakin hero sandwich with cold cuts an inch high. Sushi and I want to get laid."

Don blushed at the last request. Anya waved a finger at him. "That's right. I have to get laid and I expect you to help in that area."

Don gulped. "Sure."

Anya laughed. "Most guys would jump at the chance to get into a woman's pants."

Don shook his head. "I'm not a guy. I'm a turtle."

"Whoa." Anya and Don looked to see young Barnaby standing, jaw open, with a large Slushie on both hands, staring wide eyed at Donatello.

Anya grunted. "Shit."

Don stood, "Language."

Anya cried. "Oh, fuck that. Barnaby…I told you to knock."

Barnaby came up to the bed. "It's a hospital…I saw a guy's butt when he was walking…there was no back to his gown…none." Barnaby looked at Don. "So, you're Don?"

Don extended his hand. "Barnaby?"

Barnaby looked at Don's three green-fingered hand, then took it. "Call me Barney. It's nice to finally meet you. I knew you were special…but wow."

Anya sighed. "I forgot to tell you my family is here."

Barnaby slurped his drink. "All but Becky. She's not coming until 4th of July. Mom and Dad are in the waiting room. Mom can't stand blood…so they are going to stay outside. I get to see my niece born."

Don sat down. "So, you're ok with me…like this? With your sister?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Sure. I knew something was up when you wouldn't send me a picture…I figured you were Phantom of the Opera scary looking or deformed in some other way. Are you human?"

Anya smacked Barnaby's arm. "Rude."

Don laughed. "I'm part human and part turtle. That's all you need to know."

Barnaby walked around the bed to get a better look at Don. "Cool. Cool. So, can I get free homework to keep the secret?"

Anya yelled. "Barnaby."

Don laughed. "Sorry. That's cheating. I can't do that."

Barney sighed. "Such a do gooder." He nodded to Anya. "I still like him more than Walter."

Don laughed again. "Ok. Was that an insult or compliment?"

Barnaby slurped again. "Oh, man…turtle, it's a compliment. Anya has the worst taste in men."

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Barnaby."

Barnaby laughed. "No, it's cool. You suck at men…so it's only logical that your soul mate wouldn't be human. No offense, Don."

"None taken." Barnaby knocked on Don's shell. Don took Barnaby's hand. "Hey, don't knock…no one's home."

Barnaby laughed. "Oh, thanks to you, I got an A on my algebra test."

Don smiled. "Good for you."

Barnaby smiled. "I know. My parents think I'm a genius now."

Anya sighed. "Barney, stop bugging Don."

The young boy shrugged. "Who's bothering? I'm having a nice conversation with my sister's mutant boyfriend…totally normal."

Don laughed. "Yeah, normal."

Barnaby slipped his drink. "So, were you always a mutant?"

Don shook his head. "No. I was a regular turtle once, then came into contact with some radioactive ooze and human blood, making me into what I am today."

"So, you're like Godzilla…only smaller."

Don and Anya laughed. Anya said, "With a better vocabulary."

Barnaby shrugged. "I don't get it."

Don said, "Your sister made the same analogy when we first started talking."

"Well, I'm not surprised. She taught me about all the great monster movies."

Anya frowned. "Don't tell mom and dad. Please."

Barnaby frowned. "I won't." He looked at Don. "I like you Don. You've made Anya very happy. I'm going to ruin that just because it would be hysterical to see mom flip out." He pointed at Don. "I won't let Becky see you either. She'd probably want to dissect you. She's into gross stuff like that."

Anya laughed, and then touched her stomach. "Whoa, Lydia just moved in a funny way." Anya reached up and grabbed the call button. A woman's voice answered. "Are you ok?"

Anya huffed. "No, get Donna and Julie in here now."

"Sure. I'll get them." The intercom turned off. Anya started panting. She grabbed Don's hand. "Lydia wants out now."

"Does it hurt?"

Anya laughed. "Not as much as it would if I hadn't had the happy juice."

Two women entered the room. "Hey Anya."

Don was about to bolt when Julie grabbed his arm. "Donna has the worst eye sight. See those big glasses. She is all but blind. She's a great mid-wife, that's why the hospital keeps her. She can't see you. Anya and I planned it this way. So, you better get your green butt back to Anya's side. This is the scary part and she is going to need you." Don nodded, and went back next to Anya.

Anya nodded. "Donna and Julie. This is Don, my boyfriend." The women nodded, greeting Don. "Ok, Anya, let's take a look." The one called Donna lifted the sheet. "Wow. Little Miss Lydia wants out."

Julie looked and laughed. "She's already crowned."

Barnaby tried to look but Julie smacked him upside the head. "You can stay but you're too young to look. It's your sister, for Christ's sake." Barnaby scowled and leaned against the bed.

Anya's face held surprise. "What? But, it feels like she just entered the canal."

"Well, her body might have, but her head's right here."

The woman helped Don and Barnaby lift Anya up, Julie taking one leg and Don holding the other. Julie yelled 'push' and Anya held her breathe in 10 second intervals. It was nearly another two hours later before Lydia entered the world. Don cut the umbilical cord, which really grossed Barnaby out. He nearly threw up when the remaining blood in the cord, squirt out. Lydia didn't cry immediately, causing Anya to worry. Julie took the baby to a scale and cleaned her up.

Anya called to Julie. "Is she ok? Why isn't she crying?"

Julie laughed. "No worries. She's fine. She's got her eyes open, giving me a nasty look."

Julie brought the baby over, placing her into Anya's arms. Don fell into his chair. Barnaby had run out to tell their parents. What he had just witnessed was an emotional and physical overload for his brain. Gathering himself, he leaned over to see Lydia yawning as her squishy face rested on Anya's chest.

Donna took her chart, writing and she said, "Seven pounds twelve ounces. A perfectly healthy baby." Donna had the chart nearly touching her nose as she wrote. Don relaxed completely when she left.

Anya laughed and cried at the same time. "Hello, Lydia. Happy Birthday." She looked at Don. "Do you want to hold her?"

Don just nodded, taking the baby into his arms as Julie showed him. Lydia yawned again, looking up into Don's face. Don noticed the mess of dark hair on her head and chubby cheeks. Her little fingers and toes. "She's beautiful."

Anya smiled. "She's perfect." Anya yawned, closing her eyes while Julie helped her clean up. Don continued to hold Lydia until Julie took her to the nursery. Don was reluctant to let her go.

Julie laughed. "I'll bring her back."

He kissed her head handing her to Julie. He stood, looking down at Anya. Don kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Anya."

Anya smiled. "I love you too. Now, go. I can hear my mom coming." Don could hear the booming voice of a new grandmother coming down the hall.

Don nodded, slipping out to the door, back to the lair.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

Author's Note:I'm sorry for the slow updates. My day job is very demanding and has been very hectic. I'll try, no promises, to update the next chapter sooner.

Don had promised to stay away for two weeks as Anya had asked. But, two nights after Anya returned home, Don slipped into the nursery to watch Lydia sleep. His heart felt so full. He glided his large finger over the baby's head, amazed at its smoothness and…cuteness. Lydia woke up while he was staring at her, looking up with big eyes. Don smiled, reaching in and lifting the baby up. She didn't cry. She didn't cower. She just stared back. Don adjusted her so he could look into her eyes more closely. Although all the books said that babies had blue eyes for the first couple of weeks, Don hoped she had blue eyes, just like Anya. Before Don knew it, little Lydia had fallen asleep in his arms. He sat, letting tears of happiness fall.

The door opened and Don looked up. "Hi Barney."

Barney smiled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "I knew I heard the turtle fairy. Don, it's 2am. What are you doing here?" Barnaby had been bribed with slushies and candy to not tell Anya's parents. But, Don knew that Barney was being nice because he liked him. Anya and Barnaby felt that the stress of seeing Don would cause too much strain on their parents. So, it was decided that Don would stay away until they left. Anya sent him pictures every night. But, it just wasn't enough,

Don shrugged. "I needed to see her."

Barney sat, Indian-style, beside Don. "Which 'her'?" He gave Don an evil smile.

Don smiled back. "Both."

Barney nodded. "Good answer." He stood, stretching. "Anya should be coming in soon to feed her." He tickled Lydia's cheek. "She's a good eater, just like me. But, I think she just wants to sleep right now."

Don let Barney take Lydia and put her back in the crib. Don stood, looking down. "I'm going to go see Anya."

Barney nodded. "I'm going back to the air mattress." He pointed. "Our parents are sleeping on the pull out couch."

Don waved up and down his body. "Ninja." Barney nodded, rolling his eyes, heading back to bed.

Don moved into Anya's room and into the bed. Anya stirred. "Mom?"

Don kissed the back of her neck. "No."

She turned quick. "Don, what are you doing here?"

Don wrapped his arms around her waist. Her scent was strong and arousing him. He silently panicked. Not now. Not here. He cleared his throat. "I missed my girls."

Anya turned completely, leaning her head on his plastron. "Is she ok?"

Don moved Anya's hair behind her ear, kissing her temple. "She's fine. Are you ok?"

Anya moved her head. She looked into Don's eyes. "I'm ok. My parents have been helping a lot. I'm so tired. Thankfully, Lydia sleeps in 4 hours intervals. So, I'm not as tired as I could be."

Don hugged her close. "When they leave, I'll come help you. Then, you can sleep and I get quality time with Lydia. Mikey is dying to see her, too." He moved closer. "It's…kinda nice to hug you without Lydia in the way."

Anya chuckled. "There is still a lot to love."

Don snuggled into the pillow, yawning. "Whatever. You look fine to me."

Anya nodded. "Well, thanks. But, I'll feel better when I lose about thirty pounds."

Don nodded. "Gotcha."

Anya hit his arm, playfully. "Stop being so agreeable."

Don smirked. "ok."

Anya grunted. "Impossible." She moved, hopping out of bed. "I have to go feed her."

Don frowned. "But, she was sleeping." Don followed Anya into the nursery. He shut the door, locking it. He didn't want to take the chance on anyone coming in.

He gave Anya privacy while she assumed the breast-feeding position. He was biting his tongue as the surge of desire ran through him, picturing Anya unbuttoning her top. He heard Anya sigh. "Don, you're my boyfriend. It's ok to look."

Don turned, blushing. "Sorry." He watched as she ran her fingers along the baby's head and cheek. She was sweet and loving toward Lydia. He enjoyed watching her interact with her daughter. They formed such a strong family union, and more and more, he was amazed and proud to be a part of it. He tickled Lydia's ear. "Hi Lydia." Lydia opened her eyes briefly, trying to wave Don's hand away from her ear. When Lydia was done feeding, Anya patted her back until she burped. Then, Don took Lydia into his arms, kissing her head. "She is amazing."

Anya laughed. "I'm still in shock that she came out of my body."

Don touched Lydia's feet. "How is it possible to love someone so much you only meet two days ago?"

Anya smiled. "You witnessed her coming into this world. A bond is created when you experience something like that. I've always loved her...I just didn't realize it until I saw her for the first time."

Don made baby noises and Lydia opened her eyes, looking at him with wide eyes. "How come she isn't afraid of me?" He lightly tickled her stomach. "Hiya." Lydia scrunched her face up then placed her hand on Don's plastron.

Anya kissed Lydia's hand. "Babies can tell who is around them by smell and sound. Even though she couldn't see you, she could hear you through my stomach. Now, she's learning whose faces go with their voices. She already knows you."

Don watched Anya run her hand through her hair, yawning. He could see the small dark circles forming under the eyes. He smiled. "How long are your parents staying?"

Anya shrugged. "Two weeks. Dad is going back in two days but mom is going to stay the whole time with Barney." Anya seemed to deflate. "Don't get me wrong. My mom is great. She's been very helpful, but she can be controlling at times. I've had to remind her that this is my daughter."

Don stood, placing the sleeping Lydia in the crib the way all the books said to, and then turned to Anya, hugging her. "Get some sleep. Try not to kill your mother."

Anya chuckled, kissing him. "Love you." Don felt a familiar sharp pain run through his body when Anya's lips made contact with his own. His hands began to shake. Anya gave Don a worried face. "What's wrong?"

Don cleared his throat, balling his hands into fists. "Nothing. Sleep. I'll talk to you later." Before she could inquire anymore, Don was out the window and climbing down the fire escape. Once in the sewers, Don hit the wall. It sickened him. They were highly evolved anthropomorphic beings with intelligence and the ability to decipher right from wrong. But, still, his brothers and him could not escape…mating season. Don felt the warming of his blood and sweat drip from his forehead. He made a mental note to talk to Leatherhead in the morning.

The next morning, Don trained with Mikey, while Raphael was snoring from his long night. Mikey welcomed the activity. He was feeling the urge and needed to get it out. Violence was always a good reliever. Afterwards, Don road the sewer slider to Leatherhead's lab. He parked the slider and pulled out his duffel bag. He knocked once, opening the door, calling to Leatherhead.

"Over here, my friend."

Don moved to the main lab where he found Leatherhead looking in a microscope. Don looked at the print out. "Still negative. Maybe if you neutralize the material…"

Leatherhead looked up from his microscope. "My friend. What troubles you?"

Don sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Leatherhead nodded. "Heart rate up. Your sweat is pungent. You, my friend, are in heat."

Don grunted. "No kidding." He opened his duffel bag and brought out a vial, handing it to Leatherhead. "I need your help. I want to make this into a serum my brothers and I can use to help with our….condition."

Leatherhead lifted the vial to the light. "Melatonin." Leatherhead placed the vial on his desk. Don had accidentally come across the enzyme with Leatherhead. A truck had crashed sending down boxes of melatonin dietary supplements. Upon further research, Don and Leatherhead learned that melatonin suppressed libido. Unfortunately, it also suppressed appetite and could be habit forming. Yet, the most disturbing side effect was that it changed Don's skin color from green to red. Don only used it in emergencies. The others refused to try it. It only took them once seeing red Don to make them stay away. He looked at Don, worried. "This is a dangerous enzyme. It may have devastating effect on your body. It has not been so long since the outbreak virus mutated you. Are you sure you want to take this risk?"

Don sighed. "I know the risks. We've tested it before and it worked. I know I can only take three doses in a week or I risk it becoming habit forming. I want to make into a pill or injection form. Not, chewing on it and hoping for the best like last time." Don wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's better than hurting someone I love because I can't control myself."

Leatherhead smiled. "Then, the light perfume around you is a woman's scent."

Don blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, yeah. I forget you have a strong sense of smell."

Leatherhead opened the vial, sniffing the raw enzyme. "This may take some time. We did not test the potency of this enzyme. It may not last as long as you need." He pointed his finger at Don. "Don, I want to know how you got a pure sample?"

Don grinned. "Internet."

For two weeks, Leatherhead and Don worked on perfecting the enzyme into a serum. At last, it was ready to test. For Don, it couldn't come sooner. He's body was screaming with desire. It took everything he had to lock himself away in his room or Leatherhead's lab. He was ignoring Anya. It hurt him to think that he was hurting her with silence. When he was in control he sent her a quick e-mail telling her it was mating season and he would see her when it was over. He didn't check to see if she replied.

Leatherhead brought the syringe to Don's arm, hesitating. "Ready?"

Don looked up. "Ready."

Leatherhead injected the serum into Don's arm. He sat back and waited, watching his stopwatch. "Anything?"

Don nodded. "The urge is going away." He saw Leatherhead's face morph from a smile to a worried open-mouthed jaw. "What?"

Leatherhead gave Don a mirror. When he looked, he screamed, jumping up. "Holy shit." Don's skin was now a dusty red color. His primal urges were gone but he was red. That was expected. But, then he saw what had made Leatherhead gasp. His eyes were now a blood red where they once where brown. He looked up. "Well, there is a noticeable side effect." Don turned his head left and right. "I wonder if it's permanent."

Leatherhead seemed to relax. "Doubtful. The melatonin is a natural enzyme. Once it metabolizes out of your system, you should return to normal."

Don sighed, placing the mirror down. He grunted. "Right, normal."

Leatherhead looked at the stopwatch before putting it down. "Let's continue testing the enzyme. Let me know when the urges come back."

Don nodded. Two hours and ten minutes later, Don looked up, quick. "They're back."

Leatherhead nodded. "So are your brown eyes."

Don looked at the stopwatch. "Only two hours. We have to go higher."

Leatherhead shook his head. "No. If you want this to be effective then follow our research. Anymore than three times in one week will make it habit forming. You will do your lady friend no good as an addict."

Don thought of Anya and Lydia. The thought of letting them down hurt more than any injury he sustained in battle. He nodded. "Fine. Let's wait a week to be sure it's completely out of my system. We try again."

Leatherhead put a large hand on the turtle's shoulder. "She must be important to you."

Don smiled. "They are. They are my life now."

Leatherhead sat in front of Don. "They?"

Don sat across from Leatherhead, wiping his brow. "I have a girlfriend and…daughter, kinda." Don quickly amended. "Not biologically. Anya, that's my girlfriend, had a baby girl a couple of weeks ago. I helped name her, Lydia." Don cupped his hands together. "Lydia fits in these hands. She looks up at me and smiles. I feel in love with her the moment she opened her eyes. I can't describe it. I love Anya and Lydia." Don hit the table. "The thought of me hurting them because I'm," he waved his hand over his body, "some creature with animal instincts, sickens me."

Leatherhead nodded. "Do the others know?"

Don sighed. "Mikey, Casey and April do. Raph and Splinter, no. I could care less what Leo thinks. He's gone."

"You love them. Why haven't you shared this joy with your family?"

Don let out a staggered breath. He was getting hot. "Can we talk about something else?"

Leatherhead nodded. "As you wish."

Anya awoke from the smell of something Italian hit her nose. She opened her bedroom door to find Michelangelo, holding Lydia, and stirring a pot of meat sauce, while singing, 'That's Amore.'

Anya giggled, causing Mikey to turn. "Hello." He nodded down. "She is beautiful."

"Thanks. I made her myself."

Mikey laughed. "Come. I made you some pasta and my very own meat sauce."

Anya moved forward, taking Lydia into her arms. Mikey retrieved an empty bowl from the dish rack. Anya sighed. "I thought it was…the season."

Mikey nodded. "It is. Don called me to come over and help you out. He is sick with worry."

"How come you aren't affected?"

"I am. But, I'm a few years younger than the others. So, my season is very short." He placed the bowl in front of Anya, taking Lydia into his empty arms. Anya sat and ate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until then. "Mikey, this is amazing."

Mikey snorted. "Duh. I'm a master chef."

Anya laughed. "Can I hire you? My mind is so focused on feeding Lydia, I forgot to eat today."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, Don said that. He'll be back soon."

"I'm mad at your brother."

Mikey sighed. "He knows. It's will be over soon."

"I hope so. I miss him." She continued to eat while Mikey listed all the characters from X-men to Lydia, who watched Mikey with wide eyes.

When she was finished, Mikey smiled. "Um, I'm going to tell you something, but don't freak out."

Anya froze. "I'm freaking out now."

"No. No. I mean, Don didn't want me to tell you something but I think you should know."

"What?"

"He's working on some drug to help him with….you know. It changes him. Like color wise. So, if he comes, he'll be red."

Anya sat down. "What?"

Mikey nodded, rocking a fussy Lydia. "It turns your skin red. It freaked me out. No way was I going to put that crap in my body. It's an enzyme or something that helps lessen libido. Don said they use it in supplements."

"So, this bad because…"

"No, not bad. Just, I don't know, wrong. We are animals. He can sugar coat it all he wants, but at the end of the day he is still a turtle."

"Mikey, I knew about this. I accepted it and all the consequences. It's Don who doesn't trust me. I want him to be here. With us. I want him to tell his father and brother about me. He's just so…"

"Stubborn."

"Yes."

She sighed. "Tell him I love him." She stood, taking Lydia into her arms. She kissed Mikey's cheek. "Thanks for the food."

Mikey waved his hand. "Not a big deal. I needed to get away from the hormone patrol at the lair anyway." He started to leave. "Ya sure you don't need anything? Turn down your sheets? Fluff any pillows?"

Anya was already in the nursery. "Night Mikey."

He smiled. "Later."

Mikey entered the lair to find red Don sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. Raph was nowhere to be found and poor Master Splinter was staring at Don with a concern look on his face. Master Splinter didn't like this enzyme business either.

Mikey laughed. "Don, why so mad, dude?"

Don looked up confused, and then realizing Mikey was making a crack about his skin, he grunted.

Mikey turned a chair and sat. "Anya sends her love."

"Mikey." Don screamed.

Mikey gasped, covering his mouth. "Dude, I'm so sorry."

"Who's Anya?" Master Splinter inquired.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Although, I'm having a lot of fun writing about them.

_Last time…_

_Mikey turned a chair and sat. "Anya sends her love."_

_"Mikey." Don screamed._

_Mikey gasped, covering his mouth. "Dude, I'm so sorry."_

_"Who's Anya?" Master Splinter inquired._

Splinter's attention narrowed in on Donatello. Thankfully, Don was full of melatonin or Splinter would have been able to see him blush. "Well, sensei, Anya is…"

Mikey shell cell rang. Then, Don's rang with a familiar beeping followed by a terrible horn sound echoing in the lair. Don stood. "That's the distress signal."

Mikey lifted the shell cell. "It's Raph. Let's go."

Don stood, but was stopped by Splinter, holding his back. "This is not over, Donatello. When you return, we shall have a very long talk."

Don swallowed hard. "Yes, Master Splinter."

Don caught up with Mikey, punching him hard in the arm. "You are a moron, you know that."

Mikey shrugged, rubbing his arm. "Sorry, dude. But, come on, Splinter was going to find out sooner or later. Don't you think he'd want to know that he's a grandpa?" Don gave Mikey a hard look that Mikey must have found disturbing because he continued to babble. "It's not like I told Raph. Or Leo."

Don sighed. "Forget it. Let's just go find Raph. Tonight cannot get much worse."

At Anya's apartment, three hours later…

"Don," Anya screamed in frustration as she hung up her cell phone. Don had not called her in two weeks. Anya knew that this was his 'mating season' but that didn't mean he couldn't call her back. He had sent Mikey a few nights ago. And, although, she was still enjoying the leftovers and pre-made dinners Mikey left her, she missed Don. She sat down at the computer and logged on. Don's screen name was up. She IMed him.

_HelloNurse83: Don? You there?_

_DonMatrix: Yes._

_HelloNurse83: What happened to you? Are you ok?_

_DonMatrix: No. Raph got into a huge fight. AGAIN. Mike and I had to search all night for him. Just got in about ten minutes ago. We found him beating some thug. It has already started._

Anya knew what 'it' was so she didn't ask him to elaborate.

_HelloNurse83: Come see me._

_DonMatrix: Not sure it's a good idea right now. I'm too tired and too...you know._

_HelloNurse83: Then, go to bed, borrow Mike's Playboy and then come see me._

_DonMatrix: That's disgusting. I'll try to come by tonight. Not sure I can sneak out with Raph on the warpath._

_HelloNurse: Ok. I'll leave the window unlocked. SEE you later. _

_DonMatrix: Bye._

Anya logged off and got ready to feed Lydia who was making happy noises.

Don, on the other hand, moved to his bed, closing his eyes. Sweat was rolling off him, soaking the sheets. It had never been this bad before. The need to be inside someone was causing him to lose all rational thought. What he didn't tell Anya was that the guy Raph was beating was a pimp that had just killed his whore; a prostitute, named Joy that Raph had used during this time. Raph swore the girl was clean, they used protection and it had been only one time. He allowed Don to test him for every STD Don could thing of at that moment. Raph was clean. All three went back to the lair. Mike nearly ran to his room, locking the door. Raph grabbed a bat and went out into the sewers hitting and banging pipes on the way. Don had walked into his room to see Anya had IMed him. Don took out a syringe and bottle. He poked the needle into the bottle taking the liquid into the syringe. He was desperate. He shot the liquid melatonin into his arm, immediately feeling the urges being suppressed. He let a staggered breath out. It took enough to suppress the urges for a couple of hours. He decided to try and sleep. If he took another shot tonight, would be able to see Anya but then that would be it for a week. He didn't need to become an addict. As he turned off the light, there was a knock at the door. "Mikey, I'm not in the mood."

"Donatello."

Don froze, turning the light back on. "Yes, Master Splinter."

Splinter, tapped his cane on the floor. "Come with me."

Don sighed, getting out of bed. He followed Splinter into his private room, where Splinter locked the door. He pointed for Don to sit. Don obeyed, letting out a frustrated sigh. Splinter sat across from Don. "Now, who is Anya?"

Don avoided eye contact. "She is a friend."

Splinter sighed. "Donatello. If she was only a friend, I do not believe you would be acting so. Again, who is she?"

Don looked up at Master Splinter. There was only concern and curiosity in those big eyes. Don deflated. "She is my girlfriend. We've known each other for nine months."

Splinter frowned. "Why have you not told us of her before?"

Don stood, pacing. "I don't know. We were only friends. Then, our feelings started to grow. I didn't want her to be subjected to this family." He turned to Splinter. "Whether you realize it or not, we are broken. Raph goes out and who knows what. Mikey is getting beat up by ungrateful kids. And, I work a crappy tech job because someone has to be responsible. But, I have something no one else has in this family. I have Anya and Lydia." Before Splinter could inquire, Don continued. "Lydia is Anya's daughter. My daughter."

Splinter gasped. "Donatello."

Don waved his hands. "Not biologically. I named Lydia. I watched her grow from a spec on a sonogram to a living breathing human being. I hold her and…feel happy."

Splinter sighed. "It makes sense now."

Don sat in front of his father. "What?"

Splinter looked up. "The job, the frequent runs to the junkyard and the constant joy on your face. My son, I am very saddened that you did not feel it necessary to tell your family about your happiness."

Don crossed his arms. "I didn't know how you would react. Mikey already gave me the 'you put them at risk' lecture."

Splinter smiled. "Michelangelo?"

Don laughed. "Yes. As a couple, Anya and I had a rocky beginning. Mikey tried to convince me that I should just end it." He shook his head. "But, I couldn't. I love her and Lydia. They are family, too. So, I submit to any punishment you give me. Just know, that when it is over, I'm going back to be with them."

Splinter stood. "There is no punishment for finding love, my son. I would ask that you be responsible to your family here."

They were interrupted by a knock. Mikey poked his head in, smiling. "Hey, can I join the party? It's not everyday Don gets lectured."

Don grunted. "Mikey."

Splinter nodded. "You may enter."

Mikey walked into the room smiling while closing the door behind him. He strolled in, cracking his knuckled. "So, Master Splinter, where did you leave off? The 'you ungrateful son' or 'protect your family' or, oh, my personal favorite 'grow up' speech."

Splinter smiled big. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Michelangelo but I was just finishing telling your brother that although I am disappointed and hurt that he didn't bring his new family to my attention sooner, I am happy that he has found love."

Mikey whined. "Ahhh, Master Splinter, that's a cop out. Ground him. Come on, I haven't been the good son in two weeks. Make Don do something so I can at least be on the good list."

Don laughed. "Sorry, Mikey."

Splinter nodded. "You're right, Michelangelo."

Don frowned. "What?"

"What? No, wait, yeah, of course I'm right." Mikey beamed.

Splinter walked in front of Don. "I wish for you to bring Anya and Lydia for a visit."

Don froze. "What?"

Splinter nodded. "It's time they meet the rest of your family."

Don grunted, standing. "Yes, Master."

Mikey smiled, placing his hands on Splinter's shoulders. "Sensei. They are beautiful. You'll take one look at Anya and wonder what's wrong with such a fox to be hanging around with Don. OW." Mikey held his head where Don whacked him with his bo. Mikey turned to Splinter. "Lydia is a beautiful baby." He leaned down. "Thankfully, she takes after her mother." Mikey closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see Don, replacing his bo.

He pointed at Mikey. "And, don't you forget it."

At 10pm, Don slipped into Anya's apartment. The apartment was quiet and dark. Don walked into Anya's bedroom to see her sleeping. He looked at the clock again. 10pm was early for Anya to be asleep. She had mentioned that she was tired. He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Anya. Wake up."

She stirred, turning her body to look up. She screamed, jumping up. She threw her water bottle at Don.

Don yelled. "Hey."

Anya, holding her pillow up ready to strike, leaned down. "Don?"

Don smiled. "Yeah. What was that about?"

Anya kneeled on the bed, leaning towards him, hugging the pillow to her chest. She poked his cheek. "You're red."

Don laughed. "I forgot."

Anya gasped. "Holy crap. Mikey said you were red but…holy crap."

Don shook his head. "Language." Anya moved, letting Don into the bed. "I took some melatonin to suppress the urges. It doesn't last more than a couple of hours, but it's a couple of hours I can see or work."

"Ah." Anya said, lying down to rest her head on Don's shoulder. They both looked up at the ceiling in silence. Don didn't tell Anya but he could hear her heartbeat, smell her shampoo and her own scent. It was slightly aroused but thanks to the melatonin he didn't have to act upon it. He was brought out of his trace by Anya's question, "Does it hurt?"

Don shook his head. "No. How's Lydia?"

"Fine." Anya turned on her stomach. "What side effects are there?"

Don waved a hand over his body. "You're looking at it. A friend of mine has been running tests on my vitals and everything is good. I just turn red."

Anya nodded. She smiled wide. "Lydia discovered her foot today. She was very excited. Nearly put the whole thing in her mouth." Don laughed. Anya leaned her head on Don's plastron, looking up at him. "Will you be the greatest boyfriend in the world and feed her while I go back to sleep for another four hours?"

Don smiled evilly. "What do I get in return?"

Anya looked up, pursing her lips in thought. "Anything within reason."

Don laughed again. "You have not idea what you are agreeing to. Within reason to me is helping be drag parts back from the junkyard or..." Don tapped his chin thinking about the dirtiest task he could ask her to do. Change the oil of the battle shell. Nah, too dirty. Clean Mike's room. No, that would be hazardous to any living creature's health.

"Don, if you wanted to sleep with me, you just had to ask."

Don jerked, falling off the bed. "What?

Anya laughed, blushing. "Isn't that what this was leading up to?"

"No way. I was going to make you clean Mike's room."

Anya blushed harder. "Oh. Well, the offer is still open."

Don blushed. "Maybe when you're healed and Anya is old enough to sleep through the night."

She sighed. "I'm starting to think that you think of me as a friend and not girlfriend."

Don rested his arms on the bed, facing Anya. "You are my friend and girlfriend. I don't want to take the chance that I could hurt you. I've never been physical with anyone before so I'm unsure how...it would work."

Anya nodded. She moved so she faced Don. "I thought you were a scientist. Don't they like to experiment and test until they get it right?"

Don laughed. "That's not fair using scientific method against me."

"What else can I use? Appealing to your animal instinct wasn't working."

Don sighed. "Maybe if I wasn't full of melatonin I would have taken you up on your offer. A generous and much appreciated offer." He stood, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to feed Lydia." Anya noticed his hands were shaking slightly. The melatonin must be wearing off. Don mentally made a note to tell Leatherhead that it appears that prolonged exposure to the intended mate causes the effect of the melatonin to lose its potency quicker. Don also noticed that he was sweating more. Damn.

Anya sighed, flopping on her back, covering her eyes with her forearm. "Fine. Leave. No love for me. See you later."

She felt the bed shift with his weight but instead of lessen it increased. She lifted her arm to see Don hovering over her. She gave him a confused look. "Don?"

Don took a shaky hand and touched her cheek then traced it down her neck. Her breath caught and he continued to trail his shaky fingers down the middle of her chest. He rested one hand on her breast, causing her to gasp. Don lowered his mouth and kissed her gently. Anya wrapped her free arm around his neck bringing him down to her. She opened her mouth placing her tongue in his mouth. Don growled.

She felt his hand move further down resting on her stomach. He was still shaking when he broke the kiss. "We can't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed. "You're not. The doctor said I could." She took his hand that was on her stomach. "Why are you shaking?"

Don chuckled. "I'm coming off the melatonin, for one. And, the other, it's a terrapin thing. During mating, the male runs his hands over his mate's face and arms. They shake to arouse her."

Anya slides so she was directly under Don. "Well, I'm there."

Don sighed, closing his eyes tight. "I know. I can smell it and it's making it very hard to leave." Anya sat up, kissing Don on the lips. They both froze when the soft noises of Lydia entered the room. Don lifted himself up. "That's my cue."

Anya giggled. "Night Don Juan."

Don went into the kitchen, taking out a pre-made bottle. After heating the milk and testing it, he moved to the nursery. Lydia was awake, watching the mobile with her hands on her mouth.

Don smiled. "Hungry?"

Lydia smiled up at him. Don took her out of the crib, sitting in the rocking chair. Lydia immediately took the bottle. Don rocked her, watching as Lydia touched his plastron with her tiny fingers. Don looked up as Anya opened the bedroom door, going to the kitchen. He heard glasses clicking and assumed she was getting a glass of water. Anya walked down the hall, drinking from her glass. She leaned against the doorframe. Don smiled. "My father wants to meet you."

Anya stood straight, shocked. "What?"

Don shrugged, removing the bottle from Lydia's mouth, sitting her up to burp her. "Mikey, and his big mouth, mentioned you and I explained who you are to me. He wants to meet you and Lydia."

Anya smiled big. "Very cool. Finally, I will no longer be the 'secret' that haunts you."

Don chuckled, placing Lydia back down to feed. "Yeah. Can you please go to bed so I can finish feeding her?" Don's voice held a tinge of desperation. He could feel his hand shake slightly. Anya saw it too.

"It's that bad?"

Don gave her a look that could be compared to a lion sizing up a gazelle. "You have no idea."

Anya put her hands up. "I'm going. Thank Mikey for me."

Don grunted. He caressed Lydia's cheek. "I'm going to beat him up. Yes, I am." Lydia only smiled. He looked out the window, then back at Lydia who was staring at his plastron again with great interest.

When Don returned to the lair around midnight, he knocked on Splinter's door. He entered to find Splinter mediating in a lotus position. He opened his eyes. "My son. I see you have returned to your normal hue."

Don looked down, realizing that his skin had returned to its greenish coloring. He smiled. "I thought you would like to see this." He handed Splinter a picture.

Splinter took the photograph and smiled at its content. Splinter touched it. It was a family portrait. Don was holding a baby with dark hair and big blue eyes. A woman was hugging his neck, smiling, and a young boy was giving Don bunny ears. He looked up at Don.

Don leaned forward. "This is Lydia. This crazy woman strangling me is Anya and the brat is Barnaby, Anya's younger brother." Splinter began to hand the photograph back when Don stopped him. "It's yours." Don turned over the photograph and written on the back was: '_To my grandpa Splinter. Save me from these crazy people. Love Lydia'_

Splinter laughed. Don grunted. "It's Anya's idea of a joke."

Splinter smiled big. "You have a beautiful family, Donatello. I can't wait to meet them."

Don crossed his arms, smirking. "I'll arrange it, as soon as this damned mating season is over. It's just too hard to be around Anya at this time."

Splinter nodded. "Very well."

Don left Splinter's room, not seeing someone hiding in the shadows outside the room. The figure moved, being stopped by a cane. "Raphael, what are you doing?"

Raph looked where Don had just gone and then back at Splinter. "He's got a kid? How?"

Splinter smiled. "Come." Raph followed Splinter back into his room. He handed Raph the photograph. "It appears your brother is living…a double life." Splinter laughed. "I've always wanted to use that term."

Raph chuckled nervously. "Yeh, double life, funny." Raph looked at the photograph. "Is the baby…like us?"

Splinter shook his head. "No. Apparently, your brother has become a boyfriend and surrogate father. We are to meet them soon."

Raph handed the photograph to Splinter, seeing the writing on the back. "Why did he keep them from us?"

Splinter went back to his lotus position. "That is something you should speak with Donatello about." Splinter sighed. "Raphael, I would ask that you refrain from any rash behavior towards Donatello. He had good reasons to keep them a secret. You must respect that."

Raph nodded. "Sensei, I'm not mad…just surprised and confused."

Splinter nodded. "As I am. Out of all my sons, I thought you would be the one to find love first."

Raph jumped back. "Me?"

Splinter nodded. "You are passionate, loyal and a fighter. These are traits that make a good mate."

Raph sighed. "You forgot a few traits that would say otherwise."

Splinter grinned. "We see what we want to see, my son."

Raph nodded. "Ya got that right." He left the room, heading to Don's lab. He found Don working on Mikey's shell cell. Mikey sat on the shell cell, cracking the screen. Raph watched Don. He was focused and determined to fix the machine. Raph still couldn't get over that Don had a girlfriend and child. Leo would have a shit fit when he got back. If, he ever came back. April was packed and ready. In three weeks, she would be down in South America.

"Raph?"

Raph looked up seeing Don give him a concerned look. That's Don, always worried about someone. He smiled. "Hey, brainiac."

Don looked around. "Did you…need something?"

Raph thought of the photograph and what Master Splinter had said. He wondered if Don would understand his arrangement with Joy. He had saved her from being raped and in return she had "taken care of him." It was only once and she was so drunk she thought it was kinky to have sex with a mascot. Raph had lied to her, telling her he was the mascot for a college nearby. Joy either didn't notice or care. Even though his urge had been sated, he felt like he had done something wrong. He looked at Don. Mentally, he shook his head. Don wouldn't do that. He took a freakin shot to make sure he didn't feel anything during mating season. He tried. He wouldn't have been so careless. Raph just gave in. He really didn't care that Joy was dead. They had used each other. There were no feelings behind what they did together. It was cold and cruel to think but they were freaks. He looked at Don again. Yet, Don found someone who saw past his outer appearance. He found someone who loved him. And, no one else deserved it more than Don. He was their brother, inventor mediator and most trusted person in the lair. Raph would never tell him but he admired his little brother. "Nah. Just passing by."

Don shrugged. "Okay." He returned to his machine and Raph headed to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

Chapter 14

Mating season had passed one week later. He had scheduled a dinner party at April's in two weeks. Anya was beside herself with excitement. Why she wanted to meet the rest of his family was beyond him?

Don entered Anya's apartment to find Anya reading Crime and Punishment to Lydia, who merely yawned. Don laughed, dropping his duffel bag, causing Anya to turn. "Why are you reading that to her? She probably doesn't understand it yet?"

Anya closed the book. "It's never too early to read the classics. What's in the bag?" Don brought the duffel bag over, opening it. Anya wrinkled her nose. "Clothes?"

Don nodded. "You said it bothered you that I was always naked, despite my argument that I have a shell which covers all the important parts. April, as an early birthday present, bought him these clothes. I'm bringing them here so they don't smell like the sewer."

"You have a birthday?"

Don shrugged. "Sort of. Master Splinter remembers that it was cool but not cold when he found us. He believes it was in the fall. So, when we were six, Mikey saw a birthday party on television and decided we needed a birthday. Mikey was the one who picked Halloween. It was the one night we could walk around without being afraid. People are pretty generous when you're dressed up and its your birthday. So, it stuck. Every Halloween we go out and celebrate our birthday."

Anya was pulling the clothes out. "I'll have to remember that." Anya smiled. "This is a lot of clothes. Are you going to model them for me?"

Don laughed. "Ah, no."

Anya finished pulling all the clothes out. "So, you're moving in?"

Don went from making faces at Lydia to staring at Anya. "Huh? Do you want me to move in?" Don's heart was racing.

Anya frowned. "I asked you first."

Don swallowed. "Well, my clothes will be here. And I already spend all my free time here."

Anya started naming things. "You also have a toothbrush, extra laptop, DVDs, extra work equipment and orange soda in the fridge."

Don smiled. "You are having too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Tons. Come on, why don't you move in? Lydia would love it. I would love it. Why not?"

Don sighed. "I can't leave my family like that. They would not be able to handle all the security systems and repairs without me."

Anya sat back on the couch. "And, if anything should happen to you, how would they get along without you?"

Don opened his mouth to respond, but froze. He never thought of that. If he were to die in battle or some other death, his brothers would not have a clue about how to work the security system. They didn't even know the password to get into his computer. He looked at Anya. "You're right. That's something I have to work on."

Anya leaned against Don's arm. "How much work did I just create for you?"

Don laughed. "Too much." He hugged her. "But, if I did get this done and showed at least Raph had to work it, then maybe, just maybe, I'd be free to live with you."

Anya jumped up, grabbing a legal pad and pen. She handed it to Don. "Get started." Don took the utensils and began scribbling while Anya feed and changed Lydia. An hour later, Anya plopped Lydia into Don's unexpecting lap. "Can you watch her so I can take a nice long hot shower?"

Don just nodded in response. Don heard the shower start and he got up with the baby. Lydia had her eyes open again, looking at him. "Hello." He sat down in front of the computer. He turned Lydia so she could see it. "This is a computer. It's a very important machine. I'll teach you how to use it when you get a little older. I'll teach you how to program and protect yourself and your mommy...how's that?" Lydia just sighed, looking at the machine. Don laughed. "Yeah, that's how my brothers feel about it too." He walked back into the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair he began to tell her a story about the lazy hare and the turtle, which kicked the hare's butt and won the race.

Later that night, Don awoke with a start. His hand immediately reaching across the bed, finding it empty. He sat up, looking around the dark room. Something wasn't right. He moved slowly to the hallway, grabbing his bo that had been resting against the wall, then towards Lydia's nursery. He opened the door with his bo, looking into the small room. He immediately saw Anya on the floor. He went to her side, touching her neck. A pulse. He sighed. She was alive. Don's reflexes reacted to movement on his right and he turned, standing in a defense stance over Anya's unconscious body. What he saw made his veins run cold. Lydia was in the arms of Karai, in all her black leather glory. Her mask was off and cape swayed lightly in the breeze from the open window.

Don growled. "Put her down."

Karai looked up. "Hush. You'll wake 'er." Karai rocked the baby, caressing her head. "I have no qualms with you, turtle." She wrapped Lydia's form tightly with a blanket. "And, your lady friend shall be waking any minute."

Don tightened his grip on his bo. "Then, what are you doing here?"

Karai sighed. "My job. I was 'ired to follow Ms. Anya, to see if the child could be yours."

Don frowned. "Mine?"

Karai nodded. "My ninjas have been watching you from afar. We saw your relationship with Ms. Anya was close, even romantic."

Don growled again. "Why are you telling me all this?" He released one arm, extending it. "Give me the baby."

Karai grinned. "As I said, I have no qualms with you." She lifted a vial for Don to see. It was filled with a red liquid. "This should satisfy my employer that this child is not yours."

Don let out a staggered breath, controlling his rage. Karai, not only, had invaded their home, knocked Anya out, but took blood from Lydia's little body. Don pointed the bo at her. "Who hired you?"

Karai shook her head. "My reputation does not allow me to answer. Just know, there are 'umans out there wondering if you and your brotha's can reproduce. My employer thought he had the answer...but no." Karai caressed the baby's head once more, before laying her in the crib. "If I were you, I'd distance myself from this child. Others will come. My employer was only the highest bidder."

Don swallowed hard. Others. Don yelped when something stuck him in the arm and was ripped out. Don touched his arm, seeing blood on his fingers. He looked to see Karai holding another syringe attached to a crossbow. "My employer also wanted a sample of you. Even though this child is not yours, it does not mean you cannot have children...my employer will put this DNA to good use."

Don lunged at her, missing. She moved to the window. "Good-bye, turtle. Keep your human family safe, the others will not be as kind as I." Before Don could lunge again, Lydia began to cry, probably from the cold draft, he turned back to the window but Karai was gone. Don dropped his bo, lifting Lydia out of her crib. He held the baby close, rocking her. Don let silent tears fall down his face. He touched Lydia's upper arm where a red bruise marked Karai's violation. He heard a thud and the muffled cries of a struggle. Don moved quickly. He placed Lydia in her car seat holder and placed her in the coat closet, leaving the door open a bit. He then grabbed Anya's body and hides her in the bedroom closet, where he could lay her down. Once he knew they were safe, in one fluid motion, he ran into the nursery, grabbed his bo and headed up to the roof. What Don found at the top, surprised him. It was the Night Watcher, fighting Foot soldiers. Don noticed Karai was gone, but beside one fallen ninja was a vial of blood, smashed. Which one? His or Lydia? He prayed it was his. His family had too many enemies with unnatural knowledge of genetic manipulation and engineering. That's all he would need: a suped-up clone of him running through the streets of Manhattan like Bebop and Rocksteady or Toka and Razar. His mind was brought back to the situation when a foot ninja nearly collided with him.

The Night Watcher yelled. "Are you just going to stand there? Or help me?"

Don jumped over the fallen solider, using his bo, to kick another solider in the face. The reliving ninjas had started to retreat but a few stubborn ones stayed behind. Raph and Don stood shell-to-shell. "What did you do to piss them off?"

Don growled. "I was happy."

Don couldn't see it, but he knew Raph had a confused expression under that helmet. Within minutes, the last of the ninjas were disbanded, and two very tried turtles were left panting on the roof.

Raph took his helmet off. "What the hell was that about?"

Don sighed. "It was only a matter of time before you found out. Come on." He indicated to Raph to follow him. Raph reluctantly did so. They entered the nursery and Don told Raph to "stay."

Don went to the coat closet and retrieved Lydia, who was wide-awake now, tears streaming down her face. Don brought the baby into the room, lifting her out, hugging her to his chest, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Raph gave Don, 'I don't get it' look.

Don turned the baby so Raph could see the chubby cheeked wonder. "Raph, this is Lydia. My...adopted daughter, as it were."

Raph crossed his arms. "Come again?"

Don sighed. "Lydia's mother and I am a couple. She was pregnant when I meet her almost ten months ago."

Raph sighed. "How old is the baby?"

"Lydia is about three weeks old."

Lydia was staring at Don. "Why is she staring at you like that?"

Don looked down at Lydia and smiled, making Lydia get excited, waving her arms. "From what I've read, babies can hear in the womb. They learn who's voices are friendly. She heard mine and she knows me now, because she recognizes my voice." Don tickled her cheek. "She loves me and I love her."

Raph ran a hand over his face. "Man, brainiac. When it rains, it pours with you. I thought you had a crush on April?"

Don laughed. "Uh, yeah, when we were fifteen." Don jumped. "Oh, jeez. Anya." Don forced Raph into the rocking chair. "Here, hold her, while I go see if Anya is ok."

Raph jumped. "No way. I'm no nursemaid."

Don growled. "Sit."

Raph complied, removing his upper amour. Don placed the baby in his arms, showing him how to support the head. Lydia didn't seem to mind so Don ran to the bedroom.

Raph looked down at Lydia. She was looking at him. He smiled. "So, you're Lydia." He held his finger out. "Nice to meet you." Lydia grabbed his large finger in her two small hands. She tried to put his finger in her mouth. Raph moved away. "Sorry, babe, you don't want that." He touched her cheek. "Your…dad, has been keeping you a secret. I just found out about you last night. I came here to see you and check up on Don. Good thing I did, huh? But, that will be our little secret. Okay?" Lydia yawned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Anya was just waking up when Don opened the closet door. She held her heard and moaned. Don knelt down. "Anya? It's Don."

Anya turned her head. "What happened? And, why am I in the closet?"

Don laughed. " One of my enemies found us and knocked you out."

Anya sat up. "Lydia."

Don held her shoulders. "…is fine. My brother is holding her."

"Mikey?"

"No, Raphael."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. Can you get up?"

Anya nodded, slowly rising. She pulled at her shirt and shorts, putting them back into place, then rubbed her face. "Ok, I'm good." Don led her into the nursery where they found Raph smiling at the baby, who was trying to suck on his finger. Don cleared his throat, causing Raph to stand.

He walked over, handing the baby to Anya. "Uh, I think she's yours."

Anya smiled. "Thank you."

Raph blushed, scratching his head. "Uh, yeah. No problem." Raph looked at Don. "Why were they here?"

Don helped Anya to the rocking chair. When she assured Don she was fine, Don said, "Karai was hired by someone to find out if Lydia is my child, biologically."

Raph looked at Anya and Lydia then at Don. "Is she?"

"No," said Don in an exasperated tone. "I wish she was, but she isn't. But, the Foot has seen us together and thinks it's a possibility. Karai took a vial of her blood and my blood. But, I saw one of them shattered on the roof. So, they could be back."

Raph sighed. "I think we need to tell Splinter and Mikey."

"They know."

Raph raised his eyebrow. "Mikey knows? And, he kept the secret?"

Anya giggled. "Apparently."

Raph grunted. "Don, this could be big. We need to consult Splinter." Raph growled. "See what you did, you're making me sound like that loser Leo. What happened to protecting the family?"

Don pushed Raph. "I am. I make sure everyone is home safely. The security systems are updated and functional...I do everything to keep you and Mikey and Master Splinter safe. I'm allowed to be happy. Anya and Lydia make me happy. Being the Night Watcher makes you happy and I didn't make you stop. Did I?"

"You're the Night Watcher?" inquired Anya, shocked, but the brothers ignored her.

Raph looked the side. "No, ya didn't. But, this is different."

Don felt Anya put her hand on his shoulder. "Don, will they be back tonight?"

Raph answered. "Probably not. But, you may want to go to a safe place, just in case."

Don looked at Anya. "I'm sorry."

Anya smiled. "Don, I knew the risks. You made sure I did. I just didn't think it would happen so soon." She rubbed Lydia's back. "I'll go pack a bag and go to a hotel."

Don shook his head. "I'm going to call April."

Raph looked at the two. "Wait, April knows too?"

Don smiled. "Sorry, bro. You were kept out of the loop." Don opened his shell cell and dialed. Once plans were made, Don held the phone open. He looked at Raph, then Anya. He dialed one more number. "Mikey, it's Don. Can I speak to Master Splinter?"

An hour later, Don was entering April's apartment, with Lydia in his arms. Raph was bringing Anya on his bike, after he stashed his Night Watcher gear away. Don entered to find April and Casey at the kitchen table, with newly poured coffee in their mugs. Master Splinter sat at the end of the table. Mikey immediately jumped up. "Let me see my niece."

Don smiled, handing the child over to Mikey, so he could unload the diaper bag and his bo. He walked up to the kitchen, taking a coffee mug out, pouring himself a cup. He sat, facing Master Splinter. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I took a large risk bringing Anya and Lydia into our world."

Master Splinter sighed, slowly standing. He went to Mikey, who was making faces at Lydia. Poor Lydia didn't know what to make of the silly turtle and was whimpering. Splinter took the child from Mikey's arms, as Mikey whined. The child was crying now, small sounds of displeasure coming from her little mouth. Splinter brought the child to Don, who took the child. Lydia immediately stopped fussing and rested her head against Don's plastron. Don caressed Lydia's hand, and Lydia wrapped her little hand around Don's finger as far as it would go. Her eyes began to drop.

Splinter sighed, again. "Donatello. I see now why you were so eager to become independent. So eager to learn to be an adult. You were going through something that none of us have ever gone through. Even I, who know the joy and love of being a father, did not witness my children being born. When did you meet?"

Don nodded. "I meet her the night Leo left." He looked down at Lydia's sleeping form. "I love them, Master Splinter. I love Anya and I love Lydia. And, I put them in danger."

Splinter rested his hand on Don's head. "Oh my son, I have always hoped that you would find love one day. I prayed for it. You four are unique and thus stuck in the world of the shadows. Not many people are willing to give that a chance, even for love. But, you found it. You found love. I am extremely disappointed that you kept this secret from me. But, I understand. I am proud of you."

Don looked at his father. "Why? I endangered our family by bringing them into our world. I endangered them."

Splinter shook his head. "You do not understand, my son. You found love."

Raph and Anya came into the apartment, arguing. Everyone looked up, surprised. Anya threw her bag to the side, pointing a finger at Raphael. "You are such a jerk, as I thought you'd be." She turned, seeing Don with Lydia, April, Casey, Mikey and a large rat looking at her. "He drives like a madman. And, he did two wheelies. Two."

Raph laughed. "It was funny to hear her scream."

Anya grunted. "Such a jerk."

Don smiled. "Anya." Anya stormed to Don's side. Don nodded. "This is my father, Master Splinter."

Anya extended her hand and Splinter took it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Don's told me a lot of about you."

Splinter shook then released Anya's hand. "I am glad to meet you."

Mikey bounced to Anya's side, extending his arms. Anya smiled and hugged him back. "You didn't call me back."

Mikey shrugged. "Cowabunga Carl got a concussion, so I wasn't talking to anyone for two days."

Anya pouted, caressing Mikey's arm. "Poor baby."

Mikey leaned his head on Anya's shoulder. "I know. Can't sleep, evil children will get me."

Don chuckled. "Quit it, you two."

April came over to Don. "Can I hold her?"

Don looked at Anya, who nodded, and gave the baby to April. April smiled wide. "She's so pretty."

Casey stood next to Raphael. "Ape, don't get any crazy ideas in your head now."

April gave Casey a nasty look before turning back to the baby.

Casey shrugged. "What'd I say?"

Raph shrugged. "Women."

Anya grunted. "Men."

Mikey pointed to himself. "Turtle." Everyone, including Splinter, groaned. Mikey chuckled. "What?"

Anya sat down. "So, what do we do now?" Her happy demeanor twisting into worries and fear.

Splinter smiled. "Tonight, you stay here. Tomorrow, Donatello shall be rigging your apartment with his security system. After that, we discuss possible routes to take in this endeavor."

Anya placed her head in her hands. Don rubbed her back. "I warned you."

Anya sighed, dropping her arms. "You did."

April smiled. "Anya, you get used to it."

Anya chuckled. "What? Motherhood or ninjas knocking you out?"

"Both," answered Mikey.

Anya turned to Don. "So, who was in my apartment?"

"Her name is Karai. She's the leader of the Foot Clan, a group of highly skilled mercenary ninjas." Don began explaining.

"And, she kinda hates us because we killed her dad." Mikey chimed in.

Anya went wide-eyed. "What?"

Don nodded. "Her dad was an evil man named the Shredder. He was pure evil. Anyway, apparently, the Foot has been following you for a while. They thought we were more romantically involved that we are.." Don blushed. "They thought Lydia was my child. They wanted to kidnap her to test her. But, Karai, realizing that the child was human, only took a blood sample back." Don rubbed his arm. "She also took some of my blood. But, on the roof, I saw one vial shattered. Meaning..."

"They'll be back for the missing sample." Raphael finished.

Splinter sat. "Could this be Bishop or Stockman?"

Don shrugged. "Who knows. It's not the first time we've encountered a problem with a mad scientist."

Lydia began to cry. Anya took the baby. "I have to feed her. Is there a room I could use?" April immediately showed her to the bedroom, leaving Anya to give her some privacy.

Everyone sat around April's table. Casey laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "Don, dude. You're a dad."

Don smiled. "I am. Biologically or not, I feel like her dad."

Mikey stretched. "And, I'm the bestest uncle in the world."

Anya called from the bedroom. "Would the world's best uncle come to change Lydia's diaper?"

Mikey cringed. "OK, maybe I'm a good uncle."

Don shook his head. "I should go back to the apartment. See which vial broke?"

April placed a hand on Don's plastron. "I'll go. I can take the sample and bring Anya more clothes and baby supplies. I have a feeling she is going to be staying for awhile."

Don smiled. "Thanks, April."

Casey was already getting his mask and hockey stick. "Finally, some freakin' action." Raph smiled, grabbing his motorcycle helmet.

Splinter stood. "I shall go as well."

MIkey went to the kitchen. "I'll cook some pizzas for the team's return."

Anya came out of the bedroom to find Don sitting on the couch, watching television. Mikey was rolling dough and cooking something that smelled really good in the kitchen. Everyone else was gone. Don turned. "Hey."

Anya smiled, adjusting Lydia in her arms. She sat down next to Don, cuddling up to him the best she could. Don wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple. "Are you ok?"

Anya shrugged. "I guess so. We're safe. I'm numb." Anya saw that the portable crib had been set-up. She rose, placed Lydia in the crib, and then jumped next to Don again, bringing a blanket around them. "Where did everyone go?"

"To your apartment. April is getting you some things. Casey and Raph are checking the place for any lingering Foot and Splinter went to see if he could recognize any smells."

Anya wrinkled her nose. "Smells?"

Don nodded. "Master Splinter had an amazing nose. If Karai had been close to her employer recently, Splinter will be able to tell. And, Mikey, is cooking so when they get back we can eat dinner."

Anya turned her head to see Mikey. "Thank you, Mikey."

Mikey nodded. "No problem, dudette. I am more than happy to cook for you." He made kissing noises. Don grunted.

Don rubbed Anya's arms. "Anya, you're freezing." Anya nodded, wiping some unshed tears. Don froze. He stood with Anya, heading to the spare bedroom. "Hey, Mike. Keep an eye on Lydia."

Mikey, with his back to them, said, "No problemo."

Don closed the door. "Anya?"

Anya waved her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm ok. I just had a mini-meltdown. We're safe. Right?"

Don knelt down in front of Anya. He hugged her. "We're safe." He felt Anya hug him, crying. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Anya pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "No. I'm okay." She took Don's face in her hands. "You told me this might happen. I just wasn't expecting it. And…" She shrugged. "I thought I was stronger. But, look at me." She wiped her eyes. "Something happens and I turn into a bubbling mess."

Don took her hands, kissing them. "You are a lot stronger than you think. April fainted the first time. Maybe you should talk to her. She's been through a lot because of us. And, she stills hangs out with us."

Anya laughed. "I'd prefer it not happen again."

Don frowned. "I most likely will. I can promise you that I'll be there."

Anya sniffled. "Do you think I should go to my parents' house?"

Don sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. Do you want to go?"

Anya nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Will you come with me?"

Don sighed. "If that's what you want…"

"It is."

Don nodded. "We'll go. As soon as I know your apartment is safe."

Anya nodded. She looked at the bed. "I'm going to take a nap." Don stood, taking Anya's cheek into his hand and bringing her into a kiss. Anya kissed him back. "Love you."

Don smiled. "Love you, too." Don tucked Anya in and stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. Don left the room, letting out a long breath. What was he doing? When he returned to the kitchen, Mikey was taking two large pizzas out of the oven. Don covered his growling stomach. "Bro, that smells amazing."

Mikey pointed to the crib. "I think Lydia's awake."

Don moved to look down at Lydia. She was awake, but looking around, fists in her mouth. She didn't seem like she needed a bottle or changing, so Don left her to go back into the kitchen.

Everyone returned twenty minutes later. Splinter frowned. "Karai was hired by Bishop."

Don felt his body grow cold. "I was afraid of that."

April brought two big bags into the apartment. "Where's Anya?"

Don pointed. "Sleeping."

Raph looked down at Lydia, who was staring at him. "She's kinda cute."

Don smiled. "Thanks."

Raph sat next to Don. "So, where the real dad?"

Don stood, digging through the drawers until he found the pizza slicer. While he cut the slices, he said, "In California. He was a womanizer. He was already engaged to another woman while he was with Anya. She didn't know. When she got pregnant, he dismissed her. He told everyone at the hospital, Anya's a nurse that Anya was a stalker and the baby wasn't his. It really shook her up. She tried to include him with the baby planning but he wouldn't return her calls, return her mail or answer her e-mails. So, she gave up."

Mikey frowned. "Wow. I didn't know that."

Don shrugged. "It wasn't important for you to know."

Casey sat across from Don. "So, when did you two become a couple?"

Don placed the slices on plates. "A couple of months ago."

Casey smirked. "Have you…" He never finished the sentence because April and Splinter whacked him.

Don laughed. "That is definitely none of your business."

April brought out a bag with the broken vial. "I'm going to run some tests. Be right back."

They ate and watched television. There was a late late movie on that seemed to catch everyone's attention. Splinter was fascinated by Lydia. He brought a chair over to watch her sleep. At one point, Lydia woke up, whimpering. Splinter picked her up and rocked her. "Hush, little one." Don handed Splinter a heated bottle. Splinter allowed Don to show him how to feed the baby. He did so, loving every minute.

Mikey chuckled. "Master Splinter has the grandpa act down to a science."

April came in. "It's human blood."

Don frowned. "Damn. I hate to think what Bishop is doing to my blood. But, now Lydia's in danger again."

Mikey shrugged. "Maybe Karai told him that the baby was human and he'll leave her alone."

April frowned. "Doubtful. He's going to want proof."

Don nodded. "Karai was hired to bring Lydia to him."

Splinter brought Lydia to Don, who tickled her chin, making her smile. Splinter said, "We have to bring them to the lair until this is over. We are protected there."

Raph crossed his arms. "We don't have the equipment to take care of a baby?"

Don nodded. "Plus, the conditions are not ideal." Don sighed. "And, I can't ask Anya to spend the rest of her maturity leave in the sewers."

Splinter sighed. "Very well."

Don pointed to himself. "I'm going to Anya's apartment tomorrow to rig it up with a security system that will be connected to our grid, just like April's apartment."

"Why doesn't Anya stay here?" April said. "I'm going to be gone in South America and it will just be Casey here. They can stay until its safe to go to their apartment."

It was agreed. Anya and Lydia would stay with April until Don had a chance to complete the security system repairs on Anya's apartment. Then, Don and Anya were going upstate to stay with Anya's parents for a few weeks. Splinter also suggested teaching Anya some basic self-defense moves. The next morning, the plan was told to Anya, who reluctantly agreed. Don could see she was unhappy but at this moment he wasn't sure how to keep her and Lydia safe or make her feel any better.

It took three weeks until the apartment was ready to go. April left for South America and Anya was left with a sloppy, lazy and unreliable Casey as a roommate. Anya hated every minute.

Lydia was now six weeks old. She still wasn't very active but her eyes turned a light blue, just as Don had hoped. She was everyone's joy. No matter how bad things were or how depressed someone was, all they had to do as hold Lydia and her laugh seemed to revive them. Raphael seemed to take a liking to the child. And, vice versa. When Raph walked into the room, Lydia would make a loud shrill until Raph came over to hold her. Don had a tinge of jealously but when he saw Lydia smile at him, he knew it was only for him.

Don, wearing his human clothes, was walking around April's apartment, checking the security system. Anya ran down the stairs and into Don's arms, kissing him. Don backed up, holding Anya around the waist. "What was that for?"

Anya smiled evilly. "Just because." She turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Don standing in the kitchen. Anya's cell phone rang. It was her mother. Anya made up some story about her building being infected and everyone had to leave so it could be fumigated. Her mother wanted her to come home and Anya agreed to come up in a few days, with Don. Her mother was excited. Anya made her promise that no one except them and Barney would be there. She plopped on the couch. "I hate lying to my mother."

Don frowned. "I know. In two nights you'll be back in your apartment. And, then, we'll go upstate."

Anya sighed. "Good, because we have some unfinished business." She picked up Casey's dirty sock from the coffee table with her cell phone's antenna, throwing it on the floor. "If I have to stay with Casey anymore than I have to, I will not be responsible for my actions." She kissed Don quick on the lips, stood and went back to her room without another word. Don didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

Chapter 15 (wow, this story is getting long)

Don was packing his duffel bag in the lair. Anya had packed all his clothes in her bag since all his clothing was neatly packed in an empty drawer in her dresser. She was too happy about his clothes being at her place. He was packing the essentials: tools, travel bo and laptop with accessories.

While he did this, he fidgeted. He was still getting used to wearing clothes, especially shoes. Anya had bought him sneakers with no laces. They slipped on without any trouble. But, the sensation of not having bare feet on the ground was disorientating. It was like walking on air. So far, he'd only tripped twice. He was wearing baggy jeans with a large Dr. Pepper T-shirt. Anya had gotten him a black lightweight hoodie to wear on the train. He knew he was going to get hot. Ugh. But, considering the alterative, his good ole smelly trench coat, he would suffer. He couldn't even remember the last time he cleaned that thing. He packed his pads and mask. He felt truly naked without the purple fabric and couldn't leave it home.

Mikey entered the room soon after, jumping and lying on the bed, looking through his bag. "Are you sure you're up to this? Meeting the parents?"

Don laughed. "I've actually talked to them on the phone several times. Meeting them is going to be…weird." Don finished packing. He zipped the duffel bag. "You going to walk me out?"

Mikey sighed, dramatically. "I guess." Mikey stopped him. "You are coming back, right?"

Don sighed. Mikey had severe separation anxiety since Leo left. Another reason for Don's growing anger towards Leo. Don opened a drawer, taking out a map. He followed the thruway up until he found New Paltz, New York. He took a red marker and circled it. "This is where I will be."

Mikey looked at the spot Don was pointing. "New Paltz? What kind of name is that?"

Don shrugged. "What kind of name is Poughkeepsie? That's the last stop on MetroNorth."

Mikey shook his head. "Crazy humans."

Don smiled. "Feel better?"

Mikey nodded. They began walking through the lair when the phone stopped them. Raph answered it. "Yello." He frowned. "Uh-uh, yeah. Okay. Whatever. Thanks, April. See ya in a couple days." Raph slammed the phone down.

Mikey moved forward. "Raph?"

Raph turned. "It was April. She didn't find Leo." He walked away, scaling the balcony. They could hear Raph swearing and destroying things in their path.

Mikey turned to Don. "I…thought…"

Don wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders. "Me too. April was in Peru so maybe she wasn't in the right area. Leo's last postcard was from Brazil. We'll find him."

Mikey sighed. "If he wants to be found. This is Leo we are talking about, ya know."

Don nodded. "Stay here with Raph. I have to meet Anya to catch the last train out." Mikey hugged Don tight and Don returned the hug with the same force. "I love you Mikey."

Mikey smiled. "Love you too, Don." He sighed, happy. "We don't say that enough."

Don nodded, turning and left the lair. Grand Central was nearly empty. There was only a scattering of people around and most drunken young people who were sleeping on the floor near the terminals. Don found Anya standing near the terminal to the Hudson line with Lydia asleep in the stroller. Seeing her and Lydia brought up a lot of emotion he wasn't expecting. He went to her, hugging her tight. Anya looked at him, worried. "Don?"

Don chocked out. "April didn't find Leo."

Anya sighed, hugging him again. "We'll talk on the train." They got on the train and sat towards the front in a four-seater. Anya secured Lydia's stroller and sat next to Don. "So, what happened?"

Don shrugged. "She wasn't in the right area. She didn't find him. Raph talked to her so I really don't know." Don looked at Anya. "And, I'm really trying not to care. He hasn't called or written in months. He's forgot about us."

Anya rubbed Don's arm. "Don't say that."

Don grunted. "It's true. It's apparent to me that Leo's decided to stay in the jungle. He's made that decision loud and clear. I can't stop him. I can't even go down there to yell at him. Reason with him. It's frustrating." He balled his hands into fists.

Anya sat back. "Maybe he thinks you're better off without him?"

Don turned, angry. "How?"

Anya put her hands up. "Don't get mad at me. I'm just playing devil's advocate. Maybe he thinks he failed his training and shouldn't come back. Maybe. I don't know. I never meet Leo."

Don sat back, crossing his arms. "I hope you're wrong."

Anya sighed, handing the tickets to the conductor. She turned back to Don. "Anyway. How do you want to tell my parents? Dad is picking us up at train station."

Don shrugged, looking out the window. He spat. "They're your parents. How should we tell them?"

Anya put her hand up. "You know, if you're going to be a jerk, don't talk to me." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Don ran his hand over his face under the hoodie. "It's not you, Anya. You really want to know?" She nodded. "I think I should walk in without any clothes on. They can see me, freak out, and we can move on with our lives. Okay?"

Anya turned toward him, crossing her arms. "Fine."

"Fine." He sat back, crossing his arms as well. The one flaw in their relationship was Anya was independent and stubborn, whereas, Don knew he was only stubborn with her. He remembered the first time they fought. He had freaked out. He can't even remember what they fought about it had been so petty. He thought their relationship was over. He thought she hated him. An hour later, she called him. He was stunned. When he expressed his fears, Anya had laughed and called him cute. She was the one to explain to him that couples fight. It's natural. Any couple that didn't fight was bottling emotions up and one day it was going to burst. It was her reason why the divorce rate was so high. She reassured him that she didn't hate him, she was just mad at him, and that it didn't mean the end of the world. Don only took her word for it.

He was just being a…jerk. He was taking his frustration with Leo out on her. They were silent for twenty minutes. Ten of those minutes, Anya had nodded off against him. Don finally said. "I'm sorry."

Anya turned to look at him. "Fine."

Don rubbed his hands together, nervously. "How much longer?"

Anya looked at her watch. "About an hour. I should wake Lydia up to feed her."

Don looked into the stroller to see Lydia soundly sleeping. "She's out. Leave her be. If she can sleep through the night, it would be a blessing for us."

Anya frowned. "Us? You sure there is still an 'us'? Or, are you trying not to care?" Her voice was low, indicating to Don that she was not as angry as she was twenty minutes ago.

Don took Anya's hand, holding it firm when she tried to pull away. "I still plan on moving in with you. I still plan on being with you. I still plan on being a family. I still plan on sleeping next to you." He chuckled. "Although, depending on your family's reaction, I may be sleeping in the woods tonight."

Anya shook her head. "You suck. I'm supposed to be mad at you." She grunted. "This is what we'll do. You carry the bags so Dad can't shake your hand. You sit in the back with Lydia. I'll keep Dad occupied. Mom will be asleep when we get there and Dad will go right to bed when we get home. We'll sleep in and show them tomorrow. No reason for us to keep everyone up."

"You got it."

The train got into Poughkeepsie around 3am. Anya pushed the stroller while Don carried the bags. Anya didn't tell him that the bags included his duffel, the diaper bag and two suitcases. Don grunted. Point to Anya. They walked up the train station stairs and out into Poughkeepsie. Anya's father was waving at her, hugging her tight. Don kept his head low, saying hello. Anya kept her father busy, while she put Lydia into the car seat. Don opened the trunk and put in all the bags and the stroller, pushing it down to make it fit. He quickly slid into the seat next to Lydia, with the diaper bag. Her eyes weren't open but she was whimpering.

Anya's dad made small talk. Don just watched the scenery. They had gotten onto a highway then over the Mid-Hudson Bridge. It was breathtaking with its lights arranged in different colors. Once over the bridge, there were fields of corn and sunflowers. In the distance, large mountains could be seen outlined by coming dawn. Anya's father told Don that the mountain was known as Mohonk and there was an amazing hotel there. A hotel where Steven King had stayed and been inspired to write "The Shining." Don laughed and mentioned how he wasn't sure if that was an insult or compliant to the hotel. Anya's father had laughed, telling Don to call him 'Donald' and that the hotel was eerie and beautiful all in one.

Finally, they pulled into a long driveway with a Victorian house at the end. Anya sighed. "Home Sweet Home." She turned to the side and froze. "What's Becky doing here?"

"She came up for a visit. She's got some convention in Albany this weekend. So, she flew into Stewart to see us and the baby."

Anya cleared her throat. "Great." They exited the car. "Dad, why don't you go to bed? Don and I will unload the car."

Anya's dad chuckled, throwing her the keys. "Night." He kissed Anya and Lydia and walked into the house.

"Night," Don and Anya called to him. Anya opened the car door, lifting Lydia up. Don slung the bags over his shoulder and lifted the two suitcases. They quickly went into the house and up the stairs. When they were in Anya's room, they let a collected sigh of relief.

Anya saw the crib in the corner and placed Lydia down. Don unloaded the bags and looked around the room. It was a small room with a window seat and connecting bathroom. It was old. Antique old. Don looked at the pictures on the wall. There were a lot of pictures stuck to the mirror too. Anya's room told him a lot about her as a child. She liked hiking and riding horses. She was on the soccer team in high school. She liked U2 and Korn. She had a lot of friends. Most of the pictures on the mirror were of young women and Anya in various situations. Prom. Hanging out. Halloween.

He turned to ask Anya about a picture but found her curled up on her bed, asleep. He smiled, kissing her head, tucking her under the covers. Lydia was still asleep too. He took off his hoodie, thankful that this old house had modern air conditioning. He locked the door, turned out the lights, and crawled into bed with Anya.

He had a bad feeling about tomorrow and wanted to be well rested to face the doom.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMNT.

Chapter 16…

Five hours later, a soft knocking at the door awaked Don. "Don? Anya?" It was Barney. "Lydia?" He said in a sing-song voice.

Don dragged himself out of bed, unlocking the door. "Yeah?"

Barney smiled. "Morning. Mom wants you both downstairs for breakfast." Don rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"8am."

Don groaned. "How about you take Lydia down and feed her, show her off. Then, wake Anya and me up in another hour."

Barney laughed. "Sure." Don let him in, closing the door. Don lifted Lydia out of the crib and into Barney's arms. Lydia was opening her eyes but didn't seem fussy. Don let Barney back out, locking the door. Don went back to bed, snuggling into the soft mattress and pillows. He couldn't remember the last time he slept like that. He had to find this mattress. His shell didn't even hurt.

He felt Anya turning, hugging him. "What time is it?"

Don kissed the top of her head. "8am. I told Barney to show off Lydia and then come back to us in an hour."

Anya smiled, snuggling. "You are a genius."

Forty minutes later, Don woke up again, stretching. Anya was already out of the shower and dressed. He frowned. "It's time?"

Anya nodded. "Yep. I'm afraid so."

Don grunted, getting out of the bed. He looked at the shower then Anya. "Give me five minutes." When Don emerged from the shower he felt refreshed. He toweled off. He stopped. Anya was on the bed, wringing her hands, nervous. "Anya?"

Anya smiled weakly. "Ready?"

Don looked down. "No. I need clothes."

Anya stood. "I thought you wanted to run naked into the living room, let them freak out so we can get on with our lives?"

Don chuckled. "I only said that to piss you off." He moved past her, pulling a lightweight T-shirt over his head and putting on the baggy jeans. Anya had gotten him flip-flops to wear in the house. He liked them. He looked in the mirror. "I look like I'm 300 pounds."

Anya hugged his arm. "Who cares? I know you're not." She lifted her hand, holding his cap. "Hat or no hat?"

Don took it. "Hat. Let's do this before I throw up."

Anya laughed. "Me too."

Anya went down first. Becky was reading a book at the kitchen table. Her dad was reading the newspaper and Barney and her mom were playing the Lydia, who was smiling at them. She cleared her throat. "Um, hi everyone." Her family waved at her, confused.

Anya's mother came up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. And, look at you, you're baby weight is almost gone."

Anya nodded. "Don's into martial arts. He's been helping me. I still need to lose another twenty before I'm back at my pre-baby weight."

Anya's mother looked around. "Where is he? Still sleeping?"

Anya sighed. "No, please sit down." When Anya's mother did so, Anya took a deep breath and began. "Don is different from other people. He's insanely smart, supportive, compassionate and a pain in my butt sometimes. I love him."

Anya's father, shrugged. "So, what's wrong?"

Anya put her hands together. "Don's…not completely human."

Everyone, except Barney, looked confused. Barney stood, with Lydia in his arms, and moved to stand at his sister's side. "Don is really cool. He's been tutoring me in math. He's cool looking too. But, Anya's right. He's not human."

Becky grunted. "Then, what is he?"

Anya swallowed. "A turtle. Part turtle."

Lydia reached for Anya and she took her. Barney opened his arms wide. "He's awesome. He's part human and turtle. He's got a shell on his back and green skin…"

Anya's father started laughing. He pointed at them. "You almost had me. Almost. You two and your pranks."

Becky smiled. "April fool's was months ago."

Anya shook her head. "Daddy, this is not a joke."

Anya's mother stood. "But, if he's not human, how does he work? How can he support himself?"

"Don works for a tech company, troubleshooting. He's the guy you call when you can't get the computer to work. It's done all over the phone or internet. He didn't have to go to an interview in person."

Becky shook her head. "It's impossible. Human and animal DNA cannot be put together."

"It can and it has with not so pretty results," said Don from the safety of the stairwell.

Anya's mother became angry. "Don. Let's see you."

Anya looked at him. "Come down, Don."

Barney smiled. "Cool T-shirt. I have one like that too."

Don entered the kitchen, picking at the shirt. "Really? Anya picked it out. I prefer the vintage ones better."

Anya's mother and Becky screamed, moving to the corner. Anya's father was frozen in place. Barney took Don's arm, pulling him to Anya's father. "Dad, this is Don." He looked at Don. "That's short for Donald, Right?"

Don laughed. "No, Donatello. Like the Renaissance sculptor." He extended his hand. "Donald, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Anya's father looked at Don's hand and back to Don's face. Then, he looked at Anya who was worried sick. He sighed. "This is a shock." Don took his hand back, sitting down.

Don nodded. "It is. But, please understand, I care about your daughter and granddaughter. They are my family, too. Even Barney," he smiled at Barney, "despite his unhealthy obsession with Slushies."

Barney laughed. "No way. Slushies should be a food group."

Anya laughed. "They are…sugar." Anya moved to her mother and Becky. "Please, come sit. Talk with him. You'll see he's a great guy. Mom, you've talked to him on the phone for hours. It's still Don."

Becky whispered. "He's a freak, Anya. How can you…have you slept with it? Oh my God."

Anya's mother seemed to have the same reaction. "How can you have a normal life? Don't you want to find someone to love and take care of you?"

"Mom, I can take care of myself."

Becky snapped. "Apparently, you can't. Some engaged doctor knocks you up, you're a single parent and now, this." She pointed at Don. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you screwed up enough?"

Lydia began crying from all the yelling. Don stood. "Anya, do you want me to take her?"

Anya nodded, sniffling. Don smiled at Lydia who laughed at him, reaching for him. He took her into his arms. "We'll go take a walk. Barney, you want to come?"

Barney smiled. "Sure." He grabbed his shoes and they left.

Don turned to Anya. "Will you be ok?"

Anya nodded. He looked at the Abernathy family. "I hope you don't berate Anya too harshly. I'm not completely human but the part of me that is…feels, loves and has rational thought. If you cannot accept me, so be it. But, don't punish Anya for it. I know what I look like." He looked at Becky. "I don't have to be reminded that I'm a freak." Barney and he left, with Lydia snuggled safely in his arms.

The door shut behind them and the muffled sounds of screaming could be heard. "Maybe I should go back in?"

Barney shook his head. "Nah. Stay away. Let me yell it out and be done with it."

Don smiled. "It's not going to end today. Your mom and Becky seemed pretty pissed off."

Barney smiled. "They are always pissed off." He took Don's free hand. "Come. I'll show you the pond." The pond looked like a lake to Don. It was huge. They walked the perimeter, finally settling near the edge. He would dip Lydia's feet in the water. She would lift her legs, giggling. Don heard something. "Someone's coming."

Barney stood, from his spot on the grass. "It's Dad." Don stood, hushing Lydia who was making noises.

Mr. Abernathy came over the hill and down to them. "Don, we need you back at the house." Don and Barney looked confused. "Anya said you have some medical training. Becky got carried away and pushed Anya, cutting her arm. She thinks it needs stitches."

Don nodded, heading back to the house. They entered the kitchen, where Don saw spots of blood. He handed Lydia to Anya's father and ran upstairs. Anya was in her room, trying to clean the wound, crying. Don wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck. "Anya, stop. You're making it worse. Let me see."

Anya shook her head. "They don't understand." Don sat her down on the toilet. He took the alcohol out. He cleaned the wound. He sighed. It wasn't deep at all. A few butterfly Band-Aids and she would be ok. The cut was just high enough on the arm that she couldn't reach it, which was probably why they came to get him.

Don was cleaning when he froze. "Anya? Have you gotten any shots recently? Anything with an injection?"

She looked at him. "No. Why?"

Don shook his head. "Nothing." Don's blood ran cold. There, on Anya's shoulder blade, was a wound. The kind of wound you get from an air pressure syringe. Damn it. Bishop had his and Anya's blood. No wonder they weren't coming after Lydia anymore. He made a mental note to hack into Bishop's file as soon as they were home. He had to know what Bishop was doing with it. The nightmarish thoughts that were running through his head became unbearable. Don washed his hands to distract himself or try to at least. He decided not to tell Anya. He didn't want her to freak out until he was sure. "Who did this to you?"

Anya took some toilet paper, wiping her nose and eyes. "Becky. She didn't mean to. We were yelling and Becky pushed me into the counter. The one corner has been broken for ages. I fell just right."

"Where are they?"

Anya shrugged. "I think downstairs. I didn't stick around." She tried to turn her head to see the injury. "It needs stitches."

Don shook his head. "No, it doesn't. It wasn't deep. It just looked bad. Where is your first aid kit?"

Anya pointed. "Hall closet."

Don went out of the room to see Barney sitting at the top of the stairs. He saw the blood on Don's hand and frowned. Don smiled at him. "She's fine. I need the first aid kit." Barney scrambled to show Don where it was located. Don took the kit and stopped when Becky was standing in the hallway.

"I didn't mean it." Becky's eyes were red and puffy. Don mentally was glad she was sorry about it but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Don pushed past her. "Whatever." He entered the room and opened the kit. He took out what he needed, cleaned the wound once more and applied the butterfly bandages. He then placed a gauge over the top and taped it in place. He kissed the finished product. "All better."

Anya laughed, "I'm not a kid. You don't have to kiss my boo-boos away."

Don grinned. "You're right." He kissed her on the lips. "Here, take some Tylenol. It will help with the pain. After dinner, we'll change the gauge." Don's stomach growled. "I need something to eat."

Anya took his hand. "Then, let's feed you."

Don stopped her. "What did they say?"

"My mom is totally against us. Becky, too. Dad is on the fence. I don't know how to convince them what a good person you are. We are going to have hard times. I understand that. We won't be a normal couple but…you make me happy."

Don wrapped his arms around her waist. "And, you make me happy. Let's get some breakfast. If things don't get better, then we leave. We go back to your apartment and spend time together there. Plus, Mikey would just love to have Lydia around again. My family accepts you. Got it?"

Anya nodded. "Got it." They went downstairs, hand-in-hand to find Barney making pancakes.

He turned. "I realized you both didn't eat, so I'm making you breakfast."

Anya looked around. "Where's Lydia?"

Don pointed. "Your dad has her."

"And, mom and Becky are out in the garden, yelling." Barney laughed. "Becky wants to dissect you. I told you she would. She's freaky and weird like that." For the rest of the day, Don, Anya and Barney explored the Abernathy's property. They swam in the pond, climbed into Anya's old tree house and collected wood for the fire after dinner.

Before dinner, Don and Anya were in the backyard. Don had been teaching Anya self-defense moves for a month now. Don tightened his purple mask and elbow pads. He felt like himself again. Don came behind Anya, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Ok, try to get out."

Anya moved forward, elbowing Don's plastron. She winced but continued to twist and turn. Finally, she gave up. "Ok, I suck at this."

Don sighed, re-wrapping his arm around her neck. "First, protect your throat. Bring your chin down." Anya bent her chin onto his arm. "This will stop the attacker from getting his arms fully around your neck. Next step?" Anya brought her hands up to grab Don's wrist. Don nodded. "Good." He brought her other arm around in front of his neck. "Now, squeeze or push them away each other, while jerking your upper body away. Try to do this without moving your chin from my arm." Anya tried. It took her few times and Don loosening his grip for her to succeed.

She rubbed her chin. "That hurts."

Don grunted, shaking his arm. "It's not pleasant for me either." He turned her around so her back was facing him. "What do you do when someone grabs you from behind?" He grabbed her shirt and pulled back. As previously instructed, Anya immediately squat down, placing her hands around her neck. When Don went to strike her, she quickly turned out of the way. Don smiled. "Not bad."

Anya stood. "Next."

Don immediately grabbed her sleeve to see if she would remember what to do. She yelped, grabbing his wrist with her opposite hand and went to punch his plastron near his throat with her free hand. Don quickly blocked her, bringing her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling evil. "Not bad, grasshopper."

Anya laughed, kissing him. "Well, I have a pretty good teacher."

They separated. "When are we going back to Manhattan?"

Don shrugged. "Mikey called. The guys are up at Casey's grandmother's place. We could go back whenever you want. You still have three weeks left of maternity leave."

Anya snorted. "Don't remind me."

Don and Anya heard screaming coming from the kitchen, again. They sighed in unison. "How about tonight?"

Don laughed. "I think Becky is starting to come around."

Anya stared at Don. "Right. And pigs fly."

Don nodded. "First class."

They walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand, to see and hear Becky and Anya' mother fighting over Don, who else. They both silenced when they saw Anya and Don, staring at their hands. He winked at them and ran upstairs, hearing the gasps of horror from Anya's mother and sister. He laughed to himself. He entered the room. Lydia was asleep in her crib. He kissed his fingers placing them on Lydia's head.

Don quickly turned on the shower. He needed to relax. He had trained for an hour before Anya came out wanting some lessons. His muscles were screaming. This only reminded Don how he had failed to train in the last ten months. He vowed to start training more the moment he got back. After a nice hot shower, Don was ready to face Anya's family again.

Dinner was eaten in silence except for Anya and Barney ever popular debate on who was stronger: Godzilla or the Cloverfield monster? Don hadn't seen either movie, so we just watched the heated debate.

Later that night, Anya built a fire. Don was playing with Lydia and Barney was reading comic books. Anya's dad sat with them in his chair. Don saw Donald given him side looks, watching him. It gave Don the chills. He was trying to accept him and he mentally thanked Anya's father for that.

Don opened a children's book. He pointed to the animals. "A cow says moooo."

Anya smirked, teasing. "What does a mutant turtle who's too smart for his own good say?"

Don looked up and said in a high-pitched baby voice. "Bite me."

Anya and Barney laughed. Don looked at Lydia. "Turtles are awesome. And, don't you forget it." He yawned. "That fire feels great."

Anya's father nodded. "Anya has always made great fires."

Don smiled up at Anya's father. "That barbeque was amazing too."

He shrugged. "Family recipe."

"My brother would love to get his hands on that…he's the chef in the family." Don touched and tickled Lydia's feet. "I bake."

Anya nodded. "Don's double chocolate mocha cookies are better than Mrs. Fields; one of the many reasons for my fat ass."

Don grunted. "Language." Anya stuck her tongue out. He wagged a finger at her. "I told you, you look fine."

Anya sighed. "You can say that when I fit back into my size 10 jeans."

The conversation ended when Becky walked into the room, quiet, and sat in a chair away from the rest of the group. Don frowned. "Becky, why don't you sit here so you can benefit from the fire?"

Becky crossed her arms. "No, thank you."

Anya's mother came in next with a tray of snacks. She sat down next to Barney, looking at Don. He smiled at her. "Mrs. Abernathy, if you have any questions, please ask me. I'd rather you ask, then think the worst."

Anya's mother nodded. "How?"

Don looked at her, wondering. "How, what?"

She waved her hands over him. "How did this happen?" Don told her the story as Master Splinter had told it to him.

When he was done, Anya's mother asked, "Can you reproduce?"

Anya shrieked. "Mother. Why doesn't everyone want to know about Don's sex life?"

Don was honest. "Anya, it's fine. I don't know. I don't think so. Our DNA is very unstable due to our mutation. The likelihood of us producing a healthy viable child is slim to none."

Anya's mother seemed to relax. Don mentally was hurt and relived at the same time. She was worried about her daughter creating a monster, with him. A fear he had constantly and understood.

Barney piped in. "Will you teach me kung-fu?"

Don laughed. "No. I only know ninjitsu. And, I don't think you'd use it wisely."

Anya's father nodded. "No, he wouldn't."

Becky leaned forward. "Why Anya? Why ruin her life?"

Don frowned. "I am not ruining her life. It's Anya's choice that I stay. If she said tomorrow I had to leave, I would. I would be hurt beyond belief, but I would go. I know my presence in her life is not normal. But, I'm still here after ten months and I plan on being with her for a long time." Anya was smiling at him and he smiled back.

Becky grunted. "What a sappy bullshit answer. You found a free ride. Who'd give that up?"

Anya stood, stomped over to Becky, slapping her in the face. "How dare you. Free ride? I'll have you know that I paid for all of Walter's bills. Thanks to him, my credit is shot. And, to top it off, my maturity leave payments pay for my rent and utilities but don't leave a lot for Lydia and myself. Do you know how expensive diapers are?" She pointed at Don. "He has been helping me pay my bills with his money. Money, he's making at a thankless job. We weren't even a couple when he did it. He supports Lydia, his own family and me. I swear Becky, you mock him again, and I'll beat you so hard."

"Anya." Don reprimanded her. He was annoyed that Anya brought up the money. It was a gift to help her and Lydia. He didn't want her family to think he had tons of money or he bought her love in any way. Don's attention was brought back to Becky.

Becky sat back, tears in her eyes. "It's not natural. I don't care what you think. He may be the best guy you've dated, but don't you see…he's not human. And, what if you do get pregnant again? With his child? You're willing to use yourself as a guinea pig for some genetic experiment? What's wrong with you?"

Anya jumped on Becky, punching her. Don grabbed Anya around the waist while Anya's dad held back Becky. Anya was still reaching for Becky with murder in her eyes. Don held tight. "Anya, stop."

Anya's mother stood. "Enough." Everyone stopped. "This has gotten out of hand. I think we should call it a night. We'll sit and talk like rational beings tomorrow at breakfast."

Don loosened his grip on Anya's waist, waiting to see if she would attack Becky again. When she didn't, he moved to pick Lydia up. Lydia was wide-eyed and looking around. "This is all confusing to you, huh, baby?" Lydia rubbed her face against Don's shoulder, resting. Don started to walk upstairs. When he noticed she wasn't following, he snapped. "Anya." She turned and stomped up the stairs, past Don, and into her room. When Don entered, Anya was pacing, fuming. Don put Lydia in the crib. "Anya, let me see your arm?"

Anya turned away. "No." She pointed downstairs. "Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you tell her to go jump off the Bridge?"

Don put his hands on top of Anya's shoulder. "Because, she is your sister. She has ever right to be worried about you. To question me." He frowned, saying in a harsh tone. "Now, let me look at your arm." He turned her, seeing the blood seeping through the gauge. He moved her to the bathroom, removing the tape as quick as he could without too much discomfort. Thankfully, the wound was still closed. There were just a few trails of blood. He cleaned it up, reapplied a fresh gauge and taped it up. "I'm a freak, Anya. I know it. You even know it."

They were interrupted by Barney knocking at the door. He opened it slowly. "Hi guys." Anya had stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door. Barney looked at Don. "Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming."

Don sighed. "Can you do me a favor?" Barney nodded. "I have a feeling a big fight is brewing. Can you take Lydia and the porta-crib into your room?"

Barney picked Lydia up. "Sure. Don't let her get ya down. She's just pissed. Mom and Becky said some really bad things to her today."

Don nodded. When Barney was gone, he locked the door. Don sat on the bed, kicking off his flip-flops. He removed his jeans and T-shirt, getting into the bed.

Anya exited the bathroom, wiping her face with a towel. She removed her jeans and shirt and, by a feat Don could only image, took her bra off without ever removing her shirt. The only garments left on were her panties and top. She began pacing in front of the bed. She held the footboard. "You are not a freak."

Don put a pillow behind his shell, crossing his arms. "I'm a anthropomorphic turtle. I was born a turtle. I would be some kid's pet right now if I hadn't come in contact with some radioactive ooze with mutagentic properties. I think that's a close definition of a freak."

"So, are you saying I shouldn't be with you?"

Don grunted, frustrated. "I shouldn't exist. That is what I'm saying. Ok? I'm not saying anything about us and our relationship. I'm here. We're together. Let's just live one day at a time. Please?"

Anya shook her head. "I can't. I'm a planner. I'm already trying to figure out how to afford college for Lydia. I'm already picturing us in some cottage, years from now, growing old together with Lydia's children running around our feet. I want my family to love you too."

Don smiled. "It's not going to happen overnight."

Anya dropped her arms. "I know that. I'm not so disconnected that I don't realize that." She got into bed, turning away from Don. He was blushing. She was barely wearing anything. Granted, it was 90 degrees outside but the air conditioning made it a nice 72 degrees inside. Don scooted forward, testing, wrapping his arm around her waist. Anya leaned back into his plastron.

He caressed the bare skin on her stomach, kissing her neck. "We'll keep trying but you have to promise me that you will not fight with them again. Fighting is not helping our cause. Your mom seems to be coming around. She's not happy but seems to tolerate me. Your dad calls me Don and has already asked me to help him with his computer. Becky…is going to be a challenge."

Anya turned her head. "I really want them to understand. I want them to give you a chance."

Don sighed. "And if they don't?"

Anya let her head fall on the pillow, away from him. "I don't know."

Don turned her so she faced him. "You don't know? What does that mean?"

Anya sighed, putting her hands over her face. "I don't know. I don't know how to explain to them that you are…you. You do everything for us and ask nothing in return."

Don grunted. "That's not true."

Anya quirked an eyebrow at Don. "What?"

"I do everything and would do anything for you and Lydia, but I do ask that you love and respect me in return. I don't say it but I want it. I don't want pity, forgiven or friendship. I want you to love me. That's it."

Anya nodded. "I do." She frowned. "I'm not the one who's been blocking me every time I try to get close to you."

Don frowned. "I was in heat. My chemical…"

Anya groaned, interrupting Don. "You think too much. You worry too much. I've wanted to be with you for a long time now. You seem to be the one on the fence."

Don turned so he was lying on his shell, crossing his arms. "Don't YOU understand that I could have hurt you? I was crazed with hormones."

Anya laughed. "I'm a woman. I'm ruled by my hormones." She moved, straddling him. Don watched her lay with her arms folded over his plastron. "I think you're afraid."

Don laughed. "Oh, I got to hear this. OK, what am I afraid of?"

"Me."

Don placed a strand of Anya's hair behind her ear. "No."

Anya nodded. "Yes. You're afraid you'll hurt me. You're afraid of being near me. You are afraid of me. Maybe, not so much me, but what could happen to me. Just stop. Give in to your impulse for once. Think it and do it."

Don sighed. "I can't. There has to be a rational reason for everything."

Anya sighed, letting her head fall onto his plastron. She lifted her head up quick. "I want you."

Don blushed. "What?"

Anya nodded. "I want to be with you." She stood. "Come with me." Don followed her into the bathroom. He watched her turn on the shower. "Get in."

"What?"

"Get in."

He complied. Anya's shower was a good size. It had a seat in one corner where Don had sat and fallen asleep this morning. Don watched as Anya undressed and step into the shower. Don was frozen in place. Anya turned the water a little hotter. It felt good on Don's shoulders and legs. He looked up at Anya's face. "See, not scary at all."

Don gulped. "Yeah."

Anya took his hands, placing them on her bare breasts and kissed him. "What else can I do to make you comfortable?"

Don laughed. He looked over Anya's body inch by inch: from her eyes to her breasts to her navel. His eyes didn't want to go further. He caressed her hips with his thumbs over the small faint stretch marks. He felt Anya sigh. "Of all the things to look at, you look at my flaws."

Don stood, taking her into his arms. "They are not flaws." He wiped her wet hair from her eyes, leaning down to kiss her passionately. He gently pushed her against the wall of the shower. His knees nearly buckling when Anya moaned into his mouth. He pulled away. "This...I'm what you really want?"

Anya smiled. "Yes."

"Why in the shower?"

Anya shrugged. "I couldn't think of anyplace else where I had to get naked. Plus, it's more soundproof than my bedroom walls." She giggled. "We don't need to announce to the whole house that we are having sex."

Don laughed. "True. That would not go over so well wit…"

Anya stopped him, kissing him hard. "Less talking."

Don nodded, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his shell. He held her up against the wall, kissing her. He could feel her everywhere. When he couldn't hold it in any longer, he dropped his genitals from under his shell. He panted. "Last chance to back out."

Anya wrapped her legs around him tighter. "Never."

With one movement, they were joined. Don froze while his brain caught up with the rest of him. Anya was smiling at him, waiting. When he felt in control of his body again, he moved. First, it was erratic but soon Don found a rhythm. Anya was encouraging him, tightening her grip around his neck and waist. Don could feel something building inside him. It was heat and pain all wrapped up into one package. His body was on fire. He felt Anya's muscles tighten and she let out a small scream. It sent him over the edge into an explosion of emotions. There was no rational thought in his head. He didn't think he could even think anything rational for the rest of his life. He nearly dropped her as he emptied himself into her. When it was over, he kissed her, sitting her down on the seat and he sat under the running water.

Anya laughed. "How do you feel?"

Don laughed. "When I know who I am again, I'll let you know."

Anya kissed his beak, showered off and stepped out into bedroom. Don sat in the seat Anya just left, letting all the blood return to his head. He exited the shower, noting that the water bill was probably going to be huge next month, and wrapped a towel around himself. He dried off, and walked into the bedroom, getting under the sheets. Anya entered the room with Lydia in her arms. She was back in her large T-shirt. Lydia was sleeping. Anya placed her in the middle of the bed.

Lydia moved her arms, looking up at them briefly before returning to sleep. Don caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Anya kissed his cheek. "We love you, too." Lydia was put into the crib. "So, how do you feel?"

Don shrugged. "Happy. Sated. But, sad."

Anya got into bed. "What?"

"I thought it was be different."

Anya leaned against him. "Oh, you mean candles and soft music?"

Don laughed. "Kinda."

Anya kissed Don on the beak. "When we get back to my apartment, we can do it like that. It was kinda rushed and awkward in the bathroom, I know. I'm sorry for that. But, I was impatient."

Don laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Don hugged her. "I'm glad its over." Anya gave him a hurt look. Don quickly added, "I know what to expect now so it's not so…scary. So foreign. I definitely want to try it again." He yawned. "I don't know why I was so hesitant to begin with."

Anya patted his cheek. "You think too much. Night."

"Night." Don and Anya went to sleep in each other arms.

Don awoke to Lydia's whimpering. It was 3am. He stood, picking her up. She patted her bottom. Not wet or dirty. She was hungry. Anya was out cold. He moved downstairs and into the kitchen. Becky was sitting at the island, nursing a cup of tea.

Don smiled. She didn't smile back. He sighed. "Could you hold her while I get a bottle?"

She didn't respond except extending her arms. Don placed the baby into them. He placed a bottle in the microwave. He yawned, leaning against the counter facing Becky. He rubbed his eyes. "I think that's the first time I've seen you hold her?"

Becky looked up. "It is."

Lydia was rubbing her eyes, taking fistfuls of Becky's nightshirt. The microwave dinged. Don took the bottle out, shaking it, and then testing the temperature on his wrist. When satisfied he handed the bottle to Becky. "Here. You can hold her longer then." He sat on the other side of the island, watching Becky feed Lydia. After a few minutes, Don showed her how to burp Lydia. They both laughed when Lydia burped loudly, giggling.

Don sat down again. "She is a strange baby. She laughs when she burps. Hopefully, it's not an indication of her sense of humor."

Becky laughed softly. "True." She frowned again. "How...human are you?"

Don frowned. "Enough."

Becky adjusted Lydia. "How can you work?"

"I stole identities from the social security administration."

Becky baulked. "What?"

Don shrugged. "Well, it's not like I could legally obtain one. I don't even know where I was hatched. I think it was somewhere in the USA. But, who knows? I could have hatched in Mexico and brought to America to be sold in pet stores."

Becky looked confused so Don elaborated. "My brothers and I were pet store turtles. Somehow we were dumped, dropped, whatever, into the sewers of New York and came in contact with a radioactive ooze. We mutated into the beings you see now. We seem to have some human DNA but not sure how it got there."

Becky swallowed. "How did you learn?"

Don took Lydia. "My father. He was older than us and remembered a lot of his 'previous' life. He taught us the basics. Television was really the best teacher of them all."

Becky crossed her arms. "Television?"

Don laughed, rubbed Lydia's back. "Well, yah. Didn't you watch Sesame Street and Mr. Rogers Neighborhood when you were little?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah."

Don smiled. "Then, you were learning the same stuff as us. I took what I learned and used it on electronics. I would sneak into the library at night and read books about biology and physics. I love the stuff." He kissed Lydia's head. "I like to think that if I had been human I would have been a great doctor or scientist." He sighed. "But, there is no point on dwelling what can't be changed, right?"

Don felt Becky's stare on him. Lydia was making sounds that sounded like 'bubba' but she was still too young to form words. Don laughed at Lydia. "Ready for bed, again?" Lydia stuck her fist in her mouth. Don moved. "Night Becky."

Becky nodded. "Night."

The next morning, Don was woken again by Barney knocking. He groaned. "I'm going to kill him." He opened his eyes to find Anya and Lydia gone. He sat up. "Barney, come in."

Barney opened the door, smiling. "Breakfast."

"Where's Anya and Lydia?"

"They've been up since 7am."

Don looked over. "What time is it?"

"9."

Do groaned, yawning. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Barney nodded, closing the door. Don dragged himself into the shower. He cleaned up and dressed in his baggy jeans, flip-flops and a black graphic tee with a gray and silver phoenix. This was a shirt he picked out himself. Anya had been shocked. She always thought smart people liked preppy clothes but Don's taste was more rocker-punk. He made his way downstairs, smiling at Anya. Anya's father pointed to the kitchen. "Help yourself."

Don nodded, taking a plate. There was sausage, bacon waffles and real maple syrup. He made a plate and sat next to Anya. She smiled big at him. "Lydia woke up this morning early. You were so tired you slept right through it. I let you sleep."

Don nodded. "I'll watch her this morning if you want to go back to bed."

Anya yawned. "Sure. Finish your breakfast first." Becky and Anya's mother were nowhere to be found. Don motioned to the empty places. Anya frowned. "They have chosen to eat breakfast outside this morning."

Don frowned. Not a good way to start the morning. He finished, taking Lydia from the kitchen to the living room. He placed Lydia in the baby holder in front of him, placing his legs on either side. He pulled out some math cards. He showed Lydia. "You are never too early to learn math." He began going over the cards with her. The only response he got was a raspberry or giggle.

"What are you doing?" Don turned to see Becky standing in the doorway.

"Ah, teaching Lydia math."

Becky sat on the couch facing them. "Math? She's only a couple of months old."

Don shrugged. "So? If her first word is 'algebra' I'll be the happiest person in the world." Becky actually cracked a smile. Don handed her a stack of cards. "Want to help?"

Becky took the stack, flipping through them. "You know, I'm not as mean or bitchy as I've been the last couple of days."

Don smiled. "Becky, you're Anya's older sister. I have no qualms with you. You're protecting her. But, you have to remember that Anya is an adult. She can make her own decisions."

Becky frowned. "I don't need a lecture from you about my own sister."

Don shrugged. "Ok." He smiled. "Where were we?" Lydia smiled at him. "2x24" He flipped a card. "2x36" He watched Becky put the cards down and leave. Oh well, he tried.

Before lunch, Don called Mikey. He let everyone know he was fine and that things were not great with her parents and sister. Raph informed Don that Karai's Foot Soldiers had been seen near the Winters' building. It appeared that they were forgotten for now. Don liked that. Maybe Bishop was satisfied and he would leave Lydia alone.

He hung up the phone, heading back into the house. He really needed to practice. Everyone was out shopping so Don got his travel bo from his duffel bag and went outside. The travel bo had been invented after a mishap with heads on the way to Casey's farmhouse. It worked like a walking cane. It snapped closed and opened with little force. Once locked, it was solid. Don went out into the backyard and began katas. He chose to not wear his clothing while he practiced. An hour later, he stopped, sweating and panting.

"That was so cool." Barney yelled.

Don broke down the bo. "Thanks. I'm still not teaching you." Barney groaned. When Don went into the house everyone scattered. Don realized that they had all been watching him. Anya had only seen him fight once so, of course, she would be curious. But, it surprised him that Anya's parents and sister wanted to see him practice. He smiled. "Like what you saw?"

Anya's father smiled. "It was very impressive. Your…shell, doesn't get in the way?"

Don shook his head. "No. I've had it all my life, so I don't know any different."

Anya's mother sighed. "How often do you fight?"

Don sat; taking the glass of water Barney gave him. "We used to fight a lot. We patrol the City, stopping crime and such. We haven't been a team since my brother left. And, I don't know if we'll be a team again without him. So, we've gone our separate ways." He pointed to various nicks and scars. "These are all battle wounds. We've had some interesting enemies over the years."

"What about now?" asked Becky.

Don nodded. "Not so many now." Anya grinned at him.

Barney smiled. "What kind of enemies?" Don smiled back. "Well, there was a crazy mad scientist named Baxter Stockman…" Don spent the next couple of hours telling as many tales as he could remember. It felt good to tell their stories. Finally, Becky got up, stating she had to leave for Albany. They said their good-byes. Becky was still distant from Don but smiled at him.

Anya hugged her. "I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

Becky laughed. "I'm sorry I pushed you into the counter."

Anya pulled away. "I don't have to remind you to keep secret about Don."

Becky put her hand up. "I still think you are making a huge mistake. I'm…" she sighed. "I'm willing to try to see him the way you do. But, I can't promise you anything. We'll talk later. Ok?"

Anya nodded. "Thank you." They hugged once more before Becky got into her rental car and drove away.

Anya's mother smiled. "How's about some tuna casserole?"

Anya and Barney groaned. Anya's father called from the porch. "How about Wendy's?" Anya and Barney cheered. Anya wrapped her arms around Don's waist as they went inside the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. "Baby Mine" is the property of Disney.

Chapter 17

The next day, Don was in the kitchen, mixing a batch of M&M cookies. Things were relatively quiet. Anya's father and mother were at work. Barney and Anya were out grocery shopping and Lydia was asleep in her rocker on the kitchen table. Don wished he could use the mixer but the sound would surely wake the slumbering, quiet, baby from la-la land.

Don took out two cookie sheets and began to place the cookie dough in a row. The front door slammed, waking Lydia up. Don grunted as Anya's mother walked into the kitchen. Don nodded in head in Lydia's direction. "Can you pick her up?" He put his hands up with a smile showing her the mess of cookie dough on them. She nodded, taking the baby out of the rocker and held her on her knee. Lydia seemed content to watch Don.

Anya's mother asked, while sorting through the mail. "What are you making?"

Don placed the trays in the oven, turning to wash his hands. "Anya's favorite cookie."

Abbey laughed. "M&M?"

Don nodded. "You got it." He moved over to her, sitting across from her. "I saw some chicken in the fridge. I make a mean chicken parm. There's enough in their for us. I could make it."

Abbey nodded. "Thank you." Lydia was squirming, smiling at Don. Abbey held Lydia so she was standing on her thigh, leaning against Abbey's chest. "She definitely likes you."

Don came around and Lydia nearly threw herself into Don's arms. Don lifted her high, then brought her down, blowing on her stomach. Lydia squealed happily. Don held her. "The feeling is mutual." He moved back to the fridge, emptying the items he would need. He told Lydia what each item was before tossing it onto the island. "And, now you get to go with grandma so I can cook."

He handed Lydia back to Abbey. He was opening up the chicken when he noticed Abbey place Lydia in her rocker and sit across from Don on the island. "At least let me help."

Don smiled. "Sure." He handed her the bread crumbs, flour and seasonings to make the breading mix.

Abbey smiled. "Don, I have to admit, you make my daughter happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Even when she was with Walter, she wasn't this happy."

Don began slicing the chicken breasts. "But?"

Abbey shrugged. "But, I'm her mother. I want to keep her safe."

Don sighed. "I want to keep her safe too. Anya made an informed decision to be with me. I made sure she knew everything about me and my family."

Abbey frowned. "Do you fight?"

Don laughed. "All couples fight."

Abbey wiped her hands on a towel. "I mean, does Anya fight with you? Ninja stuff?"

Don froze. He looked at Anya's mother. "Never. I wouldn't let her even if she was the best ninja in the world. Is that what you're worried about? I'm training her to be some vigilante?"

Abbey nodded. "Among other things."

Don shook his head. "No way. I teach Anya self-defense moves because she needs them. She works odd hours and sometimes she has to walk home alone. It's how I met her. She was alone, at night, in a subway station. Not smart, but thankfully it was me and not some crook."

Abbey nodded. "Did Anya ever tell you why she moved to Manhatten?"

Don froze. "To take care of her grandfather."

Abbey nodded. "That was one reason. The other was a fortune cookie."

Don laughed. "A fortune cookie."

Abbey nodded. "I blame myself. I'm a hippie. It was only logical that my child, or one of them, would believe in magic. Anya was it. Becky was too logical and Barney was born into a generation of techno-savvy people who believe in CGI and E-bay. We were out to dinner and Anya was discussing with us the possibility of moving in with Pop. She opened her cookie and the next day she was packed up. The fortune said: 'Life begins when one steps outside his box.' Or, something like that. Anya took it as a sign and left."

Don shrugged. "But, she became a nurse and took care of her elderly relative. Was it so bad?"

"No. But, I wanted her to try here. There are plenty of hospitals and nursing schools here. I think watching Pop die like that took something from Anya. When he died, she became restless. Going out more, dating more…"

Don nodded. "She got a life."

Abbey finished the breading mix. "She was looking for something to replace the void Pop left in her. Then, she met Walter. He was an idiot, but, a handsome charmer. He swept Anya off her feet and didn't look back when he dropped her." She looked at Lydia. "I love my granddaughter. But, what she represents upsets me. Then, you…"

Don placed the chicken stips on the stove. "I come along and screw up her life even more…no normalcy for Anya. I get it."

Abbey grunted. "It's not you. You seem like a great…being, Don. You care for her and Lydia the way I always wished a man would care for her. She deserves it."

Don turned. "A man, not a mutant man-turtle."

Abbey nodded. "Seriously, what are your plans?"

"I plan on being your daughter's boyfriend and Lydia's father-figure for as long as I can. I plan on eventually moving in with her. I can watch Lydia when Anya works so she won't have a huge daycare cost and my family loves Lydia. Love is not something I was looking for when I meet Anya. My brothers and I don't expect to ever find love. We know our differences. But, I did. I found love." He leaned over the counter. "And, I'm not giving it up without a fight."

Anya and Barney came into the house with bags of groceries. Anya placed the bags on the island. "Smells good."

Don smiled, kissing Anya on the cheek. "Chicken parm..and then for dessert…"

Anya squealed, peeking in the oven. "M&M cookies." She jumped, hugging Don. "I love you."

Don laughed, holding Anya with one arm, turning the chicken with the spatula in the other. "You only love me for my baking."

Anya laughed. "And, don't forget, your free tech-support." She kissed Lydia. "How's my little girl?" Lydia just looked up at her, sucking on her pacifer.

Don felt his shellcell vibrate. He picked it up. "Hey Mikey."

Mikey was laughing. "Dude, you missed the funniest thing. Raph was yelling at Casey about the van engine and then a spider crawled up Raph's arm. He screamed like a little girl. Nearly killed Casey trying to kill the spider."

Don laughed. "How's everyone else?"

Don could imagine Mikey shrugging. "Ok. We are heading back to the City tomorrow? Are you and the Mrs. coming back too?"

Don took the chicken off the stove. "In a couple of days. Could you and Raph check the apartment to make sure the security system is still armed. I'll give you a call when we are on our way back."

"Ok, dude. Tell Anya hi and kiss Lydia for me."

"Bye, Mikey."

"Bye." Don hung up the cell, replacing it in his pocket.

Dinner was eaten in peace. No fighting. No accusations. It was nice. Later that night, Anya was rocking with Lydia in her arms, humming a tune.

Don looked up from a bio-physics textbook he found in the den. "What's that song?"

Anya smiled. "Baby Mine from the Dumbo movie."

"Dumbo?"

"Yeah. It's a beautiful song." She kissed Lydia's hand that was holding onto her fingers. "When I hold her, it always come to mind."

Don closed the book. "Sing it."

Anya shook her head. "No way. I sound like a wounded animal."

"Come on. I want to hear it. So, does Lydia."

Anya sighed, defeated. "Ok. But I warned you." She cleared her throat, humming the beginning melody. She began:

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine"_

Anya looked up at Don. "That's it."

Don pointed. "She's asleep."

Anya nodded. "I know. I just want to hold her a little longer. I heard Mikey on the phone. I'm ready to go back when you are."

Don nodded. "I want to go back. I don't know how much longer I can take this bashing before I do something rash."

Anya nodded. "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me."

Don rolled over onto his shell, stretching. "I subject you to Mikey…I owed you."

Anya placed Lydia into the crib, jumping on Don. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You want to take a shower with me?"

Don's only answer was to take off his mask, place it on Anya's head and head to the bathroom. Anya set the mask right on her head before joining Don in the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT; but I do own original characters.

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update. :(

Chapter 18

Don came down the stairs, yawning. He got some oatmeal from the stove and a large mug of coffee before sitting at the table where Anya's father and brother were talking about fishing. The conversation didn't interest him so he contently added raisins and brown sugar into his oatmeal and ate.

Anya came down with Lydia soon after. As they sat, eating, Anya's mother came into the room, placing printed documents on the table. She blurted out casually. "Did you know that turtles could carry salmonella?"

Anya sighed, placing Lydia into Don's arms, and said nine words that made his heart melt with pride and love. "We are going back to the city. Tonight." She stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Don quickly grabbed Lydia's hands away from the oatmeal and followed Anya up the stairs. He heard Anya's dad whisper angrily to Anya's mom but wasn't concerned about what was said to her. When he got to the room, Anya had their bags on the bed, stuffing clothing into them haphazardly, mumbling under her breath.

Don sighed. "We don't have to go. I'm a big boy, I can deal with it."

Anya shook her head, trying to hide the unshed tears from him. "No, I want to go back."

Don smirked. "Liar." He moved to Anya, forcing her to take Lydia. He began to unpack the bags. "At least you could fold them nicely. It's not like I have a lot of nice clothes." Anya smiled weakly. "Go feed Lydia. I'll repack."

Anya sighed. "I don't think I can sit with her right now." She frowned. "Why do they have to be so unreasonable? Is it so hard to for them accept you? You're intelligent, caring…"

"…And a mutant, non-human freak that has stolen or brain washed their daughter to do his bidding." Don added, folding the clothes and re-packing them.

Anya gave him a face. "Please, like you could make me do anything I didn't want to do."

Don laughed. "Very true, but they don't see it that

way. Let's go down, finish our breakfast then we'll come back up and pack. We can't leave until late tonight so let's just make nice and then run like hell at sunset."

Anya nodded. "I'm not happy about it. I could go get a rental car and we'd be out of here in a couple of hours."

"And, who is that going to hurt? Your dad and brother didn't do anything. Your dad wants to spend time with Lydia and I promised Barney I would help him with his science project. We'll leave tonight. I promise. I want to leave too." Anya frowned as Don put his hand on her shoulder. "But, just because your mom is looking out for you, doesn't mean we have to run off and give her more reasons to hate me."

Anya grunted. "Well, when you put it like that. I know running away would make it look worse but does she have to make everything so hard. It just gets me so mad. For being a child of the 60's, she is so closed minded." Lydia was making noises that Don and Anya both knew meant she was hungry.

Don smiled. "She's family. It's not like you brought a human of another race or nationality home. You brought something else." He sighed. "We'll talk about this later." Don watched her head back down the stairs. He sat for a moment, thinking. Anya was hurt. Don knew it was completely his fault but he deserved to be happy, right? He deserved to be a bit selfish. He deserved to have a family just like everyone else…even if he wasn't everyone else. His mind wondered to Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice._ The famous quote came to mind:

"_If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, so we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And, if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"_

He rubbed his fingers together, feeling his rough inhuman skin. When they got back to the city, he was going to have to sit Anya down and have a long conversation about her family. He knew he was unwanted in her family but where did he stand with her now?

That night…Anya POV

Anya sat on the train, sighing. The train had just left Poughkeepsie and she was already inpatient. She let her head move with the train car, looking out the window. It was 2am and too dark to see anything interesting. She turned back to Don and Lydia. Now that was interesting to watch. They had picked a four-seater at the end of the train car. Don was sitting on one side with Lydia securely on his chest. They were both sleeping peacefully. Anya wished she could take a nap but her family's reaction was nagging at her. She looked around to see if the conductor was around. When she was satisfied, she placed her legs up on the seat next to Don. Whether it was subconsciously or Don's ninja skills, he placed a hand on her legs, rubbing his thumb in circles while still snoring lightly. Lydia snuggled deeper into Don's hoodie, sucking on her pacifier. Anya took out her phone and opened the camera option. She was about to take a picture but hesitated. What if she lost her phone and someone not so friendly found it? She couldn't send it to her family they wouldn't appreciate it. Well, Barney would get a kick out of it but that's it. The past week was a nightmare. Don had been accused of everything from Walter to the fall of Enron. He weathered the battle well but Anya wondered what he was thinking. Was he having second thoughts? Was he wondering why he put up with all this negativity? Anya closed her phone, replacing it back in her bag. 'No,' she thought, 'not Don.' He thrived on working through a problem. He was probably overanalyzing her family, trying to decode them and see where he could fix them. She smiled at him. She was lucky. She found him and she was not giving him up. She hoped her family would come around but if they didn't then...she would worry about that if it happened.

She felt Don's hand squeeze her leg. She looked at him, smiling.

He blinked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She opened her arms. "Do you want me to take her for awhile?"

Don smirked. "No way." He glided his fingers up and down Lydia's back, kissing the top of her head. "You sure you are ok? You looked upset? Is it your family?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah. I wanted this week to be happy but all we got was grief."

Don extended his hand to her. She moved so she sat next to Don, snuggling up against him. He wrapped his free arm around her never taking his other arm away from Lydia. Anya glided her fingers gently over Lydia's face and hands. Lydia was oblivious to the world and remained sleeping.

Don smiled. "It could of been a lot worse. They just need time. You'll put them through a lot in the last year."

Anya frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Don sighed. "I mean what I said. You've said it yourself that things have been hectic in this last year. You were with Walter, who worried your parents, he left, Lydia came and then me. That's a lot for one person to handle let alone a family." Don sat up, placing Lydia's in the car seat.

They had opted to leave the stroller at the house. Don was taking them to the lair as soon as they got back to the city. Anya's mother was going to come down next weekend with the stroller. Anya was nervous and excited about seeing the lair. She had known Don for a year and never seen the lair. Don kept telling her it was nothing special. It was a sewer. Period. Granted, with Don's improvements, it didn't smell like a sewer and he claimed they regularly cleaned but Anya was skeptical about four young men regularly doing anything that had to do with chores.

Anya jerked, looking around. She must have dozed off. Don was gathering their things. He noticed her and smiled. "We just left 125th Street. Ten minutes until were at Grand Central."

Anya sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry for dozing off on you."

Don laughed. "Please." He handed Anya her bag. "Once the train stops, head to the back towards the 46th Exit with Lydia. I'll go ahead so that no one will notice we are together. I'll wait for you at 46th and Madison."

Anya yawned. "46th and Madison. Got it."

A few minutes before the train stopped, Don stood, kissing Anya and headed a few cars back. When the train came to a screeching halt, Anya collected her things and headed toward the meeting place. It was 4am and the city was still relatively quiet. The sounds of delivery trucks hummed on the street. One Italian looking man was whistling as he threw stacks of newspapers onto a rack. Anya approached the spot and saw Don leaning against the wall, hiding in the shadows. She walked past him but saw him push off the wall and follow.

They went down another subway station, walking all the way to the back, where the platform ended. Don pulled a pipe, opening a side door, she slipped in and coughed. It smelled like oil and urine. Don shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

Anya wasn't sure how long they walked before Don opened another secret passage leading to a garage. Anya stopped. "What is that?"

Don smiled. "That is my baby, The Battle Shell. We have two. We store one here and the other at home. It's still a ten minute ride to the lair." He opened the door that creaked as it was opened. "Get in."

The ride felt quick. Anya listened as Don went over the process of building the battle shell and how they found their current home. Anya yawned. He frowned. "I'm boring you."

Anya laughed. "No, not at all. It's 4:30 in the morning. All I want to do is sleep."

Don pulled into an old warehouse. "We're here."

Don took Lydia and his bag. Anya took her bag and followed Don into a strange looking metal room. Don pushed a button and it began to descend. It was an elevator!

Don opened the door. "After you."

Anya walked into a large area. The sheer size alone was amazing. She saw a section with couches and televisions. A kitchen. It was a home. She turned to Don. "This is not bad."

She watched Don shrug. "I guess. Come on, I'll take you to my room."

They were about to move when Splinter exited the dojo. "Ah, Donatello. Welcome home."

Don smiled. "Sensei, thank you. I thought you were up at Casey's grandmother's place."

Splinter shook his head. "I returned with Ms. O'Neill a few days ago. She had work to do and I wanted to come home." Splinter walked over to Anya. "Good morning, Ms. Abernathy."

Anya smiled. "Anya, please. Good morning to you too. Don was going to show me around, would you mind watching Lydia for me?"

Splinter face brightened. "Of course."

Anya handed the car seat holder to Splinter who took it back to his room, quietly talking to the sleeping baby.

Anya felt Don wrap his arms around her. "You just made his morning."

Anya kissed Don's beak. "So, show me this room of yours."

Don took her hand, leading her to his room. Anya was not surprised to see a neat and orderly room with a large bed, beat up dresser and computer desk, littered with electronics, empty soda cans and parts. She smiled. "You're room looks like no one lives here until you see your computer desk, then your inner man comes out." She noticed Don's expression. "What?"

Don pointed at the bed. "I had bunk beds." She watched him move to the bed. He lifted a card up opening it. As he read, Anya's saw him blush, close the card quick and stuff it in his hoodie. "It's a gift from Mikey." He moved to the other side of the room. "Here's the bathroom."

Anya crossed her arms. "What did the card say?"

Don smirked. "Nothing that should concern you."

Anya jumped on the bed. She was too tired to nag him about the note, right now. It was a spring mattress, queen-size, with new sheets and a large purple comforter. She flopped on her back, stretching. "Well, thank him for me."

She got off the bed, opening her bag, retrieving her nightgown. "I'm going to sleep for hours."

Don smiled. "You do that. I'm going to check on Lydia."

Anya got ready for bed, slipping under the covers. She didn't realize how tired she was until the comforter was securely around her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Don POV

Don left Anya to rest while he entered Splinter's room. Lydia was awake in his arms, looking at him intently while he told her a Japanese fable.

Don sat in front of his father, enjoying the story too. It was one of his favorites. It was about Shiro the white dog, his loving masters and the envious neighbor. Even though it was sad story, as most old Japanese tales were, it had a message about greed being the root of all evil and that love rewarded people greater than any gold. When Splinter finished, he looked up. "Do you want to hold her?"

Don waved his hand. "She seems happy where she is."

"Did you have a good week, my son?"

Don shook his head. "No. Anya's family was very upset. They are worried about Anya and Lydia. I'm not surprised at all. I expected to be ridiculed and tortured but I didn't expect the attacks on Anya. They were cruel in a way that I've never experienced before. Yes, my brothers and I fight dirty sometimes, but when her family told her she was ruining her life, again, I was ashamed. It makes me think that Anya shouldn't be with me. I've told her from the beginning that being with me would be different. She would never have a normal life, but she stayed."

Don looked up, not realizing that during his rant, Splinter had moved in front of him. Lydia was looking up at Don with those wide eyes full of excitement not fear. He tickled her cheek. "Then, there's Lydia. I love her like no one else. Is it wrong to be so possessive?"

Splinter laughed. "My son, you are her father, maybe not biologically, but still her father. Blood is not the only parental bond." Don and Splinter shared a knowing smile. "She will look to you and Anya before any other being on this planet. Granted, if you and Anya split up, then there will be a struggle over Lydia. We are not of this world. You would not be able to go to Court and fight for visitation no matter how much you've been her father. It is something to consider."

Don frowned. "I think about it every time Anya and I fight. It's silly, I know, but I worry about them."

Lydia waved her arm out, resting it on Don's forearm. Don took her into his arms. "Hopefully, she'll remember me if Anya and I don't work out. I don't want her growing up thinking she never had a father who loved her."

Splinter placed a hand on Don's head. "She'll remember."

Don smiled. "So, how old does Lydia have to be before I can start training her?"

Splinter grunted, turning back to his stand. "Kids."

Don laughed. "Come on, Sensei. I need another bo supporter."

Splinter sat in a lotus position. "The weapon chooses you as much as you choose the weapon. Do you remember the weapon ceremony?"

Don nodded. "Yeah. If Lydia grows up to be like her mother, then her weapon will be a sai or katana."

"Why do you say that?"

"I choose to wield the bo because it was forceful without being deathly. That, and I admired Teddy Roosevelt who said, 'speak softly but carry a big stick' or something like that. Anya is strong-willed and when provoked she's like a snake, small but deathly. Her weapon would have to be something that is strong but to-the-point, literally." Don yawned and Lydia followed.

"My son, I believe it is time for you to go to bed."

Don nodded. "Yes, Sensei." He remembered something. "Where did Mikey get the bed and porta-crib?"

Splinter smiled. "His business as Cowabunga Carl is quite a hit. We wanted Anya and Lydia to have somewhere nice to sleep when they came to visit. He is very happy for you."

Don nodded. "I am happy. Night, sensei."

"Night."

Don took Lydia out into the kitchen where he fixed her a bottle. He sat in the recliner, flipping through the channels with Lydia sucked down the bottle in record time. After burping her, checking to see if she needed to be changed, he moved into his room.

Anya was sleeping soundly. Don placed Lydia on the bed in between two pillows before assembling the porta-crib. Mikey had thought of everything. There were baby sheets, toys, bibs, and diapers. Everything. He placed Lydia down, giggling as she burped again. Don watched her settle as he climbed into the bed. It was the first real bed he'd slept on that wasn't used or put together by him. The springs groaned under his shell but accommodated him nicely. It was as soft as Anya's bed upstate. He relaxed, letting out a long breathe. He watched as Anya opened her eyes briefly, moving closer to him, going back to sleep. Don wrapped his arm around her, enjoying her warmth on his cold-blooded body. When he heard Lydia's breathing slow into sleep, he let himself sleep.

The next morning was quick. They ate breakfast with Splinter. Don went over to Anya's apartment, checking the security system. He returned to the lair to find Splinter playing peek-a-boo with Lydia while Anya was taking a long shower. They packed up and went to Anya's apartment. Don's brothers returned home that night. Don, Mikey and Raph patrolled, playing ninja tag, having a good time for change. Don felt like things were going to ok. Leo was missing a lot but…no one was thinking of Leo as that jumped rooftop to rooftop, his brothers teasing him about Anya and ending the night with pranking the pizza delivery boy. That poor kid will never go near an open sewer drain again.

Two days later…

Anya was finishing the dishes when she heard the window open. "Hey, Don, could you help me?"

"Not Don."

Anya turned to see Raph standing in the living room. Anya wiped her hands. "Hey?"

Raph scratched his head. "Hey."

Anya walked over to him. "You ok?"

Raph nodded. "Um, could I see Lydia?"

Anya blinked. "Uh, yeah, if she's awake."

Raph smiled. "Thanks."

Anya watched Raph go into the nursery. "Hey there Shorty." He carefully lifted Lydia out of the crib. At four months, she was more alert and active. She smiled at him. Raph held her close. "Look how big you are."

Anya leaned against the doorframe. "Raph?" Don had said that Mikey and him got into an argument and stormed off. Don was on his way over. She wondered if Don knew Raph was here.

Raph sighed. "I'm fine. Did Don tell you? Huh? People need to mind their own business."

Anya grunted, throwing her towel down. "You know, when Lydia gets older she's going to care more than me, about you. She's going to ask too. Are you going to snap at her too? Because if you even think about it, so help me." She turned. "I need to finish cleaning."

Raph sat in the rocking chair, sitting Lydia up in his lap.

"So, Shorty, how's baby life?" Lydia just smiled. Raph laughed. "That good, huh?" Raph frowned. "It's been one year today that Leo left. You never met him but he's your daddy's brother. My brother, too. He left to train, supposedly to become a better leader, but…" Raph sighed. "I don't buy it. He left. He left us. Alone." Lydia seemed to frown. Raph brought her closer, hugging her. "I really miss him. But, no one would believe me. I'm an asshole…opps." He pointed at Lydia. "You didn't hear that."

Raph was about to continue when Don entered the room. "Hey Raph." Lydia, upon seeing Don, became excited. He smiled at her. "Hey, Lydie." Don looked at Raph. "You ok?"

Raph stood quick, placing Lydia in Don's arms. "I'm fine. Get off my shell."

Lydia sniffled, alarmed by the noise. Raph frowned, tickling her cheek. "Sorry, shorty. I didn't mean to yell." Raph left through the window. Don turned to face Anya. "Ok, what did I miss?"

Anya dropped the laundry basket. "Don't know. Don't care. He's fine," she stated sarcastically. She walked back to the kitchen.

Don hugged Lydia. "Raph pissed mommy off, huh?" Lydia just sighed, making Don think that Lydia understood more than she let on. Don's face turned from calm to annoyed. "Anya? Wasn't Raph supposed to baby-sit so we could have our date night?"

Anya swore. "I guess it's the three of us tonight."

Don smiled. "Well, it's not like we had dinner reservations or Broadway tickets."

Anya frowned. "We could of. There are dark corners and nose bleed seats. We can…"

Don kissed her forehead. "You're thinking too hard again. Come on, I'll make us dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: do you not own TMNT.

A few weeks later, Don was lying on his side, under Anya's computer desk fixing a faulty driver on her tower. He heard Julie open the door. "Hello?"

Don sat up. "Hello."

Julie jumped, dropping her grocery bag. "Oh jeez. I don't think I'll ever get used to you."

Don smiled. "That's ok." He stood, heading to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

Julie knelt down gathering her bags, placing them on the table. "Where's Anya?"

Don walked over, helping Julie empty the grocery bags. "She's at the pediatrician. Lydia needed her shots."

Julie pouted. "Ahhh, poor baby. She's not going to be happy."

Don laughed. "Anya or Lydia?"

Julie moved to the kitchen, pulling out a saucepan. "Both. So, what are we doing for Anya's birthday?"

Don shrugged, handing Julie a bottle of tomato sauce. "I don't know. She really wants to go see a Broadway play…but I can't take her. If I buy two tickets, would you take her?"

Julie frowned. "I think Anya would want you to go with her."

Don began to chop the onions. "Right. I can just walk right in and sit."

Julie shrugged. "I'm just saying…Anya is a social person. She's got Lydia and her family but going out with other couples is therapeutic sometimes. Commiserate, you know?"

Don dumped the onions in the pan. "No, I don't know. Anya is the first person I've ever had a relationship with and…" He stopped, looking at Julie. "Is she unhappy?"

Julie stole a pepper. "With you? No, surprising. I'm just saying that Anya wants a real date with you. She says your some sort of genius...can't you just, I don't know, make yourself look human. Like, a hologram."

Don smiled. "A hologram would only hide my form, but not me. If someone bumped into thin air, I think they would notice."

Julie seasoned the meant. "Then, make yourself fat."

Don laughed. "Excuse me?"

Julie laughed. "Not fat, fat. Like Kevin James. He's chunky but in a cute teddy bear way."

Don nodded. "Ok. I'll take it into consideration."

Julie nodded. "Don't you want to go on a date with Anya?"

Don pulled another pot out for the rice. "Well, I guess. I don't think about it. We're together. We do have date nights. I take her to the park. To the movies. To the flea markets…"

Julie faked a yawn. "Boring." She jumped up. "A real date is going out in public, dinner and dancing, enjoying each other's company in more ways than one."

Don shook his head. "Anya's never said that she wanted these things. Is she telling you something different?"

Julie shrugged. "She needs…to remember that there is more to life." Julie put up her hands. "Don, it's not you. Anya's just been depressed at work. This whole thing with her family is really hurting her."

Don leaned against the counter. "I know. I've been trying to talk to her mom but she won't take my calls."

Julie finished the meat, placing it on an empty burner. "She's a bitch. Focus on Anya. That's your job. Keep her happy."

"I'm trying."

They looked up when the door opened, Anya sighed carrying a crying Lydia in her stroller. Don walked over, taking Anya's coat. "How's Lydia?"

Anya ran her hands through her hair. "Upset." She turned to unbuckle Lydia. "It smells good in here."

Julie beamed. "Home-made burritos tonight."

Anya got Lydia out and rocked her. "I've never felt so helpless in my life." Don noticed that Anya had unshed tears building in her eyes. "She screamed when they gave her the shots." Don kissed Anya's temple, wrapping his arms around them. Anya let a few tears fall. She smiled up at him. "I'm ok."

Don took Lydia, noticing that Anya still had a hospital smell about her. "Go clean up. Dinner will be ready soon."

Anya only nodded, heading for the bedroom. Don could hear Anya sob in the bedroom. He looked at Lydia would was crying in short sobs. He brought her over to Julie. "I'm going to talk to Anya, could you take her?"

Julie downed another pepper, wiping her hands. "Oh course." She took Lydia. "Yes, bad shots." She kissed Lydia's arm. "Auntie Julie is going to make it all better." She looked at Don. "Where's the baby Tylenol? She's running a low-grade fever. Totally normal," Julie added quickly when she saw Don's fear stricken face.

Don nodded, pointing to the cabinet, heading to the bedroom. He heard the shower going as he entered the bedroom. "Anya?"

He moved into the bathroom. "Anya?" He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Don, please, go away."

Don frowned. "No. What's wrong?" He closed the lid and sat on the toilet.

Anya pulled the curtain so Don could see her face. "I don't know. I just feel…down. Work's been hard. I'm sleep deprived. Hearing Lydia scream and cry bothered me more than I thought it would. I'm a nurse. I know how important those shots are for Lydia but I wanted to knock the doctor out the moment he got near her with the needles. My mother won't talk to me." She sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

As she was ranting, Don was removing his belt, mask and pads. He slipped behind Anya, hugging her tight. He almost chuckled when he realized that Anya had entered the shower in her tank top undershirt and underwear. "Is there anything I can do?" Don felt her shake her head, no. "Do you realize you still have your clothes on?"

Anya looked down, picking at the tank top. "No." She sighed. "Don, I feel like I'm doing everything wrong."

Don sighed too. He ran his hand up and down Anya's back. He could feel the knots and tension that riddled her back. "I think you're doing everything right. You have a fulfilling job, a great rent control apartment, a beautiful daughter and a boyfriend who loves you. If anything's wrong, than it's you thinking this negatively. Your mother will learn that I'm not going away so easily."

Anya turned her head to Don. "Are we wrong?"

Don froze. "Is that what this is about? You're having second thoughts about us."

Anya sat on the floor of the shower. "No, yes…I don't know."

Don turned her. "Anya. This is serious. What did I do wrong to make you think this way?"

Anya shook her head. "It's me. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

Don leaned back away from her, wiping his face. "Anya, I can't read your mind. Please, talk to me."

Anya looked at Don. She snapped. "I don't know what I want, ok?"

Don rubbed his head, sighing. "What happened at work?"

Anya sighed, leaning against Don's plastron. "Nothing."

Don ran his large fingers through her wet hair. "What happened after work?"

"Nothing," said Anya as she continued to stare out into space.

Don sat up so Anya and him were eye-to-eye. "Do you want me to leave?"

Her eyes went wide. Don noticed how that seemed to knock Anya back to reality. "No. No, Don. I don't want you to leave. You're my..." She turned so she faced him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...why couldn't you have been born a human? Why can't my family be open-minded? I feel like for every step I take, the rug is pulled from under me and I fall two steps back."

Don snorted and began to laugh. He could see Anya's confused face, which only made him laugh harder. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Anya scowled. "It's not funny. I'm serious."

Don laughed. "So am I. how could I not take offense to my girlfriend being offended by my species?"

Anya growled in frustration. "I didn't say that. I was just thinking out loud. As my boyfriend, you are legally required to listen to all ranting and raving, no matter how crazy they sound."

Don turned off the water, wrapping his arms around Anya's body. "I wish I was human for you and Lydia, too." He stood. "I'm going back out there. Poor Lydia is probably experiencing her first heart burn attack if Julie has given her any of that sauce of hers."

Anya stood, grabbing a towel. "We're not done."

Don shook his head, finishing redressing. "We are for now. When Julie leaves, we'll talk."

Don went into the kitchen to see Lydia watching Julie make fresh sauce. Julie was speaking Spanish to her. Don knew a bit of Spanish but Julie was talking so fast that Don couldn't understand a word she was saying and by the look on poor Lydia's face, neither did she. Don took Lydia. "Julie? Would you mind eating and running?"

Julie looked up. "That bad?"

Don nodded. "Yeah."

Julie nodded. "No problemo. Everything's all set. Just heat up the wraps and you're good to go." She wiped her hands. "You owe me a big dinner."

Don nodded. "And more." Don watched Julie pack her things and wave with a

small smile. Don placed Lydia in her playpen and made a dish for him and Anya.

Anya came out a few minutes later in her robe. She looked around, confused. "Where is Julie?"

"She went home."

Anya frowned. "What did you tell her?"

Don shrugged. "Nothing she didn't already know. We need to talk."

Anya sat on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. "Talk."

Don sat down. "You have been unhappy since we came back from your parents' house. You've been depressed at work, at home…with me. What can I do to help?"

Anya wiped her eyes, sniffling. "There is nothing you can do."

Don moved next to her. "Please."

Anya hugged Don. "It's my cross to bear."

Don hugged back. "That's a cop out. We're a couple. I want you to be happy even if it means…leaving, so that you can mend things with your family."

Anya punched his arm. "Who's copping out now? It's not just my family that's making me crazy. I'm having post-mother's syndrome."

"Huh?"

Anya shrugged. "I'm having the no-more-fun-forever pity party. Julie and my other friends are going out and on vacations and even though I love Lydia and won't trade her for the world…I feel like I'm missing something." She growled, standing. She paced. "And, I shouldn't feel this way. I have more than other people. I have you, my daughter and my family, more or less. I know that."

Don sighed. "You need to go out. Do things…things that I can't do with you." He held his head low. "Things a human boyfriend could do for and with you."

Anya stopped pacing. "Would you stop that? I don't want to break up so stop trying to be a martyr. I just need to think. I need to go home for the weekend. I need to talk to my mother face-to-face so she can't hang up on me."

Don nodded. "Ok."

Anya rubbed her temples. "Could you watch Lydia for a few days for me? I don't want to take her just so she can get upset with all the yelling that is guaranteed to happen."

Don grinned. "Oh course. When do you want me to take her?"

Anya moved to the kitchen, looking at the calendar on the fridge. "Friday, I'm working until 2pm. So, I'll back a bag and go to the train station right from work. So, you can take her tonight. I'm working a double tomorrow into Friday. It will save me a lot with daycare."

Don nodded, moving next to her. "What are you going to tell your mother?"

Anya looked at Don. "Not sure yet." She turned to the stove. "We better eat this before it gets cold."

Don laughed. "It's Julie's sauce. The amount of peppers in it will keep it eternally warm."

Anya nodded her head. "True." She took a plate, handing another to Don. "Doesn't mean it isn't still good."

They ate dinner silently. Don could tell that Anya's brain was running a hundred miles a minute, thinking about what to say to her mother. Don cleaned the kitchen and was packing Lydia's bag when he felt Anya attempt to hug him from behind. He chuckled. "That's not going to work."

Anya laughed. "No kidding." She moved in front of him. "I want to ask you a question, but you have to promise to not get mad at me."

Don frowned. "What?"

"Promise."

"Promise."

Anya wrung her hands. "How's the security system manual coming? You know, the one that you can teach your brothers to use so you can move in with me."

Don stared at Anya. "It's...coming along fine. I have my own family issues to deal with...and no, I don't know how long it will take before I can move in with you. Raph is out all night, every night. When he's not doing the Nightwatcher thing, he's out with Casey at bars. Mikey is working a lot too. He wouldn't be able to understand the system like Raph. The only person I would trust to teach and feel secure knowing he could do it...is Leo. And, he's no where to be found." Don realized he was yelling by the end of his rant. "Sorry."

Anya nodded. "So, if Leo never comes back, you'll never move in with me." It was a statement, not a question.

Don sighed. "Yes, I don't know." He closed the diaper bag. "I would never ask you to live with me." When he saw Anya's hurt face he hurried to add. "I live in a sewer. It wouldn't be fair to you or Lydia. Your apartment is great and you shouldn't give it up. I'm not saying I wouldn't want you there every morning and night, but..."

Anya rubbed Don's arm. "We are a pair, huh?"

Don smiled. "Always."

"For the record, if you had asked, I would have said yes. Your place is not a sewer. Mikey said it was some alien lab or something. It's your home. I want to be where you are. I can always keep this apartment if we want alone time, but if you aren't coming to me, then maybe I should come to you."

Don kissed Anya. "I love you, but I will not be the reason you become a mole." He took the bags into the living room. He retrieved his trench coat and hat, putting it on. "It's a hard life down there. It's not in the best area of town. You would have a farther commute to work and Lydia would definitely have to go to private school."

Anya picked Lydia up. "Donny is being too rational, sweetie."

Don stopped. "Well, one of us has to be."

Anya sighed. "Think it over." She placed Lydia into a baby sling that was securely tied around Don's neck and laid diagonally across his plastron.

Don shook his head. "Fine, but you think about what you would be giving up, too."

Anya nodded. "Yes. Yes. I will. I'll call you when I get to my parents' house." She kissed Lydia's head. "Be good for Donny." She kissed Don. "You, relax. Love you."

"Love you, too." Don rolled his eyes, heading back to the lair.

When he got to the lair, Lydia was having a conversation with baby noises. He laughed. "Lyddie, I have no clue what you're saying."

He noticed that the lair was more crowded than usual. Mikey was sitting on the couch, flipping the channels wildly. Don could see that Mikey was crying but trying to hide it. Raph was cursing and raging mad. April and Casey sat quietly at the table and Master Splinter had his head down.

Don walked over, releasing Lydia from her sling. She smiled at Raph, causing his face to soften. He went to take her, when Don moved her. "You are not holding her unless you calm down."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "I'm calm, dork. Give her to me."

Don could see that Raph was calmer. He slowly handed Lydia over to him, watching him like a hawk. "Jeez, Don, I'm not going to hurt her." Raph rocked her and just held her hand. Don could see Raph's eyes were moist but his pride would refuse to let him cry.

Don removed his coat, placing the baby bags on the table. "What the hell happened here?"

April cleared her throat. "I found Leo."

Don fell into a chair. His legs had gone numb. The crying. The sadness. He was dead. "You found him? Where?"

April rubbed her arm, nervous. "In South America. He's ok. Don, he's not coming back."

Don felt all air leave his lungs. His brother was alive. Leo was ok. Leo...didn't want to come home. "What?"

"He's become some sort of hero to the poor people down there. He watches over them. They call him the ghost. He doesn't think that you all need him anymore."

Don fell back in the chair. "We don't need him? Was he mad? Crazed? What the hell?" Don slammed his fist on the table, rising and pacing. "Did you tell him we do?"

April nodded. "I did but I turned my back and he was gone." She stood, placing her arm on Don's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Don."

Don pushed her hand away, moving to Mikey. He plopped down next to him, embracing him. Mikey let out a wail, hugging Don tight. He cried into Don's plastron. Don let of his own tears of frustration fall too. A small noise brought both brothers out of their sadness. They looked up to see Lydia looking at them with a pout and wide sad eyes.

Don chuckled. "We're ok, Lyddie."

Mikey sniffled. "We are?"

Don nodded. "We will be."

Raph shook his head. "I swear, if Leo ever sets that ugly mug of his in this place...."

"Raphael." Splinter scolded. The turtles froze. Mikey whispered to Don that this was the first time Splinter had spoken since April told them the news.

Splinter stood. "I am greatly saddened that Leo will not be returning home. To his family. But, Donatello is right. We must move on." He turned, leaving the table.

Mikey sighed. "I can't believe Leo would do this to us."

Raph snorted. "Believe it. He just did."

Don moved over to Raph, where Lydia reached for Don. Raph hesitantly

released her. Don hugged her. "Did anything else happen while I was gone?"

Mikey snapped his fingers. "Oh, there was that Jehovah's witness....Don, please. One life changing event in one night is enough."

Don could feel Lydia touching at his plastron. "I need to put her to bed and then we'll talk."

Raph shrugged. "Nothing to talk about. Life goes on without Leo."

"No, there is something else we need to talk about." Don left the room. He could hear Mikey getting worried that Don was going to leave too.

When Lydia was in her port-crib with her favorite toy, Don slipped out with the baby monitor. He could hear her baby talking with a big yawn. He sat down at the table. Everyone was looking at him with worried and sad eyes. "I want to talk about Anya."

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief. Mikey smiled. "You two getting hitched?"

Don laughed. "Hardly. Anya has asked me to move in with her."

April looked around the table before responding. "Do you think that's wise?"

Don opened his arms. "That's why I want to talk about it. I want to know what you think? And, before you ask, she said she would move here but I said no."

Mikey shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

Raph crossed his arms. "What about the tech stuff around here? Mikey can't go one week without blowing up a toaster."

"Hey, so not true. I haven't blown one up in at least two and half weeks."

Raph continued, "We don't know how to use the security system. What if it breaks? What if we get attacked? Who's going to patch us up?" He pointed a finger at Don. "You're going to abandon us worse than Leo could ever."

Don nodded. "I understand that. But, if I teach you both ho...."

"Teach us." Raph screamed. "Don, be real. There is no way that Mikey and I in a million years could run this place without you."

Don stood, matching Raph's defensive stance. "I'm not asking you too. I would be moving to Midtown not South America. And, I haven't said yes to anything. So, calm down. I'm trying to discuss this like adults with you."

Mikey sighed. "Don, Raph's right. This place would not be the same without you. I wouldn't survive one week alone with Raph." Mikey dodged a pillow thrown by Raphael. "And, what about Splinter? You take care of him too. You make his medicine and everything. Raph and I don't know how to do that."

April sighed. "And, what if you are seen? They would be in more danger than ever."

Casey cleared his throat. "Guys. What about Don? I'm not arguing with ya that Don does a lot around 'ere, but doesn't he deserve to, you know, be happy." He turned in his chair. "Raph, you're pretty good at patching me up when things get tight. You'd make a good medic." He turned again. "Mikey, you can make a mean chicken parm but you also can play these complex games on the computer. I'm sure that Don can teach you how to use this system." He looked at Don. "I'm not saying it would be easy. I'm not saying it could work...but why not give it a shot."

Casey laughed. "If it don't work, Anya and Lydia move here."

Raph grunted. "I don't understand why we have to do anything. Leave things alone."

Mikey pointed. "Dude, if you haven't noticed, things aren't working."

April chimed in. "What about Splinter? You going to tell him?"

Don nodded. "I will. Guys, nothing has been decided. I just wanted to get your opinion." Everyone seemed satisfied with that response. Don, huffed, moving towards his room.

He felt Mikey stop him. "Dude, I think you should do it…I'm just scared."

Don held his brother's arm. "Oh what?"

"Of losing you too. I feel like everyone is moving forward…without me."

Don sighed. "Mikey. I'm not going anywhere." Mikey's face lit up and he bounced off to bed. Don, sighed and went to bed that night wondering if he was making a big mistake. When Lydia woke up at 2am for her late night feeding, Don sat feeding her and began thinking of designs and plans for a hologram machine.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life has been more demanding on my time than usual. So, enjoy.

Chapter 20

Anya was driving her rental car into the driveway. Her stomach felt like a rock was sitting at the bottom. Anya got her bag out and noticed that Becky was sitting on the steps. Anya shrugged her shoulders at her sister, surprised. "Hi."

Becky laughed nervously. "I think I just made things worse."

Anya frowned. "Why?"

Becky stood, approaching Anya. She took out the grocery bag in the passenger seat. Anya always brought ingredients to make ziti when she came home unannounced. It gave her hands something to do when she was talking to her parents. The two sisters walked in silence to the door. Becky hesitated. Anya couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you do?"

The door swung open and their mother was crying. "You can't be gay…you're too pretty."

Anya eyes felt like they were popping out of her head. "I'm not gay." Anya turned to Becky whose head was down. "Oh." She looked back at her mother as realization set in. "Oh."

Her mother turned to her. "And, what are you doing here?"

Anya smiled weakly. "Ziti."

Their mother huffed, walking back to the kitchen. Anya looked at Becky. "Since when are you a lesbian?"

Becky frowned. "Since I was thirteen." They entered the house and went directly to the kitchen. Their father was finishing a sandwich with Barney.

Anya took the bag of groceries. "Hi dad. Barney."

Barney jumped up, hugging Anya. "I didn't expect you to ever come back."

Anya hugged him back. "That's silliness." Anya hugged and kissed her father. "So, big news, huh?"

Becky laughed. "Daddy always knew."

Anya looked at her father, who nodded. "And she has a lovely girlfriend."

Barney sighed. "I don't get what the big deal is? Becky likes girls. It's not like she's in a cult."

Becky laughed. "Exactly." She looked up at Anya. "I'm just like everyone else. Tina and I want a good home, kids and the white pitched fence."

Anya laughed, "Wait. Tina, the roommate since college, Tina?" When Becky laughed, Anya shrugged. "Well, at least you have good taste."

"Anya." Donald scolded. He stood, turning to Barney. "Ready?" Barney nodded, heading upstairs.

Anya smiled. "I'm honest. Tina looks like a petite Tyra Banks. She's beautiful." Anya noticed that her father and brother were packing up. "Where are you going?"

Donald smiled. "You girls needs some alone time with your mother. Barney and I are going to grandma's for the weekend."

Anya crossed her arms. "Traitor."

He smiled, kissing Anya and Becky on the forehead. "Have a good weekend, girls. Love you."

"Love you, too." They called back. Anya pulled a pot out for the ziti noodles.

"Ok. Why didn't you tell me?"

Becky sat on a stool in front of her. "It's not something I wanted to share with anyone. I thought there was something wrong with me. Then, I meet Tina and it clicked. We want to get married and have our families meet. I came to tell mom and dad…and you can figure out the rest."

Anya was preparing the ziti filling. "Where is mom?"

"She locked herself in the computer room. Probably calling grandma."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Great." She giggled. "And, here, all these years I thought you were just a nerd. I never thought you could like girls."

Becky frowned. "I don't like girls…I like women."

"Oh, excuse me." Anya laughed. "Here, stir the ricotta. "

Becky looked at Anya. "You are taking this well…a little too well. It's making me nervous."

Anya sighed. "I brought home a mutant turtle. If I judged you for being a lesbian I would be the world's biggest hypocrite. I like Tina. She's been a good friend to you. I just didn't know how close you were."

Becky took the bowl. "I have to apologize to you."

Anya stopped. "Why?"

Becky sighed. "I saw how hard you and Don were trying to show mom and dad that you two were in love and good together. And, I helped make things worse. When, deep down, I was living my own worse nightmare. Daddy always knew and I swore him to secrecy. But, the real reason I have to apologize to you in because Don is a great person. It's because of him I told mom."

Anya put the noodles in the pot. "What?"

Becky moved so she was face-to-face with Anya. "I called Don last week. Barney gave me his number. We talked for a long time about how it felt to be different. I wanted to know how it felt to be around us. He was very honest. Brutally honest, but I respect that. When I told him what I was going to do, he tried to talk me out of it. He…said that mom's heart couldn't take another shock." She laughed. "I promised him she would be fine." She looked towards the closed door. "Well, relatively."

Anya waved her hands. "Wait. You talked to Don. My boyfriend knew my sister was a lesbian before me?"

Becky nodded. "Sorry. There is something else…"

Anya's mother barged out the door, interrupting Becky. She stood in front of them, crossing her arms. "Ok, I'm going to be calm and collected while you two tell me exactly what I did to drive you to a turtle and you to women."

Anya and Becky looked at each other, lost. Anya cleared her throat. "Mom, you taught us to follow our hearts."

Abbey sat on a stool. "Don't pull that hippie bullshit with me."

Becky nodded. "No, mom, you taught us to be independent, strong and compassionate. We love, whom we love. That's it. And, you even said you liked Tina."

"As your roommate not lover." Abbey looked at Anya. "And, you, you just went off into the Animal Kingdom."

Anya stirred the noodles. "Mom. Don is a good person. I wish you could look past the outside appearance. I really love him and this temper tantrum you are having actually made me, for one second, think about ending it with him. But, we are not wrong. No matter what he looks like, he and I work. I even asked him to move in with me."

Becky looked at her. "You did?"

"You did?" Abbey grunted.

Anya smiled big. "I did. I want him there all the time. Mom, I wish you could see what he does and how he acts around Lydia and me. I'm not going to find anyone better than him. We are not giving up without a fight."

Becky nodded. "Mom, Anya's right. Don is good. He's a great person to talk to when you have problems. He listens and really tries to help. He really wants you to talk to him."

Abbey shook her head. "I thought you hated him."

Becky handed Anya the bowl. "No, mom. I don't hate him. I didn't understand. I do now. Come on, mom. When has Anya ever been this happy in a relationship? Don has been there for her. He loves her so much, mom. You just have to talk to him to know that."

Anya hugged Becky. "Thank you."

Abbey was crying. "I don't mean to be a bitch. I just don't want you to suffer. Life is so hard now. And, anything out of the norm is just that much harder. I don't want my girls to suffer."

Becky moved to their mother, hugging her. "Mom, we are not suffering. I love Tina. We have a great life in California. We own a townhouse. We have a cat. Her only fault is she's an accountant."

Anya giggled. "And, I'm happy too. Don and I may never own anything together but as long as we are together, that's ok. We both love Lydia and she will grow up having a father figure who loves her. We just want you to be happy for us. We found our partners. We found our knights in shining armor…mine is green and Becky's wears stiletto."

Becky chuckled. "Pumps."

"Whatever." Anya stood, lightly punching Becky. "I'm still miffed that you never told me. Your sister."

Becky shrugged. "Get over it."

Anya shrugged back. Anya moved back to the stove, finishing the ziti, popping it into the oven.

Becky rubbed Abbey's back. "Mom, what else can we do to make you believe that we are happy, safe and going to live happily ever after?"

Abbey looked up. "Anya, give me the phone."

Don and Mikey were playing peek-a-boo with Lydia when his shell cell rang. Anya's number came up. "Hello, beautiful. How are things going?"

"Don, this is Abbey, Anya's mother."

Don froze, sitting up. Lydia was crawling into his lap. Mikey noticed Don's reaction and moved Lydia so she was looking at him. He then proceeded to make faces.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Abernathy. I thought you were Anya."

"Don, call me Abbey, please."

"Uh, sure, Abbey. How can I help you tonight?"

"Do you truly love my daughter?"

Don looked down at Lydia, who was smiling and drooling all over his leg. He smiled. "I do. And, Lydia too. They are my world and I'd do anything to make them happy."

Don heard Abbey sigh. "Then, I think we need to start over. I know it's a few months away, but how would you like to come to Christmas dinner at our home?"

Don smiled. A breakthrough. "I would really enjoy that."

"Good. Then, it's settled. You will come for Christmas. Don, I can't make promises but I'm going to try to be more open."

Don hugged Lydia. "Thank you. It's mean a lot to me. Anya loves you and I never want to stand in the way of that relationship."

Abbey cleared her throat. "Right. Good. I shall speak to you soon."

"Ok, good night, Mrs…uh, Abbey."

"Good night Don."

Don closed the phone, smiling, which was soon replaced with disgust as he realized Lydia drooled all over his kneepad. Mikey just laughed, congratulating him on winning the heart of the wicked witch of upstate New York.

Back at the Abernathy home, Anya was hugged her mom. "I love you, Mom. Thank you."

Abbey sighed. "I know. Ok, give me Tina's number." Becky and Anya cheered.

Later that night, Becky and Anya were sitting on Becky's bed with a bowl of popcorn and M&M's between them in their pajamas. Abbey had retired to her room.

Anya shook her head. "A Lesbian."

Becky nodded. "Yep. Ok. I have something for you." She bent over the side of the bed, removing an envelope from her purse. "I asked Don for some of his blood."

Anya jumped up. "You what?"

Becky handed Anya the envelope. "I wanted to check him out. Don't worry. I did all the tests myself under my thesis log. So, no one, but me will see the results."

Anya took the envelope, looking at it, but not opening it. "What were you testing?"

Becky shrugged. "Everything from salmonella to HIV."

Anya laughed. "Well, Don was a virgin before he met me." Anya saw Becky's face become worried. "What?"

"Did you use protection?"

Anya didn't like where this was going. "No. Why?"

Becky grunted, taking the envelope, opening it. "I circled it."

Anya took the paper. There were a lot of numbers in columns. She recognized some to be nutrition levels. All normal. But, Becky had circled two enzymes that Anya didn't know. "So? What? Is he sick?"

Becky shook his head. "Don is a red eared slider…or he was before mutated. These two enzymes are what make a turtle a turtle."

"But, they are low."

"Exactly. I found one strand of human DNA in his make-up. It appears male in origin. Whatever made Don into Don, removed a majority of his turtle DNA make-up." She took her arm. "There is a strong possibility that he can reproduce."

Anya looked up Becky. "No way. He's a completely different species."

Becky pointed to the paper. "I did the tests twice. Don and his brothers can reproduce. So, use protection, ok?"

Anya smiled. Becky may not have realized it but her worried, big sister; judgmental self was out in her cracked voice. Anya folded the paper. "Well, I definitely will. Lydia doesn't need a sibling yet. You didn't tell mom, right?"

Becky snorted. "Right. And, start world war III? I think not." Becky smiled. "How is he…you know?"

Anya laughed. "How is my heterosexual relationship going?"

Becky whacked Anya. "Don't tease. I figured since you were such a slut in high school and college, you'd be able to give a valid opinion of Don's 'skills.'"

Anya jumped on her sister, playfully. "Bitch."

"Hey, I just call it as I see it."

Anya continued to lie on her sister, but they adjusted so they were both comfortable. "Don is third on my list of the best in bed."

Becky frowned, thinking. "Who's first and second?"

Anya smiled. "Joshua Pannio was second and first, was…" Anya cleared her throat, "Roger Samuel."

Becky sat up. "Roger? My lab partner in college, Roger?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah. What can I say? He was hot and I was legal."

"He was a dork with big black glasses."

"I thought he had a Clark Kent look to him."

Becky sighed. "You would. Thank the Lord for Donatello. He'll make an honest woman of you yet."

Anya chewed on some popcorn. "I became honest the moment Walter walked out the door and that pink plus sign showed up." Anya lay on her stomach. "So, what about you?"

Becky blushed. "What about me?"

Anya sighed. "Come on. Did you ever have sex with a guy or only Tina? Maybe you're bi and don't know it yet."

Becky whacked Anya with a pillow. "I'm sure I'm a Lesbian. Positive. I did have sex with two guys before Tina. I hated it. It never felt right."

Anya smiled. "But, with Tina…it's just right. No matter how wrong some people think it is."

Becky nodded. "Just like you and Don."

Anya sighed, hugging her sister. "I love you, Becky."

Becky nodded, hugging back. "I love you too."

Abbey came into the room, seeing her two daughters hugging. She clapped, getting their attention. "I don't know about you two, but I need a drink. Let's head down to the village and forget our woes."

Becky shook her head. "You mean your woes, mom. Anya and I are happy."

Anya stood, dragging Becky. "But, that doesn't mean we won't help you drown yours, mom."

Abbey shook her head, heading to get her keys, while Anya and Becky got dressed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I say nay nay.

Don was watching Mikey play with Lydia. He was still stunned by the conversation with Anya's mother. He wondered, was she really sincere?

Mikey smiled. "Dude. Your computer beeping."

Don turned to see his computer was beeping. He stood and hit the enter key. Bishop was up to something. Leatherhead and him hacked into the mainframe of Bishop's headquarters. It was highly encrypted so Don put a program on his and leatherhead's computer to decipher it. If one computer was thrown out there was one left to finish the job. And, it looked like Leatherhead's computer was the winner. Leatherhead had sent him an e-mail asking him to come to his lab tomorrow morning to review the data. He turned to Mikey. "Looks like Lydia gets to meet LH tomorrow."

Mikey frowned. "You sure that's wise. He's cool and all, but he has that freaky temper. What if he looks at our darling Lydia and sees lunch." Mikey growled and pretended to nibble on Lydia, making her laugh.

Don sat down next to him. "Hardly. He hasn't had an outbreak in months." He tickled under Lydia's chin. "And, who would mistake this cutie pie for a snack."

Mikey lifted Lydia, placing her into Don's waiting arms. "Well, dude, when you compare her to food...it's hard to not see it."

Don frowned. "I'll be careful"

The next morning, Don placed Lydia into his baby sling and made his way to Leatherhead's lair. Don stepped into the lair to find Leatherhead shaking a rattle. Don smiled, clearing his throat, startling the large reptile.

"Oh, Donatello. I did not hear you come in, my friend." He approached Don, holding the rattle out to Lydia, who took it without hesitation. Excited, she began shaking the rattle, hitting Don's plastron.

"Ok, Lydia. My plastron is not a xylophone." He lifted Lydia out of the sling, turning her so she faced Leatherhead.

Leatherhead lowered his head, scratching his chin. "She appears...indifference to my appearance."

Lydia eyes were wide with curiosity. She reached out to touch Leatherhead but Don held her hand. He nodded. "Yeah. She takes to weird very well. So, what information was downloaded last night?"

Leatherhead, coming out of his trance, quickly moved to the computer, punching in a few keys. The large monitor flicked twice before a stream of information scrolled across the screen. He looked at Lydia but said to Don, "It appears that, as you feared, they are testing the compatibility of your and Anya's blood." He moved to another computer, hitting a key that started the printer. "Yesterday, they closed the file. It's marked failure."

Don frowned. "Failure?"

Leatherhead nodded. "It appears that from the preliminary results that Anya has a higher level of antigens than a normal human. So, when her blood was mixed with your blood, Anya's blood attacked it."

Don, trying not to show is disappointment, nodded. "True. I've known her over a year and she's never gotten sick. She comes in contact with sick people all the time, she's a nurse, and still never a sniffle."

Leatherhead turned to Don. "My I hold Lydia?"

Don smiled. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask." Don lifted Lydia, who was chewing on the rattle and placed her in Leatherhead's arms. He showed him how to support her before releasing her. Lydia, looked up at Leatherhead, smiled, and went back to chewing the rattle.

Leatherhead rocked her. "Is she hungry?"

Don laughed, looking over the computer printout. "No. She's teething. She's been chewing and drooling on anything she can get her hands on, including my arm."

Leatherhead laughed. "She likes you."

Don turned to see that although Lydia was not distressed to be in Leatherhead's arms, she was watching him very closely. He waved. "Hi." Lydia smiled. "Her mother isn't here, so she's watching everyone she knows like a hawk." Don pulled the calculator over and began to redo the numbers.

Leatherhead frowned. "My friend, you are disappointed."

Don sighed. "No. There doesn't need to be more than one mutant turtle generation in this world. Lydia is my daughter." Don stopped typing the numbers. "Wait. Anya's prolactin levels are off because she is breast feeding."

Leatherhead nodded. "But, that won't effect her fertility results."

Don shook his head. "It would. Prolactin doesn't just trigger the body to make milk but it's a stress hormone. When it's high, it cancels out Luteinizing and Follicle stimulating hormones, the hormones that causes ovulation." Don went over the test results again. "It's high in all of them. Shit." Don took out a sterile needle, approaching Lydia. "Honey, this will only sting for a second."

Don pricked Lydia's finger, causing her to cry. He took a slid of her blood. Don kissed her finger, looking up at Leatherhead. "Just rock her until she stops crying." He went over to Leatherhead's lab desk. He pricked his own finger. He mixed the blood together and put it in a separator machine.

Leatherhead rocked Anya and she did stop. "You are testing the prolactin levels again? Lydia's levels will be too low because of her age to get a result."

Don nodded. "I thought of that. I'm going to ask April for a sample of her blood."

The machine beeped, printing out the result of the analysis. Don nodded. "Too low, like you said, but there was one reaction."

Leatherhead sighed. "You are physical with Anya."

Don took Lydia back into his arms. "Yes."

"Why do you fear the possibility of having your own children? It would be a scientific miracle."

Don frowned. "I'm not going to be the reason the world has more freaks than it should."

"My friend, we are not freaks. The Utroms technology created us. We were planned creations."

"My family was not part of the Utrom plan. We were mistakes."

"Mistakes that have saved this world more than once, who love, laugh and live just like everyone else."

Don shook his head. "We hide, Leatherhead. How's that living like everyone else? I'm in love with someone I'll never be able to take on vacation, go to a concert...giving her a normal family all because of what I am." Don felt Lydia touch his face. She was beginning to learn facial expressions, even on him and his brothers. She knew he was sad. He kissed her cheek, hugging her close. "I've never been ashamed of what I am. Like you, I thought we were special. But, now, all I see is the disappointment I'm going to cause Anya and Lydia." Don placed Lydia back into her sling. He reached into a pocket of the sling and pulled out paper with scribbles littering both sides. "I think you might be interested in my new project." He handed the pages to Leatherhead.

Leatherhead looked them over. "A hologram machine?" He scratched his chin, thinking. "There is actually a Utrom device that may be more helpful to you. Come, my friend, I'll show you." Don followed Leatherhead back into the lab with a smile on his face.

Monday night…

Lydia was sitting in Don's lap, content to lean against his plastron. Don was surfing the web trying to find the best present for Anya's birthday. His tech job was better than he has ever expected in a job. The people who called the hotline drove him crazy but the income, and the independence that came with it, was well worth it. He had started a savings account for Lydia, in Anya's name, to go to a good college, paid for food for his family and still had enough left over to splurge on his girlfriend and daughter. Anya continuously reminded Don that just having him with them was enough, but Don felt he needed to support his family, both of them. Anya was making good money at the hospital but he saw the longing in her eyes when she saw a new outfit or electronic that came out and she couldn't afford. Most of Anya's spending money went for food and Lydia.

So, the turtles took turns watching Lydia. Even Raph volunteered to everyone's surprise. Don knew that Raph loved Lydia. She was his confidant. Sometimes Don would catch Raph telling Lydia about his nights as the Nightwatcher and how he wished Leo would come back. Lydia only looked and listened. Don wondered how much she actually understood.

Don felt Lydia's head roll up to look at him. Don was amazed on how quickly time had past. Lydia was nearly nine months old now. Don looked back up to the screen and was taken aback. He had known Anya for nearly a year and a half. It didn't seem like a lot of time but in that short time Don found a friend, lover and wonderful woman who allowed him to be apart of her life and her daughter's life. Don didn't know how he survived before them. They were everything to him now, especially Lydia. He watched this little miracle grow from a dot on a sonogram machine to her first smile. Anya had actually allowed him to name Lydia. No one would ever take this little girl away from him.

He watched Lydia roll her heard up again to look at Don. Her little eyebrows went up and she yawned showing her red gums and budding teeth underneath. He wanted to enjoy this time.

He turned off the computer and walked over to the rocking chair. He settled in, never taking his eyes off Lydia's big blue eyes. The chair rocked smoothly and Lydia yawned again. Don gently ran his hand through Lydia's curls causing the little girl to giggle. Don let Lydia wrap her little hands around Don's large hand. She inspected his fingers with great interest and only tried to put his hand in her mouth twice. Each time Don would yelp and she would giggle.

Don smiled. "Donny loves you, Lydia."

Lydia seemed to think about the words Donny said and responded. "Dada."

Don froze. Did she just say her first word? "Lydia, what did you say?"

Lydia smiled. "Dada." She giggled putting her fists in her mouth.

Don could feel tears in his eyes. He tried on to get his hopes up. "No, honey, Donny. My name is Donny."

"Dada. Dada. Dada." She repeated.

Don heard a laugh and looked up to see Anya, standing at the doorway, still wearing her coat. "There is no mistake. You are her Dada."

Don smiled. "How long has she been talking?"

Anya removed her coat, throwing it onto the back of a chair. She knelt next to Don, stroking Lydia's head. "She started the Dada-thing last week. We were in the toy store and we past a stand with Franklin the turtle. She became all excited and started yelling 'Dada, Dada' causing some of the people around us to stare. I bought the toy and she won't sleep without it now."

Don smiled and Lydia smiled back at him. His smile faded into a sad frown. "But, I'm not her father. Walter is her real father."

Anya cupped Don's cheek. "Walter is her biological father, but, you're her Dada."

Don smiled, kissing Anya on the lips. "Thank you."

Anya laughed. "For what?"

Don lifted Lydia up to they were eye level. Lydia reached for Don's face, patting it gently. "You gave me a daughter." He turned his head slightly to her. "And, someone to love."

Anya smiled wider. "Are you talking about me or Lydia?"

Anya stood, taking Lydia into her arms. Lydia immediately rested her head over Anya's heart, fisting her little hands in her mother's shirt. Don wrapped his arms around both, saying, "I meant both of you." He kissed Anya's temple and Lydia's head. A small 'Dada' in the middle of a yawn rewarded him. Don looked at Anya. "How did everything go with your mom?"

Anya shrugged. "As good as it could go. How was my angel?"

Don smiled. "She was fussy. Those bottom teeth are coming in fast. The drool…how something so small could produce so much drool…is beyond me."

"Why didn't you warn me that Becky was a Lesbian?"

Don blushed. "Oh, she told you."

Anya nodded. "Oh yeah. You're such a jerk for not telling me." Anya was smiling, letting Don know she wasn't made at him.

Don shrugged, organizing the crib. "She swore me to secrecy. She sent me a picture of Tina…whoa."

Anya nodded. "A mini-Tyra Banks, right?"

Don laughed. "Kinda."

Lydia was falling asleep in Anya's arms. While she turned to place Lydia in the crib, she said, "We love Dada, don't we?" Anya turned to grab her coat but was hugged by Don who kissed her passionately. They pulled away and Anya remembered to breath.

Don, still hugged her, laughed. "I will never get tired of hearing that. I love you too." He released her.

Anya laughed, looking down at a smiling Lydia. "Your Dada is a Romeo." She placed a light blanket over the baby. "A word we won't talk about until you are much older."

Don nodded. "Like when you're 30."

Don moved Anya into her bedroom, kissing down her beck. "I missed you."

Anya wrapped her arms around Don's neck, leaning so he had better access to her neck. "I can tell." Anya's face lit up. She ran to her purse. She pulled out to pieces of paper. She returned to Don, handing him the sheets. "Becky gave me this."

Don took the paper and froze. He looked back at Anya. "Human DNA."

Anya nodded. "The sample you gave her. Your theory was right. You have a human DNA mixed in your blood. Of course, I would have to test one of your brother's DNA in order to confirm it is the same human strain. So, there is a chance, small as it might be, that you could father your own children."

Don hugged her. He chooses not to tell her about what Leatherhead and he had discovered. "Just because I thought about it doesn't mean I want to."

Anya was confused and her face showed it. "I thought you said you thought about having kids."

"I do. But, they're nightmares. I dream of pregnant women dying because of my genes. My heirs are ripping out of them like in that Alien movie. I dream that they won't have intelligence like us and they will terrorize the streets like a mini-Godzilla." He kissed the top of her head. "Lydia is my daughter. I love her so much. She will be able to go to school, go to college, fall in love, get married and do all the things she can because she is human. I wouldn't want to bring a child into this world that would have to hide in the shadows forever. Alone."

Anya frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Anya was sitting with her back against the couch, her knees drawn up against her chest. 'Uh-oh.' Don thought. What's this about?

He sat in front of her, straddling her legs. He placed his hands on her knees. "What is it?"

Anya looks up at Don. "I..nevermind."

Don, trying to lighten the mood, straddled Anya so his body rested between her legs. He shifted, making sure most of his weight rested in his arms. He lowered himself down and kissed her. She didn't object when he turned the kiss from chaste to steamy. Don was rewarded with a moan as he kissed Anya. Don looked into her eyes. "Now, what's wrong with you?" He kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Forget about it. I'm more interested in what you are doing right now." Anya pulled Don down, wrapping her legs around his shell.

Don pulled away to look at her. "No. You listened to me, I'll listen to you."

Anya huffed. "You're just being cruel." Don rocked his hips, causing another moan from Anya. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It will kill the mood."

Don kissed her again. "Nothing could kill the mood right now."

Anya sighed. "I don't want Lydia to be an only child."

Don stopped. "Ok, maybe that." He tried to get up but Anya held him down with her legs. Don knew he could easily pull away is need be but he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you saying you want another baby?"

Anya nodded. "Not right now. But, in a couple of years, I would like to try to have another baby." She forced Don to look at her. "With you."

Don shook his head. "No. We can get a sperm donor or adopt. I do not have to take the chance that what we could create would be a monster."

Anya caressed Don's cheek. "Or, we could create something wonderful. We know you have human DNA. A child created by us could be more human than you. It might be a little green but we can say it's a vitamin deficiency."

Don sat up. "No. Don't you understand that I'm afraid? I don't want to lose you."

Anya sat up in front of Don. "And don't you understand that I want to have your baby. I love you so much and I want to share that with you."

Don didn't know how to respond to that statement. He never in a million years would have believed that a woman would want to bear his child. Don closed his eyes, trying to think. Anya pushed him against the couch and straddled him. "We don't have to rush into anything. I don't want to have another baby for two to three years. I'm not saying let's make a baby tonight." Don opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm just saying that I want to try. Please promise me that you'll think about and not dismiss it. Please."

"I'm still having a hard time understanding why you would subject yourself, your body and well-being, to 'try' to having my child, who is guaranteed to be a mutant...whatever it is. Have I given you any impression that I don't love you or Lydia because you're not freaks, like me...?"

"Donatello." Anya interrupted in a shocked tone, but Don continued.

"I am a freak of nature. Some green ooze and human blood made me into what I am today." He touched her stomach. "I would love any child that you gave birth to..."

"Except yours."

Don grunted, squeezing Anya's hips. "That's not what I'm saying. I would love our child, just as much as I love Lydia. To be a biological father would be...amazing. And, I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else but with you."

"But?" Anya said, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"But, I can't take the chance that it would be a monster. Something I would have to destroy. Something that would hurt you or Lydia. I have seen what mutation has done to others...and it wasn't pretty."

"We could always terminate the pregnancy if something went wrong."

Don frowned. "I don't want to put us through that kind of emotional rollercoaster." He sighed. "You're talking about a baby with me. I can't even marry you. I can't live with you. I can't stop by the hospital and take you out to lunch in broad daylight."

Tears ran down Anya's face. "Don, I'm confused. Now, it sounds like you don't even want to be with me."

Don rolled them so he was on top of her again. "I just told you I would marry you if I could...does that sound like I want to break up."

Anya wiped her eyes. "No."

Don sighed. "If it will make you happy, I will think about it. In three years, ask me again. Hopefully, my view on the world will change."

Anya smiled. "Thank you."

Don smirked. "I didn't say yes."

"No, but you are giving it a chance." Anya lifted up to capture Don's lips in a kiss. This time he didn't let any distractions stop him from making love to the woman who wanted to have his baby. What a crazy woman and how he loved her for it.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I say nay nay.

Chapter 22…This story is turning into the energizer bunny…it keeps going and going…

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this story. I am sorry about the gap in updates. But, times are tough, so work and family come before fanfiction. I make no promises on when the next installment will be…but I hope to have them done soon. I know the ending to this story…now getting to it may take some time. Bare with me, be patient and enjoy. PS: Aliens vs. Monsters is an awesome movie!

Don felt Anya turn to cuddle closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tight. He looked at the nightstand to his right. It was 3:00am. He'd been awake for an hour now, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Don shifted, picking up a small amber-colored gem from his belt. Twisting it in his hands, he looked deep into this gem. Leatherhead had given it to him, stating it was a natural gem found by the Utroms when they were exploring the center of the Earth. It had an amazing transformative ability. According to Leatherhead, it would give the holder the ability to change into any creature for 8 hours. After 8 hours, it would wear off and not recharge for three hours. One catch: it had to be in contact with the skin at all times to work. Don did a quick inventory of his anatomy. There was only one place on his body that he could place this gem. He would have to drill it into his shell, preferably on the inner side to protect it from damage in a fight.

The sound of crying on the baby monitor brought Don out of his thoughts. Don moved out the room into Lydia's room. She was up, holding on the crib railing with one hand and the other in her mouth. Teething, Don thought. He placed the gem on a dresser. "My poor daughter." Lydia only whimpered as Don lifted her up. Don was walking to the kitchen to get the baby medicine. He saw Anya come out of the room, scratching her head. Don smiled. "I got her."

Anya shook her head. "No. I'll take her. You've had her all weekend. I want to spend some quality time with her." She took Lydia, rocking her, kissing her noisily. "My baby. Your teeth hurt?"

Lydia stuck her fingers in her mouth. Don laughed. "Lean the princess this way." Anya complied, and Don applied the medicine to Lydia's gums. Within seconds, Lydia took her fingers out of her mouth. Anya took her back to bed. Don was heading back to the bedroom when Anya stopped him.

"Don, what's this?" Don turned his head to see Anya holding the gem.

Don took it. "Nothing." Anya frowned. Don sighed. "Don't look at me that way."

"Then, tell me what it is."

Don sat on the bed, facing her. "It has the ability to transform my form into something a bit more accommodating." Don saw the angry look on Anya's face as she crossed her arms. "It was a gift. But, it only works if it's attached to the host."

Anya sat next to him. "Attached?"

Don nodded. "Usually, it's worn as jewelry or something. But, with me, I am fearful that it could be lost or damaged in a fight or jumping rooftops."

"So, you want to surgically attached it to you? Are you insane?" She stood up. "Don, this has to stop. I love you, for you. I don't care what you look like."

Don frowned, looking down. "You will."

"What?"

Don cleared his throat. "You will. Birthdays, Anniversaries will never be in a restaurant. We will never go on a cruise. But, with this," he held up the gem, "we could do more…like normal couples."

"What side effects are there?"

Don stood. "None. I swear. I wouldn't even think about doing this if I knew it could harm you or my family." He stood in front of her. "I want to be there to take Lydia to her first day of school. Recitals. Science Fairs. Graduations."

Don saw a hint of a smile on Anya's lips. "Buddy, you are getting way ahead of yourself. She could be a cheerleader…"

"Games to see."

"…She could be a bookworm…"

"Libraries to sit and read with her. You know I love you right?"

Anya grunted. "But, you still don't trust me."

Don frowned. "Not this again"

Anya stood so she was face-to-face with Don. "Yes, this again. How many times do I have to tell you that your appearance doesn't bother me?"

"I know that. But..."

"But what?"

"Have you ever considered that I want it? That I'm being selfish. I want to be there. I want you to be able to call me in the middle of the day to meet you for lunch. I want to take Lydia to doctor's appointments or school. I want to be able to take you to a Broadway show. You've been talking about that Wicked show since I met you. I know you love me for me. And, I appreciate it more than you can ever imagine but...I think we're missing out." He held up the gem. "This can make it happen. We can be a normal couple."

Anya shook her head. "We will never be a normal couple. And, that's why we work."

Don wrapped his arms around her. "Please, let me be selfish. Leatherhead is going to help me implant it my shell next week. If it doesn't work, I'll take it off and stop trying. But..."

Anya grunted. "If you're going to do this, I want to be there. I could help Leatherhead. I did a rotation in surgery."

Don laughed. "Ok. Ok. I'll tell him."

Anya punched his plastron. "I'm serious. If this is what you want to do, I want to be there."

Don nodded. "Deal."

One week later....

After making sure Raph was settled with Lydia, Don and Anya headed to Leatherhead's lab. Don could tell Anya was scared out of her mind by the death grip she had on his hand. He led her through a series of abandoned tunnels, which were dark, damp and full of nasty creatures. They finally reached Leatherhead's only to find the large mutant working on preparing the surgery table.

Leatherhead smiled. "Greetings." He stood, shaking Don's free hand. "Ms. Abernathy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I feel that I know you after listening to Donatello speak so highly of you."

Anya blushed. "Thank you."

Leatherhead nodded. "Let us begin. Donatello, are you ready?"

Don nodded with a shrug. "Yeah. It's not a big deal. It's my shell, you two. It has no feeling, so it's not going to hurt."

Don laid face down on the table. Anya, Leatherhead and Don had decided to attach the gem to the inside lip of his shell, behind his head. Anya cleaned the area. Leatherhead brought a small container that held the gem.

Don touched Anya's leg. "It will be fine." He only heard her grunt in a noncommittal manner.

Don couldn't see what was happening but he felt Leatherhead's hands touch the back of his neck, positioning the gem holder. He took the design of an old Sorry game centerpiece. Don would push once to have the gem connect with his shell and again to remove it.

"Here?"

Don came out of his thoughts when he heard Anya's voice.

"Yes," said Leatherhead. "Hold it like this and I'll drill the piece into place."

Don's body vibrated from the force of the drill into his shell. He couldn't say it was comfortable. He held the table tight, trying to stop the shakes.

"Don, does it hurt?" He felt her hand on his shoulder and Leatherhead stopped drilling.

"No. It's the force of the drill. It's vibrating my whole body. I was trying to steady myself to help the pins go through. Is it working?"

Leatherhead laughed. "Yes. One more pin and we are finished." Don nodded, holding the table again. Leatherhead stopped again. "It's secure."

Don felt Anya take a brush and wipe away shavings of his shell. When she was finished, he sat up. "Ok?"

Anya was smiling. "Ok."

Leatherhead wiped his hands. "Donatello. In order to activate the gem, think of your form and press the button. You designed it so I assume you know how the device works."

Don smiled. "I got it." He pulled a picture out of his belt.

Anya snatched it from his hands. "Hugh Jackman?"

Don laughed. "I thought I'd think big names to see if it works."

Anya laughed, handing him the picture back. "Ok, let's see this work."

Don hopped down from the table, walking to Leatherhead's mirror. He stared at the picture hard. It was a picture of Hugh Jackman at the Oscars on the red carpet. When he was satisfied with the mental image he pressed the gem case. He could see a glow of the gem in his peripheral vision and it vibrated lightly like static electricity. When the glow died down, he looked up into mirror into…Hugh Jackman's face.

He turned. "It worked!"

Anya was standing with her arms crossed, eyes wide and jaw slack. The shock look on her face was worth it.

Don wrapped his arms around her. "You like?"

Anya, cleared her throat then laughed. "Uh, yeah." Don reached behind his neck and pushed the gem case again. He saw the glow and looked back at Anya. She was smiling wide. "But, I like this more." Don could see his green arms. He was a turtle again. Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "I love you."

Don rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, too."

Leatherhead smiled. "I'm glad it worked, my friend."

Don nodded. "Leatherhead, I can't thank you enough." He shook Leatherhead's hand without taking his another arm away from Anya's waist. They left soon thereafter, heading back to the lair.

Don was on cloud nine. It worked. He could be anyone. He could be with Anya, anywhere, anytime.

"Don?"

He stopped, looking at her. "Yeah?"

"What, or who, do you want to look like now?"

Don shrugged. "Not sure. I was going to look through some obituaries. Find someone who passed away so there won't be accidental sightings. Why? Do you have someone in mind?"

Anya shook her head. "No. This is your image."

Don held her hand, kissing it. "You're going to have input on it. You're the one I want to like it the most." He grinned evilly. "I could activate it and you and I could have some fun. You can say you slept with Hugh Jackman."

Anya laughed hard. "Is it mating season already? Or, does that gem effect your libido?"

Don held her close. "Who needs a mating season when I have you. My sexy, naughty nurse."

Anya wrapped her arms around his neck. "I only did the naughty nurse once." Don sucked on her neck, causing her to gasp. "You're serious?"

Don nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? Making one of my girlfriend's fantasies come true is an immediate turn-on."

Anya smirked. "Ok, lover boy. Let's head back to the apartment…we'll get Lydia later." Don didn't have to be told twice. He picked Anya up and ran.

They were kissing before Don landed on the fire escape to the apartment. They broke lip lock only to get into the apartment, close the curtains and undress Anya. Don noticed that she did tense when he took off her clothes.

They kissed, laying on the bed. Don was over Anya, keeping most his weight off her. He lifted himself up, reaching behind his neck. He felt the vibration of the gem and the static electricity feeling down his spine. When he opened his eyes, Anya was smiling but hesitant.

"Don, I don't know about this. I feel like I'm cheating."

Don, in his new form, licked the valley between her breasts. "Don't. It's me." He entered her and began their dance. Don noticed that Anya was closing her eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Don kissed her hard, touching the gem. He whispered. "Anya, open your eyes."

Slowly, she did and the relief and relaxation that came across her face was almost more than Don could handle. She loved him so much that she would forego her fantasy to be with him. He kissed her lips gently. "Sorry, if this made you feel uncomfortable."

Anya touched his cheeks. "I'm just not used to it yet." She lifted up, capturing his lips into a passionate heated kiss. "Just the fact that you tried to fulfill my fantasy means a lot to me. But, right now, I want you…my boyfriend Don." Don smiled and complied with his girlfriend's request. For a brief second, he felt like he was forgetting something but Anya's bucking hips caused all thoughts to leave his head.

Don was on cloud nine as he entered the lair. He had left Anya sleeping, leaving a note that he was going to get Lydia. Raph was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He placed it down, narrowing his eyes. "Well, someone got laid."

Don froze. "Excuse me?"

Raph shrugged. "Usually people are only that happy after getting laid."

Don grabbed a cup of coffee. "And how would you know?"

Raph smiled. "I get around." He stood. "Lydia is sleeping in her crib in your room." He leaned against the counter. "Are you going to tell me why you went to Leatherhead's?"

Don smiled. "Soon. I need to figure it out then I'll let you know."

Raph shrugged. "Whatever."

Mikey yawned and stretched as he came out of his room. He jumped down. "Dude. You're back. Did you know Lydia can talk? She was all, like, dada this and dada that."

Don smiled. "Yes. I knew."

Mikey saw the tensed look between Raph and Don. He grunted. "What's wrong nooow?"

"Nothing." They said in unison, making Mikey uber-suspicious.

Don cleared his throat. "Well, I need to get Lydia back to Anya before my shift in a couple of hours. See ya."

Mikey watched Don leave, turning to Raph. "He got laid."

Raph nodded. "He got laid."

Mikey whined. "Dude, we need girlfriends."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Chapter 23

Anya's feet were on fire. 12 hours on your feet, running back and forth, was not healthy. She needed a nice hot bubble bath. Just thinking about the hot water was relaxing her body. She walked into the hospital's daycare to see Lydia playing with her rattle. Lydia looked up and smiled wide. "Mama."

Anya laughed. "A new word."

Mary, the day care supervisor, greeted Anya. "She has been 'Mama' and 'Dada' all day."

Anya bundled Lydia up. "Really? I knew about Dada but not Mama."

Mary nodded, handing Anya Lydia's diaper bag. "It's acutally a sign of intelligence. Children around her age do say 'da' or 'dada' but to make the 'mm' sound takes great skill."

Anya nodded. "I'll keep it in mind." Anya left. Mary was a nice woman but a bit too talkative, especially after a 12 hour shift. Anya watched Lydia play with stands of her hair that peeked out from her hat. Anya kissed Lydia's cheek. "My baby Einstein. Dada will be so proud."

The mention of 'Dada' caused Lydia to clap her hands and laugh. Anya laughed with her. "I know, I'm excited too." It didn't take long to put Lydia in the car seat and drive home. Anya's anxiousty was growing the closer they got home. She wanted to confront Don about him moving in with her. He was working on setting up a system that his brothers could handle without him. She understood that took time but it's been nearly four months. She was scared he would get upset. They had had some fights in their relationship but only really bad one where she kicked him out of the apartment. She did remember Don coming back the next night and hugging her tight. Everything felt ok in his arms, just like it did the first night they met. He was safe. That was also the first night they had slept together at her apartment. It had been amazing. She swore Don must have been studying some moves because what he did and how he made her feel were ten times better than their shower tysts. Don would just smile at her without saying a word when she asked him.

Don was at the apartment when they got home. He was working on his tech support job. He waved hello then pointed to the table. On the table were pictures of men in ages ranging from 25 to 30 years old. These must be young men who passed away. Don was looking at men who passed away 10 to 20 years ago. He didn't want anyone recognizing his new form. She flipped through a few, Lydia still on her hip. She tossed them aside, focusing on Lydia. She was nearly asleep but at 2am, who could blame the kid. After putting her to sleep, Anya undressed and got into some comfy pajamas. Don entered the room shortly after. "How was work?"

Anya shrugged. "Same. Too long." She plopped on the ebd. "I'm soooo tired."

Don tucked her into bed. "You get some sleep. I'm going to finish up here and head back to the lair."

Don turned to leave but Anya grabbed his arm. "Don?"

Don frowned, confused. "Yeah?"

"I want you to move in with me. Soon."

Don smirked, kissing the top of her head. "I will. I promise."

Anya feel asleep, hoping he was telling the truth.

Don entered the lair, plopping down on the recliner. Mikey was watching some late night horror flick. Don could tell by the feel of the lair that Raph was out. "What's wrong with you?"

Don looked at Mikey. "Anya wants me to move in now."

Mikey snorted. "You might as well. You're over there all the time."

Don shrugged. "I haven't gotten the security system right for you and Raph to take over yet. I just don't think it would be wise to move now."

Mikey yawned. "Sounds like you got cold feet, dude."

Don sighed. "Maybe." Don noticed the program on the television. "What are you watching?"

Mikey sighed. "Tales from the Crypt. It's a classic."

Don leaned back, mindful of the gem and began to read a magazine that he bought on the way home. Without realizng it, he fell asleep. Don was woken up by Raph hitting the magazine off his face. Don went to yell at him when his body froze. Leo. He stood quick. "Leo." He yelled, hugging his brother who proceeded to put him in a headlock. Don watched Mikey fall off the couch, clinging to their brother.

Don moved away. "I can't believe you're here."

Leo grinned. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

Don laughed. "I'll hate you tomorrow." He grabbed his brother, hugging him tight. Leo was alive and here. Before he went to bed, he e-mailed Anya. It was short and sweet.

_Anya:_

_Leo is home!!!! _

_I'll call you tomorrow and fill you in on everything. Things will get back to normal_

_Love you and Lydia_

_Don_

Don went to sleep feeling whole again. His brother was home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

A week later…

Anya felt a weight on the bed. She turned quick to be kissed by Donatello. Don sighed. "I'm sorry. Leo has been a warden since he got back. Training, patrols…healthy eating habits. I almost wish he would go back to South America."

Anya nodded. "So, when do I get to have you back?"

Don smiled. "Soon."

Anya sighed, frustrated. "What's soon?"

He looked outside the window. "I don't know. Something's brewing in Manhattan. I told you about that monster the other night. At the construction site?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there are more of them. Raph came in contact with one. He had a piece of stone imbedded into his shell. It was a full two inches in there." Don showed Anya the space between his fingers for dramatic effect. "A few of them have been near the hospital. So, be careful."

Anya caressed Lydia's head. "When are you going to tell Leo about us?"

Don noticed for the first time that Lydia was in the bed with Anya. "Is she ok?"

Anya frowned. "You're avoiding the question." She wiped Lydia's hair from her face. "Nightmares. Every night for the last week." She caressed Lydia's cheek. "She misses you. I miss you."

Don sighed, wrapping his arm around Anya's waist. "I miss you too." He noticed that Anya's skin was hot. "Are you feeling ok?"

Anya laid her head down. "No. I've been sick the last couple of days."

Don got up. He got some Tylenol, a glass of water and cold cloth. He took Lydia back to her room. Anya was taking the medicine when he returned. "Anya, you never get sick."

Anya smiled. "I do…just not often. It's just some bug. I'll be fine in a couple of days. Julie is coming over tomorrow to help me with Lydia."

Don sat on the bed. "Why didn't you call me? I would of come over to help you."

Anya took Don's hand. "Leo is back. Your family thought your brother had abandoned you. He came back. I didn't want to take you away from him. No matter how much it hurts not having you here." She grunted. "I hate that I love you this much."

Don laughed and smiled. "Silly girl. You should have called. I'll be back tomorrow with some soup." He kissed her forehead. "Love you." He exited the window onto the fire escape.

Don entered the lair, heading straight for the kitchen. He found the ingredients for chicken soup and began to prepare it. The lair was dark and quiet. Mikey was still at April's, playing with her new Wii game console. Raph was probably out doing the Night watcher thing. He could smell Splinter's incense, meaning he was mediating. That just left one…Leo.

Don turned to place the chicken pieces in the pot when he noticed Leo coming out of Splinter's room. He did not look happy. Leo leaned again the fridge, facing Don. "What you making?"

Don began to cut up some vegetables. "Soup. It's easy to make and easy to store. It also keeps Mikey away from the toaster. He's an excellent cook…but him and toasters just don't mix."

Leo smiled weakly. "Don, can I ask you a personal question?"

Don froze. Did he know? Did Splinter tell him? He tried to be casual, despite the sweat gathering on his forehead. "Sure."

Leo stood up straight. "Where do I stand with this family?"

Don frowned. "Leo, you're the leader…always will be. It's just that your absence has made us grow-up. We had to. The human economy is in the toilet right now. Stores, including little bodegas, all closed up, making it harder for us to find food. We couldn't rely on April since she has been in financial limbo herself. When people don't have money, antiques are the farthest things from their mind. Until she got this Winter's job, she was thinking about re-applying for a lab job. We had to adapt. Mikey and I took jobs and Raph took up the patrol slack."

Leo frown deepened. "So, what is everyone holding back?"

Don stirred the ingredients into the pot. "What are you talking about?"

Leo stood closer to Don. "Everyone, including Splinter, is hiding something from me. I can sense it. But, I can't figure out what it is." Leo poked Don. "Do you want to be the leader?"

Don laughed. He couldn't help it. He placed his hand on Leo's arm, noticing how tense his brother's body was at that moment. "Leo. No." He went back to stirring the soup. He cleared his throat.

Leo sighed. "Then, what is it?"

Don placed a top on the soup to let it simmer. "Maybe because you left us. You were supposed to be back in eight months…it was almost two years. Two years, Leo. You can't imagine the hurt and abandonment we felt when April came back, telling us you didn't want to come home."

Leo threw up his arms. "I wanted to come back but I didn't feel like I had completed my training. I told April that and she didn't listen. I didn't want to come back a failure."

Don crossed his arms. "Then, why did you come back?"

Leo looked down and Don felt his jaw slack with anger. "You thought we couldn't handle things without you." He pushed Leo. "You thought I couldn't handle it."

Leo put his hands up. "No. I…missed you all." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why I came back."

Don grunted. "Right. The mighty Leo doesn't breathe without a reason." He pushed Leo's plastron. "You, bastard."

"Don, I came back…because I missed my family. I thought I was doing everyone a favor staying away, but then April came and said that everyone had moved on…"

Don nodded. "Without you."

Leo nodded. "It hurt. I knew things would be different. I just didn't think how different until that moment. I knew you would be able to handle things without me. That's why I left you in charge." Leo grinned. "You have changed Donny. You're stronger than I remember. You seem to have a purpose that motivates you." He turned about to walk away. "I hope I get to meet her soon."

Don froze. "Who told you?"

Leo turned, smiling. "You just did."

Don sighed, swearing in English and Japanese.

Leo laughed. "Something else you never did. Raph seems to have rubbed off on you in my absence."

Don turned the heat down on the stove. "So, now you know the big secret."

Leo nodded. "She must be something special for everyone to keep her a secret."

Don sat on the island. "She is special but it was decided that she and Lydia would be a secret until we could decide how you would react to them."

Leo sat on the other side of the island. "Who's Lydia?"

"Anya's daughter. My daughter, not biologically, but in every other way imaginable."

Leo nodded. "That would explain the crib I saw in your room."

"You went into my room," Don yelled, annoyed. "What the hell? Personal space, Leo. Thankfully, I didn't booby trap the door or you would have been in trouble."

Leo shrugged. "I was trying to figure things out." Leo pointed behind Don. "You're burning your soup."

Don jumped, taking the pot off the heat. He placed the soup into containers, and stored them in the freezer and fridge. He turned back to Leo. "Do you have any other questions?"

Leo nodded. "How long?"

Don smiled. "I meet her the night you left."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. And, before you ask, yes, we've been physical." Don tried not to laugh out loud at the shocked look on his brother's face. "Oh, and if you ever decide to be physical with anyone, be careful. I have confirmed that we can reproduce with humans,"

Leo seemed stunned silent with that one. Don lifted a quizzical eyebrow ridge. "You didn't leave anything behind in South American, did you?"

Leo stood up, quick. "No." He paced. "Physical contact was the last thing from my mind down there." He stopped. "Does Master Splinter know?"

Don shrugged. "He helped Mikey get me a big bed, so yeah, I think he knows. He is a proud grandpa. Lydia loves him and everyone. Anya, on the other hand, is learning to tolerate Raph and Casey."

Leo laughed. "She's going to need a lot of patience."

Don shrugged. "We'll see." Don frowned. "Are you mad?"

Leo looked confused. "Why would I be mad?"

Don played with a spoon on the counter. "I don't know. I really thought you'd react badly to finding out about my other family."

Leo sighed. "I'm not thrilled, if that's what you're looking for. You place this family and your other family at great risk associating with them."

Don nodded. "We know that. A few months ago, Kairi, working for Bishop, attacked Anya and Lydia to get their blood. But, thankfully, Anya's immune system and post pregnancy hormones muddled the results so they have left her alone. She knows the risks and continues to stay with me."

Leo sat, defeated. "I really was gone too long. I feel like our family is broken."

Don shook his head. "We are not broken. We are adults. We made our own decisions. You leaving, just gave us the chance to be independent." Don poked Leo's shoulder. "And, I'm telling you now, if you don't let me eat a freakin potato chip after my shifts, I'm going to kick your ass."

Leo laughed. "Ok. I only say yes because the way you've been moving during practice, I'd be afraid you could carry out that threat."

Don nodded. "Damn straight. You'd be amazed on what having a girlfriend and daughter does to a guy's motivation."

Leo smiled. "It suits you, little brother." He stood. "I'm going for a run. We should talk like this again, some time."

Don nodded. "We should. Maybe, when I take you to meet Anya?"

Leo nodded. "I'd like that." Leo leapt to the door and was gone.

Don smiled. "You can come out Master."

Splinter moved from the shadows. "Leonardo took that very well."

Don shrugged. "He's in shock. Let him blow off some steam and we'll see if he really is ok with Anya and me."

Splinter nodded. "Hopefully, Leonardo will not run into Raphael during his run."

Don laughed, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Master, we are not that lucky."

The next night…

Julie was playing with Lydia. She looked up. "Whoa, Anya, you do not look well."

Anya shrugged. "I'm fine. A bit nauseous but otherwise fine. I swear to the germ gods that Diane will pay for spreading this hateful bug."

A loud boom resonated throughout the apartment. Julie and Anya went to the window to see a horrific sight. A large beam of light was emanating from the Winter's building, straight into the sky. The clouds seemed to be circling the beam of light. Anya pointed. "Isn't that the Winter's building?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah, but what the hell is coming out of it?"

Anya swallows the lump in her throat. "Why do I get the feeling that Don is there."

Julie looked at her friend. "Why do you say that?"

Anya let her forehead dropped to the cool glass. "Because he didn't come today and he said he would." Anya touched her head. "Whoa, the room is spinning." She didn't have time to lay down before blackness overtook her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Don felt like he had just won the lottery. They had just left Winter's building, with Mikey still grossed out about breathing in Winter particles. Don looked around at his family. April and Casey were running, hand-in-hand, smiling. This display of affection would have hurt him years ago. But, not now. He was happy for April. And, even though Casey was still a bonehead, he was good to April and them. His crush had blinded him to that fact. Now, he understood. The looks that Casey gave April were the same looks he seen himself gives Anya.

As Don was jumping over a drain pipe, he noticed that his shell cell was vibrating. He slid to a stop, opening the phone. He listened to the voice mail of Julie's frantic voice. Don saw Mikey walk up to him. "What?"

Don flipped it close. "I have to go." He turned. "Anya's in the hospital." Don didn't wait for anyone's reaction and disappeared down the sewer tunnel.

Leo crossed his arms. "Mikey, what happened?"

Mikey turned, rejoining the group. "Anya's in the hospital. That's all he said." Mikey turned in the direction Don went and said, "Should we go too?"

Splinter shook his head. "Donatello shall call us when he knows Anya's condition. I'm sure it is nothing."

Raph grunted. "He was making a lot of soup the other night."

Leo sighed. "Is he really that attached to her?"

Mikey frowned. "Dude, that was cold."

Leo threw his hands up. "Does anyone else think that Donatello having a relationship with a human is a bad idea? He's going to get caught or worse - Anya will get caught and he'll be destroyed. And, he said there is a baby involved. What crazed mother would allow her child to be subjected to us?"

Raph poked Leo's plastron with a thick finger. "As usual, you don't know jack shit about what they mean to us. Anya is annoying but Lydia is an angel. Don't forget, fearless, Don met Anya because of you. If anyone's to blame, it's you."

Splinter shouted. "Raphael that is enough."

Raph turned, expression softening, towards his father. "Yes, Sensei."

Leo grunted. "Master? Do you really approve of this relationship?"

Splinter began to move towards the lair. "Let us talk about this at home."

April and Casey looked at Mikey, who shrugged sadly and continued to head home. Somehow, their victory didn't seem as important.

Don walked into the hospital, nervous. No one was looking at him strange. He felt naked and vulnerable in his "human" form. He had decided on a young man who passed away forty-two years ago. He was 5 foot 3, just like Don, he was of Italian descent with brown hair and eyes with light olive skin. What made Don like this individual the most was that he had been a medical student before his death with no family still living today. Don never looked at the names of any of the candidates. If he saw the name, it put a name to the face, literally. Don wasn't able to think of the form correctly when it had an identity. In some way, he hoped he could live up to his form's past life to pave the way for his own similar dreams.

He saw Julie and immediately went to her. "Julie?"

She looked at him, hard. "Do I know you?"

Don smiled. "It's me, Don."

Julie's face relaxed. "No way. Anya said you found a way to change forms…but damn."

"What happened to Anya?"

Julie frowned, placing her hand on his arm. "Damn, even feels real." She shook her head. "She blacked out. Scared the crap out of me." She sighed, letting her hand drop. "She needs to tell you, Don. It's not my place."

"Where's Lydia?"

Julie pointed. "She's in the room with her. There are some perks to being a nurse." She grinned but Don noticed that her eyes were sad. "I don't blame you, but if Anya suffers, all bets are off. I will hunt you down." Don saw tears forming in her eyes. "Got it?"

Don nodded. "Got it."

Julie swallowed hard. "She's in Room 113." She pushed past him, trying to hide the tears.

Don felt his heart tighten with fear. Cancer. She had cancer. She was going to die on him. He nearly broke down right there in the hallway. He moved slowly to her room. She was in bed, sleeping. Lydia was next to her in a crib, looking at her mother, silently. Her little face looked older than it should be.

Don moved to the crib, looking down. "Lydia, baby. Dada's here."

Lydia looked up at him, confused. Don looked around quick, before hitting the gem. He returned to his original form and Lydia immediately reached for him. He picked her up, hugging her. He missed her. It had only a little over two weeks…but it was a long two weeks. He moved Lydia so she could see Don hit the gem and his form change. He did it three times before Lydia relaxed against him in his human form. She understood now. She was a smart kid. He moved to Anya's bed, sitting on the edge.

Anya slowly opened her eyes. Don could see they were red and puffy. She'd been crying. He took her hand, kissing it. "Anya. What's wrong?"

Anya sat up, hugging him tight, careful not to crush Lydia. Don let tears fall from his face. "Please tell me you are not dying."

Anya pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. "I'm not dying, Don."

Don pulled her closer. "What's wrong? Julie said you blacked out." He stood, placed Lydia into her crib. She was fussy at first but then settled down. Don returned to Anya's bed, holding her hands. "Are you sick…because of me? "

Anya wetted her lips, tears falling unchecked down her face. "Don, I'm pregnant."

Don froze. Coldness seeped into his veins. "You can't be…we used protection."

Anya shook her head. "Hugh Jackman didn't."

Don dropped her hands, running his hand over his head. Shit. He was in such a hurry to try his new form and fulfill Anya's fantasy…that he had forgotten to use protection. Don felt angry and stupid. "I'm so sorry."

Anya smiled. "Don't be. I'm happy. I'm scared shitless, but I'm happy." She shifted on the bed. "I fainted because I was dehydrated. I do have a cold, too."

Don sighed, not able to look her in the eyes. "Is the baby…"

Anya nodded. "I'm six weeks along and so far everything looks fine." She lifted Don's chin. "It looks human so far. Granted, it's the size on a pinhead, but there wasn't anything abnormal to flag the doctors."

Don grinned. "I guess Lydia won't be an only child after all." He wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

Anya held his hands. "Because I know you didn't want this. And, even though I'm happy, I feel like crap. I admit it, I didn't want this so soon."

Don shook his head. "No, no. I want this too. We're going to have to be careful…but I want this too. I have someone, Dr. Perry, a friend who can help us. Anya, I love you." Anya choked on a sob. Don hugged her close. "I won't let anything happen to you. But, are you ready for this?"

Anya smiled. "I was so scared that you would be upset with me."

Don rubbed her back. "Why would I be upset with you? We were careless. Yes. But hopefully something wonderful will come out of it." He lightly touched her stomach. "A healthy baby." He looked up at Anya. "A mutant baby." Don could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate.

Anya sat back, looking into his eyes. "You're freaking out." She rubbed his arms. "Calm down."

Don cleared his throat. "I'm okay." Don felt his shell cell vibrate. He took it out. It was Mikey. He looked up at Anya. "I'm going to go home, pack a bag and then come back."

Anya shook her head. "No, go home. Talk to your family. We're going to need their help, too." Don stood, nodding. "I'll take Lydia with me." Anya agreed. They said their good-byes. He left, heading down to the lair, Lydia securely in his arms.

Don, in turtle form, entered the lair to find his family silent at the table. April and Casey sat on the couch, whispering. The only sound was Lydia's baby babble.

He sat at the table, turning Lydia so she was facing the table. "Ok, what happened?" Don noticed Leo staring at Lydia with a mixture of rage and awe. Don turned to Raph. "Raph?"

Raph grunted. "Fearless has a problem with you dating."

Don frowned. "What?" He looked at Leo. "I thought you were ok with it."

Leo stood, crossing his arms. "Well, maybe I'm not."

Don gave Lydia to Raph, who immediately smiled and kissed Lydia's cheeks. "Hey, princess. You miss me?" Lydia's response was to kiss Raph's snout and baby babble that sounded like 'Daf." Raph laughed. "She's really trying to talk, huh?"

Don smiled weakly. "Very much so. So far, she can identify us, her food and her toys." He stood, standing in front of Leo. "I thought you understood. Last night..."

Leo interrupted Don. "Last night, you showed me that you failed as a Leader to your clan. You put them in danger. You ignore their needs."

"Ignore," screamed Don. "Everything I do is for my family, both of them." Don pushed Leo, catching Leo off guard. He didn't fall but he faltered. "Anya wants me to move in with her. To live with her and Lydia. I haven't said yes because I can't leave my family. And, I want to. I want to be with her."

"Then, go."

Mikey stood. "Dudes. Hold the hormones. We can talk like rational turtles."

Raph snorted. "Right." He stood, bringing Lydia to Leo, who backed up. "What's wrong fearless? Afraid of a baby?"

Leo stared at Lydia. "No." He looked at his family. "She will never truly love us. She's a human. She will grow up to fear and hate you, Don. Don't you see that? We are not meant for that world."

Don shook his head, raising his voice. "You're wrong, Leo."

Raph extended Lydia so she was face-to-face with Leo. "Look at her. Tell me, she won't grow up to accept us."

Leo looked at the child in Raph's arms. She was smiling at him, chewing on her fingers, letting drool drip down her arm onto Raph's hand. Leo's shock that his hot-headed brother was not "freaking" out about the drool said something about Raph's tolerance. The child then reached for him. He froze, eyes wide. No human, excluding April and Casey had reached out to touch him in an affectionate manner. He looked at Mikey, then Splinter and finally on Don, who had a smug look on his face.

Lydia sighed, realizing this new person was not going to hold her, she attempted to turn, saying, "Dadda."

Leo watched as Don took Lydia into his arms, hugging her close. She kissed his snout, calling him "dadda" again before settled into his arms, yawning. Although Leo did not approve of this relationship, he couldn't deny the fact that this little child was attached to his family. Even Splinter was baby talking Lydia from Don's arms. She patted Splinter's snout, giggling.

Leo seemed to regard Lydia a bit closer now. Don could feel Lydia kiss his beak, hugging him. He smiled at Leo. "Do you want to hold her?"

Leo seemed to back up. "Uh, no."

Mikey laughed. "Ha! Fearless IS afraid of a little baby."

Leo cleared his throat. "I am not. I just don't want to hold her right now."

Don smiled. "Take her."

Before Leo could protest, Don plopped the baby into his arms. Lydia giggled and hugged Leo. She made baby noises. "What is she saying?"

Don shrugged. "It sounds like she's telling you about herself."

Splinter turned to Leo. "This family has changed since you left, Leonardo. It has not changed for the worse. We are expanding."

Don frowned. "In more ways than one."

April and Casey moved to the circle. "How's Anya?"

Don sighed. "Dehydrated. Weak." He paused. "Pregnant."

The occupants of the room seemed to freeze except for their eyes, which darted back and forth to each other. It was Mikey who smacked Don's arm in anger. "Idiot."

Raph chuckled. "That's one way to put it." He frowned. "Are you serious?"

Don nodded, rubbing his arm. "Like a heart attack."

Splinter sighed. "Donatello, I am very disappointed in you."

Don nodded. "So am I, Sensei. You cannot believe the sick feeling in my stomach I've had since she told me. I'm so afraid."

April placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Is she...going to end the pregnancy?"

Don shook his head. "I don't think so." Don took Lydia back from Leo, noting Leo's obvious relief. Lydia was yawning in his arms within seconds. "I'm going to call Leatherhead and Dr. Perry tomorrow. We need to start planning for the worse."

Casey shrugged. "How do you know it's going to be bad? This could be the first child in the next generation of the turtle clan." He saw the glum look on the faces around him. "Well, I think it's cool."

Mikey frowned. "What is Anya going to do?"

"I don't know Mikey. She's going to come down tomorrow after she's discharged to talk about it." Don saw the hard look Leo was giving him. "Don't look at me like that, Leo. I know I screwed up."

Raph took the sleeping Lydia from Don's arms. "I'll put her in her crib."

As soon as Lydia's little body left Don, Leo decked him. Don grunted, wiping blood from his lip. Leo pointed at him. "You bring shame to this clan."

Don laughed, he couldn't help it. "Me? What about you? You left us to believe you were dead, Leo. Nothing I could ever do could hurt that much."

Mikey jumped in between the two feuding brothers. "Dudes, can't we all just get along? You two are acting like Raph and Leo, not Don and Leo. This has to stop."

Leo nodded, looking hard at Don. "You're right Mikey. This has to stop now." Leo walked away, leaping up the balcony, slamming the door to his room.

April sighed. "I'm sorry, Don. I know you didn't want this to happen."

Don plopped down on a chair. "No, I didn't. But, now that it has...I'm really happy."

Mikey scratched his head. "You are? I thought it was, like, one of your top five nightmares."

Don nodded, as Raph re-entered the room. "It is. But, the baby is fine so far. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Raph sat next to Don. "Well, buddy, better you than me."

Don looked at Raph. "Could you watch Lydia tonight? I'm going to go back to the hospital."

Raph nodded. "Of course."

Don slowly rose, feeling like Atlas, carrying the weight of the world. Then, he realized, it wasn't the weight of the world. It was the weight of the next generation of his family hanging in the balance.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT…oh well.

Chapter 26

He walked into the hospital, sneaking past the nurses and into Anya's room. She was lightly crying into her pillow. He frowned. Maybe she wasn't ready for this yet. He moved so she could see him. "Hey."

Anya smiled. "Hey."

Don climbed in the hospital bed, behind Anya, mindful of her IV, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

Anya wiped her eyes. "Stupid. Dumb. Careless. Like a Slut."

Don raised his head. "What?"

Anya cried. "I'm having another baby, with another man, in less than two years. I think slut qualifies here."

Don kissed her shoulder. "You are not a slut. That would make me a man-whore."

She laughed. "Hardly. Don, what are we doing?"

Don didn't like the turn in the conversation. "We are going to get you well and then create a plan. Everything will be alright."

"I called Becky."

"And?"

"She was angry and called me a whole bunch of names but after she calmed, she told me she would be here in two days. She has a friend who owes her a favor. She wants to get some blood work done now so she has a baseline." She growled, hitting Don's arm around her waist. "You and your stupid gem." She then rubbed his arm. "I'm scared."

Don nodded. "Me too."

"Don. I was looking for you to lie to me there."

Don smiled. "Sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I'm just mad at myself."

"Why? It's my fault too. If I was human, this would not be a problem."

Anya turned so she was face-to-face with Don. "That changes nothing. Whether you are human or not, I'm pregnant again." She covered her face. "My mother is going to kill me."

Don laughed. "Would it help if I said she'll probably castrate me?"

Anya grinned. "Yeh, it kinda does." She frowned. "What are you really feeling?"

Don shrugged. "I'm in shock. It's not real yet." He ran his hand through her hair. Her hair always fascinated him. Well, hair in general, since he didn't have any to speak of himself. "I never thought I would become a father."

"You're great with Lydia."

"Biologically, I mean. I'm a mutant. I didn't think it was in my make-up to create a child. But, enough of that, we are going to get you well and then tomorrow when you come to the lair, we will talk to Dr. Perry and Leatherhead." He smiled. "I'm scared too…but I'm not going anywhere."

Anya smiled. "Good to know."

"I do have one request."

"What?"

"We are not naming it after a Renaissance painter or Franklin the turtle."

Anya laughed. "Got it."

Anya parked the car and headed into the elevator that led to the lair. After getting a long lecture from her boss about her fertile womb and lack of fluids, she was released from the hospital. She told Julie to go home. Don would be there tonight and he was worse then a mother hen when someone was in need of medical attention.

Anya opened the hatch and entered the lair to find chaos. Don and Leo were fighting. Leatherhead was trying to pull them a part. Dr. Perry was observing the scene like it was some sport. Mikey was helping Leatherhead and Raph was holding Lydia near the corner. Splinter finally emerged from his room. "Enough." The two feuding turtles froze. "Anya has arrived."

Anya waved. "Hiya." She walked over to Raph, taking Lydia into her arms. Lydia squealed and gave Anya a big sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Anya laughed. "Someone having a good time watching daddy and uncle Leo fight?"

Don stood, pushing Leo away. "Don't start."

Anya sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Dr. Perry approached Anya. "This is fascinating. I knew the turtles possessed Homo sapiens tendencies and attributes but to witness the gestation of the fetus shall be of enormous wealth of knowledge."

"Huh?" said Mikey.

Raph leaned in closer to his brother. "He means that it's a one in a lifetime experience."

Mikey nodded. "Gotcha."

Anya frowned. "I'm not some lab rat."

Dr. Perry laughed. "Oh course not. But, even you, as a health care provider, must appreciate the circumstances that present themselves to us now."

Don sighed, moving protectively in front of Anya. "She's not a lab rat."

Mikey grunted. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long nine months."

Dr. Perry smiled. "My friend, I don't think it will be that long."

Anya frowned. "What?"

Dr Perry removed his glasses. "On average, the incubation period for a turtle egg is 85 days." He moved to Anya, causing her to hold onto Don's arm. "Now, we know that Donatello and his breather have human DNA so that does change the equation. There is a possibility that this could be a live birth due to the fact that this fetus has more human than reptilian DNA."

Don crossed his arms, taking Anya's hand in his own. "What about those tests?"

Dr. Perry shrugged, replacing his glasses on his head. "They were inconclusive."

Leo barked. "What tests?"

Dr Perry, noting Leo's harsh tone, responded. "After Tokka and Razar, I, with Donatello's permission, began to do some testing on the ooze's effect on your anatomy. It began clear immediately, that you had human DNA. Although, it was diluted and morphed into a hybrid of turtle and human. You are a completely unique species. Neither turtle nor human. It wasn't until Donatello confirmed my theory that I was able to begin to piece together a more clear picture of your make-up."

He moved towards Anya and Don, who both seemed to tense. "The fact that Anya is carrying Donatello's child, makes it clear that the human component in your DNA is dominant. Of course, there are risks. The child could be deformed. The child could have mental and physical disabilities..."

Anya put her hand up. "Stop. Please. For all we know, I could miscarry before the first trimester is done. I don't want to think about the other horrible possibilities until I know this is a viable pregnancy." Don remained silent, but nodded. Anya continued. "Julie, my best friend, is going to be my nurse to help me through the medical part. My sister, who's a vet, will be here tomorrow to begin our own tests. Dr. Perry, if you want to be a part of that testing, you are more than welcome."

She looked at the rest of the group. "I know what I'm facing. I know, Don knows, what could happen. I love your brother and I'm willing to try to see this through, no matter the outcome."

Don broke out of his trace, kissing Anya's cheek. "Me too."

She handed Lydia to Don. "Now, excuse me, I have to pee."

Dr. Perry jumped. "I need a sample."

Anya gave him a hard look. "Tomorrow."

Dr. Perry huffed. "Donatello, your paramour does not seem to be cooperative."

Donatello smiled. "It's her call. I'm sure you can wait 24 hours to get a sample." Don's face became hard. "Just remember, doctor, this is my girlfriend and child you are observing and I will have no problem kicking your ass if something happens to either of them."

Dr Perry nodded. "Duly noted."

Lydia laughed. "Dadda ba."

Don nodded. "Yes, Dadda said a bad word. Sorry."

"Nana."

Mikey looked confused. "Nana?"

Don and Raph answered at the same time. "No problem."

Mikey laughed, pushing Raph's arm. "You would know what the kid is saying, wouldn't you?"

Don went to his room, with Lydia, just as Anya exited the bathroom. He motioned for her to come with him. They went into his room, shutting the door. They heard Mikey's muffled yell. "You know, you two, closed doors are what got you into this mess in the first place."

Don grunted. "Ignore him."

Anya nodded. "Don, I'm leaving my job."

"Why?" He placed Lydia in her playpen. When she began to play, he turned to Anya. "You don't have to do that."

"But, I do." She crossed her arms. "I'm going to stay until I start to show. Then, take a leave of absence for a year. I've got so much comp time. The hospital would love me to take this time off so they can write it off. Julie can always get me in, if I need something. Being pregnant is stress enough. This is an abnormal one so I don't want to added stress of work, hurting our baby." She moved in front of Don. "The only question is whether I stay at my place or not. The Foot and that Bishop guy know where I live. If they see me pregnant…"

"..,They'll know it's mine. I know. I want you to move in with me."

Anya laughed. "Role reversal? I could get my cousin to rent the apartment. She's been bugging me for years. But, what about your family?"

Don shrugged. "Let me deal with them." They saw Lydia passed out in the playpen. Don grabbed the baby monitor. "Let's go face them now."

They re-entered the living room, hand-in-hand. "Everyone, we need to talk about where Anya is going to stay. She's can't stay at her apartment, the Foot and Bishop know where she lives. I want her to move in with us."

Leo jumped up. "Absolutely not. You've already put this family in enough danger. Now, you want to invite trouble to our home?"

Mikey and Raph, crossing their arms, said. "Welcome home, Anya."

Anya smiled. "Thank you, boys."

Splinter placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Anya is very special to your brother. She is also carrying your niece or nephew. She is family. We protect our family."

Leo turned to Splinter. "How can you condone this? This goes against everything you taught us. Protect your family. It's been the number one rule from Day 1. He's 'dating' a human and now he knocked her up. Just because Don couldn't keep it in his shell, doesn't mean we all have to suffer."

Don dropped Anya's hand, handing her the baby monitor. "That's it. Leo. You and me, in the dojo. Now."

Leo smirked. "With pleasure."

April frowned. "Master Splinter, aren't you going to stop them?"

Splinter shook his head. "This is a battle they need to have in order to come to terms with each other. Come."

Everyone moved to the dojo, where Don and Leo were already frozen in fighting stances. Without waiting, they began to fight. Leo brought his katana down, but hit Don's shell. Don swung his leg under, but Leo jumped out of the way. Don realized that if he hadn't moved, instead of new ding in his shell, he would be bleeding from a fairly deep wound. So, Leo was looking for blood, huh? He'd give him blood. Don pushed up from the mat, deflecting Leo's swords. They twisted and turned, deflecting each other's moves. Don was confused. Before Leo left, he would have Don on his back in two minutes flat. But, now, Leo seemed to be having trouble getting the best of him. So, did he lose his touch in South America or was Don just getting better?

Don could hear Mikey and Raph cheering him on while Splinter and Anya had a sad silent look. Don pushed Leo away, saying, "This is stupid, Leo. Fighting is not going to solve this problem. No matter how good it would feel to knock you out."

Leo stood, nodded. "I agree." He replaced his swords. "I don't know what will, though."

Anya stood forward. "What about talking to me?"

Leo looked at Anya. "Excuse me?"

Anya fisted her hands, nervously. "You have the problem with me. How about you talk to me? Get to know me. Ask any questions you want with no restrictions."

Leo looked at Anya, then Don and then to Splinter. Leo looked at Anya. "It may help."

Anya smiled. "Okay. When and where?"

Leo looked at Don. "How's about now and a place of my choosing?"

Anya looked nervously at Don, who was not taking his eyes off Leo. They seemed to be locked in a staring match that neither intended on losing.

Anya agreed and before she could ask another question, Leo ran, scooped her up, and ran out of the lair. He stopped just outside the lair, calling Don on the shell cell. "Don't worry, Don. I'll bring her back in one piece." He hung up, staring at her.

Anya growled. "You could have warned me you were going to pull a stunt like that. Idiot."

Leo smiled. "Then, it wouldn't have had the same effect."

Anya crossed her arms. "On Don?"

Leo nodded. "Come. We aren't there yet."

Anya followed behind Leo, silently. She said she would answer any questions, not ask any in return. They walked for nearly twenty minutes, before Leo stopped. "We're here."

Anya noticed that it was a dark corridor, trashed and unlivable. Although, it had been lived in once upon a time. She could make out the remnants of chairs, a table and a television. It was small, nearly 8 by 13. Anya sat on an old crate that was cleaner than the rest of the furniture. Without hesitation, Leo moved to a spot, turning on an old oil lamp. He brought another box near her, placing the lamp in between them. "This was our first home."

Anya looked around about with new understanding. Leo continued, "This is where Splinter brought us, right after being exposed to the ooze. We lived here for nearly eight years before we had to move to the old lair, where Leatherhead now lives. It was here that we first learned humans were dangerous. That, we didn't belong in the human world."

Anya frowned. "What happened here?"

Leo shrugged. "It's not important. Just know that it was humans who made us leave this place. Our home, for no other reason than we were different. Although, based on what Dr. Perry said, I guess genetically, we are not that different."

He stood. "I love my family, Anya. I would do anything to protect them. I left to learn how to be a good leader for them. But, in my absence, I did forget. They forgot too, the obvious fact that we are different from others. For the record, it's not you I oppose of, it's what you represent."

"What about April and Casey? Why are they different?"

Leo shrugged, kicking around some broken items. "They aren't. Our Master had the same feelings I do now, but we were lucky. There have been times when we regretted being in their lives. We saw how their lives could be without us, and we hurt, because we knew that they would suffer. Out of all my brothers, I thought Donatello understood that the most."

"Because of his crush on April?"

"Yes." Leo raised an eyebrow ridge. "He told you?"

Anya laughed. "Of course. I'm sure there are many things Don hides from me, but his feelings have never been one of them." She crossed her arms. "So, what about these questions?"

Leo sat close, so close their knees touched. "Do you understand what your child means to this family?"

Anya let her defiant stance loosen, placing her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure."

Leo smiled. "It means everything. Your baby will be the first in the next generation of our family. That is something we NEVER thought would be possible. It gives us hope. I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm overcome with emotions at the idea that I'm going to be an uncle. But, the danger this child brings, also haunts me. You and this child will always be in danger for the rest of your lives. Your daughter, Lydia, will always be in danger. You can't hide in the sewers forever. "

Anya nodded. "I know that. Believe me, when Don and I first decided to become a couple, I thought about what it meant to BE with Don. Leo, I understand. I could lose everything tomorrow. But, as long as I had today, I'll be okay. Lydia loves Don. I hope when she is old enough to understand, she will agree that being with Don is so much better than having a life without him."

Leo nodded. "It seems I've underestimated you."

Anya laughed. "Damn right you did. Human does not equal end of your world. We are the dominant species so the chances that you will meet and befriend a human are high."

Leo sat back. "Why Don?"

Anya smiled. "He's my best friend. He's a great father to Lydia and an amazing lover."

Leo felt his cheeks blush with embarrassment. "I don't need to know the gory details. Thanks. "

Anya shrugged, unashamed. "You asked."

"What about the gem?"

Anya growled. "I hate that stupid gem. I've told Don I don't care what he looks like but, noooooo, Leatherhead gave him a gem that can make him look human. Do you know how strange it was, spending our time together, looking at obituaries to find the right 'candidate?' I was ready to kill him. But, it makes him happy, and Leatherhead sworn it does not have any side effects on him or us."

Leo nodded. "I asked too."

Anya smirked. "So, we aren't so different are we? We both worry about the people we love."

Leonardo stood. "No. We are equal in that regard." He looked around. "Were do you stand in your family?"

Anya stood, dusting her bottom. "I hate to admit this, and don't you dare breathe this to anyone, but I'm the Raphael in my family."

Leo looked at her. "How so?"

"I'm loud-mouthed, opinionated with a slight temper. I like living my life the way I want to without caring what other people think is 'normal.' Granted, it has lead me to the live I currently find myself leadings, but I've never been normal. My sister, Becky, is like you: eldest, leader, and perfect child in the eyes of our parents. And, my baby brother is Mikey, completely. We don't have a Donatello in my family. You're lucky to have him. I know I'm lucky he picked me."

"Picked you?"

Anya nodded. "Well, yeh. We were friends. Just friends. He was still pining over April. He'll deny it but a woman knows those types of things. I don't know what changed to make him look at me differently, but he did. Now, we've been a couple longer than we have been friends."

Leo moved through the room, moving items with his foot. "What did you think of me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were an asshole. You left your family. You say it was to be a better leader…but you weren't here when the calls and postcards stopped coming. You weren't here to see Mikey cry because he thought you were dead. Raphael took it the hardest. He'll never tell you, but he needed you there. Even, Donatello, cried when April said you wouldn't be coming home. Things are not okay yet. I know the hurt runs deep, especially for Donatello, who didn't want the leader job to begin with and still doesn't want it."

"He's gotten good at it."

"No. He's being a protective brother, boyfriend and father. He doesn't want to see anyone hurt. Don's the fixer. He tries to fix anything broken, including emotions. It's one of his most annoying qualities. Leo, I love your brother. I'm not going anywhere. Even if we break up, I would never expose you to your enemy. I'm not cruel. Now, I think you're just mean. You can't see that your family is happy and healthy. They are okay and thrilled to have you back."

"Where's Lydia's father?"

Anya plopped down on the box. "Somewhere in California with his rich doctor wife."

Leo nodded. "Was he married before you got pregnant?"

Anya gave Leo a hard stare. "I'm not a home wrecker. Walter and I were together, I thought. A happy little couple. I didn't see his deception until it was too late. He's denied paternity of Lydia. I tried to take him for support when she was first born, but he denied the test, and the Court couldn't force him since he was out of state and since we aren't married, he got off the hook. But, good riddens. If Lydia wants to know him later on, I'll tell her. But, he better be nice to her. Just pretend to give a damn about her. As long as we are together, Don will always be her father. She loves him and sees him as a father figure. I'm not going to stop that."

Leo moved a blanket, revealed worn and dusty toys. "What happens when she starts to go to school? Her teachers will wonder why her family portraits require multiple green crayons."

Anya laughed. "That's one reason why Don is using the gem. He's been using it with Lydia so she gets used to his form. So, when it's time for her to go to school, she can say her daddy's Italian-looking, which he does and has an Italian name. Everything else can be chalked up to an active imagination. My kid's smart, Leo. She's picking up on it quick."

"What about her new baby brother or sister?"

Anya touched her stomach, sadly. "I don't know yet." She looked up at him. "I didn't want this to happen this way. Don and I were going to wait a couple of years before we even talked about the possibility. But, we were careless, and now Don's going to be a daddy, again."

Leo sighed. "If anything happens to you, my brother won't survive."

Anya shook her head. "He'll survive. It will be hard, but he'll live. We're in the process of faking a DNA test so that I can put Don on Lydia's birth certificate. That way, if something happens to me, Don will get Lydia. He'll survive for her. I'm more worried about this child. I understand all the things that could go wrong. I don't think Don will be able to live with himself if this child is not born healthy."

"Have you thought about…ending the pregnancy?"

"No way! Not unless it's absolutely necessary. This child was unexpected not unwanted."

"I didn't mean…"

"…I know what you meant, Leo. I don't want to talk about the baby anymore. This is supposed to be a meet and greet between you and me."

Leo smirked. "I see what you mean about opinionated with a slight temper."

"Screw you, Leo."

Leo laughed. "No thanks." He sat in front of her again. "I have to admit, I can't say I imagined my brother with someone like you. But, he loves you. I do respect that. I even am jealous of it."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Jealous. As you stated, do not breathe a soul to what I'm about to tell you."

Anya crossed her fingers over her heart. "Spill."

"I…also have loved someone but it was never meant to be. Our love was…wrong. Not like you and Don. It was lust and passion…but, never to be fulfilled. It's the reason I was sent away."

"Wait? You had a girlfriend?"

"I had someone. But, our relationship was forbidden. I wonder now if we truly liked each other or we just loved the thrill of possibly being caught. We, too, had unprotected relations, but she doesn't appear to have had any ill effects from our union."

"Who was she?"

"Karai."

"That bitch?"

Leo looked up. "What?"

"She was one of the mercenaries who drugged me and Lydia, taking our blood for Bishop." Anya tapped her chin. "She seemed quite interested in his experiment."

"Why don't you call her? Meet her? Your enemy is dead. Maybe she would be willing to have or restart your relationship."

Leo shook his head. "No. I know now our relationship was wrong. Even if we were together, the way you and Don are, I would have to be constantly on my guard. For all I know, she could have a dagger under her pillow, ready to kill me in my sleep."

Anya shook her head. "And, I thought Raph had trust issues."

Leo grinned. "The Ancient One found out. He told Splinter. It was either send me away for training or exile me. He chose training. It's one advantage to having your father for a Sensei."

Anya frowned. "Would it help if I said there are millions, well, billions of fish in the sea?"

"No, but thanks. Like I said, it was a fling. A challenge. A stupid challenge. One that could of ended very badly for my family." He looked up into Anya's face. "I know you are not like that. Just, promise me to be careful with my brother's heart. It's fragile."

Anya smiled. "I promise, if you promise to try and not be such an asshole to everyone."

Leo nodded. "I'll try." He looked at his shell cell. "I think it's time to end this session. We've been here nearly 4 hours."

Anya yawned. "I'm hungry. Poor Don, he's probably worn a drench in the lair, pacing."

Leo stood, helping Anya up. "He wouldn't be Don unless he worried."

They entered the lair to find Mikey playing with Lydia on the couch, while Raph was flipping through channels. April and Casey had left and Splinter was in his room. Anya looked around. "Where's Don?"

Mikey snickered. "Dr. Perry had to give him a sedative."

Raph nodded. "If he hadn't, Leo would have been dead by now."

Anya sighed. "That bad?"

Mikey nodded. "Oh, yeah. It took two tarts just to slow him down. It was like Monster Don all over again. He should be coming out of it now. Have a nice talk?"

Leo smiled at Anya, who smiled back. "We did. One of many to come, I hope."

Raph looked at Anya. "Dr. Perry is going to meet you at work tomorrow with Becky. He wants his samples."

Anya nodded. "Yeah, I got that."

Mikey lifted Lydia up, making faces. "We put Lydia's crib in my room tonight. Don's not going to be in a good mood. So, you know."

Anya sighed. "Got it. I'm hungry."

Mikey nodded his head. "Pizza came 30 minutes ago. It might be cold."

Anya ate some pizza and said goodnight. She entered Don's bedroom, turning on the nightlight before closing the door. She saw Don's eyes attempting to open. She laid down, next to him, caressing his cheek. "I'm back, Don."

Don's eyes opened fully, looking at her. Anya squeaked as Don, moving like lightening, grabbed her and kissed her hard. He moved on top of her. "Have a good talk?"

Anya smiled. "Actually, we did. I think he's going to be calmer now. I hope so." She was confused when Don began to pull on her clothes and move her limbs side-to-side. She nearly laughed, pulling her arms back. "Don! Leo didn't hurt me. Stop it."

Don, sighed, still looking at her neck. "Where's Lydia?"

"Mikey. So, they had to sedate you? Really, Don?"

Don looked her in her eyes. Anya nearly froze. His stare was intense and full of emotion. "He just took you. I was afraid of what he would do to you."

Anya shook her head. "He's worried. He's afraid of what our baby will do to the family."

Don laid down, pulling Anya with him. "I am too. Even if the baby is healthy, it's going to be an adjustment that they haven't experienced before…sure they knew what it was like to baby-sit Lydia…but not 24-7."

Anya cuddled closer to Don. "So, I was thinking, Godzilla for a boy and Mothra for a girl. What do you think?"

Don smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the pull of the sedative back into sleep. "Not funny, Anya."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update. Life, work and everything in between make fan fiction writing back a back seat. So, enjoy :)

Anya awoke to the sound of gagging. She turned over, seeing Don's side empty. She climbed out of bed, into the small bathroom attached to Don's room. She sighed, when she saw Don, sitting on the floor, holding the toilet. He looked up at her, wiping his mouth on a wet rag. "Did I wake you?"

Anya took the rag from him, wetting the rag with cold water, placing it on the back of his neck. "What's wrong?"

Don grunted. "I have a bad reaction to sedatives. Always have. They make me sick to my stomach." He started to stand. "The worst is over." He flushed the toilet. "I just need some time. Go back to sleep. I'll be there soon." Anya, still sleepy and disorientated, nodded, crawling back into bed.

Don flashed cold water on his face. He did feel better. The burning fire in his veins was subsiding. He had to talk to Dr. Perry next time about reptiles and sensitive systems to synthetic agents. Don looked at Anya, who was already sleeping soundly. He had read in a book that the beginning months of a pregnancy were draining, causing the woman to sleep more than usual. He didn't want to disturb her, so he slid out into the common area. He was hungry but feared that he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. He reached the kitchen to find crackers and 20-ounce bottles of ginger ale on the table with a note from Mikey saying, "For Don and Anya, who shall share morning sickness together." Don laughed, opening one of the bottles, taking a long drink. It felt good, so he dared to eat some crackers.

He moved to the living room, noticing that Leatherhead was asleep on the couch. Now, that was out of the ordinary. Leatherhead was usually the first to leave, preferring solitude to companionship. Don's movement must of disturbed him; he turned and yawned, slowly opening his eyes. When he looked at Don, he sat up quickly. "My friend, I must talk to you."

Don took another sip of the ginger ale, sitting on the recliner. "What's up?"

Leatherhead seemed nervous. "Was your child conceived...while under the affects of the gem?"

Don felt his body grow cold. "I thought you said there were no side effects?"

Leatherhead put his large hands up and then together, almost praying. "It has no effect on life forms. I do not know the effects on developing beings. I've sent a message to the Utron lab, requesting information. But, it's their New Year, so they are not responding to calls until next week."

Don leaned over, touching the gem case. "We have to take this off." He could hear the panic in his voice.

Leatherhead nodded. "After I speak to the Utrons, we will know what to do. Donatello. The gem may be either hurting or helping your child. I do not want to rush into anything. I just wanted to make you aware of the possibility that the gem may have an affect on the child. It may be the reason you conceived the child in the first place. All our tests showed that even though the possibility of conception was present, it was not strong. We determined there was a 30% chance..."

Don grunted. "I was there, Leatherhead. I know what we found." He placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "Shit." He looked up at Leatherhead. "Why can't things be easy for us?"

Leatherhead smiled. "We are not simple creatures. Nothing we do is...easy." He stood. "I must get back to my lab. I shall contact you when I hear from the Utrons."

Don nodded. "Thanks, Leatherhead."

Don felt Leatherhead place a large hand on his shoulder. "My friend, all will be well." He left the lair, leaving Don alone with his thoughts. His nightmares. The negative thoughts going through his mind made him tear up. He sat alone but he wasn't sure for how long.

Don noticed Raphael walking in with Lydia in his arms. Don saw that Lydia was sleeping, but she seemed restless. Raph sat on the couch, rubbing her back. "She had a nightmare."

Don frowned. "She's been having a lot of them lately."

Raph sighed. "What does a baby have to fear?"

Don sat next to Raph on the couch. "Losing people." He looked at Lydia. "I was gone for over two weeks and she started to have nightmares."

Raph frowned. "Don't let what fearless said get to you. Lydia will grow up to be a smart kid. She'll see her dadda and uncle Raph, not freaks."

Don crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid for my child."

Raph grunted. "Yeah. It sounds funny. Your child, ya know? You watched Lydia be born and you said it was the most amazing experience of your life. I can't imagine the emotions we all will go through. This is your child but my niece or nephew. It's family."

Don smirked. "Raph, I didn't know you could be so sentimental."

Raph grunted. "Shut up. Just because I'm a hot-head, doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Don could feel his eye sting with tears. "I may have hurt my child."

"What?"

"Leatherhead just told me that the gem might have effected my child. He doesn't know for sure, but he said there is a chance."

"I was wondering why LH had insisted on staying. Hurt, how?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know. He's going to talk to the Utrons and let me know if there is anything to worry about...jeez, Raph, what have I done?" Raph remained silent. What could he say? No one was sure what was going to happen with this pregnancy. Don took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I thought Mikey was watching Lydia?"

"He was. But, she was crying and Mikey couldn't handle it. He was out last night on patrols and only had about two hours of sleep. So, I took her. I don't mind. I like holding her. It's...calming."

Don nodded. "It is." He brushed Lydia's hair away from her face. "You want me to take her so you can get some sleep?"

"Hell no, she's staying right where she is. You need to sleep. You look like shit, you probably feel like shit and you need to be ready in case Anya is sick in the morning."

Don smiled. "Do you mind Anya living here?"

Raph shook his head. "I've been telling Mikey that this place needs a woman's touch. When April was here for those few weeks, this place was...livable. Now, don't get me wrong, this lair is the best place in the city. But, something was always missing. When April was here, I knew then what was missing. It was the flowers she put out on the table before dinner. It was her laughter at Mikey's silly pranks. It was the way she knew when something was wrong. She knew how to make us feel better. It was even the way she yelled at us when we were messy or fighting..."

"...A mother. We were missing a mother."

Raph nodded. "Yah. I didn't understand it until then. Now, when Lydia's here, her laughter makes things even brighter in this dark sewer." He stood, smiling down at his brother. "And, soon, your son or daughter, will laugh and make this place even brighter."

Don smiled back. "Thanks, Raph."

Raph nodded. "You tell anyone about this conversation and I'll personally gut you."

Don crossed his heart. "Promise."

"Ok, brainiac. Get some sleep. Night."

Don nodded. "Night." Don sat for a few minutes longer, thinking about Raph's surprising wise observations and words. He went back upstairs and into his room. He had another three hours before he had to get up to practice.

He crawled into bed next to Anya, placing his arm around her waist, resting his hand over her stomach. He prayed Leatherhead was wrong. As much as he hated that Anya was in this situation, he couldn't help smile at the thought of his child growing inside his lovely girlfriend.

The next afternoon...

Don, Dr. Perry, Anya and Becky were all crammed into a small veterinary office. Becky was yelling and cursing at Anya, while Anya just nodded and let her take blood samples.

"Becky, it's not like a wanted this to happen now."

"I warned you. You were always so reckless. It's just like that stove at camp."

Anya grunted. "I was five."

Becky took the last sample. "You were still told not to touch it and you did."

Anya laid on the table, lifting up her shirt just below her breasts. Becky pulled the sonogram machine over. "They said you were six weeks right?"

Anya nodded. "Right. But, I just missed my period. So, I think they were wrong."

Dr. Perry became interested. "So, there is a possibility that the fetus is growing at an accelerated rate."

Becky grunted. "Why does he have to be here?"

Don moved to Anya's side. "Dr. Perry is a reliable friend and a brilliant scientist. He has studied the ooze's effect on our DNA for years. I trust him, Becky."

Becky gave Don a hard look. "I'm not talking to you right now." She turned the machine on and put jelly on Anya's stomach. She began to move the devise around until she slowly. "There it is."

"Where?" Don looked at the machine but even he couldn't make out anything on the static looking screen.

Becky pointed to the screen. "Right here. Granted, its tiny, but it is larger than normal."

Dr. Perry also looked at the screen. "It looks to be a developed fetus nearly seven or eight weeks old."

Anya looked at Don. "Is that bad?"

Don sighed. "It could mean that Dr. Perry's right about the gestational period. My turtle DNA must be messing with it."

Becky turned off the machine. "We'll check again in six weeks or if something else comes up. Can I continue to lecture you now?"

Anya wiped the jelly off her stomach. "No." Anya got a horrified look on her face. "You didn't tell mom or dad, right?"

Becky snorted. "Right. Mom is just starting to accept Don and Tina; I'm not going to announce anything. They don't even know I'm here. Tina is telling them I'm at some retreat for vets in the mountains. You didn't tell Barney right?"

"No way."

Becky wrote some notes down. "I'm going to take these samples and run some tests. But, it looks like the baby is healthy and strong so far."

Anya hugged her sister. "You are the bestest big sister in the world."

Don smiled. "Dr. Perry, are you satisfied?"

He took off his glasses. "Quite. I, too, shall conduct my own tests to analysis. I shall be in contact with Dr. Abernathy concerning my findings."

Becky nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'm hungry."

Don stood. "We are having dinner at a friend's house. You could come and meet my family."

Becky looked at Anya. "Why not? I don't have to get my flight until 11 tonight." Dr. Perry declined the invitation, wanting to beginning working immediately.

The three walked to April's apartment. Becky was talking about Tina and her ceremony. They wanted a spring ceremony with the works. Anya laughed. "Good thing you both are loaded."

Don opened April's door, hitting the gem, returning to his turtle form. "We're here."

Anya brought her sister forward. "Everyone this is Becky, my older sister. The vet. Becky, this is Leo, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Casey and April." She pointed to individuals as she stated their names.

Becky nodded. "Hello."

Mikey whistled low, whispering to Raph. "Man, Anya's sister is hot."

Don leaned over between them. "And, has a hot partner, Tina."

Mikey seemed confused. "Partner?" Realization set in. "Oh, partner, like...whoa, that's even hotter."

Raph smacked Mikey upside the head. "Idiot."

The pizza had arrived and they were talking and having a good time. Anya noticed Leo, standing apart from the rest of the group, watching. He didn't look mad but he didn't look happy. Anya was in the middle to telling a story about Becky's obsession with shoes when April's intercom buzzed. They all got quiet.

Anya jumped in her seat. "That's probably Julie. I thought it was time you all met her too, since she's going to be my midwife."

April looked at an outside camera and Anya confirmed it was Julie. Anya meets Julie downstairs and walked her up to the apartment. At April's door, she paused. "Ready?"

Julie made the sign of the cross, and let out a breath. "As ready as I'm going to be."

Every watched Anya bring in Julie, who was clearly scared out of her mind. Mikey was the first to jump up, extending his hand. "Greetings, Julie, my name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Julie put her hand in Mikey's, only for it to be turned, and kissed. Julie just stared.

Raph got up next, pulling Mikey away. "Sorry, we don't let him out much. Name's Raphael."

Julie waved. "I know Don and Becky."

Anya made introductions and Julie was escorted to the table. She sat, slowly, smiling nervously. Anya laughed at her friend. "Julie, they won't bite. Promise."

Splinter bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Anya speaks highly of you."

Julie nodded. "Thanks. The feeling is mutual."

Mikey handed Julie a plate of pizza and he told a joke, which made Julie laugh, making her loosen up a bit. Within twenty minutes, everyone was talking and joking around. Even Julie, were making witty comebacks to Mikey's flirting. Raph stood, standing near Leo. "Having a good time?"

Leo nodded. "As much as I can."

Raph frowned. "Wha?"

"I'm unhappy that Anya has brought two more people into this mess."

Raph grunted. "Her sister and best friend, wow fearless, you are paranoid. Anya is going to need her family and closest friends. You better respect that or else."

Leo grinned. "I'll take it under advisement."

Don walked over. "What's wrong?" He saw Raph's eyes roll. "Leo, Becky is a vet. She can help with the baby and Julie is scared, yes, but she's a loyal friend. She'd never do anything that hurt Anya. So, please, relax, come sit and mingle. All this isolation is going to drive you mad."

Mikey bounced over. "Oh, what chit-chat am I missing? Becky is describing her partner's wedding dress and man, I had to leave, and I was getting hot under the shell, if you catch my drift."

Leo, Raph and Don sighed in frustration. Don placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey, calm down."

Mikey frowned. "I can't. It's almost that time of the year. Don't you feel it?"

Don shook his head. "Mikey, it's only bad until you find someone to have relations with, then it's not so noticeable any..." Don looked at Leo. "You did have sex."

Leo's eyes widen with shock. "Excuse me?"

"I've had sex. We all know that. Raph has done it. Mikey hasn't which is why mating season is starting to bother him...but not you." Don raised an eyebrow ridge, questioning.

Raph laughed. "So, that's why you didn't want to come back from South America. I don't blame you. I like a little meat on my woman too."

Leo balked. "I don't know what you are talking about. It's inappropriate conversation in the presence of guests. People we don't know."

Don cleared his throat. "Okay. I'll stop for now. But, we brothers will talk later." He returned to Anya's side.

Raph giggled. "Makes sense now why you are staying as far away from the women folk. Hell, if she'd let me, I'd probably jump Becky and Julie right now."

Leo stared at Raph. "You're disgusting."

Raph shrugged. "Don't knock it before you try it." Raph left Leo's stunned expression before he could yell at Raph.

Anya leaned over to Don, whispering. "What's going on?"

Don kissed her cheek. "Brotherly banter."

Becky left an hour later for the airport. She promised to e-mail Don and Dr. Perry with any findings. She lectured Anya one more time before hugging her and getting into a cab. When Anya got back to the apartment, Mikey, Leo and Splinter had gone back to the lair. Don was helping Casey and April clean up and Raph sitting across from Julie, who was drawing patterns in the table, avoiding Raph.

Anya sat at the island, listening. Raph cleared his throat. "So, Julie. Lived in Manhattan long?"

Julie finally looked up. "No. I'm from Harlem, originally. Still got family there."

Raph grinned. "You either don't know what to think about us or you don't like us. I can't figure out which it is...care to enlighten me?"

Julie frowned. "I'm not sure." She looked at Anya and Don, then back to Raph. "I know you are good. Well, I think so. Don makes Anya insanely happy. They are good for each other. But, don't laugh, I fear for her soul."

"Huh?"

"Her soul. I'm not some religious nut, but I do believe in some things."

Don sat down, hearing the conversation. "Then, as a follower, you should believe that every living creature has a soul."

Julie nodded. "I do."

"Then, my soul and Anya's soul, aren't that much different. I don't think either of us will be damned to hell for loving on another. And, if we are, at least we'll be together."

Anya sat in Don's lap. "Julie, I said you could ask anything. Ask."

Julie nodded. "Have you come across a Carlos in the Purple Dragons?"

Raph and Don looked at each other. Don answered, "No. I don't think so."

Julie sighed. "Just asking. It's my cousin He disappeared last summer and he had been hanging out with some Purple Dragons. He's a kid, nearly fourteen. I've searched jails and local hangouts, but never find him."

Raph crossed his arms. "Well, if you give us a picture, if we come across him, we'll let you know."

Don nodded. "The Purple Dragons have been recruiting. Part of the training, is to cut all ties with their old family in order to become loyal to their new family of dragons. If he left last summer, then he should be showing up soon as a rookie member."

Julie grinned. "Thanks." She looked at the time. "I should be going. I have to work tomorrow morning."

Anya hugged her friend. "I'll call a cab."

"I'm only a few miles away. I can make it. I have my sneakers on." Julie smiled, wiggling her foot for emphasis.

"I can walk you home." Raph said, quietly.

Julie crossed her arms. "How?"

Raph stood. "Huh, putting one foot in front of the other."

Julie huffed. "No one will notice a large turtle walking on the street?"

Don laughed. "You'd be surprised on what people don't notice. It is late."

Julie looked at Anya, seeing her smiling, Julie crumpled. "Fine. You can walk me home. But, don't expect anything."

Raph nodded. "Never dream of it." He got his trench coat and hat on and followed Julie out of the building.

Anya looked at Don. "Do you think she'll be okay with him?"

Don laughed. "I'm more worried about if he'll be okay." He brought her closer. "We are not completely in control of ourselves right now."

Anya smirked. "Mating season?"

Don laughed. "Yep." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go home and relive Splinter of his babysitting duties." Anya laughed, getting her purse.

Raph and Julie walked in silence the first few blocks. Raph smiled. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

Julie rasied an eyebrow at him. "Music? I thought Anya said you were some sort of reptilian Casanova?"

Raph laughed. "She would say that. I won't lie. I've been around the block but nothing serious. Never found the right woman."

Julie nodded. "Ah."

Raph adjusted his trench coat. "What about you? Any boyfriends?"

Julie shrugged. "A few. Nothing serious. I kinda forgot to date when I was in such a hurry to get out of my ole neighborhood."

Raph's interest was peaked. "What was wrong?"

"Everything. Dad was a drunk, my brother was killed in a gang fight, and my mom wasn't there all the time. And, now, my little cousin has been missing. My family's too screwed up. I knew if I didn't get out of there I'd probably end up in jail or dead. "

They turned a corner and Raph saw an all night diner's neon sign lit up. "You want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Julie stopped, looking at the diner. "Why?"

Raph shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea. Didn't Don and Anya have their first meeting at a diner?"

"Actually, they met in a subway station first then went to a diner." She crossed her arms. "If you are looking for a one night stand, buddy, forgit about it."

Raph laughed. "I'm not. You seemed cool. Anya trusts you. You seem to hold your own in a conversation. If your too scared to have coffee with me…"

Julie scowled. "I'm not afraid of you. But, if we are going to do this, it's going to be at a bar. Come on, lizard, I'll give you one drink, then I'm going home."

Raph grinned. "Sure, you will. And, I'm a turtle."

Julie shrugged. "Whatever. You're still not getting anything from me tonight."

Raph caught up with Julie. "Never crossed my mind." He tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she swatted it away. _'A challenge, huh? This could be fun,'_ thought Raph as they headed to the closest bar.


	28. The REAL Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (the real chapter 28, not the mislabeled chapter 27. Sorry everyone!)

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMNT.

Two days later,

Anya woke up the next morning with a major headache. She felt like she had the flu. She got up, noticing that Don and Lydia were already gone. She moved out of the living room to see the turtles can talking excitedly at the table. Lydia was sitting on Don's lap, eating eggs. Anya noticed that the boys saw her and became quiet. She grinned. So, it had been one of those types of conversations.

Anya sat at the table, watching Don. He was smiling at her; letting her know in his own way that he had been teasing one of his brothers. Probably Leo.

Mikey came over and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of Anya. Her favorite breakfast. But, this morning, the smell of the eggs and grease, caused Anya to gag and run to the bathroom. She just made it before throwing up what ever was left in her stomach from last night.

Don was at her side immediately. "Morning sickness?"

Anya sat up. "Yeh." She gagged again, feeling Don move her hair out of her face. When it was over, Don helped her to bed. He placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Anya nodded. "Thanks."

Don left Anya and retuned to the table where the conversation about Leo's seemingly obvious sexual adventures were being explored.

Raphael was even in a good mood, joking instead of been curt and rude. He wondered if the night he walked Julie home had anything to do with that…but he wasn't going to ask. Leo was denying anything and everything, which made teasing that much more fun. Leo finally had enough and went to the dojo.

That night, Don was at his workstation, working on a new program to monitor Anya's hormone level, when his e-mail dinged. Becky had sent her results with a "CALL ME" in big bold lettering. He dialed her number. "Becky?"

Becky sighed. "Don, did you see the results?"

Don clicked the attachment with his mouse. "Opening now. Why?"

"It's…interesting. The baby is definitely growing at an accelerated rate, but I can't pinpoint a timeframe. She's about 6 weeks along but growth is nine weeks. I also don't like Anya's blood results. She needs to drink more water and hopefully that will resolve the imbalance. If not, we may have to test her for gestational diabetes."

Don was looking through the results, listening to Becky's concerns. He stopped at one result. "Why are her white cells up?"

Becky sighed. "I don't know. I was hoping you or Dr. Perry could explain that one."

Don nodded. "Got it. I'm forwarding everything to him and Leatherhead."

"How is she doing?"

"Okay. She has terrible morning sickness. She's been in bed most of the morning again."

"That would explain the electrolyte imbalance. Force her to drink more water. Although morning sickness can be a good sign, if she's sick for more than two days, take her to a doctor. She may have a more serious condition called Hyperemesis gravidarum. They may have to give her fluids intravenously."

"Thanks Becky."

"I'm still not happy about this, Don. I won't lie. I'm scared of what could happen to my little sister. I hate even more lying and hiding this from my parents. Although, I'm not mad at you, I know it wasn't intentional. Just…take care of her, ok?"

"I will, Becky. I promise you that." They hung up and Don went to work on finishing his program.

Anya came out of her room, the worst of the sickness over. She ventured into the kitchen to find some crackers. Raph was sitting at the table, reading a motorcycle magazine with his chair tilted back and legs extended over another chair. "Hey Raph."

Raph looked up, grinning. "Hey, you don't have my skin coloring anymore, you must feel better."

Anya ignored the comment and got herself some tea and crackers. She sat at the table, slowly eating. "So, what happened with Julie?"

Raph never looking up from his magazine said, "What about 'er?"

Anya shrugged. "How did the walk home go? You got home pretty late."

Raph looked at Anya once, before returning to his magazine. "It was fine."

"Just fine? Come on, Raph. She's my best friend. If you don't tell me, she will, and she tends to exaggerate."

Raph grunted, putting his magazine down, correcting the chair so he was level with Anya. "Nothin' to tell. We walked, make a detour at a bar, then walked to her place. Said good-byes. And, I came home."

Anya sipped her tea. "That's it?"

Raph seemed confused. "What else did you expect?"

Anya shrugged. "I don't know…you always seem so…eager, no that's not the right word..."

Raph shook his head. "Anya, I wasn't going to take advantage of your friend. Despite what my brothers think, I have never done that. Every woman I've been wit was ready and willing."

Anya put her hands up. "I didn't mean that. You just seemed to like her."

Raph nodded. "I do." He put his magazine up, letting Anya know that he was done with the conversation.

Leo came in from the dojo, sweaty and panting, one katana still unsheathed. He went to the refrigerator, downing a Gatorade. He wiped his mouth on his forearm, looking between Raph and Anya. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," responded Anya and Raph in unison.

Leo grinned. "Right." He replaced his katana behind his back. "Anya, let me shower and I can go, if you want."

Anya nodded. "Cool. I'm feeling better so I should ready in twenty minutes."

Leo nodded. "Okay. Meet you down here then." He moved and jumped until he was in his room.

Raph looked at Anya. "You know, it's kinda weird that you two go off together."

Anya grunted. "We only talk." She stomped upstairs to her and Don's room. She walked in to see Don, humming to Lydia, feeding her a bottle. She smiled, whispering. "Hello."

Don smiled back. "Hello."

"I'm going with Leo. We'll be back in an hour. Do you need anything on our way back?"

She saw Don's sad face. "Just you."

She kissed his lips. "You already have me. Love you." She lifted her shell cell, showing him that she had it in her pocket. He nodded, rocking Lydia. He nodded, worry still written all over his face. Don trusted her…so maybe this was about Don's broken trust in Leo. She met Leo and they began walking to their normal spot. "Don and Raph think that our talks are not a good idea."

Leo shrugged. "Splinter has spoken to me about them too."

Anya stopped. "Why? All we do it talk."

Leo stopped, turning back towards her. "I know. You know. But, the perception of others is not."

Anya grunted. "This is so sexist. If I was Casey or another male, this would never be the case. But, because I'm a woman, everyone thinks I'm a slut."

Leo's eyebrow ridges went up. "No one has called you that. Ever. It's me they don't trust. But, I've reminded them a hundred times that I've never scent marked you."

"Marked me? How?"

Leo took her hand, helping her across a small ledge. "Turtles have scent glands. When we mate or have an intended mate, we use those glands to mark the person. It tells anyone else that the person is taken. Granted, it's just us, with Master Splinter being able to distinguish our scents. Not much competition. Don has marked you. A lot. You can't smell it, only we can."

Anya wrinkled her nose. "What does it smell like?"

Leo grinned. "Donatello."

Anya laughed. "Does he smell bad?"

Leo laughed. "No. It's his own scent. It's like a piece of fruit. If Don smelled like an orange, then you would recognize the smell as being orange-like. My brothers and I smell you and we smell hints of oranges all around you. It's not good, not bad…it's Don."

They got to their spot, which was an abandoned subway station from the 1900's. There was a car that Leo had fixed up so they had somewhere clean to sit. Anya sat down, looking around. "You added Christmas lights."

Leo nodded. "I thought they were more calming then those huge oil lamps."

Anya laughed. "So, what do you want to talk about today?"

"I guess we should start with the baby."

Anya grunted. "No. We always talk about this baby and it's just frustrating. I want to talk about something else. What do you think of Raph and Julie? Cute couple or war of roses?"

Leo shrugged. "I think Raph actually likes her. But, she seems head strong on her religious beliefs, so I don't know how far she would take the relationship."

"True." Anya looked around, nervous. She made circles in the air with her finger. "Nothing leaves this car right?"

Leo nodded. "Of course. That's the deal."

Anya sighed, touching her stomach. "When Julie first met Don, she freaked about him being a turtle. Bestiality, and all. There was a brief moment, when I worried about it too."

Leo frowned. "You thought of Don as an animal."

Anya nodded, defensive. "I'm ashamed of it now. I have come to my own terms with Don's physical appearance and genetic make-up. But, I think its still in the back of Julie's mind."

Leo leaned back, crossing his arms. "Does Don know?"

Anya shook her head. "No. I don't want him to know too. It would hurt him too much. He's always worried that I'll find a human and leave him. But, since finding out that I'm pregnant, he's been pushing me away."

Leo shook his head. "No way. If anything, he's fretting over you more." Leo stood, lazily walking through the small car, touching items as he went. "Don's a fixer. He's so focused on the baby and your well being, I can see how you would think he's ignoring you. Tell him. He doesn't realize what he is doing. Growing up, you can't imagine how many times we had to pull him away from a project to sleep, eat or just hang out."

Anya sighed. "I guess. It doesn't hurt less though."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." Anya ran her fingers through her hair. "How are you holding up with the Spanish Inquisition?"

Leo laughed. "Fine. It's driving Don nuts, trying to figure it out. Mikey and Raph are playing, but are extremely curious, as well. I think Don insistent because he now knows we can reproduce." He stopped and thought for moment before saying, "I know Karai did not have a child."

"How?"

"Her scent didn't change."

"How would you…Leo, please tell me you didn't see her?"

Leo grinned. "As much as I wanted to, no, I did not. I was near her though. Near enough to smell her. Her scent was the same."

"That's how you knew?"

Leo nodded, sitting in front of Anya. "If she had had my child, she would have had his or her scent on her. A scent that has a trace of me in it. She had no trace of me in her scent."

"Then, tell them it was some girl from South America. They'll get off your back."

"I'm not going to lie." Leo looked down. "I love her. She said she loved me, once upon a time. I'm not going to deny I was ever with her." He lifted his head up. "Silence will be the only answer they ever get from me."

Anya was about to comment when her and Leo's shell cells went off. She opened it. "Hello?"

Raph said, "Hey, you two, Don wants everyone back here. Family meetin.'"

Leo and Anya went back to the lair to find it in disarray. Leatherhead and Don were in a heated debate. Mikey was preparing some snacks. Raph was standing away from the crowd with Lydia in his arms. Master Splinter was sitting in the recliner, silently watching Don and Leatherhead.

Don saw Anya, moving to her. "You need to hear this."

They all moved towards Leatherhead. He cleared his throat. "Friends. I have heard from the Utroms. I had some concerns about the conception of Donatello's child due to the power of the gem attached to his shell. The Utroms have confirmed that the gem may have affected the child."

Anya squeezed Don's hand harder. "How?"

Leatherhead sighed. "The gem, although harmless to other life forms, has some unique properties. All of the Earth's gems come from magma. Minerals, stones and gems have a magnetic power of varying degrees, depending on where they come from and where they are harvested. The gem Don wears was harvested from the closest regions to the Earth's core. The highly magnetic power gave the gem the ability to change the wearer's form. According to the Utroms, the gem is feeding the unborn child energy. A pure and powerful energy. Don was in his transformed form during conception, creating a link between the child and the gem. The child will be linked to the gem until it is born. Once born, the link will be broken. The Utroms are not sure whether the child will drain the gem, rendering it useless to you Don, or, if the gem will replenish itself using your energy."

He walked over to Anya, asking her for her arm. Leatherhead placed a small device on her arm, which beeped and displayed Utrom wording. "The child's DNA will be extremely unstable. I sent a sample to the Utroms. They confirmed that due to the gem's affect, the child may have the molecular ability to transform."

Anya stared in disbelief. "You're talking about a shape shifter."

Leatherhead grinned. "Correct."

Mikey looked around. "So, the kid will be able to change into stuff, like Mystique or BeastBoy?"

Leatherhead nodded. "It appears so. It also explains Anya's fluctuating weight. It's not her. It's the baby changing. Although, we believe that the child will be able to transform into organic subjects only."

Mikey stood tall. "Organic?"

Raph sighed. "He means people and animals, dufus."

Mikey grinned. "That. Is. So. Cool!"

Leatherhead removed the device. "There is a negative side affect to this development. There is the child's mental development. We don't know if it will be fully developed or handicapped in some fashion. Anya, your vitals are becoming erratic. The child is trying to change you with it. But, you being a full-developed adult, your molecular structure will not yield to the child's desires. For all we know, the child could be experimenting on its surrounding and stop your heart, make you go blind temporarily…."

Anya's eyes went wild with realization. "I could die. My baby could kill me by accident."

Leatherhead sighed. "Correct." He took his machine and touched it to a watch-like device. He handed it to Anya. "Wear this device. It will monitor your baby's activity. I've programmed it to upload to Don and my computers every four hours."

Anya nodded. "Does my sister and Dr. Perry know?"

Leatherhead nodded. "I have informed them. Your sister was most upset."

Don felt numb. "Anya, we have to terminate the pregnancy. It's too dangerous."

Anya pulled her other hand, angrily away from Don. "How can you say that?"

Don moved towards her. "Easily. You just heard Leatherhead. The baby is too dangerous. It could change and kill you. It could stop your heart. It's not worth your life. If you want another child, we'll make it happen another way. Please."

Anya yelled. "It's my life, Don. If I want to give my life to give our child a shot, then I will."

Don was about to yell back when Leo moved forward, touching Don's shoulder. "It's a lot to take in. I think we should get some dinner and talk tomorrow." He turned. "Thank you, Leatherhead."

Leatherhead nodded. "This could be a great opportunity for the human race. A child who could change its molecular structure…it could stop cancer within itself. It could potentially regenerate itself…."

Anya backed away, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's something to study."

Leatherhead frowned. "I apologize. I didn't mean it in that manner."

Anya excused herself, going to her room, sounds of her weeping heard in the living room.

Don plopped down on the couch. "Shit. This can't be happening."

Raph whacked Don on the side of the head. "You moron. Anya is risking everything to be with you. She is having your child. And, all you can think about it yourself."

Splinter stood. "Raphael."

Raph shifted Lydia to his other hip. "No, Master Splinter. Don just told the woman he loves that he would rather kill their baby then see where this could go. He doesn't even want to try."

Don stood quick, obvious unshed tears in his own eyes. "What would you have me do?"

Raph sighed. "I dunna know." Lydia was quiet but upset in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Raph's neck. He rubbed her back, comforting her. "I just think you're jumpin' ahead of yourself. Ya know, counting the chickens before they hatch."

"Or, in this case, counting the turtles before they hatch," added Mikey with a grin. When no one reacted to his play on words, he continued, "This is going to be soooo cool. Don, if your kid can shape shift, it could go to school, go to the prom, college. You know, all the stuff that we missed out on because we're mutants. So, there is a risk. Everything has a risk. Anya's willing to try…and you, as the father and mate, need to stick by her decision."

Don sighed, nodding. The decision was made. After Leatherhead left, Don went into their bedroom. "Anya?"

He saw her outline, laying on the bed, away from him. "Go away Don."

Don sighed, getting into the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm scared, Anya. Leatherhead confirms my worst nightmare. I don't want to lose you. Lydia doesn't want to lose you."

Anya turned. "Don't bring my daughter into this."

Those words stung Don but she was right. He had no claim to Lydia. He knew it was a risk when he got involved with Anya. He sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Anya swallowed loudly, tears in her eyes. "I want our baby to be born. To have a chance. I don't want its father writing it off before it has a chance to fight."

Don stopped. "I want our baby to have a chance. I do. But, I don't want you to suffer because of my unstable DNA. Can't you understand that our child may hurt you? Kill you?"

Anya frowned, turning away from him. "I knew the risks Don. I did it anyway. It's here. So now we, as a couple, have to make it work."

Don sighed, rubbing her back. This was going to be a long pregnancy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMNT.

The next night…

Don and Anya were fighting again. This time, Don was arguing about fish. Raph shook his head, leaving the Lair for some air. He never pegged Donnie as confrontation. He was so laid back. Even when he fought with Raph, he was only working on a tenth of what he had when he fought with Anya. The strange thing was that they seemed to thrive on these little "fights." Raph shook his head. He'd never understand them.

Raph climbed up the fire escape to one particular window. He tapped the glass with a large finger. He was rewarded with a sleepy Julie, opening his window, confused. She must have been sleeping, he thought. She was wearing baggy seats with a loose tank top. He hair was frizzy and messy. Her eyes were thick with sleep. "What do you want?"

Raph smiled. "Just stopping by to say hi."

Julie grunted, moving away from the window to allow him access into her bedroom. Raph entered, watching Julie flop face first back into bed. She waved her arm. "Beer's in the fridge. Keep the noise down."

Raph moved out of Julie's small bedroom into the rest of her apartment. Her apartment was the afterthought of a brownstone renovation. Her kitchen and living room were wide open with her bedroom the size of a small walk-in closet. The bathroom was so small and disorganized that you had to step over the toilet to get to the shower. But, these quirks made it cheap rent for Manhattan.

Raph took out a bottle of beer, hearing Julie's breathing slow and even out as she fell back to sleep. They had come to an arrangement where Raph could use her place as a refuge so long as he was quiet and cleaned up after himself. Raph snuck into Julie's room to watch her sleep. It was just as calming as watching Lydia sleep. He wondered what that meant. Julie was cool but…she had reservations about him and his brothers. Raph nearly choked on his beer when he realized that he was rubbing his hand along Julie's arm. He stood quickly, terrified, leaving the room. He froze outside the room. He had scent-marked her. It was slight and not noticeable…but he had done it. And, not realized it. Raph sat wondering if the small pull in his chest was the start of something more…could he be attracted to her? Like Donnie was to Anya? He took another swig of beer. Damn.

Back at the Lair…

Don grunted. "You are being ridiculous."

Anya huffed. "Me? Ugh." She went into their bedroom, slamming the door.

Lydia stood next to Don, sighing. Don looked down at that little girl. "Yeah, sweetie. Mommy's mad at me. I took her tuna fish sandwich away."

Lydia hugged his leg. Don took a bite of the sandwich. Anya was starving but she forgot about the no-fish rule. Don freaked and took it away. Anya, accusing Don of controlling her, began to argue with him.

Lydia left Don, heading to Splinter's room. Leo stopped her. "No-no. Grandpa Splinter is sleeping."

Lydia looked at Don. He laughed. "Listen to uncle Leo."

Lydia yawned, walking into Leo's awaiting arms. "Should I put her down?"

Don looked at his watch. "Yeah. I wouldn't go near Anya, but you can use Mikey's room. He has the porta-crib."

Leo nodded, taking the little princess to bed.

Don closed the door to their room. Anya was on the computer, checking her mail. She looked over at him. Don placed a plate down next to her. Her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly at the sight and smell of the sandwich Don had prepared for her. No fish. Anya was angrier that she didn't remember the no-fish rule, which caused her to be confrontation towards Don. She looked up at him. She opened her mouth to apologize but Don captured her mouth his the most heated kiss they had shared in months. Anya's pregnancy hormones began to rage. Don had mentioned that he didn't want to have sex until he talked to Dr. Perry. The way Don was moving towards the bed with her, he must have gotten the okay. Anya realized that she missed his touch. That's what had been missing.

Master Splinter was with in Mikey's room, watching Mikey paint. They both looked up when Leo came in the room with Lydia, babbling in his arms. Leo smirked. "Master, I thought you were sleeping."

Splinter shook his head. "No. I won't be going to bed for awhile."

Leo nodded, placing Lydia into the porta-crib. "Well, then, Mikey…you're with me."

Mikey grunted. "Wha?"

Leo pointed. "Raph's off tonight. Don's…indisposed."

Mikey grunted. "Gross, dude. Okay, let me finish and I'll be right there."

Splinter stood. "I shall watch Lydia."

A few hours later…

Leo jumped and landed on a rooftop's ledge. He crounched down, looking over the street. Raph was off tonight so Mikey was his wingman. Mikey had veered off and was checking down the streets, two alleys away. Leo would wait here until he returned.

Leo froze when a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He unsheathed his katana and turned, deflecting Karai's kataana. Leo frowned. "Stabbing someone in the back is not your style." He pushed her back, standing in a fighting stance.

Karai sheathed her katana. "It got your attension."

Leo smirked. "I could smell you." Leo was rewarded with Karai's cheek tinting with the slighest of pink. She was good at controlling her emotions...except with him. "What do you want?"

Karai looked around before speaking. "A warning. Dr. Perry may be a genius but he is not smart with his information."

Leo felt his stomach go cold but he held his ground. "And that concerns me...why?"

Karai took in a deep breath. "They know about the baby, Leonardo."

"Who knows?"

"Bishop."

Leo hissed, tighening his grip. "So, what is your part in all this?"

Karai clenched her fists. "I came to warn you, baka. I came to tell you that Bishop is planning on getting Anya and that baby by any means necessary. They want to hire the Foot to get her. I want to refuse, but, if I don't, they will hire those without honor. I won't hurt her or the baby."

"But, Bishop will. You know what he's capable of."

Karai nodded. "I do. That is why I'm warning you. Protect her...from me."

Leo frowned. "I hate this."

Karai nodded. "I, too, am not thrilled with this development." She turned to go. "Good-bye Leonardo."

As Leo watched her go, he couldn't help himself. "I still love you."

Karai turned. Leo was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "You chose your path as I have chosen mine."

Leo shook his head. "No, we didn't. It was chosen for us."

Karai cleared her throat, willing the tears away before they were shed. "Did you know that you could reproduce?"

Leo shook his head. "No, not until now."

"Is the baby...healthy?"

"So far."

Karai wrapped her arms around herself. "What did the Ancient One tell you? What did he say to make you leave?"

"He told me that it was not the right time for us. If we were together, my family would suffer. If I continued to see you...Splinter would have to exile me."

"I would of taken you into my home just as I took you to my bed."

Leo smiled. "I know. I think that was the problem. They knew I would go to you. So, they sent me away to South America. It was boring." Leo looked around. "My brother will be coming soon. You better go." He sighed. "Thank you for the warning."

Karai nodded. "I hope to one day meet this little one under better circumstances." She turned, preparing to jump off the rooftop.

Leo moved quick, grabbing Karai around the waist, kissing her. She didn't protest but poured every emotion Leo was giving her in that one kiss. He moved away slowly. "You will. I promise."

Karai backed away. "I still love you, too, koibito." She jumped off the rooftop, leaving Leo alone.

Leo didn't have time to sulk because Mikey came bouncing on the rooftop. "Man, you should see this pizza Bo is making on 57th. It's a big as my shell. Seriously!"

Leo grinned. "Ready to head back?"

Mikey nodded. "Dude, you okay. You seem a bit off."

Leo sighed. "I'm fine."

Raph was reading The Republic while sitting on Julie's couch, sipping a mug of coffee. It probably would surprise his brothers that this book was his favorite because it was a "smart" book. But, Raph liked it. It was about Socrates going around asking questions, pissing people off and confusing them. Raph enjoyed the choas.

He heard Julie yawn loudly. She was getting up to get ready for work. She walked into the kitchen, heading towards the coffee maker. She stopped when she realized that the coffee was already made for her. She quick turned, yelping when she saw Raph. "Crap. I forgot you were here."

Raph put the book down, shrugging. "Not my problem that you are not observant."

"Jerk." Julie spat, storming into the bathroom. Raph heard the shower running. He got up and began to make Julie breakfast. He liked cooking but rarely got to do it. Sometiems he would sneak to April and Casey's to cook. They were sworn to secrecies so far as they got to enjoy what Raph made in the kitcehn. He pretended to dislike the food network shows that Mikey watched but secretly he stored those recipes in his head and thought about how to make them better. Today, he was making a spicy pepper omelet for his new friend. He knew she liked spicy stuff from the contents of her cabinets and fridge.

She came out twenty minutes late with a large fluffy robe around her body and towel twisted around her hair like a turban. She sat at the island, looking at the omelet with toast, coffee (black with two sugars) and orange juice ready for her. "You made this?"

Raph nodded from his spot on the couch, back into The Republic.

Julie smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

She took a bite. "Wow, that's spicy." She took another bite. "But, good."

Raph watched her eat the whole contents of the plate in less than five minutes. She looked at him. "Could I hire you to be my personal chef?"

Raph stood, leaning against the island so he was close to Julie. "How ya gonna pay me?"

Julie frowned. "You're a pervert."

Raph laughed. "At least I'm a pervert who can cook."

Julie stood, tightening her robe around her. "I have to get ready for work." She went into the bedroom, closing the door. But, Raph noted, she didn't lock it. He went back to his book.

Don and Anya were sitting on the couch, watching an show on Discovery. Lydia was in Anya's arms, sleeping. Don's arm was draped over the back on the couch with his hand, lightly caressing Anya's shoulder.

She looked at him. "I want to name the baby."

Don furrowed his eyebrow ridges, confused. "I didn't know you weren't naming the baby."

"Well, you picked Lydia's name. I want to pick this baby's name."

Don grinned. "Okay." He touched her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Leo and Mike walked in with dinner. "Never mind."

Don frowned. Something was bothering her. "We'll talk after dinner." She nodded, heading to the table with Lydia still sound asleep in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMNT.

Don and Anya were back in their room after dinner. Lydia was asleep in the crib. Don sat in his favorite computer chair, rocking. "Okay, what's up?"

Anya sat on their bed. "I miss you."

Don stopped rocking. "Miss me?"

Anya stood, walking towards Don. She stopped right in front of him. "You have been distant. I don't know if you realize it. You've been working day and night."

Don sighed. "I'm making sure the baby…"

Anya stomped her foot. "Stop." She realized her was acting like Lydia but it seemed to get Don's attention. "So far, the tests are fine. The baby is growing. Yes, there are some complications but we'll deal with it." She straddled him. He held onto her hips to secure her. "The monitor Leatherhead gave me has not gone off once so the baby is dormant."

She kissed Don. "I want my geeky boyfriend back." She smiled.

Don smiled back. "I'm here. I just may need you to remind me."

Anya sighed, hugging him. "You got it."

Two month later….

Mikey walked into the lair from food shopping to see Anya sitting at the large kitchen table in the lair, filling out some paperwork. She was so engrossed with the work that she didn't see Mikey walk-in or hear him whistling. Mikey put the bag on the counter, watching Anya closely. He could see the small bump extending her tank top. The baby was growing faster than a normal fetus. Dr. Perry had determined that Anya's pregnancy would last only 6 months, if that, which had freaked her out. She had hyperventialted and nearly passed out. It took Splinter's special tea blends to make her clam down enough to talk.

Mikey, curiousity getting the better of him, sat next to Anya, who finally acknowleged his presence. "Hey Mike."

"Hey, pretty momma." Anya grinned, giving Mikey hope that Anya's serious concentration was not so serious. He leaned over. "What you writing?"

Anya shrugged. "My Will."

Mikey froze. "Uh, don't old people do that stuff?"

Anya laughed. "No. I've got Lydia and this one," touched her stomach, "on the way, so I want to make sure that if anything were to happen to me, that Don would get everything so he can take care of them."

Mikey cleared his throat. "Why would anything happen to you?" Anya gave Mikey a hard look. He knew that look. It was the look Anya gave Don when he said something stupid. So, Mikey played dumb. "What?"

Anya stopped writing, placing the pen down. "Mikey, you're not as dumb as you act. You know what Dr. Perry said. I could die. I'm hoping that I don't but there is a chance that this baby could...kill me."

Mikey remembered how Don had reacted when Dr. Perry has told him that news. Apparently, their DNA was extremely unstable and it was making Anya's body work overtime to keep up. Anya had already been diagnosed with gestational hypertension and was ordered to rest as much as possible. Anya was sad that she had to leave work eariler than she had planned. Don had thrown a full-fledge temper tandrum, one that rivaled even Rapheal. He wanted Anya to terminate the pregnacy. It had hurt his family to hear him say the words but they all agreed it would be safer for Anya to not carry this burden. He begged her to do it. She had refused and didn't speak to Don for nearly a week.

Lydia, on the other hand, was having the best time of her little life. She was near the people she loved and had free range of a large lair. It kept Splinter active, following her around. Good thing he had a large strong tail that could snatch a runwaway toddler at a moment's notice.

Mikey looked down at the paperwork, not really wanting to rehash those thoughts. "I want to say it's going to be okay...but I don't know."

Anya smiled. "I don't know either. But, I want to be prepared for anything." She pulled out another enevelope with an law firm's address. "I'm having Don declared Lydia's father."

Mikey raised an eyebrow ridge. "And, how are you doing to do that?"

Anya blushed. "Lie."

Mikey looked at Anya, stunned. "You are going to falify legal documentation?"

Anya sighed. "I have to. I can't take the chance that if something happens to me, Walter could take her away from Don. I don't think he would, but that's a chance I don't want to take. So, Don has to sign a few forms saying that he had sex with me on a certain time frame, go to court and ta-dah, legal father. The only way Walter could do anything about it is to have a test done to throw out the Order...but it's a long and expensive process. And, hopefully, Lydia will be old enough to tell her father off by then."

Mikey smiled. "Why not fake a blood test while you're at it."

Anya smiled. "If I could, I would."

Mikey wanting to change the subject, went back to the kitchen to start preparing food. Due to Anya's hypertension, they had to eat...healthy. He shuddered. "So, what do I get?"

Anya looked up, confused. "Get? Oh, in my will?" Mikey nodded. "How about I leave you my ipod?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nah. By the time you pass away, which will be when you are 110, ipod's will be so out of date."

Anya grinned. "I hope so."

Don was in his lab going over some tests that Becky and Dr. Perry had sent over to him. The baby was changing...but into what? Now that they knew that Don's gem could have provided his child with transformative abilities, he was constantly watching Anya. Mikey thought it was going to be cool to have a mutant niece or nephew like Mystique from the X-men. Don was trying to be optimistic but Anya's recent health issues made him so jumpy he rarely relaxed. He felt something on his leg, pulling on his lab coat. He looked down to see Lydia, looking up at him. She reached her arms out. "Up daddy."

Don put the chemicals back and away before lifting her up. She hugged his neck. "Daddy, mommy ok?"

Don rubbed her back. "Yes, mommy's okay. She's got your new brother or sister inside her. Sometimes that makes mommy's not feel good. But, we'll help mommy, right?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah." She looked around the lab. "Raf?"

"Raph is patroling. He'll be back when the big hand reaches the 12 and the little hand reaches the 8." Don pointed the numbers out on the clock. He had been teaching Lydia numbers and letters. She understood the clock but didn't understand the concept of time yet. She nodded. It was 6 now and she had to wait two whole hours to see her favorite turtle. Don was jealous in the beginning but soon got over it when he wanted alone time with Anya and Lydia gladly went with Raph.

Next to the clock was the calendar, and circled in red marker was this Saturday. It was Christmas. Don was dreading it. True to her word, Becky had not breathed a word of Anya's pregnancy to her family. They had decided to make it a family event. So, Don, Anya and the rest of the gang, minus Casey and April who were going to Casey's mom's house, were going to see how the Abernathy's take the news that they were going to be the grandparents to a mutant child. Don had to give Mrs. Abnerathy credit, she was trying. She would takl with Don on the phone more and even seemed to enjoy joking with Mikey, but who didn't? Barney was traveling a lot in marching band and his video game competitions so Anya's absence didn't seem odd to them.

Don took Lydia out into the living room, seeing Anya working on the legal paperwork so he would be declared Lydia's father. In the event Anya...died, he would have full custody of Lydia. And if Walter ever showed up, he'd hide her indefinitely. He also saw Anya's Will. He knew not to talk to her about it. She had her mind made up. She was going to sign a Will, Power of Attorney and Health Care Proxy over to Don.

Anya saw him approaching. "Hey, almost done. I just need you to sign in a few places."

Don sat down, adjusting Lydia in his lap. He signed where Anya indicated. "How are you feeling?"

Anya sighed, frustrated. "Don, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm not the one filling Wills out." Anya stopped. He knew he had her there. She was scared. Scared enough to start an estate plan. Their relationship had taken some hits since finding out she was pregnant. They fought a little more about stupid stuff and Anya was quieter. He still loved her more than anything in the world. He still wanted to be with her. But, sometimes, he feared she didn't feel the same anymore. Leonardo had been taking Anya away for a couple of hours a week. Anya swore all they did was talk about stuff but it hurt Don. What could she say to Leo that she couldn't say to him? Leo had tried to smooth things over, telling Don that Anya was like his therapist and vice versa...they could rant and not worry about the other telling a soul. Splinter had told him that he shouldn't worry about it. He, too, had spoken to Leo about it.

Lydia crawled out of his lap and over to Mikey, who scooped her up, showing her how to properly stir the pasta sauce so it didn't burn on the bottom.

Don was looking at Anya. A feeling overcame him and he scooted over to her, tucking a stray hair from her face. "I love you so much Anya. I fear that we're drifting."

Anya grinned. "No. Never. If we were drifting, whatever the hell that means, would I be leaving you everything, including my daughter." She cupped his cheek. "This is your unplaced guilt talking again. I love you too. I have been depressed. I don't know where our child is going to take my life, but it's my insecurities. Also, thinking about my mother's reaction, doesn't help." She placed her head in her hands.

Don rubbed her back, grinned. "We'll all be there."

Rapheal walked in the door, shaking the snow off his coat. "It's is fuckin cold."

Lydia pointed at Raph, scolding. "Bad."

Raph laughed. "Opps, didn't know little ears were around."

Don looked at that clock. "You're home early?"

Raph nodded. "Leo and I went down the eastside, nothing is going on. The blizzard is keeping everyone indoors, so we decided to call it a night." He pointed behind him. "Leo was locking up the warehouse before coming down." Raph removed his coat, rubbing his hands together, jogging in place. "So cold."

Don stood, grabbed a blanket, throwing it over his brother's shoulders. "Sit down. I'll get the space heater."

Raph nodded. "Thanks." Lydia squirmed until Mikey let her down. She ran over to Raph, smiling. Raph grinned. "Uh-oh. I see a warm-blooded creature before me." He pretended to grab her, causing Lydia to squeal and laugh. Raph chased her around the couch, before sitting down. "Damn, I'm so cold." Lydia climbed onto Raph's lap, wrapping her arms around him. Raph, not wanting her to get cold, held the blanket tight around him. Leo came down soon after, also complaining of the cold, tugging at Raph to share his blanket while Don got the heater going. Lydia laid in between Leo and Raph, rubbing their arms.

Leo laughed. "You trying to warm us up, little one?"

Lydia nodded. "Warm."

Don laughed, going back to his seat next to Anya. Raph turned in his seat. "Anya, aren't you freezing?"

Anya shook her head. "Between being pregnant and with hypertension, I'm always hot."

Don stood, wrapping an arm around her torso, kissing her neck. He felt her heart race and blush. "Hungry?"

Anya nodded. "Starved." Whether Anya was hungry for food or something else, Don wasn't sure but moved away slowly before he was tempted. He helped set the table instead.

Two days later...

Anya was biting her nails, a habit she had kicked back in high school. But, as soon as they left the City, heading to her parents house, she began gnawing on her nails like she never quit. She hadn't told Don or anyone that she felt the baby move last night. It wasn 't a full kick but a fluttering like a group of butterflies in her stomach. At two months, she was the equivalent of three and a half months along. In a normal pregnancy, a women doesn't notice the baby moving until she is at least sixteen weeks or four months along. She didn't feel Lydia until almost five months. Anya was official freaking out. If it hadn't been for that sonogram she had last week when Becky came to town, she was seriously thinking about ending the pregnancy. But, as soon as she saw her little baby moving and heard its heartbreak, she was in love. It was too real now. It also didn't help that she had gone back to the lair and watched Juno. Her baby had fingernails too.

Now, with that stress behind her, a new more terrifying stress began with how her parents were going to react to her condition. Becky was bringing Tina too. They prayed that their mother's heart was strong enough to deal with her, the turtles and Tina.

Mikey was playing eye spy with Lydia, whom was talking more and more each day. It also helped that Don and Leo were obsessed with reading and teaching her. Anya watched Leo as he drove the van. He had actually turned into a good friend, despite his older brother macho tendencies. She knew Don had freaked when Leo and her began their weekly "sessions." She didn't blame him. Don was sweet and kind but not as aggressive as his brother Leo. If Leo wanted something, she was sure he would do anything to get it. She still loved Don as much as before. She didn't want Leo like that and he didn't want her like that either. It had been the topic of one of their sessions. Leo wanted a girlfriend. He wanted Karai but knew that would never happen so he had decided to devote his efforts to his craft and be happy with it. Anya didn't believe him. He wanted Karai but didn't want to be sent away again. He had seen what his absence did to his family and it hurt him deeper than any wound. He was still on rocking ground with Don. Mikey was Mikey but Raph was happy but guarded around Leo. They talked and laughed and even fought but it was different, according to Don. He couldn't describe it clearly to her.

She looked at Don, who was reading a new high risk pregnancy medical book. If he hadn't read every book on the topic already, she would have thought it was sweet. Don was obbessed with being ready for any problem that could arise. It was annoying but understandable. It had actually saved her last month. She passed out and it was Don who figured out that she had hypertension. Dr. Perry and Becky confirmed it but Don was already changing her diet and routines before the result came back. Anya could see the corner of the sonogram picture poking out from his belt. Despite Don's fears, he was excited to be a dad. He loved Lydia as his own, and technically, in two days when the paperwork was filed, he would be Lydia's father. But to have a child of his own flesh and blood was making him giddy...and paranoid.

Anya looked out the window to see them turning into her parents' driveway.

She sighed. Merry Christmas? We'll see.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT.

Anya unbuckled her seatbelt but was stopped by Mikey. "Let us go first." It wasn't a question but a very stern statement. It surprised Anya to hear Mikey so serious. These were her parents...not some Foot soldiers.

She watched as Becky and Tina came out to greet them. As girlfriends, they always dressed in designer suits and shoes. They were geeks who could accessorize. Anya had always compared them to sisters instead of friends. She envied their long legs and lean bodies. Now, to see them together, a couple, still looking like a Macy's commercial, she loved and admired them for it.

The turtles moved together like they had planned it. She realized they were purposely moving so Anya's mid-section was hidden behind them. She grinned. Protectors to the end.

Little Lydia broke out of her car seat and went giggling to Becky, hugging her. Becky approached. "Ready?"

Anya nodded, getting out of the van. The team moved towards the house. Don was ahead of them. Lydia had gotten down and was running to the door where Donald and Abbey Abernathy were waiting. They laughed and hugged Lydia, telling her she was so big and pretty.

Abbey turned to Don. "Welcome Don, and your family." Anya had to give her mom credit. Despite the wrinkles of worry in her forehead and the peck of fear in her eyes, she was smiling big and genuine.

Anya cleared her throat. "Mom. Dad. Before we go in...there is something we have to tell you."

Both parents frowned. "What is it, honey?" Her father's voice was full of worry and Anya hated that she was the cause of it.

Anya pushed her protectors away to show her belly. "I'm pregnant."

Don stood next to her. "And, it's mine."

Abbey sighed. "Excuse me." She handed Lydia to her husband and left the porch, slamming the door.

Donald looked at his daughter. "Come on, honey. Let's get you inside." Anya moved to her father, hugging him. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Donald kissed Anya's head. "I know." He gave her a weak smile. "But, why does chaos seem to follow you like a black cloud?" He went inside, inviting the others to follow.

A nice fire was roaring in the living room. The turtles nearly ran to be near the heat, despite their jeans and hoodies covering their bodies.

Lydia joined the group, snuggling with Raph.

Don touched Anya's arm. "I'll go talk to your mom."

"I'm going with you." Becky said, showing no sign of backing down.

Tina sat next to the turtles, evaluating them with her eyes. Splinter had opted for a rocking chair in the corner, silently watching as events unfolded. Becky took Don's shoulder moving up the stairs, watching Anya's worried face.

Don got to Anya's parents' bedroom, hearing Abbey crying. He knocked. She didn't answer. Don opened the door. "Abbey?"

She sat on a chair, facing the large bay window but its back was to Don. "I don't want to talk to you."

Don sighed, entering the room, closing the door. Becky was silent. He moved to the other chair and sat. Becky stood next to him. He could see the anger in her face, but if was directed at him or her mother, he wasn't sure.

Don swallowed hard. "We didn't mean for it to happen. I swear. There was an outside influence that made it possible."

Don saw Abbey look at him then. "Like what?" She spat.

Don touched the gem and felt the tingling sensation associated with the transformation. He looked through his human eyes at Abbey, whose jaw was close to touching the ground. He continued, "I was given this gem, that changes forms. I did it so I would be able to take Lydia to doctor's appointments, be there for her first day of school...and take Anya to dinner. Normal couple stuff. But, we didn't know that it could affect me in the reproductive sense. The baby is healthy." He took the sonogram out from his belt, handing it to Abbey. "It's growing. Becky and a friend of the family have been helping. The baby will be able to shift forms...so we think. It won't look like me...if that's what your worried about. It will go to school, play sports, have friends...everything a normal kid experiences. His or her dad will just be a little different."

Abbey looked at the photo then Becky. "How can it be fine?"

Becky sighed. "Mom, I've run a tons of tests. They are all normal. We just don't know what the baby will develop or if it will have some disabilities."

Don watched Abbey touch the sonogram. "How's Anya?"

Don shrugged. "The pregnancy is taking a toll on her body. She has hypertension and diabetes. We are controlling it with diet. She hasn't needed medication. The baby is...changing, sometimes, so she will gain and lose weight constantly, causing back problems. More than likely, she will not be able to have another child after this one."

Abbey looked up. "How does she feel about that?"

Don turned the gem off. "She's fine with it. She said she was going to get her tubes tied after this baby so we wouldn't have to worry about another...surprise."

Abbey sighed. "Good." She handed the sonogram back to Don. "My heart can't take this. Don, I know you love my daughter and she loves you. More than anything. Lydia loves you. You're her father. The only father she'll probably have in her life. I've come to terms with you being in our lives."

Don smiled at Becky, then Abbey. "Wow."

Abbey waved her hand. "Don't be impressed. At $250 an hour, it was either have a breakthrough or go broke on the therapy bills."

Becky chuckled. "How are you handling Tina?"

Abbey snorted. "That was easy. Tina's been a part of our life for years...it's just strange to see her in a different role. But, you and her are happy. Anya is happy. Barney is happy. That's what I should want for them, right?"

Don nodded. "I want it too, for Lydia and this baby."

Abbey shook her head. "Then, you're a good parent." She wiped her face, standing to check her make-up in the mirror. "Okay, I'm ready to face everyone."

Don held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Abbey shook her head, walking past him. "I'm not that cured yet." Don let his hands drop to follow her, with a smile on his face.

Becky seemed to let out a breath she was holding, looking back at Don. "Well, okay."

Downstairs, Anya was sitting with the other turtles, playing peek-a-boo with Lydia while Raph held her. Tina, Mikey and Leo were helping with the tree. Donald was in the kitchen finishing up the turkey.

"Where's Barney?" Don asked, upon re-entering the room.

Becky answered, coming down the stairs. "Band practice." She looked at the clock. "We're going to get him in ten minutes."

Anya looked at Don, worried, while he sat with them near the fire. He kissed her head. "It's okay."

Anya nodded, grinning. Anya's watch beeped twice, causing everyone in the room to look at her. Don lifted the watch, watching Anya's stomach. "Baby's changing." He watched as Anya's stomach grew for a few seconds before returning to its shape. "All done."

Tina frowned. "Does it hurt?"

Anya shook her head. "Not all the time. Once the baby changed into something big and it felt like I was going to explode. But, it only changes for a minute before returning to its own form. I can't wait to get it out of me."

Becky smiled. "It's frustrating. Because it keeps changing and moving, I can't see whether it's a boy or girl."

Anya saw her mother and went to her. Abbey hugged Anya. "Mom?"

Abbey touched her cheek. "Not now, later." She turned. "Dinner's ready."

Donald ran into the room, removing his apron. "I'm off to get Barney."

Leo and Mikey moved from the tree to the table. Raph scooped Lydia up, making airplane sounds into the dining room. Tina and Becky stood near Don and Anya.

Anya looked to her sister. "I'm worried about mom."

Don frowned. "She said she was seeing a therapist."

Becky shrugged. "As long as she's talking to someone…I'm okay with it…"

"As long as it doesn't affect Barney."

Becky nodded. "Agreed."

Leo entered the living room. "You guys coming?"

The four moved into the dining room, taking their seats. As Mikey and Abbey brought out the goods, Lydia touched Don's hand. "Daddy?"

Don looked at her. "Yes, Lydia."

"No sad."

Don confused, asked, "Why would you think I'm sad?"

Lydia looked at her mother than grandmother, then back to him. Don grinned. "No. I'm not sad. They are okay."

Lydia didn't seem to believe him, but returned to her mashed potatoes. Don frowned when she wasn't looking. The tension was thick between mother and daughter. For a two year old to pick up on it, meant that some discussions were needed after the little one went to bed.

Anya sat down. "Dig in."

While everyone was talking, Donald and Barney walked in, with Barney toting a large trumpet. Barney saw Don and smiled. "Donnie."

Don stood, hugging Barney. Don introduced Barney to everyone. Anya stood. "No hello for me?"

Barney was about to say hello when he saw Anya's stomach. He pointed. "Are you…pregnant again?"

Anya nodded. "Yep."

Barney frowned. His face full of confusion. "Did you cheat on Don?"

Don hugged him tighter. "No, never. It's mine. You're going to have a niece or nephew that is part-mutant."

Barney looked up at Don. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Don laughed. "Good. Because I'm not sure either." He guided Barney to his seat, next to Lydia. Upon Lydia seeing Barney, she squealed, leaning over to give him a sloppy mashed potato kiss. Barney laughed, wiping his face. "Hello, Lydia."

Barney waved to Tina and Becky. He looked to his mother, hesitantly.

Anya knew that look. He was afraid of what their mother would do to her. Barney looked at her and she mouthed, 'Later.' This seemed to pacifier him for now. Dinner was eaten with quiet conversations.

Later, after Lydia was sleeping, everyone converged in the living room. Donald had built another fire. He seemed to be annoyed with the situation.

Upstairs, Anya was looking through her drawers. She remembered putting something important there but couldn't seem to find it. Barney entered the room, starling her. Anya jumped, placing a hand over her heart. "Barney, jeez. Make some noise when you come into a room. You scared me."

Barney walked up to her. "Are you going to die?"

Anya stopped looking, turning to her brother. "Die?"

Barney nodded. "I heard mom say that Don would be the death of you. Did she mean this baby?"

Anya sighed. "No." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "This baby nor Don will be the death of me. Old age will be the death of me. Got it."

Barney let some unshed tears fall down his face. "I'm scared."

Anya grunted, bringing Barney into a tight hug. "I'm scared too." She felt Barney touch her stomach. The baby was moving again. Barney stepped back, wiping his eyes. "But, I love this baby and want to see it born. Okay?"

Barney nodded. "I just don't want you to die."

Anya kissed her brother's forehead. "I'll won't, promise." She moved back to the drawer. "Can you help me?"

Splinter was watching the fire and Donald. Anya's father was full of worry. Although he didn't show it like Abbey, Donald was full of anxiety. Splinter didn't plan this man for his feelings. His daughter was embarking on a journey that most humans would not experience. Splinter reached with his hand, touching Donald's shoulder. "Your daughter has made my son very happy. This child will be the first generation of our family. We didn't even know it was possible or if it shall happen again. Please believe that Anya is loved and we will do anything to protect her."

Donald nodded. "It's not you. It's my wife. She has this very set way about her. I just don't want it to drive my daughters away. She's trying, but in trying, I think Abbey makes things worse."

Splinter nodded. "We will try to help."

Mikey, Raph and Donnie were down in the Abernathy basement, playing pool. Mikey sunk a ball into the pocket. He leaned against the table. "Dude, was it just me or what the tension thicker than the gravy?"

Raph snorted. "Yeah."

Donnie nodded. "Of course it was, Mikey. Abbey is an intense woman. It's going to take time."

Mikey snorted. "Time you don't have. Bro. Dr. Perry said the baby could come as soon as 3 weeks."

Donnie nodded. "I know, Mikey. But, until then, we need to be upbeat and not show fear. Barney is always panicking. Abbey was already skeptical. Donald is unnerved. This family is being forced into a lifestyle they never knew existed. I understand their hesitation."

Mikey nodded. "We'll help in anyway we can."

Raph nodded, taking his turn.

Leonardo was outside, checking the perimeter. He knew it was silly to do it but habit died hard. He moved effortlessly over the roof and into a nearby tree. He landed in the backyard, in front of the gazebo. He entered, looking around. It was quiet in here. He turned, facing the house. He sighed. So much turmoil. He could see Anya and Barney talking. Poor Barney looked devastated. Abbey was in the next window, singing and rocking Lydia. He knew Splinter and Donald were by the fire and his brothers were playing pool in the basement. Everything looks…normal. He was about to leave when Leonardo felt the space around him shift. Before he could comprehend what was going on, something…or someone fell on top of him.

Leo rebounded quickly, looking up into the face of… "Renet?"

Renet got up, dusting herself off. "Leo, what are you doing here?" She looked around. "Where did my presents go?" She found a red stack and pulled it up. "Here they are." She smiled. "I love Christmas."

Leo stood. "Huh, yeah. It's great. But, what are you doing here?"

She huffed, giving Leo an annoyed look. "Silly. I'm here to see Oz's first Christmas."

"Oz? What or who is Oz?"

Renet froze. "Oh, snugglepoop. What year is it?"

Leo crossed his arms. "2009."

Renet groaned. "I'm a year off." Renet lifted her specter. "We never saw each other."

Leo laughed. "Renet…I thought you were practicing."

She stomped her foot. "I am. I was only a year off. No need to be mean about it."

"I'm not. So, who's Oz?"

Renet frowned. "Could you just forget I'm mentioned Oz?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope."

Renet plopped down onto a bench. "I'm so dead."

Leo stood in front of her. "Oz?"

She looked up. "Oz is your brother's child."

Leo's playfulness formed into realization. "Donny's child. Boy or girl?"

Renet shook her head. "I can't tell you." She nodded towards the house. "I can't say much more or it could affect the time stream. And, it's a good one."

Leo looked back at the house. "So, it lives?"

Renet laughed. "Oh yeah. It lives, breaths, poops, giggles…it's a miracle baby."

Leo smiled. "Thank you, Renet." He laughed. "Thank you."

Renet stood. "But, you have to promise not to say anything. There are things that have to happen before Oz is born…so I can't say no more."

"And I won't ask. Go, Renet. Before you get in trouble."

Renet nodded. "Thank you. I hope I didn't ruin the timeline…if so, I'll be back to try and fix it."

She disappeared in a ball of light. Leo felt lightheaded and…giddy. Oz. Donny's baby was okay. He laughed to himself, heading back into the house.

Back in NYC…

Dr. Perry was leaving his lab after a long day's work. He was looking forward to catching a late flight to Florida. Although he didn't have a close family, it was always nice to visit his mother for the holidays. He reached in his pocket to get his car keys, when he felt something on his neck. He touched his neck and came back with blood. His legs gave out from under him, bringing him to his knees. Black ninjas surrounded him. Dr. Perry looked up, his sight was becoming blurry and his breath labored.

"Dr. Perry."

"Karai?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you remembered me. You will be joining the Foot for Christmas dinner…I insist."

Dr. Perry didn't get a chance to yell for help before the world went black.

Lord Simultaneous was sitting reading a book. An alarm sounded from one of the time chambers. He saw the alert and yelled angrily, "Renet."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't know TMNT just my characters.

Dr. Perry awoke with a thundering headache. No doubt it was a side effect of Karai's traqualizer that she "gently" administered in his neck last night. Or, was it two days ago? Dr. Perry had no concept of time. His eyes refused to open and his mouth felt like one large cottonball. He could hear the hum of the floursent lightening over him and the soft cushions beneath him, indicating he was on a couch. After a few agonizing minutes, he opened his eyes. He was in a large office. He head spun and nausea set in immediately. He turned, noticing a strategiccaly placed basin, near his head. He emptied what was left in his stomach, heaving for breath in between retches. He looked up to notice a Foot solider, watching him. When he was sure he was no longer going to vomit, he collapsed back on the couch. He watched the soldier reomve the basin, returning with a cart which was rolled next to him. The solider bowed its head, going back to guarding the door.

Dr. Perry sat up. He looked outside the large glass windows to see Manhatten lite up. It was still dark, meaning he had not been out long. He looked at his watch, confirming he had been out for three hours. He looked at the cart. It had a large round metal top over something, utensils and pale amber carbonated liquid served in a crystal goblet. He lifted the goblet, sniffing. Ginger ale. He took a sip. It didn't taste suspicious and it soothed his poor stomach. He lifted the metal cover to find a full turkey dinner, with all the fixings. His stomach was still weak, but he figured the mashed potatoes would be generic enough to pass without incident. He began to eat, sipping the ginger ale. He was halfway through the meal, not realizing how hungrey he was, when the door opened and Karai entered. She was wearing a dark red coctail dress with high stelito black leather heels and onyx jewerly. If she wasn't such a bitch, she'd be stunning, Dr. Perry thought.

Karai smiled. "I'm hoping the food is to your liking."

Dr. Perry nodded. "May I contact my mother?"

Karai sat in a conference chair across from me. "No need to worry. She was contacted by your office and a beautiful pearl necklace was delivered to her this morning with a heartfelt apology from you."

Dr. Perry frowned. "What do you want Karai?"

"It is not what I want, Dr. Perry. It is what my employer wants. He wants Donatello's child."

Dr. Perry felt his stomach turned in an awful way. "What makes you think he would trust me with that? He's a genuis. He doesn't need me."

Karai smiled. "You have been the turtles friend for many years. You are a reknown scientist in bioengineering and genetics. Donatello is a genuis as well, yes, but he is also smart enough to know that he would put his personal feelings before science. He would rely your experience in this matter." She leaned forward. "Is it true that the fetus is thriving?"

Dr. Perry took a big gulp of his ginger ale. "I don't know anything about it?"

Karai sighed, frustrated. "Dr. Perry, for a smart man, you are not observant. The Foot has had your computers bugged for months. I know. You are involved with this child."

Dr. Perry sat back. "Then, why do you need me if you know everything."

Karai smiled. "I need to know where they are. My employer has become inpatient. He wants the mother and child now. I need to find them."

Dr. Perry stood. "I'm not going to help you hurt anyone."

Karai nodded. "As I expected. Please sit. Finish your meal. My soldiers will take you to your holding cell once you have finished."

Dr. Perry sat. "The baby is a miracle. Karai, I know you are an honorable person. Even you can't condone hurting an innocent."

Karai stood. "I do what I am hired to do. I can assure you that the mother and child will come to no harm in my custody."

She turned to leave but heard Dr. Perry say, "It's not you I'm worried about."

Karai exited the room. Two soldiers, who were guarding the door looked to her. "Make sure the doctor has all he needs. Bring him dessert and some Tylenol for his head. Place him in the holding room until further notice."

"Mistress, may I speak?"

She looked to one solider. "Yes"

"Do you wish him tortured for information?"

Karai answered. "No. We didn't capture him for information. Bishop needs him to complete the analysis of the child s DNA. No harm is to come to him. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Karai." The solider straightened and Karai walked down the hallway to her office. She entered seeing her right hand solider looking out the window. His hood was removed, laying on her desk. He turned when she entered, revealing a young Japanese man, around Karai height and age, thick black hair cut short, with large brown eyes looking back at her.

"Any luck?"

Karai shook her head. "The Doctor is not going to talk and I am not pushing him. It wasn't in the contract."

The man grinned. "Karai, we have known each other since we were five years old. You are troubled."

Karai sat in her office chair, swiveling to look at the man. "Hiro, I feel ashamed."

Hiro frowned. "Why?" His face changed to recognition. "It's because of Leonardo."

Karai snapped her head towards him. "Do not mention his name."

Hiro laughed. "Karai, there is nothing wrong with loving someone...or something." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Your father is dead. You rule the Foot. You can change the Foot. You already have in the short time you have ruled. You are bringing honor back to the Foot. These last contracts made with Bishop and Stockman are almost complete. Then, you can take the Foot to where you want it to be." He kneeled in front of her. "But, in order to do so, allegiences must be forged."

Karai looked at her long time friend. Hiro had been an orphan selected amoung ten orphans to train with the Foot. They became fast friends and sparring partners. They had never been romantically involved nor did they have feelings such as that towards each other. To Karai, he was her brother and to Hiro, she was his sister. "Delivering this mother and child, with Dr. Perry, will fulfill our contract to Bishop. Our alliance will be severed."

Hiro sighed. "But, at what cost? If you go through with this, Leonardo will never forgive you."

Karai stood. "Do not mention him."

Hiro shrugged. "Why? I know you still love him. I know the Ancient One sent him away because he learned of your relationship. What made it so bad? Because he was a turtle."

Karai looked out over the city. "No. The Ancient One told his father that if our relationship continued...Leonardo would become the next Shredder."

Hiro frowned. "Like your father?"

Karai sighed. "Hiro, I asked Leonardo to be with me. To rule the Foot at my side."

Hiro nodded. "And he said no."

Karai turned. "No. He said yes. It was when he realized that if he choose me, he would lose his family, he said no."

Hiro sat in a chair. "That's why you've been so bitter about it. Because you would have done the same thing."

Karai nodded. "I do not fault Leonardo for his decision. But, I still want him."

Hiro wrapped an arm around his friend. "Karai, I have watched you sacrifice so much. For your father. For the Foot. You have never lived the life you wanted. Even now, I know your honor is bruised by the idea of handing this child over to Bishop. We both know the child will die. But, I have always loved and respected you. If this is your decision..." He replaced his hood, bowing before her. "My Mistress, I am at your command."

Karai grinned. "Thank you, Hiro. Come. We have much to plan."

Anya sat in front of the fire, reading a book. The baby was moving around so much, it was uncomfortable to sleep. Her monitor hasn't gone off since they first arrived. So, the baby was just active. Anya saw movement and turned her head to see Don, walking in with a blanket around his shoulders.

In his sleepy state and said, "You ok?"

Anya nodded. She felt him sit behind her, wrapping her up in his arms and blanket. He nuzzled the base of her neck. "Can't sleep?" She could tell he was having a hard time keeping awake.

"Yeah. Baby's moving. Go back to bed. I'm fine."

Don moved one hand to her stomach, almost knowing where the baby was at all times. "What are you reading?" He removed his hand to look at the cover of the book. Don raised an questioning eye. "Turtle Biology?"

Anya shrugged. "It was in Becky's things. I'm just learning more about you." She turned the page to show him. "Did you know that the oldest living red eared slider was 84?"

Don chuckled. "I did not." He took the book flipping through some pages. "What else did you learn?"

Anya smiled. "That you guys are horny bastards."

Don grinned. "You knew that already." He shut the book. "But, I like to think I have more control than my ancestors."

Anya shrugged. "I don't know." She turned so they were face-to-face. "It also explained why you like to touch my face and hair when we are fooling around."

Don nodded. "Habit is strong." He tucked some hair behind her ears. "But, hopefully my human DNA keeps things in check." He frowned, touching her stomach again.

Anya sighed. "Our baby is fine, Donny. Even Becky said she has seen nothing wrong."

"Yet."

Anya nodded. "Yet."

Leonardo walked into the house, feeling a calmness he hadn't experienced in years. He saw his Father sitting on the couch in a side room, looking through family photographs. Leo entered the room, sitting next to his Father. He smiled. "Soon, Don will have albums of photos of his child."

Splinter smiled. "I am sure." He closed the book. "My son, I am very proud of you."

Leo smirked. "Thank you, Master." He turned away. "But, I don't always feel like I deserve it."

"Why?"

Leonardo looked at his father. "Karai. I still love her. I'll always love her. And, I think, she still loves me."

Splinter sighed, placing a hand on Leonardo's. "It was for the best."

Leo shrugged. "How do you know? Karai could be my soul mate just as Anya is Don's. I don't believe the Ancient One that I would become the next Shredder if we are together."

Splinter frowned. "Do you condone her actions towards Anya and your growing niece or nephew?"

"Of course not. She's stuck. She can't break a contract because it would cause dishonor to the Foot but she doesn't want to fulfill it either. She told me..."

Splinter stood, the album crashing the the floor. "You spoke to her? When?"

Leo stood. "Father, she found me. Warned me of what she was doing. She told me to protect them from her. If she didn't care, she would not have warned me."

Splinter shook his head. "My son. Karai may have honor but she not found herself yet. Until then, she is our enemy and I forbid you from seeing her again. Am I clear?"

Leo let his head drop. "Yes, Master." He felt his father and went to bed.

Dr. Perry attempted to open another window with no success. He could hear the guards outside his door, giggling at his efforts. He sighed. The "holding cell" was the nicest luxury hotel room he had ever been in...minus any form of communication. There was a television but it only got basic cable. He thought about turning the remote into a transmitter only to find that there was no remote. The television was about ten years old and if he wanted to watch it, he had to get up and hit the on button then proceed to stand to change the channels.

Thankfully, the room had a bathroom and he was provided with a change of clothes. He felt better and smelled better. He looked out the window. He worried for Anya and Don. Their child was stirring a cauldron of doom. He cursed himself for not allowing Don to look at his computer system to protect himself from hackers, like the Foot. He finally decided to go to bed. Pacing was not helping and he didn't know what the Foot had in store for him. He needed his rest.

In Karai's office, Karai gathered a small group of ten soldiers together. "We know where they are. We move now."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Don stood, stretching. He hated mornings. He was walking to brush his teeth when Lydia walked into the room. "Santa?" For a two year old, she picked up on that word fast.

Don nodded. "Santa came last night." He rubbed his eyes as Lydia led him down the stairs into the living room. She squealed when she saw presents under the tree. Anya came down next. Don and her proceeded to give Lydia her presents. Don looked outside. "What time is it?"

"6am."

Don groaned. "Too early." He got up to go into the kitchen, when he heard something. Many somethings. He looked at Anya. "Take Lydia to the basement and stay there until I come get you."

Anya, still sleepy, said, "What?"

Don moved quickly. "Now." He took them downstairs. "Raph, Mikey. Wake up."

Raph and Mikey groaned. "Dude, where's the fire?"

Don yelled. "I think we have company."

That woke Raph and Mikey up quick. Mikey was told to stay with Anya and Lydia. Raph and Don went upstairs, seeing Leo at the front door, listening. Leo saw them and made hand signals telling them, there were twelve someones outside, surrounding the house. Splinter was also on the stairs, his ears twitching back and forth. He looked to his sons. "I shall wake the family and get them to the basement. I shall send Mikey to you."

Leo stepped outside, katanas ready. They were waiting for something. But what? He heard the whistling sound of a dart, and deflected it before it perieced his arm. He knew the dart's design immediately. The Foot. He quickly went back inside. "It's the Foot."

Mikey was with Don and Raph, going window to window, trying to locate the intruders. He groaned. "Dudes, how did they find us?"

Leo looked around. "I don't know."

The kitchen door was knocked open and three Foot soldiers entered. Mikey and Raph took them out easily. They dragged the unconscious soldiers to a closet, locking them inside. Raph wipes his hands. "Three down, nine to go." Don stood by the door to the basement. His nerves were more alert than three cups of coffee.

Another solider came through the window, hitting Mikey with a dart before anyone could react. Mikey pulled the dart out, swaying. "Dude, not cool." Mikey slumped to the floor, snoring. The three remaining took out the solider but heard a yell from the basement. They flew downstairs to find Karai holding Lydia with her katana in her other hand. The remaining soldiers had cornered the Abnerathy family into a corner. Karai's right hand man was holding Anya with a knife to her throat.

All three froze. Splinter was on the ground, alive but unconscioue.

Leo looked at Karai. "How did you find us?"

"Dr. Perry was not careful with his e-mails."

Leo move forward but Karai put her hand up. "Stop. I will hurt the child."

Leo sighed. "No, you won't." He moved quick with Don in tow. Karai tried to block the attack with her katana but Leo sliced her leg, allowing Don to get Lydia and him to back Karai into a corner. Leo narrowed his eyes. "You let me beat you."

Karai stared back. "No." She hit Leo squarely in the plastron, not hurting but causing him to back up. Don was rocking Lydia as she cried never taking his eyes off Anya.

Don gave Lydia to Raph, moving towards the solider holing Anya. "Let her go or I will kill you."

Six other Foot soldiers came down the stairs into the basement. Raph quickly moved away with Lydia and over Splinter to protect him. Splinter was moaning, indicating he was waking up.

Karai nodded to the solider and he fled up the stairs with Anya. Don went to attack him but he pushed the knife closer to Anya, causing her to cry. A small trail of blood was seen. Don immediately stepped back.

Leo walked as Anya was taken upstairs. He looked at Karai. "Don't do this."

Karai stood tall. "If I don't, it will bring dishonor to the Foot."

"There is no honor is what you are doing." Don spat. He was able to make to knock out a few soldiers, allowing him to get upstairs to go after Anya. Everyone heard the unmistakeable sound of a helicopter approaching.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo." Karai threw a smoke pellet, filling the room. Leo was not fooled and grabbed Karai as she exited the house.

He threw her hard against the siding. He pinned her arms with his left arm and held a katana to her throat with the other. "You can stop this." He was growling. Leo saw Karai's eyes grow narrow with rage.

"No, you could have stopped me."

Leo saw the helicopter approaching. The solider and Anya were in the driveway. Don and Raph were running towards them, weapons drawn.

Leo noticed other soldiers pouring out of the house towards his brothers. They were outnumbered and Don's emotions were clouding his judgment. He looked at Karai. He said the words before he realized they came out of his mouth. "Marry me, Karai."

Karai's eyes went wide with surprise, allowing a solitary tear to fall down her cheek. "Why?"

Leo loosened his grip to show a sign of respect. "Because I love you and I know you still care about me."

Karai was frozen. "What of your family?"

Leo looked at his brothers, holding their own against the soldiers but not being able to stop the solider from dragging a screaming Anya into the helicopter.

"This will save my family...even if I won't be welcome anymore."

Karai sighed. "A bushido wedding..."

Leo nodded. "Where loyalty is above everything else. No laws, ordinances or contracts can be honored if the male spouse commands it."

Karai stared at him. "You would become the next Shredder, as the Ancient One predicted. Can you live with that?"

Leo replaced his katanas. He grabbed Karai kissing her. He felt her immediately melt with him. He was right. She still loved him. "Then it shall be. Will you marry me?"

Karai stood back. "Come." Leo frowned. "Anya must come with us."

Leo stopped. "What? No."

"Until the marriage is finalized, I must continue. Come."

Leo followed. Karai commanded her soldiers to stand down and retreat. Leo walked up to Don, grabbing his arm. "I'll get them back." Don and Raph stood confused as Leo entered the helicopter with Karai. Leo gathered Anya in his arms and held her. He watched his brothers confused and fearful faces at the helicopter took off.

When the helicopter disappeared, Don looked at his hand. Leo had placed the shell tracker in his hand, meaning that Leo had placed a tracer on his body. Don opened it and saw the strong beep. He looked at Raph. "Let's go."

Raph stopped him. "We have to make sure Mikey and Splinter are okay first. I don't know what Fearless is up to but we are going to need all the help we can get."

Don nodded. "I'll call April."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Leo hugged Anya, who's crying had subsided. Her monitor had beeped twice, causing Anya to scream in pain. Her tears were from the pain more than the capture. She was angry, giving Karai evil glances. What Leo feared was the trail of blood coming from Anya's nose. The new development could not be good.

They arrived at the Foot building in Manhatten. "Leo?"

Leo looked down at Anya. She was pale and cold. "I don't feel good."

Karai looked to Leo then Anya. "I shall have Dr…."

Anya sat up, interrupting her. "Like hell I'm going to let one of your doctors touch me." Anya held her head, another stream of blood coming out her nose.

Karai sighed. "Dr. Perry is here." Leo looked hard at Karai. "He was part of the contract."

Leo lifted Anya up, cradling her to him while they were were escorted to a room. When the door opened, they saw Dr. Perry peering up into the ventliation shaft. He sheepily grinned, replacing the grate.

Dr. Perry went to Anya. "Anya, you don't look well."

Anya cried. "It's freakin' Christmas and I've been kidnapped. How the hell am I supposed to look?"

Dr. Perry looked at Anya's watch then at Leo. "This is not good. The baby is in distress. Come." Leo followed the doctor into the bathroom. Dr. Perry immediately began to fill the tub with warm.

Leo looked to Anya. "Can you stand?" Anya nodded. Leo gently lowered her, steadying her up. "Can you undress yourself?"

Anya gave him a grin. "Pervert." Leo grinned. At least her sense of humor was intact.

Dr. Perry finished the tub. "The stress is causing the muscles to contract and the baby doesn't understand it so it's changing to protect itself. If we can soothe her muscles, it might stop."

Leo nodded. Both males turned while Anya undressed. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, approximately 16 hours." He waved around the room. "I have to admit that this is not a bad place to be held against my will." Leo tried to smile but only grimanced. Dr. Perry placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Leo sighed. "Trying to keep everyone alive."

Anya signaled for them to turn. She was in her bra and underwear. Ugly and angry red strech marks covered Anya's entire stomach. They almost looked like claw marks. She leaned against the side of the tub. "It's cold."

Dr. Perry knelt next to her. He took a cloth and wiped the dried blood from her face. "It has to be. We have to keep you body tempature below 102 degrees or it could hurt the baby." He grunted. "I wish I had my equipment to see what the baby is doing."

Leo noticed that Anya's color was coming back and she was calming down.

The door opened. A Foot solider entered. "Mistress Karai commands your presence, Hamato Leonardo."

Leo looked at the professor and Anya. "Take care of Anya." He left the room following the solider down the hall. Leo knew where they were going before it was announced. It was Karai's bedroom. He had seen in a dozen times. They had made love in every corner of this room. The memories made Leo's skin warm with lust. The solider left him. Karai entered from the bathroom, wearing black pants and a black shirt. She was barefoot.

She walked over to him. "Do you remember this room?"

Leo touched her face. "I like to remember what happened here more." He was rewarded by Karai's eyes widen just slightly for him to notice. She tried to walk away but he stopped her. "I meant it Karai. I still love you. They could send me away a thousand times...but I'll still want you."

Karai stared hard at him. "Then why did you deny my first offer?"

Leo sighed. "I was afraid of losing my family. They are all I have in this world. You promised me a place by your side. It felt more like business proposal than a marriage proposal. It didn't feel right then."

Karai barked. "And now does? When your niece or nephew is in danger? Either way, your family will always need you. You are willing to walk away from them...for me?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I'm willing to be connected to the woman I love in the most initmiate manner I know. I want my family to be apart of it." He moved closer to Karai noticing that she was slightly aroused.

"What about the Shredder?"

Leo shrugged. "Do I have to be?"

Karai nodded. "I carry that legacy. My father to my husband to my son. Only a male can be the Shredder."

"Then, can I be a good Shredder? Do I have to seek out world domination? Why can't I just help you bring the Foot to the place I know you want it to be. An honorable tribe. I can do that."

Karai seemed to think of his proposal, walking towards her vanity, away from him. "If I do not fulfill this contract with Bishop, the Foot will be dishonored. I could lose my ranking as Leader. I'll only give that up to you. She turned to him. "Bishop will never stop."

Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But, this time, Bishop will have to go through my family and the Foot to get to them." Karai's scent increased. Leo couldn't help himself. He leaned in, kissing her neck. She moaned.

Leo moved to her lips. It became passionate very quickly. Leo lifted Karai up to sit on the vanity, while he moved himself between her legs. Man, how he missed this woman. He broke the kiss. "Karai, I want you."

Karai smiled. "You will...when you are my husband."

Leo grinned, growling against her neck. "I take that as a yes."

Karai nodded. "I shall marry you Leonardo."

Leo smiled wide, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

Karai moved him back. "Come."

Anya was sitting on the couch, tying to mediate. She got frustrated and threw her hands up. "This is not working."

Dr. Perry sighed. "Anya. Please. The baby."

Anya pointed to her stomach, which had grown an inch since arriving. "This baby will be fine once we get back home."

Dr. Perry nodded. "Agreed. I'm sure the guys are almost here."

The two stood when soldiers entered the room. "Come with us."

Anya crossed her arms. "Like hell I am." The soldiers pulled katanas out, pointing them at her. Anya took a deep breath. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

The head solider pointed at Dr. Perry. "You too."

Dr. Perry took Anya's hand, more to steady his own nerves then Anya's as they were led down the hallway into a large conference room. The table and chairs had been removed. The large window at the end of the room had an amazing view of Manhatten. Anya then noticed Leo standing by the window. He was dressed in a formal kimono. Anya recognized it from one of Don's books. "Leo, that's wedding kimono."

Leo looked at it and nodded. "Yes." He took her hands. "I'm marrying Karai. Upon becoming husband and wife, she can no longer honor Bishop's contract. You'll be safe."

Anya yanked her hands away. "No. Leo, you can't do this." Tears were falling down her cheeks. Damn, hormones. "Don and the others are coming...you don't have to do this, please."

Leo kissed Anya's forehead. "I love her. She loves me."

"But what about your family?"

Leo nodded. "I hope they'll understand someday." He hugged her. "I love you Anya. Take care of my brother for me."

"Why does it sound like you are leaving?"

"I won't be allowed to leave here. I must stay and be with Karai. By marrying me and revoking the contract with Bishop, she will bring dishonor to the foot, thereby being demoted. I shall then assume control over the Foot..."

Anya took Leo's face in her hands. "Do you hear yourself? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm clear for the first time in a long time. I want Karai. And, to have her, means fulfilling some obligations."

"Shall we begin?"

Everyone turned to see a elderly japanese man walk into the room, fully clothed in formal robes. Behind him, Karai entered wearing a formal kimono that matched Leonardo's. She wore a thin white veil over her face.

Leo nodded. "Here are my witnesses."

Anya looked at Karai then Dr. Perry. "This is wrong."

Leo hugged and kissed Anya. "This is the only way." The ceremony was quick and Anya had to admit that Leo and Karai did seem happy. They held hands throughout the entire ceremony and had a very passionate kiss at the end. What surprised Anya was at the end, Leo brought out a dagger.

"Karai, I, as your husband command you to revoke any contracts with Bishop."

"Yes, my husband."

Anya saw another man stand next to Karai. "Mistress Karai, I, Hiro Nagushaki, second-in-command, make notice you have brought shame to the Foot by not fulfilling the Shredder's contracts, I make complaint that you should be relinguished as leader of the Foot."

Leo looked at Karai. "What defense do you have wife?"

Karai knelt, bowing. "By Bushido law, I honor my husband's wishes."

Hiro looked at Leo. "Master Leonardo, I make motion to have you replace your wife as leader of the Foot." He bowed. "I pledge my allegience to you, Master Shredder."

Leo had to bite his tongue for objecting. So, it happened. He was now the Shredder. He looked at his wife, still bowing. "I take command of the Foot and hereby issue punishment against my wife for her dishonor to the Foot." He lowered himself to her, taking her arm, placing in on his knees. He kissed it before cutting her wrist. It wasn't deep but blood ran freely from the wound down Karai's arm and down Leo's legs. It would need stitches and leave a nasty scar.

Leo lifted Karai. "Punishment has been issued. Give command to all soldiers that I have taken command and no one shall honor to the word of Bishop. See to it, that when the Hamato clan arrives, they are shown respect and provided with adequate food and board."

Hiro bowed. "As you wish, Master Shredder." He left the room.

Leo look at Anya. "Anya, quickly. There is a station right over there. Can you please stitch her up."

Anya looked at Leo, then Karai. "Fine." She walked over to the station, preparing the equipment in angry silence.

Leo placed Karai on the seat, helping her remove the upper part of the kimono to allow Anya better access. Leo took Karai's other hand, kissing it. "I love you Karai."

Karai looked up at Leo. "I love you, my husband."

Anya sighed, disgusted. "Get a room."

Leo smirked. "We plan on it."

Anya gave Leo a dirty look. "Not funny."

Leo noticed a Foot soldier come into the room. He bowed. "Master Shredder. The turtles, rat and two humans have arrived. As instructed, they have been escorted as peacefully as possible to your living quarters."

Leo looked at Dr. Perry. "Go with the solider. He'll take you to them. I'm...not ready yet."

Dr Perry smiled sadly. "Shall I tell them what has transpired?"

Leo nodded. "No. I will tell them."

Dr. Perry entered the living quarters to see everyone on edge and panicing. Raph was nursing a bruised eye and Don a sore arm. April and Casey were sitting on the couch while Splinter was pacing.

Don yelled, "Dr. Perry. Are you okay? Where's Anya?"

Dr. Perry put his hands up. "She is fine. She is caring for Karai's wound."

Raph snorted. "Why would she do that?"

Dr. Perry sighed. "Because, Leonardo asked her to do it."

Splinter stopped, turning slowly to Dr. Perry. "Where is Leonardo now?"

"I'm right here, Master Splinter." Leo entered the room, still in the formal kimono, stained with blood.

Don, Mikey and Raph were stunned into silence.

Don pointed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's Karai's blood."

Raph pounded his fist into his hand. "You finally took care of her. Good job, Fearless."

Leo grinned. "I did. But not how you think I did."

Splinter frowned. "My son, I think you should explain."

Leo sighed. "I married Karai."

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place. Mikey broke the tension laughing. "Dude, you so had me. So, what really happened?"

Leo removed the kimono, handing it to the Foot solider behind him. Everyone watched as the solider bowed and left with the kimono.

Leo moved more into the living room, placing his hands on the back of the couch. "Karai and I are in love. The Ancient One found out and told Splinter to exile me. Instead, I was sent to South American to train...to try and forget her. I couldn't."

Raph coughed. "In love with Karai? That's sick."

Don looked around. "Where's Anya?"

"She's safe. Karai could not break the contract with Bishop because it was made by her father, the Shredder. She needed a male to do it."

Splinter looked at Leonardo. "You became the Shredder."

Mickey gasped. "No."

Leonardo looked down. "I married Karai to become the next Shredder, thereby canceling her contracts with Bishop, Stockman and any other insect that would do us harm. But, because Karai brought dishonor to the Foot, I had to punish her by slitting her right wrist. The arm she used to wield her katana."

April looked distressed. "But she's alive."

"Yes. Anya is stitching her up now." He looked at Don. "Your child is safe and now has the protection of the Foot."

Splinter had collapsed on the chair, head in his hands. "No."

A Foot solider came in, bowing. "Master Shredder, Mistress Karai wishes to speak to you."

Raph looked from the solider to Leo. "Fearless, tell me this is a sick joke. Please tell me you didn't do this."

Leo straightened. "I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me one day." He turned to leave.

Don ran to him. "Leo. Please."

Leo held his brother's shoulder, thinking it might be the last time. "I'll send Anya in here. I've ordered food, so please stay. I want to talk more about this..."

Raph waved his hands. "What's the point? You already made your decision. You're the enemy now."

Mikey whacked Raph in the shoulder. "Dude. Did you just hear yourself? This is our brother."

Raph shook his head. "No brother of mine would become the Shredder, no matter what."

Leo looked back at Raph. "Even to save your family?"

Raph shook his head. "We would have found another way."

Leo left, walking down the hallway in silence. He entered Karai's bedroom...his bedroom...their bedroom to see her sitting on her bed. She saw him and smiled. "My husband."

Leo smiled. "My wife."

She came to him. "Do you regret your decision?"

Leo didn't answer her. He didn't know. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before kissing her. It was nearly nightfall again. They had to consummate their relationship before sunset. Mindful of her bandaged arm, he brought her back to the bed. He undressed her, kissing every curve, remembering the pleasure they had provided him on many nights. They began their love making and Leo took pride in sounds he made come out of Karai's mouth. She also remembered some things about his anatomy that made him crazy with lust. He forgot about being the Shredder. He forgot the horrified looks on his family's faces. Right now, this moment, he was in love and bonding himself to his wife, forever.

Anya was escorted into the quarters. Don and her immediately ran to each other.

"Where did Fearless go? I want to punch him in the face."

Splinter stood. "It is nearly sunset. Karai and him must consummate the relationship for it to be a valid marriage."

Mikey said, "Consu....oh man, their doing it." He sat down next to April and Casey. "This day just got so much worse."

Don was checking Anya. She stopped him. "I'm soo sorry. I couldn't stop him." She was crying now.

Don hugged her. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Anya pushed away. "But, it is. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, then no one would care about us. And, Leo would still be here."

April stood. "Well, he's still here. He may be the new Shredder but...is that really going to be bad?" Casey gave April a 'not-a-good-time' look.

A bright light flashed, blindly everyone. When everyone could see again, Renet was standing there in her werid glory. "Uh, has anyone seen Leo?"

Raph snorted, crossing his arms. "You mean the new Shredder."

Renet nodded. "Well, yeah. It was his destiny, goofball."

Mikey snickered. "He's indisposed, if you catch my drift."

Renet blushed. "Oh." She saw Anya and ran to her, hugging her. "Oh, thank God, you two are still alive."

Mikey walked over to Renet. "What did you screw up now?"

Renet put her fists on her hips. "Nothing, thank you so much for the confidence."

Anya pointed at the weirdly dressed girl. "And, you are…"

Renet took her hand, shaking it. "Renet, Time Mistress."

Don smiled. "Renet watches over the time streams to make sure that nothing gets out of whack…but usually we don't see her unless she makes a mistake."

Renet grunted. "Fine. I did make a little boo-boo." She illustrated it by squeezing her thumb and forefinger together.

Raph was looking out the window. "Fearless was not meant to be the Shredder."

Renet had the decency to look apologetic. "Yes, he was."

"Will he be a good Shredder?" Mikey asked in a whisper.

Renet sighed. "I can't tell you that."

Don hugged Anya. "Renet, what was the boo-boo?"

"I showed up a year earlier than expected and provided information I shouldn't have given and it changed the time stream a itsey bitsy bit." She pulled her septor out. "So, I'm here to make sure the time stream gets back on track."

"And, how will you do that?" Splinter said from his spot on the chair.

"Like this." She looked at Anya, touching her.

Anya screamed, holding her stomach.

Leo and Karai were cuddling when they heard Anya's scream. They both scrambled out of bed, Karai stopping to dress herself, before heading down the hall quickly.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry that is has taken me SO LONG to finish this story. Life comes first.

On with the story…

Don would have strangled Renet if Leo and Mikey hasn't grabbed him. Raph was at Anya's side holding her up while she held her abdomen, panting and crying.

Dr. Perry motioned to Raph. "Bring her here." Karai shook her head. "No, bring her with me. We have a medical facility equipped to accommodate Anya's needs." She emphasized the word "need."

Don yanked his arms out of Leo and Mikey's grips. "I'm fine." He looked at Karai. "Fine." He helped Raph, wrapping Anya's arm around his neck. "This does not mean that I like you or trust you." Karai nodded and turned to show the way to the room.

Before Don left, he turned to Renet, making sure that Raph was able to assist Anya out into the hallway. He approached Renet, fists clenched. Leo made a move and Don spat. "Back off Leo. I won't kill her…yet." He focused on Renet. "Why?"

Renet was crying softly. Large tears wet her face and her collar. In any other situation, Don would have comforted her. Not today. Today, he wanted to shove that wand into her abdomen until it came out the other side. Renet wiped her tears on her sleeve. "It..it had to be done. To fix the time stream. I'm so sorry." She averted her eyes to avoid the rage her saw her Don's eyes.

"So, because you screwed up…I suffer?"

Renet sighed. "Because a price had to be paid."

Don froze. "Anya or the baby?"

Renet shook her head, crying again.

Don did charge her this time, screaming. "Anya or the baby?" But before he could reach her, she disappeared in a ball of light. The last words he heard from her was "I'm sorry." Don fell on his knees where Renet had been standing. Raph came in then, panting. "Don…Don! Anya needs you."

Don wiped the tears that he didn't realize he had shred, regarding Raph for the first time. "I'm coming," came out in a whisper. He stood. He saw Leo and Mikey with concerned expressions. He turned and followed Raph down the hallway. He was in doctor mode now. Unemotional. He didn't to be that now.

He entered the facility and took inventory of the room. It was a sterile laboratory, set up like an operating room. Gurneys, repertory machines, sterile equipment…and an incubator. Don shivered. The incubator was for his child. If Karai was his enemy…he discarded the thought. Anya needed him now. Karai directed them to the standard table and Raph got Anya up on the table. Dr. Petty moved the ultrasound machine over to table. He lifted her shirt and applied the gel. Don and Karai entered the sterile room to scrub up.

Raph was left with Anya, who had begun to scream, and Dr. Perry. Anya grabbed Raph's arm, bringing him out of his daze. "Hold my hand." Raph took her arm. Dr. Perry turned his head and yelled to Don. "The child is in distress. Heart rate 180. It's also transforming at an alarming rate."

Raph looked at Dr. Perry. "She's going to be alright, right?"

Dr. Perry smiled. "Of course."

Anya grunted. "Right here."

Raph smiled. "Good girl."

Back in the lounge, Leo and Mikey were pacing. April and Casey were looking for food. "You need to eat to keep your strength up." April told them as she opened cabinets. "Don is going to need you."

Leo grinned and walked to the wall intercom. "Please bring a spread of food for my guests." The intercom came to life. "Yes, Master."

Mikey frowned. "Dude. I'm so not going to get used to that for like 20 minutes."

Back in the medical facility, Don and Karai were prepping Anya for surgery. Anya was now going in and out of consciousness. Don had put in an IV and was hoping the fluids would help. He looked at Raph. He touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. In another situation, it would have been humorous to get a rise out of Raph, but not today. "Raph, go with the others. It may get a lot worse from here on out and I need to focus on her and not you. I don't think I can handle it right now."

Raph released Anya's hand. He hugged Don. "Sure." He left and Don sighed.

Anya reached for Don and he quickly held her hand. His mind cursed himself for touching her. He would have to scrub again before he helped with the surgery. It disgusted him to think that way but he knew it was an important step to insure Anya didn't get any infections.

Anya looked at Don. "Something's wrong."

Dr. Perry answered. "Anya, we need to administer anesthesia. The amount of pain you will experience will be too great for you."

Anya looked at Don for confirmation. He nodded. Anya was about to protest when five little sharp fingers raked across her stomach causing everyone to gasp and back up. Anya screamed then went silent. The ear piercing sound of the blood pressure machine beeping, Don snapped out of his shock first and grabbed the scalpel. He took one breath before holding it and cutting into Anya's abdomen, while Karai administered the medications.

Raph was on the telephone with Lydia, assuring her that her mommy and 'daddy' were okay and they would be home soon. He hated lying to the child but she was too young to understand. After Lydia seemed satisfied her grandparents got on the phone and Raph gave them the real story. Anya's parents sobbed, telling Raph that Lydia was out of the room. He hung up with a cold spot in his stomach. He looked up to see Leo staring at him. It made him rage. Leo was always butting into personal space. He stood at went back into the hallway. It annoyed him that Leo followed him. He turned. "What's your problem?"

Leo opened his mouth but was stopped by Master Splinter. "Leo, may I speak with you?"

Leo looked at Raph, who grunted and walked down the hallway. Leo turned. "Yes, Master."

Leo followed Splinter out onto the balcony. Leo noticed the stiff stance of his Master. Leo knelt. "Master, I'm sorry my actions hurt you but this is what I want. Not being the Shredder but being with Karai. I have not forgotten my promise to you to protect my honor and family."

Splinter interrupted. "My son, stand." Leo stood. Splinter signed. "When the Ancient One told me that you would become the Shredder, I rejected it. My revenge against Saki has blinded me."

"No, Master. It has not blinded you. You love us. You protect us. I don't blame you."

Splinter slumped, defeated. It made Leo upset to see his Master and father look….weak.

"I should have trusted your decision, Leonardo. I should have trusted that you would make the right decisions for your family." Leo froze when he watched Splinter bow. "I am proud of you, my son. The Shredder."

Leo gently made Splinter stand. "No, Father. You will see. I will make you proud. Right now, I need to talk to Raph." Leo left and walked down the hallway to find Raph standing out one of the large windows. "Can I talk to you?"

Raph snorted. "Not like I can stop you, oh mighty Shredder." Leo sighed. He will not get mad. Raph opened his arms. "I'm waiting."

Leo took a deep breath and prayed for patience and guidance. He began. "Karai and I have been in love for a long time. Years. We tried to hate each other. We did. But, it never lasted. We snuck around for two years before getting caught. I tried to forget her. To focus on my training, but it didn't work."

Raph snorted, crossing his arms. "Clearly. But, why become the Shredder. Of all people to assume…why him?"

Leo nodded. "Fair question. It was a duty to Karai's bloodline. A male inherits the Shredder title. Since Karai is the last in the bloodline, it goes to her husband, me. But, Raph, I promise you. I plan on changing the reputation of the Shredder. We shall always be the ones who finally defeated him for good. The Shredder will never be able to hurt anyone we love again."

"You sure about that?"

Leo stepped back. "The fact that you think I could ever hurt you or our family hurts me. I'm disappointed in you."

Raph grinned. "I wouldn't be me if I couldn't piss you off." He frowned deeply. "I don't agree with it. You screwed your family for Karai. You have to live with that…not me. In my book, you'll always be a traitor."

Leo nodded. "I hope to change your mind someday. I'm not asking you to forgive or understand my actions. I'm asking you to give me a chance. And if, if you ever see him become evil like the old Shredder, I am making it your responsibility to stop me."

Raph froze. "What?"

Leo approached Raph. "You heard me. You and I are equally matched. You beat me once. If I turn 'bad,' end me."

"No." Raph stormed down the hallway, hitting the wall occasionally with a fist and grunt. Leo was the Shredder…the foe they had fought since they could walk. The reason for their existence…now…

Raph stopped. He heard a sob. Don.

He moved to the door to the lab. He lifted his hand to knock but when he heard the heart breaking sound of Don's sob and cries, he froze. His heat broke too for his brother. What happened? He took two steps back and slid down the wall, coming to rest on his tail, hugging his legs to his plastron.

Don was broken. With shaking hands, he administered the last medication and blood transfusion into Anya's IV. He fell into an empty chair, observing his surroundings. Anya's blood still covered his hands, body and face from where blood has sprayed on him and he had wipes his face with his arm.

Anya was going to live. Barely. She was stitched up from abdomen to groin in an angry scar that traveled down her body like a river. She was going to need extensive rehabilitation and additional surgeries to correct the damage to her body. Don shuttered at the memory.

When Don frantically made the first incision, the baby ripped open the rest of the way, screeching. Don didn't remember any details of the child. It was bloody and deformed. His nightmares had become reality. Anya died twice. He lost her heart rate twice for agonizing seconds at a time. Don had frozen when the baby emerged. Dr. Perry had taken the child and wrapped it in the blanket, removing it from the room to clean it up and evaluate. Don returned to Anya. Karai had put in a blood transfusion into the IV. Don took a surgical instrument and went to clean out the gaping hole in Anya's stomach when he came across something hard. He lifted it out and let out a sob.

Now, Don sat holding Anya's hand. The "creature" was now in the incubator, where Karai was cleaning him up. It was a boy. He had transformed since ripping his mother open. Dr. Perry had declared him healthy. Don couldn't look at him yet. He came out eleven pounds, 2 ounces but now was eight pounds. Don looked up when Dr. Perry came over to him, the child in his arms. "Don, please."

Don looked up at Dr. Perry. "He almost killed Anya."

Dr. Perry sighed. "He didn't mean to do it. He was in distress. Donatello. Please, your son needs you."

That brought Don out of his stupor. That's right. This creature was his son. He relented and took the child in his arms and was shook at the immediate rush to emotions that came to him. The child was a true mix. He was human in appearance except for a light oil skin tone. He had big brown eyes that looked at him with just as much amazement. His hair was brown and covered his entire head, which surprised Don. He didn't expect hair. His upper lip came down to a point like a beak but was soft like human lips. There were five fingers, three toes. Don opened the blanket to see that the child has hard shell plates lining his back and spine but did not protrude like his. The plates on his chest were flexible, bending and curving with his movements. The only evidence of a carapace was a small cross-like shape that went from the child's sternum to groin, then crisscrossed under his pectoral muscles.

He was alert and cooing at Don. He melted. His son. Karai came to take the child for further testing. Don felt a loss and the child reacted by growing a few inches and turning red. Don stood and caressed the child's head. "It's okay. You are safe." This seemed to satisfy the child and he returned to his normal size.

Don thought about how the child had changed before all their eyes into a more turtle-like creature. Dr. Perry took over closing Anya up so Don could get the child away from Anya to not cause her further damage and into Karai's awaiting arms. Karai had to hold the child until it calmed down. Don feared this child may just be the monster from his nightmares. But, then, the child realized he was not in danger, reverted to what appeared to be his nature state, relaxing into their arms. Don shook his head, coming out of his memory. "What?"

Karai looked at the other table. "Do you want me to make arrangements to have your son buried?"

Don shook his head. "No, thank you. I want to wait for Anya." Don stared at the white sheet that held his second son. They never knew that Anya was carrying twins. The twin was smaller and appeared to be a true copy of Donatello and his brothers. He did not seem to have the transformative abilities that the other son did and Dr. Perry believed that this is why the child could not survive. Don took in a deep breath to stop the tears. The child had lived…for two minutes. Don had held him until he died. He touched his little hands and feet before placing him on the table, bringing a white sheet over him.

Don came out of his memory to see Dr. Perry redressing Anya's bandages. "Donatello. These wounds are going to need constant attention. She will need to stay in a sterile environment. Returning her to the Lair is not an option."

Karai interrupted. "As my brother-in-law you are entitled to my shelter and protection. If you wish, I can have a suite made for you and your family."

Don realized that when Karai said "family," she meant Anya and his son. He nodded. "Thank you, I accept." Karai nodded, leaving the room.

Don moved to Anya's side, taking her hand again. "The wound was clean but her uterus was damaged beyond repair. I closed the wounds but she will most likely need a hysterectomy." Dr. Perry only nodded. "I estimate that she will need four surgeries to correct the damage made by…my son."

Dr. Perry interjected. "Your son did what he needed to do to survive. Do not fault instinct."

Don nodded. "Agreed." Don was about to protest when Anya opened her eyes. She whispered, wincing. "Okay?" He kissed her forehead, whispering, "He's okay."

Anya smiled, nodding. Her face immediately scrunched up in pain. She attempted to touch her abdomen but Dr. Perry stopped her. "Anya, the damage is extensive. He still and try not to move." Anya opened her eyes wider. "See him?"

Don nodded, leaving Anya's side. He opened the incubator and lifted the baby up. He brought the child to Anya's side. She cried, reaching her hand out. Don moved closer so she could touch his face, head and hand. The baby cooed at her, turning a reddish shade like a blush. Anya let her head roll of one side. "Tired."

Don nodded. "It was hard, Anya. You are scarred. I'm so sorry." Anya didn't seem to have heard him as she slipped back to sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?"

Don explained the birth to her, watching Anya's face. She didn't make any expressions or show any emotion until he told her about their other son. "We had another son…but he…he wasn't developed enough. He didn't live."

Anya let out of sob. "No."

Don took her hand, cradling the baby in his arms. "His lungs were undeveloped."

Anya was crying, wiping her tears with her free hand. "No."

Don kissed her forehead. "Our other son lived. He is strong." Don choked back his own sob. "He and his brother need a name."

Anya continued to cry as she nods. "You name them."

Don smiled. "No. I named Lydia. You should name our sons."

Anya was silent in thought. Finally, she took the child's hand in Don's arm. "I want to name him Oz."

"Oz?"

Anya nodded. "It means strength. It is something he has and will need in his life." Her eyes moved to the silent form on the table. "I need to think about our other son."

Don nodded. "Take your time."

Anya looked at Don. "Do the others know?"

Don shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted you to see them first."

Karai came up. "Your suite is being prepared." She looked at Anya. "I'm sorry for your loss and congratulate you on your new life together." She looked to Don. "May I place your son in…the containment until arrangements can be made?"

Anya whimpered. "Can I hold him?"

Don looked to Karai then Anya. "Yes." He gave Oz to Karai. "I'll do it."

Don went over and uncovered the lifeless child. He brought him over to Anya's bedside. She cried, touching the child's head. "Oh Don. He's a mini-you."

Don could feel the overwhelming feeling of loss building up in his chest like ice in this throat. "I know," he croaked.

Anya touched Don's arm. "Can we bury him at my family's house?" Don touched her hand, nodding, allowing the unchecked tears to fall down his large face.

Anya covered her mouth holding back a sob. "I want to sleep."

Don looked at her vitals. "I could give you a sedative. It won't last long but you'll sleep."

Anya nodded. "Please. So tired."

Don administered the medication and when he was sure that she was stable and safe, he swaddled his son and placed him in a containment unit. He had to force his arm to close the door. He retrieved Oz from Karai and went to see his awaiting family.

Raph jumped up when the door opened. "Don?"

Don came towards him. "Raph, meet your nephew."

Oz was dressed in a blue onesie, which don didn't want to know where Karai got it. He wrapped the baby up but Oz pushed his arms out resting them on Don's carapace.

Raph looked at the baby with awe. "Hey, little guy. I'm your uncle Raph."

The baby's wide brown eyes stared back. It nuzzled close to Don but did not cry.

Raph walked with Don down the hall. He opened the door for Don. They walked in to the stunned faces of his family and friends. Mikey was the first one to speak. "Thank the Turtle Gods he looks like his mother."

Raph barked and hit Mikey up-side the head. They all crowded around Don to be at the baby. April smiled at the baby and he returned the smile. "Do, what's the baby's name?"

"His name is Oz."

Leo smirked. Renet had been right. Leo then noticed the haggard look on his brother's face and the puffiness around his eyes. He had been crying. He asked the question, fearful of the answer, "How's Anya?"

"Anya survived." He swallowed hard. "She's hurt, bad. She will need a lot of corrective surgeries to get her back," he shook his head. "She will never be the same." Don let tears fall before saying, "We lost a son."

Everyone froze. Raph asked, "Another son?"

Don nodded. "Twins" Tears now freely fell down his cheeks. "But, he didn't make it. He was just too small, too undeveloped. He was just like us. A mini-mutant turtle."

April came up to Don, hugging him around the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Don."

Oz seemed to realize that people were sad. He lifted his little hand up, touching Don's face. He smiled down at the baby, kissing his hand. "Oz, made it."

Mikey put his hands out. "I want to hold him."

Don smiled. "Of course."

Mickey nearly jumped for job. "Come to uncle Mikey." Oz went to Mikey and was content. He was looking around the room, curious.

Raph looked to Don. "Is he…okay?"

Don nodded. "I think so, as far as I can tell. He does have transformative abilities. When he was born, he turned into a turtle, like us, protecting him." Don didn't mention that Oz was terrifying in his turtle form and what that form did to Anya.

Casey took the opportunity to bear hug Don. "You're a dad. Congrats."

Don laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. "I guess I am." His laughed died. "Then, why do I feel so sad."

Splinter came to him then, placing a hand on his head. "My son, you have just witnessed the greatest joy and greatest sadness anyone could go through. You gained and lost a son in a matter of minutes. Anya is still in danger. No one here faults you for not being completely satisfied with this result."

Don nodded. "Thank you, Master."

Mikey brought Oz to Don. "Oz wants his daddy."

Don opened his arms and took his son, whose skin was changing from a blush red to purple then back to a dark olive color.

Mikey laughed. "He's a living mood ring."

Raph smacked Mikey over the head. "Idiot."

Mikey shrugged. "What?"

Raph cleared his throat. "Could we…see the other one? Your other son?"

Don looked up. "Why?"

Raph shrugged. "I feel like we should see him, pay our respects, you know?"

Don looked at his brothers and father, who were nodding. He nodded. "Come."

Everyone entered the lab. Mikey gagged at the large amounts of blood on the floor and tables. Don noted that Anya had been moved somewhere. He would have to find out soon.

Don unwrapped his son while Leo held Oz. They were all silent when Don finally revealed the tiny still body of his son. Even Oz stared in silence.

Raph stepped forward, reaching and gently touching the baby's hand. "Sleep well, little warrior."

Mikey, then Leo, Don and finally Master Splinter placed their hand on the child and said a short prayer asking the spirits to guide and care for the child in the afterlife. When they were done, Don wrapped the child again, he kissed the top of the child's head. "Sleep well, my son, my boushi." Anya watched from her bed at the video display of love between the turtles, Splinter and her dead son.

Don smiled. "His name is Kameko."

Mickey asked, "What does it mean?"

"Turtle child."

One more chapter to go.


End file.
